Luz y oscuridad: Las aventuras de Dark Yagami, traducido y comentado
by Edelweiss Von Doom
Summary: La peor historia jamás escrita sobre Death Note, traducida y comentada. Tiene grandes momentos de comicidad y absurdo. ¡Diversión asegurada!
1. Capítulo 1: Incompetente Yagami

**Capítulo 1.**

 **[Antes de empezar, dejemos un par de cosas claras:**

 **Esta historia no me pertenece, afortunadamente. Mi trabajo se limita a traducir, manteniendo las faltas de ortografía y puntuación. Cuando quiera hacer un comentario o una aclaración, este aparecerá en negrita y entre corchetes, como ahora]**

Luz y Oscuridad - Las Aventuras de Dark Yagami

 _NA: Hola gracias por leer! Por favor puntuadla alto! Daos cuenta de que esta historia tiene algunas palabrotas pero es el padre de Light quien las dice así que es muy divertido. Además si sabéis como es llamada la madre de Light por favor decídmelo lol_ **[Porque buscarlo en google no es una opción]** _!_

Luz y Oscuridad - Las Aventuras de Dark Yagami

Era un día cálido y Light llegó a casa de la escuela. Mientras llegaba a su casa vio un coche extraño fuera y supo inmediatamente que no era Americano porque el volante estaba en el lado equivocado **[1. ¿Y por qué iba a ser un coche americano? Light vive en Japón. 2. Los coches japoneses tienen el volante en el lado derecho, como los ingleses. En todo caso sabría que SÍ es americano porque para él la izquierda es el "lado equivocado"]**. Caminó en la puerta principal **[¿Qué?]** para encontrar a su padre Soichiro y su madre (NA: no puedo recordar su nombre lo siento!). Parecían sorprendidos de verle **[¿Por qué? Es su casa, no es una sorpresa que vuelva]**.

-Mamá papá qué está pasando?- les preguntó Light.

-Light tenemos algo que contarte **[Entonces, ¿lo estabais esperando o no?]**.- dijo su padre mientras jugaba con su bigote.

-Este es tu hermano gemelo Dark Yagami.- dijero ambos juntos, y señalaron al tío en la esquina de la habitación **[1. ¿Había un tío exactamente igual que él en la habitación y no le llamó la atención? 2. ¿Se lo contáis así, sin vaselina? 3. Veo innecesario decir su apellido porque es su hermano. Creo que se lo podría imaginar. 4. ¿Qué?]**.

Dark era exactamente igual que Light excepto porque tenía el pelo negro **[Si son hermanos gemelos, ¿por qué tienen el pelo de distinto color? ¿Se tiñen?]** e iba vestido como Mello **[¿Por qué?]** (pero Light aún no había conocido a Mello así que no lo sabía ;-) ). Se levantó y cruzó la habitación.

-Hola hermano! Soy Dark! – dijo repanchingándose y le ofreció la mano.

-Cómo pudísteis no contármelo?- gritó Light como loco **[Típico de Light]**.

-Le enviamos a un orfanato de alto secreto en Gales (s una ciudad en Inglaterra **[Gales es un país. Forma parte del Reino Unido]** ) donde aprendería a ser el siguiente L **[¿Qué?]**. No se lo podemos contar a nadie porque era alto secreto y kira puede enterarse y Kira podría intentar matarlo.- dijo su madre.

 **[Vale, para todos aquellos que no hayáis visto la serie y os estéis preguntando qué demonios es esto:**

 **Light Yagami es Kira, un asesino capaz de matar conociendo el aspecto y el nombre de su objetivo. Esto lo hace gracias al Cuaderno de Muerte, un objeto mágico ligado a un shinigami, un dios de la muerte. L, por su parte, es el alias del mejor detective de la época, encargado de atrapar a Kira. L es un título que se puede heredar. Sabiendo esto:**

 **1\. Los orfanatos no aceptan a niños con padres porque son… ¡orfanatos! No es un internado ni nada por el estilo. Además, no tienen ninguna garantía de que su hijo se vaya a convertirse en el siguiente L.**

 **2\. ¿Cómo sabían que existe ese orfanato? Porque todo lo que concierne a L es oscuro y no es precisamente del dominio público.**

 **3\. ¿A qué edad lo enviaron? Porque Light ni siquiera lo recuerda.**

 **4\. Entiendo que no lo contasen si era alto secreto, pero no le encuentro sentido a su preocupación por Kira. Es decir, Light se convirtió en Kira hace poco]**

Light estaba enfadado y golpeó mesa.

-Me voy a mi habitación! Vamos Sayu!- dijo y Sayu (la hermana de Light lol!) lo siguió escaleras arriba.

-Lo siento light te quería contar lo de Dark pero mamá y Soichiro **[1. Me parece perfecto que te acuerdes del nombre del padre, pero dudo mucho que su hija lo llame Soichiro. 2. ¿Por qué lo sabía ella? Es menor que Light]** no me dejaban.

-No pasa nada!- replycó Light.- Tuyo* mi hermana y sé cuánto me quieres **[Típico de Light]**!

-Gracias Light!- se abrazaron.

-Espero no estar interrumpiendo nada!- Era Dark.

-Vamos Dark tengo algo que eseñarte **[Se le ha pasado rápido]**.- dijo Light y entraron en su habitación (los padres del Light habían convertido la cama de Light en una doble **[¿Qué?]** (sé lo que tais pensando enfermos no no van a ser pareja!)).

Light puso el lápiz en la puerta para que no pudiesen oirlos y dijo "Yo soy Kira".

 **[No. NO. ¡NO!**

 **1\. Pese a lo que pueda parecer, Light es un psicópata frío, manipulador y paranoico. Jamás se enfadaría o le diría a alguien que lo quiere (y menos a su hermana) si no es para conseguir algo.**

 **2\. Como podéis imaginar, no es tan tonto como para confesar que es el asesino más buscado. Y menos a un tío que lo está intentando capturar.**

 **3\. Poner un lápiz en la puerta no insonoriza la habitación. Light suele poner una mina en la bisagra para saber si alguien ha entrado o no en su cuarto]**

Dark inmediatamente disparó** "Lo sé!"

-Tuyo un digno sucesor de L ahora sé por qué eres su sucesor **[Teniendo en cuenta que se lo has contado tú, muy impresionante no es]**.- dijo Light.

-No te preocupes hermano nu se lo contaré a nadie. De hecho tengo mi propio cuaderno de muerte.- respondió Dark sacando de pantalones un cuaderno rojo sangre (lo había puesto ahí por si sus bolsas era investigadas **[Claro, porque si llevas un cuaderno en los pantalones nadie lo nota]** ).

-Ey tu cuaderno de muerte es de un colour diferente para el mío.- dijo señalando al cuaderno de muerte negro en el cajón de Light **[¿Tiene visión de rayos x? ¿Y por qué demonios has cambiado de renglón si sigue hablando Dark?]**.

-Deja de decir colour! Tuyo en América ahora **[Vives en Japón]**! S color!- replicó Light exaspirado.

-Lo siento lol.- dijo Dark.

-Este es mi shinigami.- dijo él **[¡Que no cambies de renglón, merluzo!]** y light vio aparecer a un gran monstruo **[Para ver al shinigami de otra persona tienes que tocar su cuaderno. Que yo sepa, Light no lo ha hecho]**. Era como dos veces el tamaño de Ryuk y tenía un gran mowhicano hecho de sangre y calaveras **[¿Qué?]**. Incluso a Light le asuestaba. Estaba comiendo plátanos **[Totalmente aterrador]** como Ryuk come manzanas pero eran plátanos de sangre hechos de sangre **[Pero, ¿tenían sangre o no?]**.

-Es grande.- dijo Light mientras el shinigami le daba un mordisco al plátano de sangre **[La palabra que estás buscando es "morcilla"]**.- Cuál es su nombre/

- _MI NOMBRE ES BLUD_.- dijo Blud mientras seguían comiéndose el plátano de sangre.- _SOY EL NUEVO REY DE LOS SHINIGAMI Y TENGO UN CUADERNO DE MUERTE ESPECIAL QUE MATA A CUALQUIERA UYO NOMBRE ES ESCRITO EN ÉL INCLUSO AUNQUE NO CONOZCAS SU CARA O SU NOMBRE_ **[¿QUÉ?]**.

-Tengo que deshacer el equipaje ahora dijo Dark

-Vale te dejo con eso.- replicó Light y salió por la puerta.

Dark sacó su móvil de su lugar especial (NA: imagináoslo lol **[¿Lo lleva en el culo?]**!) y presionó el botón L. El teléfono de L empezó a sonar.

-Hola quién eres cómo has conseguido mi número?- dijo L enfadado.

-Soy D.- dijo Dark.- He matado a Mello y le he robado la ropa **[1. ¿Por qué? ¿No tenías ropa? ¿Te gustaba demasiado su estilo? 2. Curiosamente, tienen la misma talla]** y he huido de la casa de Watari.

-Qué!? Pero Watari me lo habría contado si M hubiese muerto.- dijo L impactantemente.

-También he matado a Watari.- dijo Dark que estaba jugando con su cuaderno de muerte rojo.

L miró a su alrededor. Watari seguía de pie en un rincón justo como siempre.

-Pero quién es este conmigo entonces.- preguntó L?

-Uno falso

En ese momento Watari se quitó la máscara y era (SORPRESA!) el padre de Light **[1. NO. 2. El padre de Light, que es el inspector al cargo de la investigación sobre Kira, jamás ayudaría a su hijo con esto. Para él la justicia está por encima de todo. 3. Hace como cinco minutos el padre de Light estaba en su casa. ¿Cómo ha llegado allí tan rápido?]**!

-Muere tartas*** de mierda!- dijo Soichiro mientras sacaba el arma y apuntaba a cabeza Ls.

CONTINUARÁ **[Espero que no]**!? (sí **[Mierda]**!)

 ***Ha querido poner "you're" (eres) pero se le ha ido a "your" (tuyo).**

 ****Aunque sería lo lógico ante tamaña confesión, el autor ha intentado poner "shouted" (gritó) pero en su lugar ha escrito "shooted" (disparó).**

 *****"Pies" (tartas) no es lo mismo que "piece" (pedazo).**


	2. Capítulo 2: Explicaciones innecesarias

**Capítulo 2.**

FLASHBACK: hace 1 mes

FLASHBACK: hace 1 mes

 **[Estoy confusa. ¿Se ha liado y lo ha puesto dos veces? ¿Intenta decirnos que es un flashback dentro de otro flashback?]**

Casa Watari, Inglaterra

Mello estaba sentado en su dormitorio comiéndose una tableta de chocolate. El suelo estaba cubierto de un montón de envoltorios de chocolate que hicieron crunch cuando Mello los pisó.

Hubo una llamada en la puerta.

-Entra!- dijo mello bajando su tableta de chocolate.

La puerta se abrió de golpe para revelar a Dark de pie llevando una bata con una elegante letra D en la espalda. Tenía una sonrisa maléfica en la cara e incluso una más maleficera en su corazón.

-Dónde está Near?- preguntó Dark confuso.

-Está cerca*.- bromeó Mello.

-Ja ja muy gracioso.- replicó Dark.

-Vale se ha ido a Escocia hoy pero volará de vuelta esta tarde. Hasta entonces estaremos solos **[¿Me está tirando los tejos?]**.- Mello empezó a abrocharse esa cosita chaleco de cuero.- Quieres divertirte **[¡Sí, sí, me los está tirando!]**?

Dark se rió y asintió. En un flash Mello se había quitado la opa revelando un conjunto de boxers negros con muchas letras M elegantes impresas **[Eso no es un conjunto, perdona que te diga]**.

Dark sacó una pistola de su bata y apuntó a mello con ella.

-Solo porque parezcas una chica no quiere decir que tuyo guapo.- dijo Dark y le disparó y le robó su ropa **[Ahora él estará divino]** (pero no los boxers obv!).

 **[Me gustaría comentar que Mello le propone sexo a Dark de forma muy casual, como si ya lo hubiesen hecho antes. Lo ha dicho con demasiada confianza]**

-Digo! qué es todo este ruido!- dijo Watari entrando en la habitación **[Soy un detective con años de experiencia, pero no sé cómo suena un disparo]**. Vio la pistola de Dark y gritó

-Moco sangriento**! Has disparado a Mello! Ahora quién matará a Kira **[1. ¿Matar? Vuestro objetivo es atraparlo. 2. ¿L, quizá? Ya sabes, el gran detective a cargo del caso. 3. Demasiadas esperanzas tenías tú en Mello]**?

Dark disparó a Watari de nuevo **[Es la primera vez que le dispara]** y cayó al suelo gritando. Entonces dejó de gritar y murió.

Una vez escapó de la casa, Dark cogió su teléfono móvil (NA: así es como la gente inglesa llama a sus móviles***) y llamó a un número de teléfono misterioso **[¿Por qué es misterioso? ¿Dark no sabe a quién está llamando? ¿Ha marcado un número al azar?]**.

-Hola? Quién es?- preguntó el señor del bigote **[¡Era una videollamada!]**.

-Soy tu hijo Dark. El que abandonaste 19 años y enviaste a una escuela en Inglaterra. Bueno he escapado ahora y necesito que me hagas un favor y te vistas como Watari y confundas a L.

-Cómo sabes de Watari **[¿Quizá porque me enviaste para que estudiase con él? No sé, tal vez]**?- preguntó el padre que estaba muy confundido.

-Yo lo maté!

Hubo un sonido de sorpresa pero entonces Soichiro volvió y dijo que lo haría pero solo si Dark volvía a vivir con ellos en América **[1. Que viven en Japón, coño. 2. Pero si fue él quien lo envió fuera. ¿Qué me estás contando? 3. Si esto fuese la serie, Soichiro le estaría tendiendo una trampa al asesino. Una trampa obvia, pero una trampa al fin y al cabo]**. Dark estuvo de acuerdo pero no tenía dinero así que tendría que esconderse en una caja y volar en un avión y esperar que no lo descubriesen **[También podría haberle pedido a su padre que le comprase el billete, pero es un agarrado]**.

UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS **[¿Después dentro del propio flashback o respecto al capítulo anterior? ¡Explícate!]**

Soichiro cogió el baul de la cinta transportadora y lo llevó al coche **[Levantando cerca de 80 kilos a pulso]**. Nadie excepto él sabía que Dark estaba escondido dentro **[Ni siquiera el propio Dark]**. Pasaron por la máquina de rayos x **[¿Para salir?]** pero no era problema porque la caja tenía plomo dentro **[¿Qué? ¿Me estás diciendo que ha levantado 200 kilos como si nada?]** y eso confundía a la máquina y paraba a los rayos x de ser vistos **[No funciona así]**. Una vez que nadie podía verlos Soichiro abrió la caja y Dark salió de un salto **[Lleva como mínimo varias horas encerrado ahí dentro pero no está entumecido. Por supuesto]**.

-Buen trabajo papá!- dijo Dark mientras saltaba dentro del coche.

-Ahora llévame con Light **[¡Qué no cambies de renglón si vas a seguir hablando, desgraciado!]**. Tengo muchas cosas interesantes que decirle…..

PRESENTE

L esquivó las ballas del padre del Light y corrió a través de la habitación. Se escondió detrás de un montón de caramelos **[¿Qué?]** y dijo "Para Soichiro! Te puedo ayudar **[¿Ayudarle a matarte?]**."

Entonces Soichiro corrió hacia él y dijo "Lo sé realmente no te he traicionado **[Pues casi lo matas. Además, Dark no te estaba viendo, no había necesidad de dispararle]**. En lugar de eso he descubierto que Dark ha matado a Watari y a Mello **[Una información que hubiese estado muy bien darle a L hace un mes en lugar de ayudar a Dark a entrar en Japón]**." L estaba sorprendido **[¿Por qué? Dark le acaba de contar lo mismo]**.

-De hecho creo que Dark es Kira.

-Por supuesto! Ahora todo tiene sentido **[No]**!- gritó L.- Inculpó a su hermano gemelo cuando de hechó él está matando gente de algún modo **[1. ¿Cómo? 2. Light ES Kira]**. Tenemos que detenerle!

-Creo que tengo un plan….- Dijo Soichiro retorciendo su bigote como un tío malvado.

NO OS PREOCUPÉIS HABRÁ MÁS PRONTO **[Eso me temía]**!

 **[Tengo varias cosas que decir:**

 **1\. ¿Cuándo consiguió exactamente Dark su Cuaderno de Muerte? Porque no entiendo para qué mata a Mello y Watari con una pistola cuando puede usar ese cuaderno mágico con el que no necesitas conocer el nombre ni la cara de tu objetivo. ¿Lo consiguió mientras estaba en la caja?**

 **2\. ¿Por qué no usa el cuaderno para matar a L, si es eso lo que quiere? Lo tiene fácil.**

 **3\. Si llegó a Japón una semana después de matar a Mello y Watari, ¿qué ha estado haciendo las últimas tres semanas? ¿Tocarse los huevos?**

 **4\. ¿Qué nos aporta este capítulo? Casi todo lo que narra ya lo sabíamos]**

 ***La broma es la siguiente: el nombre Near se escribe igual que "near" (cerca).**

 ****Es una expresión inglesa que no tiene una traducción directa. La he traducido de forma literal.**

 *****Para él la manera inglesa de decir móvil es "mobile", mientras que la americana es "cellphone".**


	3. Capítulo 3: Prostitución infantil

**Capítulo 3.**

DE VUELTA EN CASA DE LIGHT

DE VUELTA EN CASA DE LIGHT

Light puso las noticias. Había un montón de personas malvadas en la televisión así que escribió sus nombres y los mató. Dark mientras tanto seguía desempaquetando sus cosas de su caja que estaba llena de cosas de detective que le habían dado mientras estaba en casa de Watari **[Era un puto orfanato, no la casa de alguien]**.

Llamaron al timbre y Light gritó "abro yo!" Corrió escaleras abajo y abrió la puerta. Era Misa!

Misa llevaba un vestido de encaje pero no era todo gótico como el viejo **[Para un personaje que de verdad se viste con ropa gótica, en este fanfic se la quitan. ¡No hay quien os entienda!]**. En lugar de eso era blanco y tenía falda azul que era corta.

-Ah Misa! Me alegro de verte!- dijo Light abrazando **[Típico de Light]**. Miró a su alrededor sagradamente su madre estaba en la habitación de al lado y podría oirle.

-Has traido los- guiñó un ojo.- "deberes".- guiñó de nuevo **[1. ¿Para qué cambias de renglón si sigue hablando Light? 2. Sutil]**.

Sí.

\- Ven conmigo.- dijo y subieron las escaleras.

Light y Misa subieron las escaleras y llamaron a la puerta **[El nivel narrativo compite con los libros de Teo]**.

-Espera un momento me estoy cambiando.- dijo Dark.

-Vale propablemente está desnudo así que no puedes entrar ahí. Espérame aquí fuera **[¿Por qué no esperáis los dos? ¿Qué prisa tienes?]**.- le dijo Light a Misa mientras abría la puerta.

Una vez que Misa se quedó sola Sayu salió del armario (lo pilláis **[Sutil]**? : P ).

-Ey Misa! Sé tu secreto!- dijo.

Misa intentó parecer calmada pero el miedo en sus ojos decía una historia diferente. Estaba muy asustada porque la chica podía saber la verdad y ella podía estar en problemas.

-No sé de qué tuyo hablando.- dijo asustada.

-Sé que tú y Light y Dark sois Kira y estáis matando a gente **[1. ¿Cómo se ha dado cuenta? Sayu no es lo que se dice un genio. 2. ¿Y no se le ocurre nada mejor que contárselo a uno de los tres asesinos para ver si la matan? 3. ¿Misa sabe ya de la existencia de Dark? Porque no puedo ni imaginar su reacción al descubrir que hay dos como Light]**.

-NO! No se lo cuentes a gente! Tienes que mantenerlo en secreto.- gritó Misa.

-Vale. No se lo contaré a L con una condición tienes que sexar conmigo.

Misa parecía sorprendida. Dio un paso atrás y jadeó.

-Tuyo lesbiana?- preguntó curiosamente.

-Sí. Por qué eres tú **[¿Qué?]**?- respondió Sayu seximente.

-Sois vicaria* **[¿QUÉ?]**.- replicó Misa mientras se quitaba el vestido y entraba en la habitación de Sayu.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Light Light y Dark estaban hablando del poderoso nuevo cuaderno de muerte.

 _-LO TENGO PORQUE MATÉ AL VIEJO REY DE LOS SHINIGAMI_ **[No. Un shinigami no puede matar a otro. De hecho, solo hay dos formas de que un shinigami muera: que no escriba nombres es su cuaderno de muerte por pura pereza o que intervenga para salvar a un humano]** _Y ESO ME CONVIRTIÓ EN EL NUEVO REY.-_ dijo Blud.- _EL REY RECIBE UN PODEROSO CUADERNO DE MUERTE QUE LE PERMITE MATAR A QUIEN ÉL QUIERA Y TAMBIÉN RECIBE UN PALACIO Y UNA ESPOSA Y TODOS LOS PLÁTANOS DE SANGRE QUE PUEDA COMER_ **[¿Qué dices, tarado? A ver, que creo que te estás liando: ser un shinigami no es algo que elijas y no es agradable. Se mueren de aburrimiento porque su mundo es yermo. No hay palacios, no hay esposas y mucho menos plátanos de sangre. Si Ryuk es adicto a las manzanas es porque fue la primera cosa que probó del mundo humano y, en comparación con la comida de su dimensión, son deliciosas]**.

-Vamos a probarlo.- dijo Light.

-Vale para probarlo vamos a matar a este tío.- señaló a un alto tío feo en la televisión. El tío estaba gordo y estaba dando el tiempo **[No. NO. ¡NO! La visión de Kira no es matar gente al azar, sino matar a los criminales para hacer del mundo un lugar mejor. También mata a quienes se le oponen, pero creo que no es el caso]**.

-Pero no sé su nombre.- dijo Light confuso.

-No lo necesitas. Todo lo que necesitas es su cara.- Respondió.

 **[A ver si me aclaro. ¿Cómo funciona ese cuaderno exactamente? Si no conoces el nombre, ¿dibujas la cara? ¿Piensas muy fuerte en su cara con el cuaderno en la mano? ¿Y qué pasa si no conoces la cara ni el nombre? ¿Qué haces? ¿Te golpeas la cabeza y que pase lo que Dios quiera?]**

Ligth escribió en el cuaderno de muerte **[¿El qué? ¿Qué demonios puso? ¡DÍMELO, MALDITA SEA!]** y por supuesto, el hombre murió!

-Oh dios mío eso es tan bueno!- dijo Light asombrado mientras veía al hombre rodar por el suelo muriéndose.- Ahora vamos a probarlo en más gente de la televisión **[Ya has visto que funciona. Eso es matar por matar]** …..

Mientras tanto de vuelta en la habitación de Sayu Sayu y Misa estaba ambas en zu ropa interior. Sayu llevaba un sujetador deportivo azul de Nike **[#NotSponsored]** y corto **[¿Qué?]** y Misa llevaba un bikini con purpurina en él que era brillante contra su pelo rubio **[¿Qué dices?]**. Misa se soltó el pelo y le dijo a Sayu "estás muy buena."

Sayu se inclinó y empezó a enrrollarse con Misa **[O sea, que sí podemos ver a dos mujeres (una de ellas menor de edad) teniendo sexo, pero cuando la cosa es entre dos hombres nos dejas a medias. ¡Venga ya!]**. Rápidamente le desabotonó el bikini a Misa **[¿El bikini tenía botones?]** y cayó al suelo dejándola desnuda de medio cuerpo para arriba. Sayu se quitó entonces su propia ropa interior y estaba desnuda por debajo **[¡No puede ser!]**. Misa chilló mientras Sayu empezaba a bajar y besaba con lengua su cuello **[¿Qué?]**.

De pronto hubo una llamada en la puerta. Sayu maldijo y fue a abrir la puerta **[¿Desnuda?]**. Abrió la puerta hacia y era… Dark!

Parecía sorprendido y dijo "mi hermana es una lesbiana!" Sayu se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda **[¿Me intentas hacer creer que es tan tonta como para no recordar que está desnuda y aún así ha descubierto que sus hermanos y Misa son Kira?]** y cerró la puerta de golpe.

-VETE A LA M-RDA PERVERTIDO! MAMÁ Y SOICHIRO JAMÁS DEBIERON VOLVER A ADOPTARTE **[1. ¿Por qué sigues llamando a tu padre por su nombre? 2. ¿Cómo que volver a adoptarlo? En todo caso lo habrán adoptado ahora. 3. Te recuerdo que fuiste TÚ quien abrió la puerta estando desnuda]**.- gritó.

-Lo siento Misa pero tendremos que hacer esto en otro momento **[1. No cambies de renglón si sigue hablando el mismo personaje, coño, que no paro de repetírtelo. 2. ¿Por qué le pide perdón? Si la estaba chantajeando]**.- dijo Sayu.

Misa le devolvió el guiño **[¿Qué guiño? ¿Qué dices?]** y dijo "eso espero" y sonrió. Cogió sus trapos y se los puso y salió escalando por la ventana para que nadie la viese **[Entró por la puerta]**.

Cuando estuvo sola cogió el bolso Misas que se había dejado. Miró dentro y encontró un cuaderno negro dentro **[Pero, ¿estaba dentro?]**. Cogió el móvil secreto que su padre Soichiro le había dado y lu llamó.

-Hola papá! He hecho lo que me pediste **[¿QUE LE PEDISTE QUÉ A TU HIJA MENOR DE EDAD?]** y conseguí el bolso de Misa! Hay un libro dentro y pone cuaderno de muerte en la tapa y ta lleno de gente muerta **[¿El cuaderno está lleno de cadáveres? ¿Los usa como marcapáginas? ¿De qué tamaño es el cuaderno? ¿De qué tamaño es el bolso? ¿De qué tamaño es Misa?]**!

-Excelente.- replicó papá **[¿Por qué el narrador lo llama "papá" y su propia hija lo llama por su nombre? No lo entiendo]**.- Ahora el juego puede empezar…

OH DIOS MÍOS QUÉ! DESCUBRE MÁS LA PRÓXIMA VEZ!

 **[¿Alguien más piensa que el plan de Soichiro no tiene puto sentido? Dejando a un lado que le ha pedido a su hija menor de edad que entable una relación sexual con una adulta, ¿qué pretendía conseguir? ¿Sabía que Misa se iba a quedar sola en algún momento? Por que ha sido algo totalmente casual y, si hubiese estado con Light y Dark, que sería lo lógico, Sayu jamás hubiese podido "ligar" con ella. ¿Le contó él que sus hermanos son Kira? ¿Sabía que iban a interrumpirlas? ¿Cómo sabía que se iba a olvidar el bolso o que habría algo en él? Y ahora que tiene un Cuaderno de Muerte… ¿va a matar a sus propios hijos? ¿Sabe lo que es siquiera un Cuaderno de Muerte o cómo usarlo? ¡NO ENTIENDO ESTA HISTORIA! ¡AYUDA!]**

 ***Ha escrito "vicarious" (vicario) cuando quería poner o "vicious" (viciosa) o "bi-curious" (bicuriosa).**


	4. Capítulo 4: Sinsentido sigiloso

**Capítulo 4.**

 _NA: Parece que le pasa algo raro a mi cuenta no deja de subir mi primera línea dos veces lo siento! Además contiene Naomi/OC y Takada/OC (muy caliente!)_

 _NA: Parece que le pasa algo raro a mi cuenta no deja de subir mi primera línea dos veces lo siento! Además contiene Naomi/OC y Takada/OC (muy caliente!)_

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

Naomi caminó en la puerta delantera de la polícia y preguntó en el mostrador por L. La mujer detrás del mostrador estaba buena y además era bi **[Esta última frase me parece vital para la trama. Menos mal que nos lo ha dicho]**.

-Hola! Soy Naomi! Necesito hablarle a L!- gritó urgentemente.- Kira ha matado a mi marido y creo que s quién es!

-Así que eso significa que eres soltera **[Apropiado]**.- la mujer del mostrador le guiñó un ojo?

Naomi se quedó impactada **[Normal]**. La mujer del mostrador le estaba tirando los tejos **[Hombre, a mí me preocuparía más que se pase el asesinato de mi marido por el forro del chumino]**?

-Naomi dicho al revés es Yo Luna* **[No]**.- añadió la mujer del mostrador flirteantemente **[Al margen de que la recepcionista está intentando ligar con ella porque se acaba de quedar viuda, no perdamos de vista que le ha dicho que cree conocer la identidad del asesino más buscado y peligroso del momento, pero la señora prefiere flirtear]**.

-No tengo tiempo para esto!- dijo Naomi ansiosamente mientras cogía el teléfono de la mujer del mostrador para llamarla más tarde y quizá tener sexo **[Prioridades]** y corrió a la oficina de L.

L parecía zorprendido **[Sobre todo porque no tiene despacho en la comisaría]**.

-Hola soy! Naomi. No sabes quién soy **[Sí que lo sabe, de hecho trabajasteis juntos hace años]** pero soy de Fbi y mi maridos del fbi pero además está muerto pero fue asesinado por Kira y quiero cazarlo pero creo que sé quién es **[¿Por qué dices "pero"? Si sabes quién es puedes cazarlo facilmente]**!- jadeó Naomi.

Él replicó "Creo que puedo ayudarte entonces. Por favor síentate." Replicó L señalando la silla que estaba cubierta de caramelos.

-No me puedo sentar en eso **[Te ha dicho que sí]**!?- dijo Noami porque el carmelo estaba todo pegajoso y derretido y comido y no tenía mu buena pienta tampoco. L quitó entonces todo el caramelo de la silla y lo cogió y empezó a comérselo. El lugar** era verdaderamente digno de verse mientras el pequeño hombre hada lleno de arrugas **[¿QUÉ? L no es así]** empezaba a tirar pedacitos de azúcar dentro de su boca. Naomi luchó*** que iba a vomitar pero entonces se contuvo y se sentó en la silla que L había limpiado para ella.

-Así que querías contarme algo **[Ya te lo ha contado, ¿recuerdas?]**?...

MIEN TRAS TANTO EN CASA LIGHTS

Era por la mañana temprano y Light y Dark estaban en la cama juntos pero solo porque zuz padres eran demasiado pobres para tener habitaciones separadas no s como si suyo gay o nada **[1. Podrían haber comprado una cama individual más en lugar de una doble, como idea. 2. Son gemelos. Ya me imagino que no están liados, gracias]**! Light se corrió por toda la cama**** desde la ventana de la habitación **[¿Qué?]**. Dark buscó a su alrrudedor y agarró la polla***** de la mesa **[¿QUÉ?]**. Eran las siete enpunto.

 _-CUANDO TENDRÉ MI DESAYUNO SON YA LAS SIETE Y EN EL MUNDO DE LOS SHINIGAMI ME COMERÍA COMO DOCE COMIDAS A ESTAS ALTURAS PORQUE SOY REY. POR FAVOR CONSÍGUEME UN PLÁTANO DE SANGRE_ **[¿No se suponía que era una fruta del mundo de los shinigami que te daban por ser rey? ¿De dónde pretendes que saque él uno?]**.- Dijo Blud mientras bailaba por la habitracín. Dark se rió del baile era como la Canción del Ketchup pero era sobre sangre no ketchup aunque los shinigami a veces usaban sangre como ketchup porque era sangre **[¿Qué dices? ¿Qué hablas? ¡BASTA!]**. Su mouhicano estaba rebotando por todas partes. Era como el de sonic del erizo pero no era azul **[Matadme ya]**.

Dark salió de la cama y se puso algunos trapos. Guardaba los plátanos de sangre en un maletín especial porque otra gente podía comérselos pensando que no eran plátanos de sangre y llenarse la boca de plántano de sangre y sangre **[Pero, ¿hay sangre o no? No me queda claro]**. Le tiró el plátano de sangre a Blud que inmediatamente fue a por él hasta que no hubo nada más que la piel que podría haberse comido pero no lo hizo porque son venenosas pero no para los shinigami **[Escribid mi cara en el cuaderno y acabemos con esto]**.

 _-por qué no puedo tener un plátano de sangre._ \- preguntó Ruyk tristemente mientras se comía una manzana y se sentía desplazado. No se le permitía comer plátanos de sangre porque no era el rey y no era seguro para los venenos en su interior **[¡BASTA! OS ODIO A TODOS, ESPECIALMENTE A TI, BLUD. EL SHINIGAMI "ESPECIAL" TE VOY A LLAMAR. VALIENTE RETRASADO. ¿CÓMO HAN PODIDO SUSTITUIR A RYUK POR TI? ASÍ TE MUERAS]**...

DE VUELTA EN LA POLICÍA!

-Kira es… Mikami!

-Ese perro bastardoso!- dijo el padre Lights que estaba fingiendo ser Británico **[¿Por qué sigue fingiendo que es Watari? Ya le ha contado a L que no lo es y, a ojos de Dark, ha matado a L. No tiene ninguna razón para mantener la tapadera]**.

-Sé que es Kira porque salió en la televisión y era malvado **[Son prubas irrefutables]**!- dijo ella.

-Has hecho lo correcto al acudir a nosotros.- dijo L.- Ahora vamos a matarlo y a poner fin a su maldad de una vez por todas punto.

Watari cogió su pistola de francotirador **[¿Qué?]** y corrió la puerta fuera. L lo siguió comiendo una barra de caramelo y café y se subió a su helicóptero y voló a casa Mikamis donde estaba la acción **[Típico de L]**.

Naomi volvió al mostrador y fliteó con la mujer del mostrador.

-Ahora estábamos dónde******?- dijo mientras se desabruchuba su chaqueta de motorista y llevó a la mujer del mostrador a un armario silencioso que estaba casi vacío exepto porque había una fregona y también algo de pintura que el conserje usaba para pintar cosas. Se enrollaron durante un rato.

-Solo hay una cosa que deberías saber.- dijo Noami desnudándose mientras se quitaba su su chaqueta y reveló un elegante traje que los presentadores de noticias llevan por debajo **[1. ¿Qué? 2. ¿Cómo se va a quedar desnuda si lleva un traje debajo de la ropa? 3. ¿Qué?]**.

-No soy realmente Naomi. Soy…. TAKADA **[¿Quién? Ah, la chica con la que salió Light para cubrir las apariencias. Un personaje sin ninguna relevancia, como esta revelación]**!

EN CASA MIKAMIS EN UN HELICÓPTERO

L encenció las sirenas del helicóptero y gritó "sal con tus manos en alto o te disparo!" No hubo respuesta **[O a lo mejor no la oís desde el puto helicóptero con sirenas]** y el padre de Light vestido como Watari disparó a una ventana solo para demostrale que iba en serio y que no era solo un tío loco en un helicóptero.

-Esta es tu última oportunidad.- gritó y lanzó una granada de humo dentro de la casa. Soichiro tenía a Mikami a tiro **[El humo le ayuda a apuntar]** y le mató en la pierna **[No]**. Seguía sin haber respuesta.

-Tendré que usar el sigilo.- dijo L y saltó a la ventana rota gritando **[Jamás lo verá venir]**.

Mikami miró arriba impactado no los estaba esperando y ciertamente no al chico loco que había saltado la ventana. Estaba sujetando el cuaderno de muerte con una mano y su pierna rota con la otra y tenía los nombres de todos aquellos a los que había matado en ella **[¿En la pierna?]**. Así es como L supo que era el cuaderno de muerte **[Insisto: ¿sabe L qué es un Cuaderno de Muerte? Porque en la serie no tenía ni idea]**.

 _-MIKAMI ESTÁ EN PROBLEMAS._ \- gritó Blud mientras estrujaba otro plátano de sangre en su boca ya estrujada **[¿Qué?]**. Una de las cosas buenas de ser rey de los shinigami es puedes ver todos los cuadernos de muerte y Blud lo estaba usando para ver a mikami **[1. Que él pueda saber dónde está cada Cuaderno de Muerte no significa que pueda ver qué esta pasando a su alrededor. 2. ¿Por qué estaba vigilando a Mikami?]**.

-Si habla estoy muerto!- dijo Light presa del pánico **[ consider a Light un dios. Jamás le traicionaría. Es más, se suicidó para que Light pudiese escapar de la policía. 2. Light, bonito, tienes un Cuaderno de Muerte. Escribe su nombre y listo]**. Sabía que no debería haberle contado a Mikami como hacer un cuaderno de muerte **[¿Qué?]** incluso aunque era un malvado. Ahora escribiría el nombre de Light **[¿Por qué? ¿Qué dices?]**! a no ser….?

DE VUELTA EN CASA MIKAMIS

-No soy el verdadero Kira.- gritó Mikami que estaba asustado. Sabía que había leyes contra Kira **[Contra el asesinato en general]** y si le cogían la operación sería descubierta.

-Entonces cuyo******* el verdadero Kira?- preguntó L.

-Cuéntanoslo j-dido mierda!- añadió padre Lights que estaba sujetando un cuchillo contra su cuello como hizo el joker **[¿Sabes cómo me hice estas cicatrices?]**. Estaba loco de rabia y su bigote estaba cubierto de saliva y era bastante calidad******** realmente.

-Os lo contaré! Es Light Yaga….- entonces murió **[Oh, vaya. Jamás averiguaremos quién puede ser ese tal "Light Yaga". ¿Qué podemos hacer ahora?]**.

-Qué! Acaba de morir y jamás nos dijo el nombre **[Le faltaba una sílaba, merluzos]**! Ahora jamás sabremos quién era!- L se enrrabió y dio un puñetazo en un muro. Era fuerte para su aspecto e hizo un gran agojero **[No]**.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA ACELENA DEL CONSERJE DONDE TAKADA Y LA MUJER DEL MOSTRADOR ESTABAN SEXANDO

-Oh esto es muy bueno.- luneó la mujer del mostrador que ahora estaba desnuda. Lo que estaba pasando era bastante gráfico y no quiero hacer que este fic sea M **[Entonces, ¿para qué demonios nos cuentas esto? ¿Qué le aporta a la trama?]** así que todo lo que diré es que era sexy y Takada estaba usando fregona pero estaba desnuda (tendréis que imaginar cómo por vuestracuenta rofl!).

De pronto Takada colapsó en el suelo y la mujer del mostrador empezó a gritar. Había sido cuaderno de muerteada **[¿Por qué? ¿Cómo podían saber que ella le había dado información a la policía?]**!

Blud dejó de ver a la pareja desnuda y volvió con Light **[¿Qué? ¿Blud fue en persona para espiarlas? Porque ninguna de las dos tiene un cuaderno de muerte… Y, si estaba vigilándolas en persona, ¿cómo sabía Light qué nombre escribir? Todavía no había vuelto para decírselo y el propio Blud no podría haber escrito el nombre sin morir, porque estaría ayudando a un humano]**

 _-tAKADA ESTÁ MUERTA!- DIJO_

-Tal como planeamos.- malvadeó Light dejando a un lado su cuaderno de muerte.

OMFG! CONTINUARÁ!

 **[Creo que no he entendido NADA de este capítulo. Las palabras están ahí pero no tienen sentido. Es HORRIBLE]**

 ***Creo que lo que intentaba decir era que Naomi al revés es "I moan" (yo gimo), pero el muy merluzo ha puesto "I moon" (yo luna).**

 ****Ha escrito "site" (lugar) cuando quería poner "sight" (visión).**

 *****Ha puesto "fought" (luchó) en lugar de "thought" (pensó).**

 ******Creo que ha intentado decir que pasó por encima de la cama, pero lo ha expresado de una forma muy extraña.**

 *******Aquí ha puesto "cock" (polla) cuando quería decir "clock" (reloj).**

 ********Ha intentado decir "¿por dónde íbamos" pero ha estructurado mal la frase.**

 *********Ha escrito "whose" (cuyo) cuando quería poner "who is" (quién).**

 **********Ha puesto "rank" y no tengo ni puñetera idea de qué intentaba decir.**


	5. Capítulo 5: Accidente temporal

**Capítulo 5.**

FLASHBACK AYER

FLASHBACK AYER

Matt se subió a su moto y conducía cruzando el país más rápido que una bala. Sus gafas de aviador se agitaban por el viento **[La idea es que te protejan los ojos del viento. Ajústatelas mejor]** y su misión estaba clara. Vengaría la muerte de mello aunque fuera la última cosa que hiciera!

Fue incluso más rápido en su moto porque oscurecería pronto y no podría ver nada excepto los reflectores gracias a sus faros **[Los faros alumbran la carretera, no solo los reflectores]**. Era un viaje de 5000 kilómetros y el límite de velocidad era como 30 **[Vaya mierda de autopista. Te compensa más ir andando]** y sabía que si iba a ir a dónde estaba la acción tendría que ir rápido y fue rápido.

De pronto paró de pronto. Vio las luces traseras de un Porch por delante de él y el conductor se estaba riendo como loco y algo en el coche simplemente no parecía estar bien por algún motivo. Aceleró e hizo un caballito porque la carretera estaba abandonada **[Con ese límite de velocidad no me extraña]** y porque estaba yendo rápido con el viento dándole en las orejas como nascar en esteroides solo que más rápido.

Sacó su pistola y disparó a la luna trasera del porch. Se rompió en mil pedazos y empezó a hacer eses **[¿La luna trasera?]** por toda la carretera y Matt tuvo que gritar "qué estás haciendo p-to psykópta **[Le has disparado, ¿qué esperabas que pasase?]**?" y saltó en la luna trasera.

El conductor era un hombre alto y delgado con pelo grasiento llamado Yotsuba **[1. ¿El pelo se llamaba Yotsuba? 2. Yotsuba era un grupo de empresarios que utilizaba los asesinatos de Kira en su propio beneficio, no una persona]** y se estaba riendo y conduciendo y escribiendo algo en su libro mientras conducía. Matt miró el libro aún más de cerca y se dio cuenta de algo para su horror! ERA UN CUADERNO DE MUERTE!

 **[Voy a hacer un aparte porque estoy harta de este tío.**

 **La gracia del Cuaderno de Muerte es que es un medio mágico para matar y, por lo tanto, no es común y tampoco conocido. Por eso Light sintió que podía convertirse en un Dios que moldearía el mundo gracias a su nuevo poder. Si estos Cuadernos de Muerte, según el autor, son de dominio público, porque todo el mundo sabe qué son y qué aspecto tienen, y muchísimas personas los poseen (ha llegado a sugerir que pueden fabricarse), entonces ya no tiene gracia. A partir de aquí, el Cuaderno de Muerte se convierte en una pistola en esteroides]**

FLASBACK A UN POCO MÁS TARDE ESE DÍA **[Eso es un flashforward, merluzo]**

más tarde **[Si vas a poner "más tarde", ¿para qué demonios indicas que es un "flashback"?]** mientras Yotsuba llegaba al final de la carretera Matt hizo su movimiento y saltó al asiento conductores **[¿Se sentó sobre "Yotsuba"?]** y agarró el volante. Yotsuba gritó como una niña pequeña solo que más masculino porque era grande y se cubrió la cara con los brazos. El coche se estrelló contra un muro y estalló en una bola de llama! Uno de los conductores murió instantáneamente y el otro robó el cuaderno de muerte y saltó de nuevo a su moto **[La abandonó hace kilómetros]** y se alejó conduciendo. Era… tendrás que descubrirlo más tarde **[Mira, no te me pongas interesante que todos sabemos quién sobrevivió]**! P

ACTUALIDAD

-LIGHT QUÉ C-ÑO ESTABAS P-TO HACIENDO MATANDO A NOAMI Y MIKAMI!?- gritó Dark mientras golpeaba a Light en el estómago bastante fuerte y Light gritó **[Como una niña pequeña solo que más masculino porque es grande]**.

-TUVE QUE HACERLO O LE HABRÍAN DICHO NUESTROS NOMBRES A LA POLICÍA Y HABRÍAMOS SIDO ARRESTADOS!- replicó.

-Oh vale.- dijo Dark clamándose un poco y poniéndose de nuevo la camisa **[¿Qué? ¿Por qué se la había quitado?]**

-Pero tenemos que llevar más cuidado en el futuro.- añadió Dark **[¡Que no cambies de renglón si habla el mismo personaje, coño!]** mientras light se extendía loción en su dolorida barriguita.

Blud se corrió en el pasillo **[Blud, por favor, que lo acababa de fregar]**.

- _TENGO MALAS NOTICIAS MATT SOBREVIVIÓ AL ACCIDENTE!_ \- dijo mientras murjudía una tarta banoffee de sangre que misa había hecho antes porque era buena cocinera de la televisión al menos en la película.

-Qué accidente de coche?- dijo Light. Le continuaba doliendo el estómago y tenía también un morado muy feo.

-Oh no te había dicho que mi cuaderno de muerte también puede matar a gente en el pasado **[No. NO. ¡NO! PUTO GARY STU DE LOS COJONES. OS ODIO A TI Y A TU SHINIGAMI RETRASADO]** y voy a escribir su nombre en él en el futuro **[Querrás decir en el presente]** para matarlo en el pasado y evitar que robe el cuaderno de muerte.- dijo Dark señalando su cuaderno de muerte real.

 **[Varias cosas:**

 **1\. No has respondido a la pregunta de Light.**

 **2\. Entiendo que Blud el especial puede ver los Cuadernos de Muerte y qué pasa a su alrededor, pero tú no. Y, que yo sepa, no tienes telepatía con tu shinigami. ¿Cómo sabías de que iba eso del accidente de coche?**

 **3\. ¿Por qué estaba Blud interesado en Matt? ¿Sabía que lo que iba a pasar? ¿Ve el futuro? Si lo sabía, ¿por qué no ha escrito su nombre en el Cuaderno de Muerte?**

 **4\. Una de las normas fundamentales del Cuaderno de Muerte es que se puede condicionar la forma en que muere el objetivo siempre que sea físicamente posible. Por lo tanto, matar a alguien en el pasado, es decir, deshacer lo que ha hecho en el futuro, no debería ser posible. Además, si escribes su nombre para matarlo en el pasado y, por lo tanto, él ya no hace lo que ha provocado que escribas su nombre, no escribirás su nombre en el futuro y, como eso fue lo que le mató, vuelta a empezar. Creas una paradoja temporal muy tonta teniendo en cuenta que te vale con matarlo y punto. Puedes recuperar el otro Cuaderno de Muerte cuando y como te salga de los cojones.**

 **5\. ¿Por qué el rey de los shinigami te sirve como un perrito faldero? ¿Es porque tiene un retraso severo? ¿Es posible que no es el rey pero le sigues la corriente porque te da pena?]**

-Entonces por qué blud me está contando esto ahora y no en el futuro **[¿Qué dices, desgraciado?]**?- dijo light mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-S una de esas parradoxaz temporales que tienen en regreso al futuro **[Oh, no, otra vez no]**.- replicó Dark y cogió su Cuaderno de Muerte.

Cogió el Cuaderno de Muerte **[¡Las paradojas temporales ya han empezado! ¡Sálvese quien pueda!]** y escribió "matt muere ayeres en un accidente de coche" y el cuaderno de muerte brilló con un color raro que significaba que estaba haciendo cosas en el pasado.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL PASADO **[Así te mueras]**

De pronto matt estaba de vuelta en el coche y antes de que supiese que diablos estaba pasar **[¿Recuerda lo que pasó en la línea temporal anterior? ¿Qué?]** saltó y agarró el volante y el coche se estrelló de nuevo pero esta vez Yotsuba sobrevivió **[¿Por qué? Dark solo escribió que muriese Matt, no que "Yotsuba" sobreviviese. Por no mencionar que el Cuaderno de Muerte no puede salvar vidas]** y salió escalando justo antes de que hubiese una gran explosión que era como diez veces más grande que una explosión normal porque el Cuaderno de Muerte le había hecho magia y lanzó trozos de Matt por toda la carretera. Era un sitio asqueroso no menos porque los trozos de matt eran blandengues en sitios y sus gafas de aviador estaban en llamas y también lo estaba su pelo y había sangre portoda la carretera lo que hizo que Yotsuba perdiese su almuerzo **[Ay, ¿dónde lo habré dejado?]** y eso hizo las cosas incluso más asquerosas.

Yotsuba cogió la psp **[#NotSponsored]** de Matt y decidió llevársela para jugar en el tren **[¿Qué tren? ¿Qué dices?]**. Rió malvadamente de nuevo y cogió la moto de Matt y condujo hasta las vías donde cogió un tren a la ciudad de light **[Si ya tienes una moto no hace falta que cojas el tren]**.

DE VUELTA AL FUTURO.

L miró el cuaderno de muerte que sayu le había robado a misa. Había algunas reglas en la tapa **[Que me pasaré por el forro de los huevos]** pero entendió como funcionaba de todos modo porque era un genio **[Lo verdaderamente genial hubiese sido leer el manual, que para algo está]** y funcionó.

Cogió un bolígrafo de la mesa y dijo "hora de probar a este chico malo" **[Típico de L]**

Abrió el libro y escribió… madre de Light **[1. ¿Vas a probarlo con una inocente? 2. ¿Eres consciente de que también es la madre de Sayu y la mujer de tu fiel aliado Soichiro?]**!

EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO LLEGARÁ PRONTO Y SERÁ BASTANTE INTENSO ASÍ QUE VEDLO! TAMBIÉN COMENTAD POR FAVOR!


	6. Capítulo 6: Problemas de comunicación

**Capítulo 6.**

Este es probablemente el último capítulo aunque puede que añada algunos más después ~ todo depende de si a la gente le gusta

 _Este es probablemente el último capítulo aunque puede que añada algunos más después ~ todo depende de si a la gente le gusta! VOTAD!_

-QUÉ C-ÑO ESTÁS HACIENDO RYUZAKI.- le gritó el padre Lights a L mientras escribía el nombre su esposas en el cuaderno de muerte.

-No te preocupes tengo un plan espero que funcione…- replicó mientras sacaba un segundo cuaderno de muerte de su mochila pero este tenía purpurina y era blanco y estaba hecho de seda y ponía cuaderno de vida en la tapa **[1. ¿Qué cojones me estás contando? 2. Eso no existe. 3. ¿De dónde lo ha sacado? 4. ¿Cómo se supone que funciona esa cosa exactamente? ¿Tienes que conocer también el nombre y la cara de la persona a la quieres resucitar? ¿Puedes resucitar a alguien que murió hace siglos? ¿Hay algún límite? ¿Resucita a la persona tal como estaba cuando murió? ¿Por qué no has resucitado a Mello, Matt o Watari?]** …

EN CASA LIGHTS Y DARKS

La madre de Light saltó a través la puerta y dijo con una voz extraña que no era la suya **"SOY L. SÉ QUE ERES KIRA DARK YAGAMI Y SE LO VOY A REVELAR AL MUNDO Y ENTONCES TE ARRESTARÉ DESPUÉS" [Buen plan, seguro que funciona. Además, el Cuaderno de Muerte te permite manipular los últimos actos del objetivo, sí, pero no puede cambiar su voz. En todo caso, la madre de Light habría transmitido el mensaje con su propio timbre].**

-Hostia puta!- susurró Dark mientras la madre de Light bailaba por la habitación **[¿Qué coño escribiste, L?]** bajo el control del cuaderno de muerte que le estaba haciendo decir todas esas cosas.

 **-ADEMÁS NO ESTOY MUERTO TU PLAN PARA MATARME FALLÓ PORQUE SOY LO SUFICIENTEMENTE LISTO PARA PONER A SOICHIRO DE MI PARTE [Y lo suficientemente tonto como para contárselo a Kira]**.- Continuó ella (aunque no era ella quien decía todas estas cosas locas era L usando el cuaderno de muerte **[Menos mal que me lo has dicho, estaba perdida]** )

Mamá Ligths sacó un cuchillo de su mandil y lo sujetó contra Dark y dyjo **"NO TENGO LAS PRUEBAS TODAVÍA PERO SI VIENES CONMIGO AL ALMACÉN [¿Qué almacén? ¡Pero dale la dirección, merluzo!] ENTONCES CREO QUE PODEMOS LLEGAR A UN ACUERDO" [¿Qué tipo de acuerdo? Le acabas de decir que no tienes pruebas. Ir a ese almacén, donde quiera que esté, sería la peor decisión de su vida]**.

Entonces cayó y se tiñó* de un ataque al corazón.

-L J-DIDO MANÍACO HAS MATADO A MI UJER!- gritó el padre Lights tan alto tan alto como pudo que era bastante muy alto xq era un poli **[1. ¿Qué? 2. ¿Cómo sabes que ha muerto? Estáis en la comisaría, ¿recuerdas? No puedes ver lo que pasa en tu casa]**.

-No tan rápido.- replicó el bajito y desastroso hombre detective y escribió "mamá Lights vuelve a la vida" en el cuaderno de vida.

Hubo un fogonazo de luz cegadora y un ruido como un montón de ángulos** firmando*** y mamá Lights se levantó y volvió a la vida **[En ese orden]**.

-Tuyo viva!- celebró Soichiro mientras saltaba sobre la madre de Light para abrazarla tirándola al suelo **[¿Ha revivido en la comisaría? ¡NO ENTIENDO NADA!]**.

PERO Q ESTÁ PASANDO DE VUELTA EN CASA DARKS?!

-WTF!- gritó Light.- tenemos que ir al almacén otra vez **[1. ¿Cuándo estuviste antes? ¿Qué dices? 2. A ti ni te han mencionado, ¿eh? 3. Pues para lo que ha dicho, L podría haberles llamado y ahorrarse matar y resucitar a una persona inocente]** pero esta vez no tenemos a mikami!- gritó.

-Cálmate Light.- dijo dark.- Tengo otro plan y esta historia acabará de una vez por todas **[No prometas cosas que no vas a cumplir]**.

Fueron al almacén y L estaba allí esperándoles. Near también estaba allí y estaba jugando con algún juguete robot o algo no lo sé nu es verdaderamente importante **[¿Y entonces para qué lo mencionas?]**.

-He venido por mi propia voluntres pero parece que no era necesario porque no has prubado que soy Kira **[Lo voy a matar…]**!

-En eso tuyo equivoca!- replicó L

-No tienes ninguna prueba de que sea kira.- dijo Dark triunfantemente

-Pero has venido aquí. Eso prueba que tú eres kira **[No, eso prueba que le has pedido que os víeseis allí]**!- condenó L

Dark estaba tan conmocionado que cayó al suelo gritando! Cómo ha podido delatarse tan fácilmente!? Pero seguía teniendo su carta del triunfo en sus pantalones **[No sé si quiero leer esto…]**! Buscó en su bolsillo y sacó el cuaderno de muerte real de su bolsillo **[Espera, ¿de dónde se lo ha sacado? ¿Me he perdido algo?]**.

No sabía el nombre Ls pero no tenía por qué! Escribió L en el libro y al momento el detective cayó y empezó a teñirse!

-Cómo estás haciendo esto.- preguntó L con esfuerzo mientras rodaba por el suelo sufriendo ataques al corazón y dolor.

-Porque mi shinigami es el rey de los shinigami y tiene el poder de matar a cualquiera incluso aunque no se sepas zu nombre **[Me acabo de dar cuenta de que es una condición muy estúpida para un Cuaderno de Muerte teniendo en cuenta que están pensados para los shinigami, no para los humanos, y que estos pueden saber automáticamente el nombre de alguien solo con verlo]**!

En ese momento Blud apareció delante de Dark y dijo " _AHÍ ES DONDE TUYO EQUIVOCA MI APRENDIZ DE PELO BRILLANTE. VERÁS YO SOLO FINGÍA SER TU SHINIGAMI PERO EN REALIDAD ERA EL DE L TODO ESTE TIEMPO_ **[¿Quiere esto decir que L creó a un tercer Kira? Light es el Kira original y Misa se convirtió en la segunda Kira porque lo admiraba. Dark solo empezó a matar a gente porque Blud se le presentó y le dio un Cuaderno de Muerte más poderoso que los demás, sino solo sería un chico corriente. Yo también sería una gran detective si crease y detuviese a mis propios delincuentes]**. _LE DI UN CUADERNO DE VIDA Y TODO LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER ES ESCRIBIR EL NOMBRE DE LE EN ÉL Y VOLVERÁ A LA VIDA SANO Y SALVO Y TUS PLANES HABRÁN SUIDO FRUSTURADOS!"_

L escribió L Lawleit en el cuaderno de vida y se puso en pie de un salto **[¿Lo ha escrito estando muerto?]**. Parecía loco y dijo "VALE ESO DEMOSTRÓ QUE LO ERAS PORQUE ME HAS MATADO!"

L le puso las esposas a Dark

-Ahora he puesto punto y final a tu lluvia de terror kira **[¡Pero que lo creaste tú! ¡Tú le diste el puto Cuaderno de Muerte! No tenías ninguna necesidad, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que ya hay otros DOS Kira sueltos]**. Espero que nuestros caminos nunca se crucen de nuevo!

Blud susurró entonces en el oío Darks " _en realidad no trabajo para L él simplemente cree que lo hago mientras que realmente trabajo para ti"_ **[¿Podéis escuchar mis gritos de agonía?]**.

Dark replecó "Lo sé… todo ha ido exactamente como lo planeamos **[¿Y qué intentabas conseguir exactamente con este plan? Porque para mí que acabas de dejar pasar la oportunidad de matar a la única persona que podía hacerte frente. Además, en cualquier de los dos casos, ¿cómo puede ser parte del "plan" darle poderes a tu enemigo? Es de lo más estúpido que he oído nunca]**!"

EN PRISIÓN

La vida en prisión era buena para Dark porque era kira y todo el mundo en prisión era su p-rra **[¿Por qué? Kira mata criminales. Deberían odiarlo]**. Podía comer montones de comida de la cárcel y como le había dado a L un falso cuaderno de muerte real y no el verdadero podía hypnotisar a los presos para que hiciesen cosas ilegales **[Están en la cárcel por haber hecho cosas ilegales]** para él y entonces se teñían sin que los guardias se diesen cuenta **[Claro que sí. Tenéis bajo custodia a Kira, el único asesino del mundo capaz de matar así, y, cuando empieza a morir gente a su alrededor de forma sospechosa, no os parece extraño. Bravo por los funcionarios de prisiones. Además, ¿dónde escondió el Cuaderno de Muerte para meterlo en prisión? Porque yo le registraría a fondo antes de nada, orificios incluidos]**.

Entonces un día escribió los nombres de todo el mundo en la cárcel y el de todos los guardia y tal también **[1. ¿Se sabía el nombre de TODOS? 2. ¿La gente es tan tonta de darle su nombre a Kira? ¿En serio? 3. Ya sé lo que me váis a decir, que el Cuaderno de Muerte Real mata sin necesidad de saber los nombres, pero es que él mismo ha dicho que escribió sus nombres]** y les hizo cavar un túnel **[Te pueden abrir la puerta directamente, merluzo]**. Cuando L se enteró se enfadó mucho!

-Cómo escapó de la cárcel!- preguntó L ponderosamente mientras mascaba una gran boca vieja de caramelo y chicle. Entonces miró el cuaderno de muerte real y se dio cuenta de que era falso **[Si la imitación era tan mala, es para matarte]** y se enfadó aún más!

-TE ATRAPARÉ DARK YAGAMI AUNQUE SEA LO ÚLTIMO QUE HAGA **[A todo esto, Misa y Light sigen en libertad, supongo]**!- lloró.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CASA YAGAMI

-Bienvenido de nuevo Dark.- dijo mamá Lights que no recordaba haberse teñido y todas las cosas malas que dijo antes **[Y las últimas dos semanas tampoco, por lo que se ve]**. Además le había pedido a Blud que limpiase la cabeza Soichiros para que tampoco lo rucordase.

-yo y misa seguimos saliendo **[¿Desde cuándo? ¿Y no recuerdas que estabas en contra de Dark?]** \- le dijo Sayu a dark.- Quieres hacer un trío **[¡ES TU HERMANO!]**?- guiñó?

-Mejor que sea un cuartero!- bromeó Light Yagami y todos se rieron **[Tiene pinta de que esta es la típica broma de la que unos padres se reirían]**.

EL FINAL…

Muy lejos Yotsuba salía de su tren **[¿A qué distancia estaba? Lleva como un mes en ese tren]** sosteniendo el cuaderno de muerte que le había robado a Matt **[¡Que el Cuaderno de Muerte era suyo!]**.

-Ahora empieza la verdadera fiesta!

O NO LO ES?!

 *** Ha escrito "dyed" (se tiñó) cuando quería poner "died" (se murió).**

 ****"Angles" (ángulos) no es lo mismo que "angels" (ángeles).**

 *****Ha puesto "signing" (firmando) en lugar de "singing" (cantando).**


	7. Capítulo 7: Autobús mágico mortal

**Capítulo 7.**

GRACIAS POR APRECIA MI HISTORIA! Y LAS CRITS! VOY A PURAR DE PONER NOTAS ENTRE PARÉNTESIS! (MENOS ESTA LOL!)

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

La boma nuclear explotó como una boma **[¡No puede ser!]** y voló por los aires la calle y algunas casas y también un coche **[Es una bomba nuclear. Destruiría la calle, las casas, el coche… y la ciudad ya de paso]** .

-QUÉ C-JONES ERA ESO.- bramó Dark poniéndose sus trapos **[¿Por qué Dark siempre está desnudo?]**.

-Probablemente yo era solo un perro o una boma o algo **[Dejando a un lado el obvio error, ¿qué mierda de criterio es ese? ¿Cómo comparas un perro y una bomba?]**. Córrete otra vez en la cama.- Misa Sayu,, Light, la mamá de light y la chica del autobús que estaban haciendo un hepteto **[1. Estas relaciones entre familiares directos me parecen cuestionables. 2. ¿Sois siete? Porque yo solo cuento seis…]** en la cama del sótano para esconderse di Soichiro.

Pero Dark saltó por la ventana y cayó como 6 metros **[¿Desde el sótano?]** y aterrizó en una borbecoa que estaba encendida pero era duro así que no se prendió en llamas **[Aunque todos sabemos que tendría que haberse roto las piernas en la caída, ¿también es ignífugo?]** y se comió una hamburguesa mientras miraba el gran agujero que la boma había hecho en la carretera.

-F-CK!- gritó escupiendo trocitos de hamburguesa sobre el padre de Light que se había corrido para ver qué había pasado a*.

-MI COCHE!- gritó el padre lights mirando el arañazo que la boma nuclear había hecho en la pintura **[Sí, las explosiones nucleares son famosas por rayar coches]**.

Dark se puso un traje espacial **[¿De dónde lo ha sacado y para qué lo quiere?]** y avanzó hacia ew agujero **[Deduzco que el traje que quería ponerse era antirradiación, no espacial]**. Era el agujero más grande que jubía visto nunca porque era tan grande como un autobús y casi igual de profundo **[Ha visto pocos agujeros en su vida, me temo]**. El centro era todo radiactiv así que tenía que asegurar se no pisar lo radiactiv que había cubierto las cosas de verde **[Alguien ha estado jugando a Fallout]**.

En el medio había un alto hombre baboso cubierto de verde y con un cuaderno de muerte mágico **[1. Todos los Cuadernos de Muerte son "mágicos". 2. Me gusta que en esta historia TODO repecute en un Cuaderno de Muete. ¿Mueres en una explosión nuclear? Cuaderno de Muerte. ¿Hay sexo lésbico? Cuaderno de Muerte. ¿Coges un tren? Oh, eso sí que es Cuaderno de Muerte]**.

-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOLA! SOY YOTSUBAAAAAAAAAAAA!- dijo el hombre siendo todo siniestro porque había morido en la boma y era un fantasma **[Si un usuario de Cuaderno de Muerte muere, se convierte en shinigami, no en fantasma]**.- USA TU CUADERNO DE VIDA PARA SALVARMEEEEEEE ANTES DE QUE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE MUERAAAAAAAAAAAA **[¿Cómo sabe quién es Dark y que existe el Cuaderno de Vida? ¿Y por qué cree que lo tiene él, si era de L?]**!

Así que derk lo salvó y lo cuaderno de video de vuelta a la vida.

-GRAVE ERROR!- gritó lanzándole él a él **[¿Qué?]**.

-DARK! NO.- gritó la mamá de light. Había conseguido de Dark l q nunca había conseguido con Soichiro **[¡NO! ¡QUITADME ESA IMAGEN DE LA CABEZA! ¡BASTA!]** i su siniestro mostacho y ahora sexaba muchas veces al día. Si moría entonces ella tundría que volver a sexar con otras personas.- NO TE MUERAS! CONSIGO DE TI LO QUE NUNCA CONSEGUÍ DE SOICHIRO Y SU SINIESTRO BIGOTE **[Señora, la siniestra es usted]**!

Entonces yotsuba consiguió una pistola y le disparó rápido a dark **[Tienes un Cuaderno de Muerte, ¿qué tal si lo usas?]** pero fue demasiado rápido y falló y disparó a una luz en su lugar y todo se vlovio oscuro.

-He fallado maestro!- le dijo yotsuba a L **[1. ¿Dónde se supone que está L? 2. ¿Para qué habéis lanzado la bomba nuclear exactamente? ¿Pasó por casualidad? 3. ¿"Yotsuba" está de parte de L? ¿Y entonces para qué conspiraron Dark y Blud para salvarle la vida y matar a Matt?]**.

-No te preocupes! Te enviaré de nuevo si no te mato antes xq toy mu enfadado **[Pero no te preocupes, ¿eh? A todo esto, ¿se supone que ha vuelto a la base o qué?]**!- dijo un misterioso detective **[¿Quién podrá ser? ¡La intriga me está matando!]**.- pero primero, enviaré a mi aprendiz y tiene el pelo gris.

-Dónder está?

-Está… CERCA**!

-Cuándo se correrá?

-El momento está…... CERCA!

-Derrotará a Dark de une vez por todas?

-El final Darks está…. CERCA **[Basta]**!

-Cuál es su nombre…?

-Su nombre es… - entonces el teléfono sonó y era el teléfono mágico uqe hablaba con el presidente **[Sí que es mágico, sí]**.

-SÍ SEÑOR PRESIDENTE. NEAR ESTÁ MUERTO **[No. Dime que no te has pasado media hora con la bromita para que luego el aprendiz no sea Near. Pero… ¿cómo ha muerto?]**. ENVIARÉ A MI NUEVO APRENDIZ EN SU LUGAR. ENVIALE EN EL AIRFORCE WON AHORA!

L se convirtió de nuevo en Yotsuba **[¿QUÉ?]**.

-SU NOMBRE ES… HAL LINDER **[1. ¿Quién? ¿Te refieres a Halle Lidner? ¿La tía que trabajaba para Near? 2. ¿Cómo puedes acordarte de personajes que no afectan en nada a la trama pero olvidar o no entender cosas mucho más importantes?]**!

Entonces un avión aterrizó . Era el air force. Hal entróe n él y sucó su pistola.

-VOY A DISPARARLE A DARK Y VUA A MORIR O MI NOMBRE NO ES HAL Q LINDER!

Usando un cuaderno de teletransporte **[¿Qué? No. ¿Qué?]** que L había encontrado en Rusia se teletransportó de nuevo a casa Lights en amercia **[1. ¡Que viven en Japón, coño! 2. El Air Force One es el avión personal del presidente de los Estados Unidos. YA ESTÁIS EN AMÉRICA. 3. El Air Force One no es un solo avión, sino aquel en el que viaje el presidente. ¿Os hace de piloto? ¿Os acompaña por las risas? 4. Si tenéis un objeto que os puede teletransportar, ¿para qué demonios pedís un avión?]**.

Consiguió la pistola y disparó a Dark y murió.

-No! Ese no era yo!- gritó Dark corriendo.- Ese era mi hermano…. Light Yagami!

Hubo un minuto de silencio por Light **[¿Por qué no le ha metido ya cuatro tiros en el pecho a Dark?]**. Entonces fue cuaderno de videado de vuelta **[¡Oh, por Dios!]**.

-Few! Pensaba que era una erección*** allí **[Te has esperado tanto para resucitarlo que lo has dejado tonto]**!

-Todos luchamos**** eso.- Dijo Misa y dejó de abrazarle porque no era uno **[¿Qué?]**.

-YO TAMBIÉN HE FALLADO dijo Hal

-Entonces enviaré a mi último agente dijo L

Mientras tanto Light y Dark y Misa y Sayu y mamá Lights y la chica del autobús habían vuelto al sótano y estaban desnudos y sexando y tal. Da pronto, Soichiro entró de un salto.

-NO! Mi mujer! Y mi hija! Y mi hijo! Y mi otro hijo que es un tío malo! Y su novia! Y una chica del autobús **[JA JA JA JA JA]**! Todos sexando juntos!

-intenta entenderlo!- dijo mamá lights levantándose. Entonces supo que estaba desnuda y se puso un chaleco **[Buena elección]**.

-VALE! Pero solo porque te quierooooooo!- dijo Soichiro abrazándolos a todos **[Bueno, nadie podrá decir que no son una familia unida…]** excepto a la chica del autobús que se sintió un poco desplazada.

De pronto la chica sacó como cinco pistolas de debajo de su almohada **[1. La chica no está en su casa. Dudo que pudiese esconderlas ahí. 2. ¿Cómo sujeta las cinco exactamente?]** y apuntó con ellas a todos.

-Vamos a mantener todos la calma y a no hacer nada sarpullido*****.- rechuinó Light bailando alrededor como una niña pequeña **[Típico de Light]**. Ella apretó la pistola y salió una bala. Todo se volvió muy matrixoso y la mamá de Light solo pudo ver con horror como las balas llegaban y golpeaban a dark y ellos morían **[¿Quiénes? ¿Dark y su madre? ¿Dark y Light? ¿Dark y la chica del autobús?]**.

-Decidle… a… mi…. madre…. que…. la…. quiero **[¡La tienes delante, desgraciado, has estado haciendo cosas impropias con ella!]**!- dijo dark antes de morir.

-Dark ha muerto y el mundo está a salvo **[Excepto por los 80 Cuadernos de Muerte que siguen sueltos por ahí]**!- dijo la chica d eel autobús teletransportándose de vuelta a L. Era una heroína y salió en la televisión y tal y hubo un desfile para ella. Todo el mundo estaba contento excepto por unas cuantas personas tristes y todas se llamaban Yagami excepto Misa que no se llamaba Yagami pero se llamaba Anime **[Amane, merluzo]** y eso se le parece mucho **[No]**.

PERO!1

 **EN EL MUNDO DE LOS SHINIGAMI!**

-Me he covertido en el nuevo rey de los shinigami!- rugió Dark mientras disparaba a Blud **[Menudo pedazo de traidor]** y cogía su cuaderno de muerte real y plátanos de sangre.

- _ANTES DE QUE MUERA HAZ UNA COSA POR MÍ! DAME….. UN… PLÁTANO… DE … S…A…N…G…R…E._

Así que BLud comió un plátano de sangre y murió feliz **[Todo esto está mal, pero no me quejaré porque así me quito de encima al shinigami especial]**.

-Ahora es memonto de hacer varios cambios por aquí!- dijo Dark convirtiéndose en un shinigami **[¿Me estás diciendo que ha matado a otro shinigami siendo humano? No es que un shinigami pudiese matar a otro, pero es que un humano… Déjalo. Blud ha muerto. Larga vida a Dark]**. Era tan grande como un autobús y llevaba pantalones de cuero que nu escondían su cosita de hombre super grande **[¿Qué…?]** que era del tamaño de un autobús y el doble de ancho **[¡Blud, vuelve! Yo te quería. NO ME DEJES SOLA CON ESTO]**. Su pelo era de cada color del arcoiris pero solo en negro oscuro como aceite o algo. Sus setenta-y-nueve ojos ardían todos con difrentes tujonos de rojo excepto uno que era oro porque contenía la pequeña parte buena de su halma.

Su cuadernodemuerte cambió también. Se volvió negro arcoiris como su cabello oleoso y aparecieron nuevas palabras sobre él. Y decían… CUADERNO DE TODO **[La madre que te ha podido parir…]**!

- _ **AHORA LO PUEDO HACER TODO!- murmuró**_

ESTO DEBE CONTINUAR!

 ***Ha escrito "to" (a) cuando quería poner "too" (también).**

 ****Esto ya la puso en capítulos anteriores, pero os refresco la memoria: Near significa "cerca" en inglés y es el nombre de un personaje.**

 *****Ha puesto "boner" (erección) en lugar de "goner" (estar muerto).**

 ******Ha escrito "fought" (luchamos) cuando quería poner "thought" (pensamos).**

 *******Ha puesto "rash" (sarpullido) en lugar de "rush" (precipitado).**


	8. Capítulo 8: Watari el exaltado

**Capítulo 8.**

 _GRACIAS POR LEER! ESTE CPAITULO CONTIENE EMPAREJAMIENTOS Y TAMBIÉN ALGEN BEBE ALGO DE VINO NUN LO LEAS SI 0D14S EL ALCHOL! TAMBIÉN GRACIAS A TO2 POR APOYAR MI HISTORIA Y ADEMÁS POR LAS CRÍTICAS EXCEPTO ESOS SOMBREREROS* QUE PUENSABEN QUE HABÍA TROLLS EN ESTE FIC! NO HAY TROLLS PERO PUEDE QUE HAGA UN DUENDE UN DÍA DE ESTOS. MÁS CRÍTICAS POR FAVOR._

 _TAMBIÉN CRITICA_ **[¿Qué te crees que estoy haciendo?]** _!_

El mundo de los shinigami era muy frío excepto por las partes calientes y también algunas partes que estaban bien y ahí era dónde estaba Dark porque era el nuevo rey de los shinigami.

- _INCLINÁOS ANTE VUESTRO NUEVO REY INSIGNIFICANTES MORTALES_ **[Los shinigami NO son mortales]** _!_ dijo Dark de una forma muy realosa

Todos los otros shinigami inclinaron sus cabezas porque le querían mucho en un sentido no sexy excepto las mujeres **[¿Qué?]**.

- _te queremos DARK._ \- Lloraron **[Lleva siendo su nuevo rey menos de un minuto y ya es el favorito de todos. Más Gary Stu y no nace el muchacho]**.

 _-YA NO SOY DARK! DE AORA EN ADELANTE MI NOMBRE SERÁ….. DU'ARQ_ **[Puede que parezca muy diferente visto así, pero probad a pronunciarlo. Sí, es exactamente igual]** _!_

Todo el mundo hizo la danza del nuevo nombre **[¿Cómo es esa danza? Yo quiero verla]** y entonces hubo un festín con doce pavos y un cerdo y una sopa hecha de plátanos de sangre y esto fue servido con vino de sangre y vino de sangre sin alchol para los niñitos **[¿Qué niños? ¿Qué dices?]** y además tamboen había agua mineral. Estaban en la gran cafeterria del palacio y las paredes estaban hechas oro pero era oro rojo hecho de huesos y cerebros y otros órganos **[El oro es un elemento químico]**.

Du'ark sute levantó e hizo algún brindis.

 _-ME GUSTARÍA DARLE LAS GRACIAS A LA CHICA DEL AUTOBÚS_ **[A la que esta gente no conoce]** _QUE ME DISPARA PORQUE GRIAS A ELLA SOY AHO RAREY DE LOS SHINIGAMI Y NADA DE ESTO HABRÍA PASADO SIN POR ELLA PORQUE NO ESTARÍA MUERTO O AL MENOS TAN MUERTO COMO ESTOY AHORA QUE NO ES MUCHO PORQUE SOY UN SHINIGAMI_ **[Arde]**.

 _-hiphiphurra!_ \- aclamaron y entonces llegó un DJ y todos pasaron la noche bailando a algunos ritmos.

La mañana siguiente D'uarq salió escalando de su cama real con las cuatrocientas mujeres con las que había sexado desnudos la noche anterior. Muró por la ventana a Nueva York **[Estás en el mundo de los shinigami]** y dijo " _ME VOY A CASA!_ " y sultó por la ventana **[Eso de salir por la puerta está pasado de moda]** y aterrizó en su bocyndaiu.

Mucha gente gritó y muchos otros fueron caca en puntalones. Ahora había un monstruo de trescientos mil metros en la ciudad y su nombre era… DA'ARQ!

 _-GENTE! NO CUJIERO HACEROS DUÑO!_ \- resonó e hizo explotar una torre para que la gente le cuchase y no solor corriesen y gritasen mucho que era lo que estaban haciendo **[1. Envías mensajes contradictorios. 2. ¿Tú crees que la mejor manera de que dejen de huir es destruir cosas? 3. No deberían poder verte ni oirte porque eres un shinigami]**. Se praron y giraron y le mraron y todo el mundo taba alusinado por lo juapo que era especialmente las mujeres **[Sí, los shinigami tienen fama de ser guapos]**.

 _-ME CORRIDO PAR AVENGARME DE LA PERSONA QUE ME MATÓ! Y SU NOMBRE ES….. Ll_ **[1. L no te mató, fue la chica del autobús. 2. Ayer por la noche parecías muy contento de haber muerto]** _!_

DE VUELTA AR HOTEL **[¿Qué hotel? ¿Qué dices?]**!

Watari que no estaba muerto porque le habían hecho la maniobra de reanimación **[¿Después de dos meses? Usa el Cuaderno de Vida, hombre, que para algo te lo has inventado. No, en serio, si lo reanimaron justo cuando le encontraron muerto toda la trama de Soichiro fingiendo ser Watari carece sentido]** estaba viendo perdidos cuando de pronto habió un avance informativo. Un monso estaba atacando nueva york **[Llamad a los Vengadores]**! Y ese minstro era…... DU'RAQ **[Me gusta que no ha escrito el nombre igual ni una sola vez]**!

COrrió sobre el edificio y satló sobre el sofá y un incendio y se encontró en la habitación Ls **[¿Qué?]**.

-AMO!- rugió briatnicamente!- ESE ESTÚPIDO PAJILLERO DA'URQ ESTÁ EN NUEVA YORK Y ESTÁ MATANDO ALGUNOS POBRES CÉSPEDES**!

Entonces jadeó todo esclandaisado y tal. L estaba en la cama sexando **[Típico de L]**! Y la persona a la que estaba sexando era… Light **[Vale, eso SÍ que me lo creo]**!

Atari miró durante algunos minitos **[¡Será guarro!]** y entonces dijo "BUENO QUÉ TENEMOS AQUÍ! EL ARMO L ESTÁ PAJEÁNDOSE CON MI BUEN AMIGO LIGHT **[¿Qué?]**! OH CIELOS DIOS SALVE A LA REINA!"

Estaban todos averrgonzados y acabaron rápido **[Les gusta que les miren]** y se vistieron.

-Eso estuvo bien y también mu sexy,- dejo Light mientras ze subían en el helicóptero y volaron rápido a la ciudad donde Duarq estaba luchando **[1. ¿Contra quién? 2. Que vivís en Japón, COÑO]**.

-Gracias me he esforzado mucho y tú también estabas sexando bien también.- balbuceó L mientras sobrevolaban el Hudson **[¿Tanto has tardado en contestarle? Me parece que esa L es de LENTO]** y podían ver dónde estaba D' aurq y era alto. Había fuego y humo y vieron que no llevaba pantalones porque estaba ocupado sexando de nuevo **[¿Con un edificio?]**.

-OH NO MIS MALDITOS OJOS!- aulló Watari **[A ver, yo le entiendo. Ver a un monstruo gigante metiéndosela a un edificio tiene que ser raro]**.- GRACIAS A LA REINA QUE NINGUNO DE LOS NEÑOS PUEDE VER A ESTE TÍPO QUEDUANDO MAL POR SUS FORNIKACIONES!

Darq buscó en sus bulsillos y sacó un gran libro negro brillante que brilló a la luz del gran sol como aceite o gasolina o esa pintura que tienen los coches a veces.

-TIENE UN MARDITO CUADERNO DE TODO **[¿Cómo sabes lo que es?]**! ESE PÁJARO SE ESTÁ BURLANDO AHORA!

Sacó un bolígrafo y era un bolígrafo de shinigami. La parte grande estaba hecha del hueso de la pierna de un elefante y el final estaba hecho de oro. La tinta era sangre **[Cómo no…]** pero estaba mezclada con aceite para hacerla negra y bryllante **[O sea, como la tinta pero sin ser tinta. Vale]**. Había calaveras y cosas en él y también ojos que podían leer to do lo que hacías y decir que estaba escrito currectamente **[1. Un ojo no puede decir cosas. 2. Así que te dicen que está bien escrito aunque no lo esté. 3. Recordemos que todo esto lo está haciendo sin pantalones]**.

Escribió rápido "El helicóptero expluta!"

-TENEMOS QUE PIRARNOS DE ESTA SODIDAD CONTRACEPCIÓN **[¿QUÉ?]**!- y watari sostuvo un paracaídas y saltó **[A los demás que les den]**. L yl Ight se le unieron justo antes de que un helicóptero explotase **[Claro, esto le pasa por no pensar en la cara del helicóptero al escribir]**.

-QUÉ C-ÑO HACEMOS?- rugió Watari

-Tengo un avión….- murmuró L con pensamientos **[Creo que intentaba decir que tenía un plan pero no estoy muy segura]** ….

 ***Aquí ha puesto "hatters" (sombrereros) cuando quería poner "hater" (enemigos).**

 ****Ha escrito "sods" (céspedes) y no tengo la más remota idea de qué podía estar intentando decir.**


	9. Capítulo 9: Pajilleros nucleares

**Capítulo 9.**

 _TENGO MIRQUINIENTAH VISITAS EN ESTE FIC! GRACIAX POR LAS LECTURAS! CHICOS SOY ROCA! ADEMÁS ACABO DE LEER CREPÚSCULO. S TO PA CHICAS PERO EMET ES BRUTAL!_

COAS! estaba pasando en la ciudad de nueva York donde to do el mundo estaba corriendo por ahí como locos por culpa del gran monstruo que se estaba voliendo loco y destruendo algunos edificios y algunos tíos también. Ese mostro era Dark Yagami que se llumana Da'urq pero no _(NA: ERA DEMASADO DIFÍCL ESCRIBIRLO BiEN LOL!)_. Las explosiones estaban ocurrir y una de ella sera un avión **[¿La explosión era un avión o el avión había explotado?]**.

Cayiendo de ese avión rápidos como un ladrillo **[¿Qué dices?]** L y Light y Atari que tenían paracaídas **[Entonces no deberían estar cayendo rápido]**.

-Cómo me he metido en este lío amante?- preguntó L zumbando junto a un cagacielos* porque eran gays y se emparejaban **[1. ¿Me estás diciendo que la gravedad afecta de forma diferente a los homosexuales? 2. ¿Esta historia de L y Light de dónde ha salido? Un día eran enemigos mortales y al siguiente estaban juntos en una habitaciónd de hotel. No entiendo nada]**.

-Bueno replicó Light todo empezó cuando conocí a mi hermano Dark Yamiga **[No. Tú tenías un Cuaderno de Muerte mucho antes de eso]**. No pudía imaginar que él no era otro que kira **[¡Tú eres Kira!]** y mató a mello y le robó su ropa y vino a América **[VIVES EN JAPÓN]** con un cuaderno de muerte real y mató a algunos tíos y mi hermana era una lesbeana **[¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nada?]** y entonces te derrotó y se convirtió en un shinigami **[¡L ganó! La chica del autobús mató a Dark y por eso ahora es un shinigami]**. (NA: _Por si os habéis olvidado q nu debriais porque fue alucinante pero hace mucho tiempo así que os podéis haber olvidado_ **[¡Tú te has olvidado!]** _!)_

-BASTA DE VUESTRO MALEDUCADO FLASHBACKEAMIENTO ASNOS CESPEDEANTES **[A ver, a su favor tengo que decir que estáis cayendo de un avión e igual no es el mejor momento de ponerse a contar anécdotas]**!- dijo el hombre britan enfadán. Dose

Aturrizaron en la calle y corrieron al otro avión ls **[Creo que este es un buen momento para recordar que en el capítulo anterior estaban cayendo de un helicóptero, no de un avión]** que era un jet harriar y estaba pintado con todo de rosa y tonto y nada brutal como el jet darks **[Dark no tiene un jet. Si cuando llegó a "América" lo hizo dentro de una caja]** que era todo negro y tenía calaveras y huesos cruzados y turbo y tmb alerón. Cohetearon hacia el cielo como un cohete y aterrizaron en la cosita de hombre gigante Darks **[¡No! ¡No, por Dios!]** que era lo suficientemente grande como para aterrizar un avión en ella así que lo hicieron.

-Hermano!- rugió L **[Creo que L no ha entendido NADA de lo que le ha explicado Light]**

-PARA!- gritó Light como una chica.

-ECUCHA J-DIDO PAJILLERO!

Dark ecuchó a Watari porque era bru tarl y blandiendo también rifles de francotirador uno en cada mano **[¿Quién tiene rifles de francotirador? ¿Watari o Dark? Y, ¿para qué los quiere? Si el objetivo está justo delante]**.

-DINOS QUÉ PAJAS ESTÁS HACIENDO?

Dark dijo en su voz más shinigamesca " _ **SOY EL NUEVO REY DE LOS SHINIGAMI Y TIENE EL CUADERNO DE TODO!**_ _ **"**_

Watrai jadeó "NO EL CESPOSO CUADERNO DE TODO **[1. Ya lo viste en el capítulo anterior, no te vuelvas loco. 2. Insisto: ¿cómo sabes qué es un Cuaderno de Todo?]**?!"

-Qués hace eso abuelo?- preguntó L que también era el nueto Wataris pero solo le dijo esto fuera de pantalla **[¿Qué?]**.

-LA LEYENDA HABLA DE UN LIBRO POSEÍDO POR LOS SHINIGAMI QUE PUEDE HACER LO QUE LE DE LA GANA A DUEÑOS. DARK LO ESTÁ USANDO DE UNAS MANERAS Q PRONTO APOYAREMOS**!

Volaron hasta su hombro y miraron el libro que estaba sujetando y escribiendo cosas en él. NU tenía un bolígrafo lo suficientemente grande **[¿Qué ha pasado con el bolígrafo de shinigami?]** así que estaba usando un misal nuclear lleno de sangre como tinta y la escritura era toda roja y verde con sangre y nucleares **[¿Qué dices, desgraciado? ¿De dónde se supone que ha sacado el misil? ¿Y la sangre?]**.

Y había escrito "DUMINARÉ EL MUNDO EN 5 MINUTOS" y en su rejol solo quedaban 7 segundos **[¿Para qué poner una cuenta atras si puedes dominar el mundo ya?]**!

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- gritó L mientras saltaba para abrazar a light y sexaron durante 7 segundos.

Entonces hubo una gran explosión!

Cuando el humo se despejó!

DARK ERA EL REY DEL MUNDO!

EMpezó a llorar con feliz pero entonces paró y lloró como un hombre en su lugar que era más masculino.

- _ **SOY TAAAAAAAAN ALUCINANTE!**_

Todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo y le abrazaron excepto una persona que estaba volando hacia él en un jet negro con alerones y un turbo y era su jet y había sido robado por alguien de quién sabremos en un pantografo o así **[Mira, me duele traducirte. Me dan ganas de apagar el ordenador y prenderle fuego]**!

Dark llevaba una corona y una toga y un gran cual zón que scundía sus partes delicadas **[Eso sí que es masculino]**.

-OS HEMOS FALLADO CÉSPEDES PAJEADOS POR DIOS **[Se acabó. Me voy a buscar la gasolina]**!- britaniqueó watari soltando todas sus pistolas de francotirador y llorando en el suelo.

- _ **NU OS PREOCUPÉIS! OS PAGARÉ BIEN PORQUE TÚ ERAS MI HERMANO Y TÚ ERAS MI MEJOR AMEGO Y TÚ ERAS SU ABUELO**_ **[1. ¿Desde cuándo L es tu mejor amigo? 2. ¿Por qué les vas a pagar? En todo caso di que los tratarás bien]** _ **!**_

Y Light se convirtió en el presidente y L se convirtió en el emperdr de Japón porque él japonés **[¡TODOS SOIS JAPONESES, MALDITA SEA!]** y Watari era la reina de Inglaterra y también de Escocia **[Como se enteren los escoceses…]**.

Entonces un jet gritó a la vista y disparó un montón de misales nucle ares! Dark intentó escribir "DESTRUYE LOS NUCLEARES!" pero accidentalmente hizo estallar su bolígrafo en su lugar porque era nucelar **[Nucelar, la palabra es nucelar]**.

Le golpearon y tal vlvió a la normalidad **[¿Qué?]**! Hubo un viento huracanado y una explosión y algunas pequeñas explosiones y cantidad de montones de magias pasando a la vez.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- rugió Watara cuando dujó de ser la reina.

-Sto es para todos!- djo una chica en la cabina del jet. Y todo el mundo la aclamó excepto la gnt que luchaban que Dark era sexy que era una gran cantidad de gente pero la mayoría de la gnt luchaba que la chica en la cabina del yet era aún más sexy **[1. ¿Cómo pueden verla si todavía está dentro del jet? 2. ¿En serio? ¿Estáis de parte de alguien solo porque os parece atractivo? 3. ¿A quién le parece atractivo un monstruo gigante? Porque a mí desde luego que sí]** y era….. SAYU!

-La armada me cointrató para luchar contra ti y matarte **[1. ¿Para qué contratar a una adolescente sin formación? 2. ¿Por qué a ella no le afecta que Dark sea el rey del mundo? 3. Si la contrató el ejército, ¿por qué ha robado el jet de su hermano? 4. ¿Por qué el jet de su hermano tenía misiles nucleares y era de tamaño humano si ahora él es un shinigami? Porque doy por sentado que lo ha conseguido usando el Cuaderno de Todo. 5. ¿Para qué cambias de renglón si habla el mismo personaje?]**!- murmuró Sayu sobre el altavoz.- Así que robacioné tu jet y te disparé! Y AHORA SOY LA REINA DE LOS SHINNIGAMI **[*tira la gasolina por encima del ordenador*]**!

Entonces se volvió gigante y Dark se volvió a ser de tamaño normal. Ella era tan grande como una torre y tenía un gran pecho que era tan grande que cubría el sol **[*enciende la cerilla*]**.

Dark se tropezó y djo "Creía que me querías!"

-NO SOY LESBEANA RECUERDA! QUIERO A MISA Y SOLO A TI COMO UNA MOLESTIA*** PERO NO UNA LESBEANA **[*le prende fuego*]**!

 _MANTENÉOS GIRADOS**** PARA EL NUEVO CAPÍTULO QUE SERÁ LUCHA ENTRE EL REY Y LA REINA DE LOS SHINIGAMI! ELLO MÁS ALUCINANTE AÚN! Y MÁS SEXAMIENTOS UQE ESTE CAPÍTULO HA OLVIDADO_ **[*danza alrededor del fuego*]** _!_

 ***Ha escrito "skycraper" (cagacielos) cuando quería poner "skyscraper" (rascacielos).**

 ****Aquí ha puesto "lean" (apoyar) cuando quería decir "learn" (aprender).**

 *****Ha escrito "bother" (molestia) en lugar de "brother" (hermano).**

 ******Aquí ha puesto "stay turned" (mantenéos girados) cuando quería escribir "stay tuned" (mantenéos atentos).**


	10. Capítulo 10: Aquí te has PASADO

**Capítulo 10.**

 _NADA DE PELEA SHINIGAMI ESA IDEA ERA TONTA_ **[¿Sólo esa?]** _. PERO ESTO ES GUAY! PERSECUCIONES DE COCHE WUUUUU!_

 **MIENTRAS TANT EN FRANCIA:**

Era un día soleado. Algunos pájaros estaban en lo alto de los árboles y haciendo sonidos felices. Entonces una explosión.

-Quez lo que ocugé?- todos culearon* en Francés **[No]**?

Era….. un misterio!

 **DE VUELTA EN EL NUEVA YORK!**

Sayu era de tamaño mega y estaba inclinándose sobre Dark. Lo cujió y lo sostuvo y se meneó como un hombre bicho **[¿Qué?]**.

-TE LLEVURÉ ANTE LA JUSTICIA!- tosió y lo soltó encima de L que tenía algunas es posa y lo esposó. L pusieron una camisa de fuerza a Dark y una venda en los ojos y uno de esos cachivaches del silensio de los coderos **[¿Para qué? Lo veo excesivo]**.

Pero antes de que pudiese ir al coche de policía para ir a su nueva casa que era la prisión Dark se sacó un truco de las mangas!

Cogió el cuaderno de todo y escrib "VOLVER ATRÁS EN EL TIMPO **[1. ¿Cómo se supone que cogió el Cuaderno de Todo si está esposado, lleva una camisa de fuerza, tiene los ojos vendados y el cuaderno es GIGANTESCO? 2. ¿De dónde ha sacado el bolígrafo para escribir? 3. Esa es una descripción muy general. ¿Cómo va a saber el Cuaderno de Todo cuánto atrás volver o a quién mandar? 4. ¡Otra vez no!]**!"

 **HACE CUATRO DÍAS EN FRANSIA!**

Dark aterrizó ene l pasado y miró a algunos tíos Franceses y también a algunas tías Francesas. Estaba en Francsia **[1. ¿Cómo sabe que está en Francia? 2. ¿Por qué el Cuaderno de Todo le ha enviado a otro país?]**.

-Miga por donde you vas!- le gritó un hombre conduciendo un taxi. Estaba en la calle **[¡Qué sorpresa tan inesperada!]**!

-QUE YOU J-DAN!- explotó Dark y miró el reloj. Eran casi las 3 n punto.

Sabía que Near estaba en la ciudad hoy **[¿Cómo?]** y él muerte misterio solo que ya no sería un misterio nuncamás porque lo iba a hacer Dark!

Fue a una tienda de armas **[En Francia, Europa]** y compró un rifle de francotirador **[¡Qué manía tienes, hombre! Además, ¿has pagado con dólares? ¿O con yenes?]** y un montón de balas. Solo necsitaba una bala porque era un buen tirador pero nu puedes comprar una bala así que tuvo que comprar una caja hentura. El resto las pondría en ebay o algo cuando hubiese acabud.

Entonces escló la torre Eyfal **[Escalar la Torre Eiffel es delito y está bien vigilada, así que has optado por la Torre Eyfal. Bien jugado, Dark, bien jugado]** hasta el piso totalmente secreto donde nadie nuevo sobre él y sacó su rifle y buscó a Near. Le vio cerca (Lo pilláis!) de un hotel pero tenía guardaespaldas y estaba a salvo por ahora **[Si disparas a distancia, desde arriba y sin avisar, ya puede estar custodiado por un puto tanque que te digo yo que lo matas]**.

-Maldición algo ha cambiado. Sube que lo mato así que me tá buscando **[¿Qué? ¿Se supone que ya lo mataste antes? ¿Todos recuerdan lo que hicieron los últimos cuatro días? Y, además, acabas de retroceder en el tiempo, ¿cómo ha podido contratar a tantos guardaespaldas tan deprisa?]**.

Continuó en lo alto de la torre toda la noche excepto cuando bajó para ir a cenar y comió algunos cwasannes (S un tip de tarta Francesa cha de pan!).

Al día sujiente near salió del jotel.

-ESTA ES MI OPORTUNIDAD.- explicó Dark tan alto como podo y apretó el gatillo. Pero Near sacó una pistola de juguete (nu tiene premitid a una pistola de verdad xq es un niño pero su pistola de juguete dispara balas reales **[Entonces es una pistola real, merluzo]** ) y disparó a las balas que volaban hacia él y también a la mira del rifle **[Eso te pasa por gritar como un idiota antes de disparar]**.

-M-ERDA! ME VISTO!- aulló Dark y saltó de la torre y cuyó en el río támsis **[Pues sí que saltó, sí]**. Salió y vio a Near!

Robó un taxi d un tío que dijo "GREGREZA AQÍ YOU IGO DE P-TA!" y bajó por el carril acelerando y golpeó algunos barriles que explotaron e hicieron fuego y viento y volaron la falda de unos muchachitos y pudo ver sus pantalones y eran Franceses **[¿Qué?]**.

-No puedes atraparme!- rodó por el suelo de la risa Near mientras se metía en un NASCAR y se fue haciendo vrum. Hubo acción y pistolas dispararon y una bala casi le dio a Dark pero hizo un nitro **[¿El taxi tenía nitro?]** y la esquivó y golpeó un pan Francés en su lugar así que todos estaban bien **[¿Qué estoy leyendo?]**.

Un tío empezó a tirar cuchillos al coche pero el taxi era a prueba de cuchillos **[Mi coche no es a prueba de cuchillos pero, si le tiras uno, como mucho le rayas la pintura]**. Dark agarró uno y lo tiró de vuelta y le dio al tío y sangreó y murió y había tanta sangre que el coche Darks se volvió rojo **[Eso le pasa por meterse donde no le llaman]**.

Near hizo un giro con el freno de mano alrededor de la iglesia mona lisa **[La Mona Lisa es un cuadro que está en el Louvre]** y aplastó una ventana y condujo a través pitando para espantar a la gnt.

-YOU PAGAGAZ POR ESTO!- juró el crura y muró a la ventana aplastada y el otro coche q era rojo saltallando por ella mojaron realmente rápido por la isla **[¿Qué isla? ¿Qué dices?]** encendiendo zuz luces y disparándose el uno al otro. Dark pulsó un botón mágico y una ametralladora salió **[¿En qué taxi se ha subido? ¿Qué es esto?]** y montones de balas aplastaron el NASCAR Nears. Afortunadamente (o desafortunadamente para dark!) era un NASCAR a prueba de balas.

Estaban casi fuera de la iglesia y corrieron a través de las puertas y se encontraron ambos quemando rueda en las cayes fuera. Eran todas piedrosas y viejas y dark estaba siendo lapidado **[Mira, a mí ya no me extraña nada]**.

-TURBEARÉ!- aulló y turboeó como nunca había turbeado ants. Chocó con Near BANG! BANG de nuevo!

-Para eso ! Acabo de terminar de pagar esta M-RDA!- chilló Near como un ratón conduciendo un NASCR.

Había algunas luces por delante y eran rojas porque era el distrito de la luz roja. (NA: eso segnefeca un sitio con muchachitos sexys **[La "zona roja" de una ciudad es el barrio de las putas, para que nos entendamos]**!) Entonces había o tra luz que era roja pero era un semáforo (NA: No creo que la francia los tenga **[Este merluzo se cree que Europa es el tercer mundo… ¡Y en el tercer mundo TAMBIÉN hay semáforos!]** pero hace mi persecución guay así que q + da!)

FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Se lo saltaron. Un coche derrapó para parar y golpeó a otro y ese golpeó a otro. Todos ellos golpearon un tanquer y llevaba nucleares así que cuando se activó hizo una bola de fuego masiva **[1. ¿Qué coño pinta un tanque en mitad de París cargado de bombas nucleares? 2. Así no es como funciona una bomba nuclear]** que persiguió a Near y Dark por la calle quemando todo en zu paso.

-NOOOOO! DEBO MÁS RÁPIDO **[Y aprender a hablar también]**!- corearon Near y Dark y gueraron por una esquina.

Era fuego mágico así que podía girar esquinas **[¿QUÉ?]**.

Ambos tuvieron que usar todos sus turbos lo que hizo que volasen sobre el Támsis **[No, en serio, el Támesis está en Londres]** y aturrizaron en la autopista. E IBAN EN SENTIDO CONTRARIO!

Esquivaron coches redondos que les pitaron y ellos continuaban yendo a como a 300 matametros por hora (na: matametros es millas para francia **[Los kilómetros y las millas no son equivalentes, aunque ambos se usan para medir distancias]** ). Dark vio a una tía sexy y la saludó y ella paró y muró al tío sexy y chocó **[¡Pero si se había parado!]** así que Dark la rescató rápido **[Yendo a 300 kilómetros por hora dudo que vea NADA de lo que hay a su alrededor, especialmente a una persona dentro de un coche]**.

-THANK YOU!- agradeció.- Fengsaba je estaba mort. (nA: muerto en Francia) Jem manzana Naomi.

-Naomi? Muriste en la alacena sexando en el capítulo 4 **[1. Acaba de romper la cuarta pared. 2. Hay muchas mujeres en el mundo llamadas Naomi]**?

-No esa era Takada vestida como yo **[¿Cómo sabes tú eso?]**. (NA: por si l habéis olvidado!)

-pero cómo le vamos a coger **[¿Por qué supones que te va a ayudar?]**?- djo Dark.- está cerca (lo pilláis?!) del túnel del canal y entonces puede ir a Londres **[Perfecto. Así solo podrá ir en línea recta y podrás atraparlo, ¿no?]**.

-Yo soy de Lodres!- replicó ella y le enseñó sus calzones **[¡No estás ayudando!]** (NA: braguitas en Inglés) que tenían la bandera británica.

-Te creo. VAMOS A PONER ESTE AVIÓN EN ACCIÓN **[¿Qué dices? ¿Qué avión?]**.- gritó mientras se lanzaba hacia el túnel a Egglaterra.

 _SÉ QUE NAOMI NO ERA INLGESA PERO ESO HAZZE LA HISTORIA MÁS GUAY ASÍ_ **[¿Qué fetiche tiene este hombre con los ingleses?]** _! GRACIAS POR LEER! POR FAVOR CRETECA POR FAVOR POR FAVOR!_

 ***Ha escrito "assed" (culearon) cuando quería poner "asked" (preguntaron).**


	11. Capítulo 11: Sexo en Nueva Londres

**Capítulo 11.**

 _ESTE CAPÍTULO ES MÁS GRÁFICO PERO SIGUE CATALOGADO COMO T!_

Cohetearon a través del túnel y pitaron la bocina unas pocas veces. Salieron en Londres y en Inglaterra la gente va por el lado equivocado de la carretera **[Dark Yagami es japonés y se ha criado en Inglaterra. Para él esa es la forma correcta de conducir]**. Pero nu les importaba y fueron realmente rápido por la autopista hacia el big ben. Pasaron a través de un autobús rojo y el conductor aclamó "Maldijos pajlleros!" pero no pudieron hoir porque iban mu rápido.

Aparcaron en el hotel rits y entraron dentro. Era todo elegante y tal y un hombre estaba sacando brillo a algunos pumos de oro. Miró a Dark y a Naomi y les saludó con su sombrero mientras decía "Buenos días feliches amigos!"

-Buenos días.- astilló Dark figiendo hablar Británico **[¿Qué dices? Ya empiezas…]**.- Me gostaría comprar una de vuestras habitaciones que yo y yo pájaro* aquí podamos dormir porlasnoches **[1. Veo que no sabes cómo funciona un hotel. 2. El burro delante para que no se espante… 3. ¿Yo pájaro? ¿Tienes doble personalidad? Porque eso explicaría muchas cosas]**.

-Por soposto señor.- y cogió el dinero de Dark **[¿Qué dinero?]** y los llevó en brazos hasta la habitación **[JA JA JA JA]**.

La habitación era como del tamaño de un garaje de aviones **[¿Un hangar dices?]** y los muros estaban hech de oro y rubéis. En mitad de la arfombla que era toda de tartán había una cama que era lo grande como un camión. Estaba hecha de sábanas de oro y plumas de ganso por dentro y los caramelos de menta sobre la almohada eran elegantes de la muerte y había Magic Fingers también. Dark comelló ambos caramelos de menta porque era como L y comía caramelos **[Eso te lo acabas de inventar]**.

-Qué deberíamos hacer en esta habitación los dos solos toda la noche?- guiñó Takada **[¡Pero si Takada está muerta!]** desnudeando.

-Me lees como un libro.- Dijo Dark **[No es por cortarte el rollo ni nada, pero te recuerdo que estás intentando matar a Near. Se te va a escapar]**. Se quitó esa cosa chalequito de cuero y pantalones que le había robacionado a Mello., Bajo esto había algunos boxers **[¿Llevas más de uno? ¡No me digas que también has robado el de Mello!]** que tenían montones de elegantes letras ds en ellos. Caminó hasta el armario y se cugió una elegante bata y el sombrero plano de granjero y el palo de caminar y también le salió un bigote **[¿Qué acabo de leer?]**.

-Ahora parezco más británico.- gorgoteó.

-M ponen mucho los británicos **[Tú eres británica, según dijiste en el capítulo anterior, así que los ingleses no deberían parecerte exóticos. Por no mencionar que Dark debe tener mucho acento inglés de por sí; se ha criado allí]**.- gemió Naomi.

Dark había leído un libro sobre sexar y también lo había hecho unas pocas veces **[Lo hiciste con tu madre, tu hermana, tu hermano, la novia de tu hermano, una chica del autobús, varias shinigami en la misma noche, algunos edificios y, de esto estoy segura, con Mello]** así que sabía de qué iba la cosa. Noami todavía seguía siendo vergen y x eso había dejado a Ray por Dark **[1. Ray era su marido y fue asesinado por Kira, no le dejó. 2. No entiendo ese razonamiento]**. Estaba sorpendida por la cosita de hombre d Dark porque era grande que Rays como por diecisiete veces. Ray sulía quitarse los pantalones y enseñársela a ella pero no servía de nada xq dark era más grande y a él le daba meido **[No sé si termino de entender este triángulo amoroso. ¿Ella conocía a Dark de antes o no? ¿Ray le había visto el pene a Dark? ¿Estaba acomplejado? ¡Quiero respuestas!]**.

Dark hizo la cosa sexy y a ambos les gustó especialmente a dark. Entonces él hizo una cosa que lee en un libro pero nu sabía bien así que paró pero a Noami le gutó así que lo siguieron haciendo.

Sexaron toda la noche tanto que nu tuvieron que dormir **[Todo el mundo sabe que el sexo es como el café]**. Dark se dio una ducha y Naomi necesitó dos solo por si acaso. Dark se puso un elegante traje y un sombrero de copa y Naomi encontró una camiseta ceñido así que ambos parecían como gente elegante **[¿De dónde habéis sacado la ropa exactamente? ¿Se la dejaron los anteriores huéspedes? ¿Es cortesía del hotel? ¿Por qué todo es de vuestra talla?]** y no assnessinos tentando matar a Near. Allí cerca (LO PILLÁIS!) estaba Near **[Que podría haber escapado durante la noche si fuese medianamente listo]**.

-Disculpadme buen caballero y sus deliziosas damas.- dijo near que estaba vestido como un deshollinador **[¿Qué estoy leyendo?]**.

-Por supuesto querido chico.- respondió dark aporrénadole la cabeza con un coseno **[¿QUÉ? Un coseno es un concepto matemático, no un objeto]**.

 **EN EL ALMUCÉN DARKS EN EL PORTO**

-Dónde estoy?- gruñó near sentado Cerca (LO PILLÁIS?!) de una bomba.

-estás en mi casa de putas**en el puerto.- Aulló dark y disparó la bomba pero falló **[Hace falta ser idiota]**.

-NOO **[¿Querías morir?]**!

-Oh bueno estás hatado así que nu escaparás ahora si me disculpas necesito sexar a Naomi otra vez **[Prioridades]**.

Near estaba triste porque quería sexar a Nomi pero era demasiado joven y además nu l gostaba a nadie.

Dark entró en el dormitorio en la parte de atrás del almucén donde estaban la cama y el jacuzzi **[¿Cuándo te has montado todo esto?]**. Naomi estaba esperando y estaba incluso + desnoda que antes expecto por su bata **[Entonces NO estaba desnuda]**.

Dark susurró "He olvideado cómo era un muchachito desnudo **[¿QUÉ?]** "

Ella se la cuitó y Dark llamó "Gracias se me había olvidado " e hizo una foto de recuerdo.

Después de sexar unos poco minutos darek **[¿Quién?]** salió fuera todavía desnudo y vió a Near **[No me gusta a dónde va esto…]**.

-no te preocupes a todos se nos olvidó a veces **[¿Qué dices?]**.- se quejó near.

Dark le aporré de nuevo xq era un idiota.

 **EN EL OTRO AMUCÉN DARKS BAJO EL CASTILLO REINAS**

Dark cuntinuó aporreando a Near xq era divertido y chillaba cada vez como un juguete. Takada estaba observando y estaba muy excitada por ello.

-Construí estas mazmorras **[¿No era un almacén?]** (gorpe) cuando watarmi (gorpe) era la reina **[Eso pasó… en el futuro, ¿no? Dentro de dos días, aproximadamente]** (grope) para mantener aquí a mis prisioneros(gorpe). Tiene más de seis millones de años **[Entonces tú no has podido construirlo, merluzo]** (g0rpe) y guy forks (gorpe) fue disparado en esta misma habitación **[Guy Fawkes se suicidó tirándose del cadalso antes de que le desmembrasen públicamente]** (gope). QUIERES (gorpe) SER (gorpe) EL (gorpe) SUGUENTE?

Near ze lo hiso en zima entonces se quedó inconsciente. Cuando volvió en sí también estaba húmedo y pegajoso por haberse mojado.

El tefono Darks zunó. Era L

-DARK PEDAZO DE SINVERGUENZA! HAS ROBADO A NEAR Y AHORA EL PRESIDENTE QUIERE QUE LO BUSQUE **[1. Near no es un objeto que puedas robar. En todo caso lo ha secuestrado. 2. ¿El presidente de dónde? ¿Y tú no quieres encontrarle? 3. ¿Cómo saben que lo tiene Dark?]**!

Te venderé

-Dime tu precio.

-Me gostaría que me dejases ir sano y salvo y nunca intentases matarme y tal de novo **[No sabes negociar]**.

-Puedo hacer eso no para ti **[¿Qué?]**.

-Entonces esto es un adiós.- dijo dark y se llevó a noami y near a una estación cercana (lo pilláis!) y cogieron el metro a Gales **[Aunque parezca increíble, ese metro existe]**.

-AQUÍ ES DONDE LA HISTORIA VA EMPEZAR REALMENTE.- aulló mientras el metro se acercaba a la estación de Gales.

-Por qué estamos aki?- preguntó Noami **[Tú, porque te has apuntado al plan de matar a un pobre niño al que ni siquiera conoces y sigues a Dark sin cuestionarte NADA]**.

-PORQUE... NECESITO ENCONTRAR A MI HERMANA.

-Tu hermana es sayu y está en casa con misa lesbeanando.- rumoreó Near.

-No, mi otra hermana… NIGHT YAGAMI **[¡Oh, no! ¡Otra hermana secreta no!]**!

Ambos jadearon.

-AQUÍ ES DONDE LA HISTORIA VA A EMPEZAR REALMENTE **[Estos once capítulos han sido por las risas]** \- aulló de nuevo porque esta vez sí era el final del capítulo no una flasa alarma.

 **[Una cosa que estaba yo pensando: ¿no podría haber escrito esta misma historia, casi palabra por palabra, usando a Light y Sayu en lugar de inventarse dos hermanos secretos que no se sostienen? Porque no es que los otros dos estén haciendo nada importante o interesante]**

 ***Ha escrito "me bird" (yo pájaro) cuando creo que quería decir "my bride" (mi esposa).**

 ****Ha intentado poner "warehouse" (almacén) pero ha puesto "whorehouse" (casa de putas).**


	12. Capítulo 12: La guerra de los clones

**Capítulo 12.**

El tren paró en Gales. Saltaron fuera en la estación y Dark hizo una voltereta para ser guay **[Es especial]**. Un policía les vio y disparó una escopeta pistola pero las balas se curvaron como en matrix o algo y rompieron una ventana y el tren y un fuego corrieron tras ellos como a la velocidad de la luz así que Dark tuvo que agarrar a Near y Noami y saltó rápido deun barranco en el lago nes **[1. El Lago Ness está en Escocia, no en Gales. 2. ¿Se supone que el lago está al lado de la estación y esta, a su vez, sobre un barranco? 3. ¿Por qué os ha disparado el policía? ¿Por saltar del tren? ¿Ha disparado también a Near? ¿A nadie le parece raro que lleven a un niño atado? 4. ¿Qué demonios acabo de leer? 5. Si tanta necesidad tienes de escribir una historia de acción, ¿por qué elegiste Death Note?]**.

Vieron al monstruo y dark lo apartó de un puñetazo y nadaron hacia el orphanato.

 **EN UN SITIO DE CIENCIA EN LO MÁS PROFUNDO DE LAS TREPAS DE LA CASA WAMMY!**

Había un tubo de ensayo y una de esas cosytas de fuego de las cleses de címica de la escuela disparando chispas por todos lados. En el tubo de ensayo había una señuora **[¡Pues sí que era pequeña!]** y estaba desnuda y un montón de tuberías y alambres y tal estaban atrapados en su piel. Entonces salió y se visttió. Se puso una camiseta plateada en la que ponía nike **[#NotSponsored]** y bacueros también que estaban todos rajados. Murió* su liebre** y era rosa con trozos verdes y algo de rojo y también algo de n egro donde la muerte falló **[¡Menuda mezcla!]**. Entonces mohicanizó su pelo y se puso un piercing con forma de nuclear.

 **EN EL TEJADO!**

Dark cogió un taladro de su bolsillo **[En ese pantalón guardas de todo: el Cuaderno de Muerte, un taladro…]** y se taladreó un agujero en el tejado y saltó en él. Dentro había como 1000000 de soldados imperiales **[¿QUÉ?]** que no eran pero llevaban los trajes por seguridad **[No sé si te entiendo]**.

-Oh genial otra vez no!- dijo Dark escrásticamente. Dibujó arma **[¿CÓMO?]** y comprobó el cargador. Tenía 100000 bals en él **[No]** así que habría justo las suficientes si nu fallaba **[NO]** y xq s un tirador de muerte nu lo hizo y todos ellos fueron destruídos y la habitación era segura de novo pero sangrienta. Excepto que falló uno así que tuvo que pegarle un puñetazo en la cara a un tío y le pegó tan fuerte que le atravesó y mató como a cien más **[¿De dónde han salido esas cien personas extra?]**.

Fue demasiado violeta*** para Near que estaba cerca (LO PILLÁIS **[Me estás poniendo muy nerviosa]** ) de una ventana viendo la pelea y vomitando por todas partes xq la única sangre que había visto eran los plátanos de sangre Bluds que eran derretidosos y a veces hacían sangre por todas partes **[1. ¿Near coincidió en algún momento con Blud? Porque yo creo que no. 2. Ahora que lo pienso, con todo este tema del viaje en el tiempo Blud todavía debería estar vivo, ¿no?]**.

-DONDE TA EL J-DIDO LABORATORIO?- Noami puso mala cara.

-Busca una señal que diga Labradorio **[Buena forma de esconderlo a plena vista]**.- dijo Dark xq era una sabelotodo y sabía lo que era un laboratorio **[No hace falta ser un genio para saber eso]**.

Lo encontraron y entraron dentro. Pero era un lavatorio y el verdadero sitio estaba en la puerta de ac ludo.

 **EN EL J-DIDO LABORATORIO** **[¿Por qué sientes la imperiosa necesidad de señalar continuamente dónde están los personajes si no nos hemos separado de ellos? Podrías haber seguido sin más]** **!**

-QUIÉNES SOIS?-dijo la chica desnuda llevando trapos pero ninguno pudo oirla xq estaba hablando en galesiano **[1. Ese idioma no existe. En todo caso será gaélico. 2. Que no entendáis lo que dice no quiere decir que no podáis oírla. 3. Si lleva ropa NO puede estar desnuda]**.

-Ablu Gales también!- dijo Near y tramdujo **[¿Por qué? No estás de su parte, ¿recuerdas?]**.

-Soy Dark Yagami. Pareces sexyada. Soy Dark Yagami.

-NO PUEDE SER!- explicó ella.- SOY TU P-TA HERMANA! NIGHT YAAGMI **[No cabe duda. Una estupidez tan grande solo puede ser genética]**!

Todos jadearon incluso aunque lo subían xq yo se lo había contado la última vez recordáis **[¿Estás rompiendo la cuarta pared? ¿Me hablas a mí? ¿Puedes hablarles a ellos?]**?

-S buena cosa que nu taya sexado!- rodaron por el suelo de la risa **[La última vez que hubo una broma parecida acabó tirándose a sus dos hermanos, yo aviso]**.

Se sentaron y bebieron algún té xq seguían todavía en británico.

-Fui clonada de tu ADN **[Entonces tendrías que ser un hombre, él no debería conocerte y no eres su hermana, sino su… ¿hija?]**!- explicó Night cogiendo al desnatadora.

-De mi AND? De dónde lo cogieron!

-Viviste aquí. Fue fácil para Roger cogerlo durante la noche.- Roger era un tipo siniestro **[1. ¿Cómo sabe ella tantas cosas si acaba de nacer, como quien dice? 2. ¿Cómo puede este chico recordar a Roger, que era el director suplente del orfanato, pero pasarse tanto por el forro todo lo demás?]**.

-Y q poderes tienes **[¿Poderes?]**?- pondeó Dark.

-Bueno mi piel está hecha de cuaderno de muerte así que puedo matar a gente haciéndome tatuajes **[1. ¿Qué? 2. No. 3. Entonces, ¿ya sabían lo que era un Cuaderno de Muerte desde antes de Kira? ¿Tenían la tecnología necesaria para implantar un objeto mágico en materia orgánica? 4. Ese poder es inútil hasta límites insospechados]**. Además algún día cantaré la canción que acabe el mundo **[¿QUÉ?]**.

-GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAY.- dijo Near jugando con algunos juguetes lego **[Me parece que alguien tiene síndrome de estocolmo]**.

-Además tengo ojos y oídos de shinigami así que puedo oír los pensamiento de la gnt **[Los shinigami no pueden leer la mente. En la serie, sin embargo, veían el nombre y el tiempo de vida restante de cada persona a la que miraban y podían transferirle esta habilidad a un humano a cambio de la mitad de la vida que a este le quedase]**.- Muró a near.- Acabas de pensar en hacer un muchachito de lego y sexarlo.

Near estaba avregonzado.

-También tienes nariz de shinigami?

-No eso es estúpido **[Oh, claro, eso sí es estúpido]**.

-Bueno.- dijo Dark poniendo su té.- Eso fue divertido. Vamo a sexar Naomi **[Así, de forma casual]**.

-NO!- dijo de pronto.

-XQ?

-Xq…. ahora amo a NIGHT **[JA JA JA JA. El poder de Mary Sue de Night es todavía mayor que el de Dark. JA JA JA JA]**!

-WTF?- Dark explotando saltando sobre las paredes y aplastando alguna ciencia.

-No. Dark es un tío más majo que yo y además yu ya estoy enamorada **[Acabas de nacer]**.- murmuró Night.

-Quién…?- dijo Dark que ya subía la respuesta pero no estaba seguro.

-Mello **[Pues tengo malas noticias para ti]**.

-PERO MATÉ A MELLOW?

-JA LO SABÍA!- rrugió un misterioso desconocido con pelo rubio y unmontón de cuero saliendo de un salto de un tubo de ensayo.

-No… tuyo muerto!

-So es lo que piensas….

Era Mello! Y tenía un cuaderno de vida! Y L estaba allí! Y Night se estaba haciendo un tatuaje! Y decía…. "Near" **[No entiendo nada]**!

QUÉ GIOR! ACCIONES EXPLOSIVAS LA PRÓXIMA VEZ!

 ***Ha escrito "died" (murió) en lugar de "dyed" (tiñó).**

 ****Aquí ha puesto "hare" (liebre) cuando quería poner "hair" (pelo).**

 *****Ha escrito "violet" (violeta) cuando intentaba decir "violent" (violento).**


	13. Capítulo 13: La muerte está CERCA

**Capítulo 13.**

 _Ahora tengo tengo más de 2000 visualizaciones! Gracias a todos los leyentes ahí fuera! Pero por favor criticad más por favor!_

-Mello!- chilló Dark.- Cómo vivuste después de que te disparase en el cuello y en la cara y en el corazón también **[No le disparaste en tantos sitios, que yo recuerde]**?

-Hice un trato con un tío que me salvó usando su Cuaderno de Vid!

-Quién?!

- _ERA YO MI TRAIDORZOSO AMIGO! BLUD EL VERDADERO REY DE LOS SHINIGAMI NO COMO TÚ QUE ERES UN FALSO_ **[Entonces sí que recuerdan lo que pasó en la anterior línea temporal. Qué raro, ¿no?]** _!_

-Dark se volvió redondo*. De pie sobre él gruñendo y soltando trozos de sangre y baba había un tío fiero con seis metros de alto **[¿Por qué lo estás describiendo como si fuese un personaje misterioso si acabas de decirnos que es Blud?]**. Su mouhicano de sangre era más sangroso que nunca y había gnt muerta atrapada en los pinchos gritando de dolor **[Si están muertos no pueden gritar]**. Sus dienteses habían sido afilados así que todos eran afilados y serrados como una sierra y lo suficientemente fuertes como para masticar hueso o cemento o incluso diamante pero nu se los comía xq eran caros **[¿Por qué le iba a importar el precio a un shinigami? Y entiendo ese razonamiento con los diamantes, pero el cemento es barato]**. Llevaba un abrigo de armedura hecho de lava con pistolas y espadas y cañones pegadas en él. Estaba conduciendo una moto y estaba propulsa por nucleares que la hacían más rápida **[¿Qué acabo de leer?]**.

Sacó una espada samari y la menó alrededor peligrosamente.

- _PELEARÉ CONTIGO POR MI HONOR O NU ME LLAMO BLUD SHINIGAMI_ **[Shinigami no es tu apellido, es tu especie]** _!_

Blandió su espada realmente rápido contra Dark y la esquivó más rápido **[¿Esquivó su propia espada?]** así que estaban luchando demasiado deprisa para verlo. Ocasionalmente una bomba o una chispa explotaban y lo hacían más emocionante y una vez Dark hizo un kamy hami ha **[Lamentable]**. Pararon por un momento volando en el aire mientras trozos de roca y ciencia flotaban a su alrededor.

- _ERAS UN APRENDIZ DIGNO MI PEQUEÑO SALTAMONTOS.-_ dijo limpíandose sangre de su boca.- _PERO AHORA HARÁS DIETA**!_

Dejó la espada a un lado y sacó una gran maza. Roció la maza pero falló. Entonces sacó diecisiete ballestas pegadas juntas **[La ballesta más inútil de la historia]** con sangre y cinta americana. Disparó y flechas volaron por todas partes. Y una de ellas golpeó a…. Mello.

-TREIDOR!- rugió **[A ver, Mello, bonito, no te ha intentado dar a ti, ha sido un accidente. Además, cuando te aliaste con el shinigami especial ya sabías lo que te esperaba]**.

- _IDUOTO! ESTABA DEL LADO DARKS DESDE EL PRINCIPIO! X ESO NU ME COMÍ SU CABEZA Y BEBÍ LA DELICIOSA SANGRE DE DENTRO_ **[1. Los shinigami no comen humanos. 2. Viendo las habilidades de Dark, dudo mucho que pudieses comerte su cabeza. 3. ¿Por qué estás de su lado cuando sabes que te traicionó vilmente? 4. ¿Qué consigue exactamente Blud con esta relación? Solo es una herramienta]** _!_

Mello se sacó un basuca de los pantalones **[¿Qué?]** y apuntó con él a Dark que lo golpeó en el aire así que se fue al cielo y golpeó a un pájaro sin hacer daño **[Yo creo que al pájaro le tuvo que doler]**. Entonces Mello lanzó un puñetazo*** de granadas pero olvidó las anillas así que no pasó nada excepto que una golpeó a Near y se hizo un curdenal y lloró durante una hora.

-POR QUÉ ME MATASTE CÑ-O?- Dijo con una palabra malsonante que nu puedo decir x no M.

-Xq soi malo.

Y entonces todo tuvo sentido **[Será para ti]**.

Dark sacó un cuchillo de su brazo como el tío de assassens creed y apuñaló a Near cerca (S UN CHISTE!) del corazón.

-AKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK- resolló Near sangrando xencima de su pijama de seda.- Por qué… m….e …. ma…ta.s…. y no matas como a L…. primero **[Gracias, Near, eres un genio. Además, ¿no se suponía que Night se estaba tatuando tu nombre para matarte? ¿Qué ha pasado con ella?]**?

-Puorque te necesito para un sacrifisio. Y ese sacrifisio matará a L por unos y todo.!

-Hijo de….- y entonces muerto.

Naomi que estaba allí pero no hablaba xq me hoblidué de ella dijo "Eso ha sido sexy vams a sexar".

Night terminó su tatoaje pero entonces era mu tarde así que solo tenía un tatuaje que decía near sin motivo **[Y por eso dije que su poder es inútil]**.

-Esperadme.- dijió quitándose la camisa **[1. La familia Yagami es famosa por su incompetencia y su tendencia al incesto. 2. ¿No estaba enamorada de Mello? ¿Por qué no reacciona? ¿Y qué pasa con él? Lo último que sabemos es que lo alcanzó una flecha. 3. ¿Qué está haciendo Blud ahora?]**.

Así que encontraron una cama en la casa Whammy y era Rogers pero nu lo sabía porque ocupado siendo un tío siniestro en la ciudad con un perro (MIRAD MI OTRA HISTORIA PARA LSO DITALLS!).

Dark y Night lo hicieron por turnos xq eran hermanos y sería siniestro si fuese de otra forma **[Ah, vale, pero cuando es con sus otros dos hermanos y su madre entonces no pasa nada]**. Sexaron durante toda la noche oscura (LO PILLÁIS?****)

-Gracias por fingir que luchabas conmigo Blud?- dijo Dark vocifurando al día siguiente mientras comía argunos Luckyc Harm como desalluno.

- _SIN PROBLEMAS HERMANO_ **[¡Pero que te mató para convertirse en rey! ¡Y lo peor es que lo recuerdas!]** _._

-Si hay algo que pueda hacer?

- _PODRÍAS LIARME CON TU MAMÁ_ **[¡BASTA!]** _?_

Dark golpeó a BLud xq él era el único tío al que se le permitya hacer bromas sobre mamás con la mamá de Light.

- _OK ENTONCES PUEDES COMPRARME TODOS LOS PLÁTANOS DE SANGRE DEL MUNDO_ **[Solo existen en el mundo de los shinigami, ¿recuerdas? Además, eres el rey; ya tienes todos los plátanos de sangre que puedas desear]** _?_

Así que Dark fue en avión a una rara isla en Rusia **[Rusia es famosa por sus islas y sus plantaciones de plátanos]** que que era el único sitio donde crecían y los compreó todos y se los dio y se los dio a BLud que bebió los vientos por ellos pero no litralmente xq eso no tendría sentido.

-Ahora Hermana y Naomi. Vams a hacer un sacrifisio!

-Por qué?

-Xq quiero hacer un Cuaderno de Anti Vida que pueda matar a tíos y prevenir que los cuaderno de vidaeen de vuelta que es un asco. Y hacerlo necesito la sangre de un vergen.

Sacó a near de su prisión **[Pero que Near estaba muerto. Dijiste que había muerto. ¡No puedes cambiar de opinión en mitad de un capítulo y no tener los santísimos cojones de editarlo!]**.

-A dónde me llevas?- se mojó los pantalones diciendo.

-A LA HABITACIÓN DE SARTIFISIO.

La habitación de sacrifisio era muy bonita y tenía un agradable papel pintado pero ahora estaba toda estropeada con sangre y dolor y manos gentes muerta en las paredes **[¿Por qué tienen esta mierda en un orfanato?]**. Night pinntó un pentágono en ellamisma con un bolígrafo de tatuaje **[¿Qué?]** y se convirtió en un portal a la tierra de los shinigami **[Idea loca: envía a Blud]**. Dark bebió algo de sangre Nears y la cupió xq era asqueroso y golpeó un libro y lo magiqueó en un…. CUADERNO DE ANTI VIDA!

-Vamos a probar a este chico malo!- rugió Dark. Se lo diu a Night que escribió en él…. Near!

Near murió **[Y van unas cuatro veces, aproximadamente]**.

Entonces cogieron un cuaderno de vida y no pasó nada **[Tenéis que escribir el nombre, merluzos]**. ESTABA MUERTO PARA SIEMPRE? O_o; IMPACTANTE!

-Ahora puedo matar a L unos y por todos!

Escribió L en el Cuaderno de Anti Vida pero no pasó nada **[¿Cómo lo saben?]** porque no era el cuaderno de muerte real y nu subía el nombre real **[No me puedo creer que esté cumpliendo sus propias normas… pero se esté olvidando de que ya sabía su nombre real. Y, si no lo recuerda, Blud seguro que lo sabe]**.

-M-ERDA.- suspiró.- Tendré que embarcarme en una MISIÓN para descubrir su nombre real!

 _ACCIÓN MISIONEANTE GARANTIZADA! LA PRÓXIMA VEZ_ _ **EN LUZ Y OSCURIDAD LAS AVENTURAS DE DARK YAGAMI Y TAMBIÉN DE NIGHT YAGAMI**_ _!_

 _CUÉNTASELO TAMBIÉN A TUS AMEGS XQ LES ENCUNTARÁ Y PARECE SER POPLAR AHORA_ **[Mejor publicidad de la historia]** _!_

 ***Ha escrito "turned round" (se volvió redondo) cuando quería poner "turned around" (se dio la vuelta).**

 ****Ha puesto "diet" (dieta) en lugar de "die" (morir).**

 *****Aquí intentaba decir "bunch" (muchas) pero ha puesto "punch" (puñetazo).**

 ******La broma es que "dark night" (noche oscura) se escribe como los nombres de Dark y Night.**


	14. Capítulo 14: A la mierda el plan

**Capítulo 14.**

 _SOLO UN CAPTULO COTO ESTA VEZ PERO PASAN GRANDES COSAS!_

Hubo una llamada de teléfono y el teléfono Ls sonó.

-Hola mi nombre es Brian Superman **[Y no soy sospechoso]** eres L?

-POR QUÉ SÍ SOY YO!- gritó L al teléfono.

-Es posible que hayas ganado un viaje a florida para tres!

-OMG ESO ES TAAAAAN BUENO!- aulló L.- LLEVARÉ A WATARI QUE ES COMO MI PADRE SOLO QUE NO LO ES TAMBIÉN LIGHT QUE ME LO ESTOY F-LLANDO **[Creo que le estás dando información innecesaria y excesiva]**!

-Todo lo que ncesitamos saber es tu nombre real!- dijo el Cerebro*.

-Bueno si tú lo dices! Mi verdadero nombre es Lind L Taylor… ey espera un momento! Esto es unatrampa **[El mejor detective del siglo, damas y caballeros]**! Nu te voy a decir mi berdedero nombre **[1. Ya se lo has dicho 2. Ese no es tu verdadero nombre, sino el del preso que usaste como prueba para ver cómo funcionaban las habilidades de Kira]** xq me vas a Cuaderno de Muertear y tal!

-Merda m pilló!- aulló Dark y colgó.

-Déjame probar dijo Night.

Fueron en el metro de vuelta a la ciudad donde estaba L.

El timbre dijo "ding dong!"

-Voy yo.- dijo L mientras slteaba todo delicado hacia la puerta. Night estaba allí y estaba toda desnuda.

-Te sexaré si me dices tu nombre real **[1. Sutil. 2. En esta historia es claramente gay y lo peor es que tu hermano lo sabe, así que estás haciendo el ridículo innecesariamente]**.- Habló toda en estilo sexy.

-Lo siento pero soi gay **[Te lo dije]**.- y cerró la puerta en su cara.

Así que Night se cortó el pelo y se quitó su pintalabios y se hizo un tatuaje que decía "SOI UN TÍO **[1. No. NO. ¡NO! Su poder no funciona así. Habíamos quedado en que su piel es como un Cuaderno de Muerte, no como un Cuaderno de Todo. 2. Si se "transforma" en un tío, ¿no va a parecerse sospechosamente a Dark? 3. ¿Por qué iba L a estar interesado en mantener relaciones sexuales con un misterioso desconocido si ya tiene un amante? Y lo que es más: ¿por qué iba a darle su verdadero nombre a nadie si sabe que están intentando conseguirlo para matarle?]** ".

-Hola hombre sexy.- dijo L y la dejó entrar xq estaba desnuda y parecía un tío.

Fueron a través del apartamento que estaba lleno de viejos caramelos y comidas y caramelos y tal que L se había cumido deprisa a lo largo de los años pero había olvidado y hecho el sitio todo pegajoso. En el suelo había un cuaderno de vida así que ella lo cogió y se lo metió en el sujetador **[1. Nadie puede esconder un cuaderno en un sujetador. 2. Si estaba desnuda, ¿por qué lleva puesto el sujetador? 3. ¿Por qué lleva un sujetador si finge ser un hombre? 4. ¿Por qué lo ha cogido? El objetivo es obtener su nombre, no quitarle el Cuaderno de Vida]**.

Sexaron gaymente durante horas y horas entonces L le dijo su verdadero nombre **[¿Por qué?]** solo que no lo era xq era listo y le había dado uno falso para que no pudiese matarle que es por lo que él es el tío más listo en América **[1. Eso no dice mucho de América. 2. No es americano. 3. En el anime, L una de las personas más inteligentes del mundo, en general]**.

Así que el plan de ella falló y entonces era el turno Nears **[¡Near está de parte de L, maldita sea! ¡Y lo han matado con el Cuaderno de Anti Vida! ¡BASTA!]** pero a nadie le importa y era algo tonto sobre robots mágicos o algo así que no hablemos de eso

Dark estaba muy enfadado xq su cuaderno de anti vida era inútil.

-M-ERDA!- gritó tan alto que explotó una iglesia **[Estas pequeñas tonterías me dan la vida]**.- AHORA CÓMO PUEDO MATAR AL TÍO?

-ESPERA!-pensó **[¿Y para eso necesitamos un renglón nuevo?]**.- SOY EL SEGUNDO TÍO MÁS LISTO DE AMÉRICA! PUEDO HACER…. UN PALN **[Así de listo eres]**!

Así que planeó toda la noche e incluso dejó de sexar con estrellas del rock como hanna montanah **[¿Qué?]** para así planear más.

Al día siguiente tenía un plan!

-VOY A ROBAR S _U CUADERNO DE VIDA_ **[Que ya robó Night]** _Y ENTONCES USARÉ MI CUADERNO DE MUERTE REAL_!- era su plan **[Y era un plan estúpido. Si vas a usar el puñetero Cuaderno de Muerte Real, úsalo ya. ¿Qué más da? La "gracia" del Cuaderno de Anti Vida es que asegura que nadie puede resucitar al objetivo usando un Cuaderno de Vida]**.

-Lo hice como hacer 35 minutos.- contestó Night sacándoselo de su sujetador **[Lo hiciste hace HORAS, merluza]**. Dark se enfadó mucho xq ahora ya no era el segundo tío más listo de América y night ni siquiera era un tío incluso aunque tuviese un tatuaje que decía que lo era xq ese tatuaje solo era una mentira punsada para engañar a L no algo de verdad o algo!.

Dark cogió su cuaderno de muerte real y escribió "L muere ahora mismo o mi nombre no es DARK YAGAMI **[Se acaba de suicidar sin darse cuenta, el muy merluzo]**!"

Entonces L murió.

- _Me has mataaaaaaaado!_ \- dijo el fantasma Ls tristemente. Todo el mundo estaba triste excepto los tíos que odiaba a L que eran acsi todo el mundo así que debería haber dicho que nadie estaba triste que era cierto **[No]** y había grandes fiestas en las calles.

Sin L Dark y light y misa y también yotsuba **[En esta continuidad, Yotsuba estaba de parte de L. Hasta intentó matar a Dark]** y night y ese tío x-kira del que nadie había oído hablar pudieron volverse todos Kira y matar montones de tíos malvados.

 **ENTONCES UN DÍA! :0 :0 :0 :O**

Dark estaba fuera en su yute en el mar. Era un yute grande y tenía una vela y Dark llevaba un gorro de merinero xq le hacía parecer más un merinero y él era el capitán.

Hizo una cosa de Titanic en la parte de delante con Naomi fue pensó que estaba volando xq s un poco tota.

De pronto hubo una burbuja. Un cuaderno flotó hasta la superficie. Dark saltó sobre él **[¿Sobre el mar o sobre el cuaderno?]** y lo encontró! Era un Cuaderno de Hablar con Tíos Muertos **[1. ¿Qué? 2. ¿Ha aparecido así, de la nada? 3. ¿Qué?]** y funcionaba un poco como msn o algo.

Dark lo abrió. Vio que alguien había escrito "hola estoy muerto que te cagas" con sangre

Escribió de vuelta "17/hombre/mi yote. que te cagas **[¿Qué dices?]**?"

-26/hombre/muerto.

Dark ponderó por un minuto. Cunocía a un cierto tío como ese (y ese tío era L). Pero quién era él?

-rs l lol?

-sip.

-wtf.

-me matttttttttttttttttttaste y ahora puedo mi venganza **[Es tan tonto en la muerte como lo fue en vida]**!

 **QUO P-TO GIRO! SIG ATENTO PARA MI NUEVO CAPTULO "EL EMBRUJO DE DRAK YAGAMI!" SERÁ GEEEEEEEEENNNIAL!" L VA A SER UN FANTASMA Y VA A ENCANTAR MIERDAS V A SER MUY BUENO ASÍ QUE LEELO PERO NO TODAVÍA XQ NU EXISTE TODAVÍA EXCEPTO SI SÍ EXISTE LOL [Te odio]!**

 ***Aquí ha puesto "brain" (cerebro) cuando quería poner Brian, que era el nombre falso que le había dado.**


	15. Capítulo 15: Saltando el tiburón

**Capítulo 15.**

 _Ey más cosas finalmente! Siento que me llvase tanto lol! Pero ahora tengo vacashiones de verano i llgan juto a timpo!_

L estaba triste porque él muerto. Había tíos muertos por todas partes coom zombis y vampiros y fantasmas y un tío que solo estaba muerto. Entonces un día encontró un cuaderno de Hablar con Tíos No Muertos **[¿No debería haber encontrado un Cuaderno de Hablar con Tíos Vivos?]**. Y ENTONCES ALGO PASÓ!

YA LO HABÍES LIDO XQ ESTABA EN EL ÚLTIMO CAPI LOL!

Así que de todos mod L estaba todo enfadado y tal xq dark le había matado. Se subió al tren mágico hacia la mitad del cielo el cual era uno desos trenes japoneses que van muy rápido y solo le llevó un segundo porque usaba nucleares y magia como combustible. Entró de ntro y gritó.

-SOY L Y ESTOY J-DIDO CON TAR MUERTO! PONME SUNO OTA VES O TE DISPURO EN LA NARIZ.- le gritó a dios que se quedó todo asustado **[¿Tú crees?]**.

- _ **SOY DIOS Y TE DEJARÉ IRTE A CASA CON UNA CONDISHUN!**_ \- gritó dios sacando su cuaderno de vida.- _**USARÁS TUS PODERES**_ **[¿Qué poderes?]** _ **PARA MATA A….. LIGHT AYANAMI**_ **[¿Quién?]** _ **!**_

L estaba imprisionado.

-Nu puedo matar a mi novia!- rugió L. Se sacó un nuvaja zuiza del bolsillo y blandió lo puntiagudo alrededor para asutar a dios.

- _ **QUERE DOMINAR EL MUNDO!**_ \- dijo dios asuttado huyendo de la nuvaja.

-oh lo siento lo haré entonces o mi nombre no es L que no lo es pero nu puedo decir mi nombre real por si s cuaderno de muerteado de nuevo y esta vez de verdad **[1. Estás hablando con Dios, pedazo de merluzo. Él ya debe saber tu nombre. 2. Ya estás muerto. 3. ¿De verdad crees que alguien os está espiando en el cielo? 4. Hasta ahora nadie ha sabido tu verdadero nombre y te han matado ya tres veces]**.

- _ **PERO NECESITO TU NOMBRE REAL PARA USAR EL CUADERNO DE VIDA!**_ \- dijo dios con pánico.- _**eN LUGAR DE ESO VOY A USAR MI CUADERNO DE FANTASMA XQ ES COMO UN CUADERNO DE MUERTE REAL PERO SIN LA MUERTE Y CON ALGONOS FANTASMAS EN SU LUGAR**_ **[Con un creador tan rematadamente tonto no me extraña que vosotros seáis así. La culpa no es vuestra, chicos]** _ **!**_

 _L_ así fui cuaderno de fantasmeado y convertido en un fantasma **[¿Qué? ¿L es el narrador ahora?]**. Lo izo todo raro y brillante como el agua pero también baboso como moquete **[¿Existen los Cazafantasmas en este realidad? Tampoco me extrañaría, porque ha juntado al dios cristiano con los dioses de la muerte japoneses]**.

-JA AJ JA MENTÍ! NO MTARÉ A LIGHT MATARÉ A SU HERMANO….….. DARK!

- _ **M-ERDA!**_ \- rugió dios mientras dark **[Que te lías]** huía. Era dios así que nu decía palabrotas excepto que ahora lo hizo.

 **EN UNA BOTA* (LO PILLÁIS ES ES UNA UNA CANCIÓN Y MOLA BUSCADLA!)**

Dark estaba mojando sus pantalones como nunca los había mojado antes que nu lo había hecho xq era viejo pero no tan viejo como para mojar sus pantalones **[Me estás poniendo muy nerviosa, de verdad te lo digo]**. UN FANTASMA? Ese tipo de cosas eran imposables **[Teniendo en cuenta que existen los shinigami y él lo sabe, ¿de qué se sorprende?]**!

-blud gordo pdazo de m-erda córrete **[¡NO!]**.

Blud dejó de nadar en la piscina del yote que estaba llena de sangre porque nadó en ella mucho y le gustaba la sangre que es de donde sacó su nombre y también porque suena guay.

-Existen los fantasmas **[¿No ves que sí, pedazo de merluzo? ¡Acabas de hablar con uno!]**?

- _NO MI JOVEN AMEGO XQ ESE TIPO DE COSAS SON IMPOSABLES?_

-Pero rs un shinigami no eres tú imposable también?

- _NO XQ ESTE ES EL MUNDO DE DEATH NOT DONDE LOS SHINIGAMI SON POSABLES_

-Ya veo espro tuyo razón **[Sois igual de idiotas]**. No quiero encontrar un montón de fantasmas corriéndose sobre la cubierta **[Yo tampoco]**.

- _SO NO OCURRIRÁ XQ ELLOS NU!_

PERO DIJO MUY PRONTO!

UN FANTASMA VINO!

Y ERA…..

l

-WTF?!- gretó dark.

- _soi un fantasma_.- dijo L fantasmagóricamente y movió los brazos para dar miedo. Estaba cubierto de majias de fantasma y ecytoplasuma y un desastre en la cubierta donde se había corrido **[1. ¡NO! 2. ¿Estaba cubierto de su propio semen fantasmal?]**.

-NO TAN GORDOS**!- dark

Saltó en un jet ski y salió a la carrera. L saltó en un bote con forma de plátano fantasma y fluyó. Blud estaba triste porque no era un plátano de sangre pero intentó comérselo de todos modo.

Atravesaron zumbando el mar y pasaron de largo a un pez **[Era el único pez que había]**. Había barcos llenos de gente mirando xq eran los jet skis más gordoses que habían visto nunca. Hicieron muchos saltos sobre un muro **[¿Hay un muro en mitad del mar?]** y un crucero pero no vieron a los tiburones y nu los saltaron (S UNA COSITA DE INTERNET **[Se refiere a la expresión "saltar sobre el tiburón" que viene a querer decir "esto se nos ha ido de las manos y es ridículo". Es gracioso que lo mencione precisamente este autor]** )

Entonces llegó un pirata y eran piratas modernos con pistolas y cohetes y robando tanques de combustible cumo esos tíos en la televisión.

-Aaaaaaarg!- dijo uno y jugó con su lorro.- disparad los cañones **[Sí, muy modernos los piratas]**!- así que todos ellos cogieron un montón de bazukees y los dispararon. Explosiones fueron por todas partes y una golpeó a l pero era un fantasma y nu puede golpearlo **[¿En qué quedamos entonces, inconsistente de los cojones?]** y él salvo así que no os preocupéis xq darks el héroe de la historia de todos modo **[En todo caso será el protagonista, pero no el héroe]**.

-raeles de a 8.- dijo uno triste mientras dark sacaba un subfusil **[Lo llevaba en el bañador]** y fue rápido hacia ellos chillando como Rambo **[1. NO. 2. Te recuerdo que estás huyendo del fantasma de tu archienemigo, céntrate]**.

El barco explotó y trozos de madera y oro y tesoro y combustible cae del cielo y tíos en el calle **[¿Qué calle? ¡Estás en el mar!]** pararun para cogerlo y los hizo ricos y unchoche casi chocó en lc aos pero entonces nu.

Dark y l pasaron muy rápido sus botes a tarvés de un túnel y se encontraron en esa ciudad sitio en eropa con los barcos y los ríos y las cosas no sé como s llama **[Venecia, hijo mío, Venecia]**.

Dieron vueltas zumbando mojando a todo el mundo. Atravesaron un gran car tel de una señora desnuda y zumbaron por la autopista de agua **[¿Qué?]** adelantando y disparando a todas partes y se hicieron fuegos y barcos explutaron por todas partes y la excitación sucedió **[¿QUÉ?]**! Un tío estaba nadando y estampó. Fue golpeado por un jet ski pero entonces estuvo bien **[¿Tú crees?]**!

Entonces los barcos se quedaron sin gasolina **[¿El barco fantasma también?]** y empezaron a hundirse **[No es así como funcionan los barcos]**! EN MITAD DE LA AUTOPISTA! Dark tuvo que salir de un salto y saltó sobre los otros coches **[¿Qué coches? ¿Qué dices?]** y barcos hacia la orilla. L pudo fantasma y vuló sobre ellos.

-porque tú persiguiéndome- dijo dark **[No sé, quizá porque le mataste]**

- _porque me mataste_ __ **[¿Lo ves?]** _!_

-nu fui yo!- mintió dark

- _quién fue entonces?_

-MI HERMANA NIGHT YAGAMI **[Además de tonto, traidor]**

- _ENTONCES LA MATAMOS!_

- _ESTOY DE ACUERDO_ \- dijo blud comiéndose el bote con forma de plátano de sangre **[Ay, mira, de verdad…]**.

 _Odiaba el persona de night_ **[Lo has creado tú]** _incluso aunque sexy así que la mato la próxima vez! Está bien?_

 _Sí !1_

 ***La "broma" es que "boot" (bota) suena y se escribe parecido a "boat" (barco), aunque no entiendo NADA.**

 ****Ha puesto "fats" (gordos) cuando quería poner "fast" (rápido).**


	16. Capítulo 16: NOCHE desnuda

**Capítulo 16.**

 _Un tío me ha dicho que ahora salgo en Tv Tropes que es como una wikipedia pero para la televisión o algo_ **[No. Es una página sobre clichés en historias y televisión]** _! ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA FAMOSA PERO NO DEJARÉ QUE SE ME SUBA A LA CABEZA INCLUSO AUNQUE SOY EGNIAL_ **[¿Has visitado la entrada de esta historia? Porque te adelanto que no es nada de lo que estar orgulloso]** _! No salgo en la televisión pero sipongo que death note sí y es por eso que les guta?_

 _ESTE CAPÍTULO TIENE ALGO DE SEXY EN ÉL ASÍ QUE NO ES PARA LOS NIÑITOS!_

Night estaba desnuda xq era sexy y haciéndose tatuajes que cuaderno de muerteaban tíos malos y algunas tías malas también.

Dark y L estaban escondidos en el árbol fuera de su manshiún con unos prinosmútacos y un montón de espadas japonesas y pistolas y un nuclear que L le había robadeado al ejército japonés **[Japón no tiene arsenal nuclear por motivos obvios]**.

-Está denua.- dijo Dark dúndole los prinosmútacos. Pudía haber següido mirando pero nu xq eso era su clon y so es como una hermana **[No]** y esso es asqueroso.

L vio a night desnuda y se puso todo contento **[Pero si es gay, ¿recuerdas?]**. Entonces hicieron un avión*.

-DING DONG.- dijo el timbre.

Night abrió la puerta y era L.

-Veo tuyo desnuda **[1. Perspicaz. 2. ¿De verdad le abrió desnuda?]**.- L le chupó la sangre**.- yo también estoy desnudo.- dijo quitándose su camisa para revelar sus abdominales por debajo. Eran duros y abultados xq hacía ejercicio como 20 oras al día **[Recordemos que L es un fantasma en este momento. ¿Me podéis explicar qué está pasando?]**.

Night estaba toad cachonda xq nunca había sexado con l pero había sexado gaymente (NA: fue en cap 14 lol!) pero él nu lo sabía y eso era diferente **[¿Qué diferencia hay? Entiendo que tener sexo con alguien siendo un hombre o una mujer cambia la mecánica, pero no el fondo]** le quiteó los vaqueros y no sus zapatos xq no los lleva **[No puede llevar ropa porque es un fantasma]**.

Fujeron dentro mientras Dark miraba por la ventana cumo un tío siniestro.

La habitación Nights era grande y toda esponjosa y de chica. En las paredes había algunas fotografías de cachorros y también alguna ciencia xq era muy inteligente. Su cama era toda grande y esponjosay suave y había una curtuna alrededor como en harry potter.

-Quieres sexar conmigo.- dijo con una voz sexy que hizo que la cosa de hombre de l **[¿Quizo el qué? ¡Termina las frases, maldita sea!]**.

-CÓMO TÚ SABER?- gritó **[¿Te hago un esquema?]**

Ella señuló sus orejas que eran orejas de shinigami y podían oír cerebros **[Y solo por eso ya debería saber que van a intentar matarla]**.

-puedo oír tus zenzamientos!

L se rió y ella le puso en la cama y empezaron a sexar. Al principio solo sexaron un poco **[Solo la puntita]** pero entonces sexaron más xq Dark necesitaba colarse y L tenía que hacer un montón de ruido para que ella no pudiese oír los cristales rotos **[Repito: puede leer el pensamiento]**.

-malegro que crea que solo estoy sexando con ella y no no sepaque la quiero matar por convertirme en un fatasma **[Dios te convirtió en un fantasma porque tú no quisiste decirle tu nombre]**!- puensó. Entonces recordó las orejas de las que ella le había hablado pero olvidó xq s un tonto y no tan bueno siendo un poli **[El mejor detective del siglo]**.

-QUÉ C-JONES!- gritó ella arrojando el manojo desaliñado de hombre detective al suelo. Cogió una bata de artes mashales y se la puso y empezó a karatear al pobre L **[Que es un fantasma]**. Él usó su baile brasileño del libro de beyond birthday*** y luchó contra ella más duro. Hubo puñetazos y patadas volando por todas partes y cosas fueron aplastadas. Empezó un fuego cuando un puño de l aplastó una cosa de ciencia llena de nucleares pero entonces Night le golpeó fuerte en la cosa de hombre y él lloró y los llors apagaron el fuego **[Sí que tuvo que llorar, sí]**. La pelea se intensionficó toda y los trapos cayeron de y entonces se pusieron todos cachondos y empezaron a sexar de nuevo **[L es gay en esta historia, actualmente es un fantasma y Night sabe que la van a intentar matar. ¿Me puede alguien explicar por qué empezan a tener sexo otra vez?]**.

Entonces Dark entrósaltando con una espada samri en cada mano y otra entre sus dientes.

-NO! NU LA MATES XQ AHORA LA AMO!- disparó L pero era demasiado tarde y dark saltó en la cama.

Night y L ambos cogieron do espadas cada uno y empezaron a defenderse pero dark era tan podía que bueno ganar incluso con una epasda menos **[Dark, bonito, escucha. Tú no querías matar a Night, solo convenciste a L de que ella era la culpable de su muerte para salvar el culo. Si ya le da igual vengarse, déjalo]**. Ellos acuchillaron un montón y el edredón de la cama se quedó todo acuchillado igual que los trapos de Night así que estaba desnuda **[Ya estaba desnuda]** pero nu le importaba xq sabía que tenía que luchar…. POR SU VIDA!

Las cosas se volvieron más alucinantes y estaban luchando en el tejado **[¿Cómo han llegado allí?]** y había relámpagos todo alrededor y vientos revolvieron el pelo de todos alradedor y también voló la sábana que night estaba usando para no estar desnuda. Uno trueno golpeó el tejado del edificio y trozos de teja volaron por todaspartes y daba mucho miedo. Como si alguna vez saltas delante de un autobús y el autobús estaba siendo conducido por satán y hubiese una rana muerta en la parte de delante y fuego en lugar de parabrisas - asi de miedo daba **[¿Qué dices? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres contarnos algo?]**.

Entonces dark gritó y escupió la espada de su boca y atravesó a l **[Que es un fantasma]** con un escupitajo y entonces golpeó a night tmb como un kebab y ambos cayeron gritando. Golpearon el soelu trescientos metos abajo y murieron juntos que era como algo mono **[¡L ya estaba muerto, merluzo!]**.

Entonces l recordó que era un fantasma y no podía morir (NA: lo había olvidado lo ziento! Aun así ahora ya está arreglado lol **[Claro, porque cambiar lo que habías puesto no era una opción]**!")

Lloró un poco entonces recordó que lo había matado y feliceó (incluso aunque nu lo hizo ella realmente fue dark **[Gracias]** ).

-Ahora te he ayudado tú tienes que ayudarme mi amigo resolvedor de crímenes!- dijo Dark recuperando su espada.

-haré lo que quieras!- suspiró L como si quisiese a Dark que puede ser que lo quisiese un poquito pero no realmente xq Darks no gay **[¿Qué tiene que ver que Dark no sea gay con que L sí lo sea (de nuevo) y le quiera?]**! EN SERIO

-necesito que me ayudes a evitar que Sayu sea la reina de los shinigami y lo sea yo en su lugar **[Quiere ser la reina]**!- demandó, golpeando a L para hacerlo más claro **[¿Qué?]**.

-TU ERES HERMANA!

-YA NO!- sonrió con maldad.- VOI A MATAR A ALGUNOS TÍOS!

L miró alredudor asutado. Dark había dado la vuelta a su mierda **[¿QUÉ?]**! PODÍA PODÍA PASAR CUALQUIER COSA A CONTINUACIÓN! MALVADA CUALQUIERA COSA!

 _ALERTA DE SUSPENSE! NU MATARÉ A SAYU XQ ME GUSTA ESCRIBIRLA PERO HABRÁ ALGÚN VIOLENTO PRÓXIMA VECES!_

 ***Ha escrito "plane" (avión) cuando quería poner "plan" (plan).**

 ****Ha puesto "leeched" (chupar la sangre) pero quería decir "leered" (mirar lascivamente).**

 *****Es un personaje del universo de Death Note que no tiene relevancia en el anime.**


	17. Capítulo 17: Lo que Matsuda vio

**Capítulo 17.**

 _Matsuda es japonés_ **[La mayoría de los personajes son japoneses, por mucho que te empeñes en lo contrario]** _y nu le he mencionado todavía así que allá VAMOOOOOOOOS!_

 **En Tokyo (es l ciudad grande de japón [Capital. La palabra que estás buscando es "capital"]!)**

Todo el mundo estaba muerrto de miedo xq Dark había dicho que IBA A MATAR A ALGUNOS TÍOS (estaba accidentalmente televisión en ese momento por todo japón como lind taylor estaba la serie **[¿Me estás diciendo que todo Japón ha visto la muerte de Night en directo?]** ). Matsuda era un policía y lo vio **[Contemos el número de veces que Matsuda ve algo en este capítulo: 1]**. Entonces dark sacó su cuaderno de muerte real y empezó a escribir tíos en él (nu sabía zuz nombres pero nu importaba xq s el cuaderno de muerte real recordáis LOL **[Este es mi principal problema con el Cuaderno de Muerte Real. Puedo entender que funcione escribiendo el alias de una persona concreta pero, ¿cómo se supone que funciona esto? ¿Escribe "muere un tío" y muere alguien al azar?]**!)

Matsuda lo vio **[2]** y mojó sus pantalones xq asutaba fácil.

-OH NOO!- soltó una risita **[Ha perdido el juicio]**.- DARK NOS VAA A MAATARRRRRRR A TOOOODOOOOS!

Dark fue corriendo hacia Tokyo con el cuaderno de teletransporte **[Estonces no fue corriendo]** y aterrizó fuera del sitio de la poli **[Comisaría. La palabra que estás buscando es "comisaría"]**. Matsuda estaba allí y lo vio **[3]**. Tíos muertos estaban por todas partes y dark tuvo que patearlos fuera dl del camino para entar en la cosa de autobús de policía **[Furgón policial. Las palabras que estás buscando son "furgón policial"]** para poder entrar embistiendo en el edificio sin morir por algún motivo (NA: nu pillé esa parte lol! Xq murieron todos los tíos excepto soichiro? POR FAVOR DECÍDMELO **[Creo que se refiere a cuando Soichiro entró por la fuerza en la sede de una televisión en la que estaban retransmitiendo vídeos supuestamente enviados por Kira. Misa, que estaba por la zona y tenía el ojo del shinigami, empezó a matar a todos los policías que se acercaron al edificio, pero Soichiro entró en un furgón y cubriéndose la cara con un casco. Como Misa no pudo verle, su poder no funcionó. Lo que no entiendo es por qué Dark está haciendo esto. ¿Quién va a matarle? Él es el asesino]**!)

El autobús golpeó el muro con un BOOOOOOOOOMPLASBOOOOOOOOOM y matsuda lo vio **[4]** e intró mojar sus pantalones de nuevo pero no pudo xq nu bebió lo suficiente **[¿Intentó mearse encima a propósito?]**.

Dark fue al sitio de la televisión **[1. Sede. La palabra que estás buscando es "sede". 2. Pero, ¿no estaba en la comisaría? Creo que se ha acordado del episodio que he mencionado antes y se le ha ido]** y cogió la televisión y dijo "Escibiré 'TODOS EN EL MUNDO EXCEPTO DRAK' EN MI CUADERNO DE MUERTE REAL A NO SER QUE LA REINA DE LOS SHINIGAMI ME RETE A UN DUALO!"

 **[Analicemos por un momento este último párrafo:**

 **1\. Una televisión no funciona como una cámara, pedazo de merluzo.**

 **2\. Eres tan tonto que has pronunciado mal tu propio nombre.**

 **3\. ¿Sayu es la reina de los shinigami? Si volviste atrás en el tiempo. Y el único motivo de que ella se convirtiese en la reina fue que tú te hiciste antes con ese puesto, lo cual ya no ha pasado. ¡Si hasta Blud sigue vivo! ¡Él sigue siendo el rey!**

 **4\. ¿Por qué te tiene que desafiar ella? Rétala tú en televisión y listo.**

 **5\. ¿No decías que una pelea entre Dark y Sayu era estúpida? Porque todo el ángulo del viaje en el tiempo ha pasado porque dijiste que la idea era tonta.**

 **6\. Si Sayu es la reina de los shinigami, ¿por qué le iba a importar que matases a todo el mundo?**

 **7\. Eres tan tonto que quieres causar un apocalipsis y quedarte tú solo en la Tierra. Vas a tener mucho tiempo para aburrirte]**

Todos en el mundo lo vieron incluso Matsuda **[5]** que nu solía ver la televisión xq es un poli **[1. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nada? 2. ¡Pero si se ha enterado de todo precisamente por ver la televisión!]**.

 **En el mundo de los shinigami!**

Sayu ahora se llamaba Sa~Y'u y estaba viendo amas de casa de nueva jersey o algo de chicas coom eso. Entonces Dark se ppapoderó de la televisión y ella le vio intentar matar a todos incluso su hermano y mamá Lights **[También es la madre de Dark y Sayu, ¿eh?]**.

- _TENDRÉ QUE LUCHAR CONTRA ÉL O MI NOMBRE NU ES SAYU YAGAMI QUE YA NU LO ES PORQUE AHORA S sA~y'U ANIME DESPUÉS DE CASARRME CON MISA EN MASACHEWSETS._

Sacó el cuaderno de todo de su borso y cogió un boli hecho de magia y sangre de vampiro y escibió " _VOLAR A TOKYO_ **[A ver, Sayu, preciosa, ¿qué te parece si usas ese cuaderno (o cualquier otro, teniendo en cuenta que eres la maldita reina de los shinigami) y liquidas a Dark de una vez por todas? Cómo idea]** _!_ "

 **DE VUELTA EN TOYKO!**

Sa~Y'u aturrizó con una salpicadura en el gran cruce en el centro de la ciudad. El único tío que estaba vivo en la zona era matsuda que lo vio pasar **[6]**. Aunque ella nu le vio y se desnudó para la batalla **[Que forma tan rara de prepararse para una pelea, ¿no?]** y él también lo vio **[7]**.

- _HERMANOOOOOO!_ \- rugió ella mientras dark saltaba de la torre y golpeaba el suelo de enfrente **[¿Qué dices?]**. Suerte dark escibe su nombre en el cuaderno de vida y nu murió.

-HA LLEGADO EL MOMENTO PARA LA PELEA DE SHINIGAMI QUE PENSÉ QUE ERA TOTA HANTES **[No es por desanimarte, Dark, pero tú ya no eres un shinigami]**!- aulló sacando una granada. La granada hizo un poco de bum pero no uno grande y Sa~yu golpeó a Dark EN LA CARA. Hubo pelea épica y puñetazos y patadas y dark tuvo un cabe zazo pero revolvió su pelo. Sa~Yu estaba perdiendo así que sakó el cuaderno de todo y escibió "HAZME MEJOR EN PELEAS!" y seguía perdiendo así que lo escribió de nuevo y empezó a ganar **[No, en serio, Dark no es un shinigami. ¿Alguien me explica por qué Sayu no lo ha matado ya?]**.

Un montón de gnt vieron y fensuaron que ella era Godzilla **[Entonces es gigantesca. ¿Cómo puede estar perdiendo contra Dark?]** xq torres no dejaban de explotar con bums y cristal por todas partes y a veces trozos de escritorio caían y rompían coches. Uno golpeó el coche matsudas. Él lo vio **[8]** y gritó.

-QUÉ RA-A ***** LE HA PASADO A MI COCHE!- dijo como una chica y lloró.

- _LE HE TIRADO UN ESCRITORIO PERO ESO NO ES IMPOTENTE AHORA!_ \- SA~YU dijo y nu zavía quién era el tío gritón pero quería felicearlo comofuera. Matsuda lo vio **[9]** y upo que debía hacerse y la escaló para ayudar con una gran pistola de policía **[¿Qué?]**. La puso a máxima potencia y un coche de poli salió de un salto y golpeó a dark y expltó **[¿QUÉ?]**.

-QUÉ C-ÑO!- dark rugió mientras un brazo explotaba.

Entonces un otro y otro y otro **[¿Cuántos brazos tiene?]** hasta que dark fue explotó en pequeños trozos de salpicadura que chapotearon el carretera. Martsuda lo vio **[10]** y vomiteó por todas partes pero no en Say'u **[Está encima de ella]** xq so hes asqueroso.

- _GRACIAS SAN MATSUDA_ (NA: así es como dicen santo matsuda como francisco en japonés **[¡No! "San" es un sufijo que se usa como signo de respeto]**!) _TE HAER MI MUJE_ **[1. Ya estás casada. 2. En todo caso será tu marido, ¿no?]** _!_

Yey!- dijo matsuda con un baile feliz que la hizo reir y entonces él cayó y muerto **[¡Eso no lo vio venir!]**.

En la confusión Dark robó el cuaderno de todo **[Dark es un montón de pedacitos ahora mismo]** y huyó y escibió "SOY EL REY DE LOS SHINIGAMI OTRA VEZ" se convirtió en Da'urq traves y Sa~y'u se convirtió en Sayu.

-OH M-ERDA!- dejó sayu que corrió de vuelta a casa.

Con un trueno y relámpago, blud se magiqueó enfrente de Da'ueq.

- _HAS APRUNDIDO BIEN DE MI!_ \- susurró como pan de mohoso **[¿Qué?]**.- _APRENDIDO BIEN COMO UN ZORRO QUE FUE AL COEGIO Y LO HIZO BIEN Y ENTONCES FUE A LA UNIVERSIDAD_ **[¿Qué dices?]**.

- _LO SÉ!-_ replecó Da'urq e hizo una pose alucinante como fenicks right **[¡PROTESTO!]**.

- _AHORA TE RETIRARÁS Y TE CONVERTIRÁS EN PRESDENTE O ALGO XQ SOY EL VERDADERO REY._

- _NO PUEDO_ **[Quiero. La palabra que estás buscando es "quiero"]** _!_ \- gritó D'aurq.

- _ENTONCES AFRONTA LOS CASTIGANTES!_ \- y Dark fue fiuizado hacia el cielo.

- _GRACIAS L_ **[¿Por qué? No ha hecho nada]**.- dejo Blud mientras comía un montón de plátanos de sangre yun dakery** de plátano de sangre.

-Sin problemas!- contestó el fatasma.- Ahora solo tego que matar a…. LIGHT YAGAMIIIIIII **[1. Light no ha hecho nada importante en esta historia. El único que daba problemas era Dark. 2. Llevas acostándote con él desde el capítulo 8]**!

 _RECORDAD DIOS LE DIJO A L QUE MATASE A LIGHT_ **[Y él se rió en su cara]** _.PARECE QUE… TENÍA RAZÓN_ **[¿Razón en qué? ¿Qué dices?]** _. MÁS LA PROCSIMA VEZ!_

 **[Cómputo total de veces en las que Matsuda ve algo: 10]**

 ***Ha escrito "FR-G" y supongo que se refería a "frog" (rana), que se parece a "fuck" (en este caso, coño). Parece que intentaba ser "gracioso" y hacer una broma como escribir "hijo de fruta" en lugar de "hijo de puta".**

 **** Creo que quería decir "daikiri".**


	18. Capítulo 18: Un plan PATOso

**Capítulo 18.**

Light estaba brincando en el parque. Entonces un francotirado ocurrió y ahora muerto **[Creo que esta es la mejor forma de empezar un capítulo que he leído nunca]**.

-Eso fue fácil!- dijo L soltando la pistola de francotirador y devolviéndosel a Watari.

-COÑO GRACIAS MOCO BAMBOLEANTE.- britaniqueó jugando con su cosa barbosa.

-Qué haces nosotros ahora?- preguntó L guardando el francotirado.

-EN MI PAÍS INGLATERRA LO CELEBRARÍAMOS CON UNA PINTA DE CERVEZA HELADA PERO UT ERES MU PEQUEÑO ASÍ QUE TENDREMOS QUE BEBER COLA.

L estaba todo triste pero contento xq el temblequeante chico policía adoraba las cosas con azúcer!

Entonces volvieron a casa y bebieron cerveza y cola y festejaron en la noche. Pero entonces L encontró un cuaderno de vid3a y accidentalmente escibió Light en él **[1. Ya sabemos quién bebió la cerveza. 2. ¿Accidentalmente? Es algo MUY difícil de escribir "accidentalmente". 3. ¿Sigue siendo L un fantasma? Porque debería, pero no lo parece]**.

-RA-A!- rugió mientras el tío volvía a la vida!

 **EN EL PARQUE!**

-OMG WTF?!

Light nu subía por qué había vuelto a la vivir pero ALGUIEN IBA A PAGAR POR DISPARARLE!

Esnifó algunos polvos y entonces volvió corriendo a su base malvada para planear. Aquí tenía ordenadores y láseres y un nuclear y una xbox 360 **[#NotSponsored]**. Puso el lápiz en la puerta y la bolsa de gas en su escritorio para evitar doblemente ser visto **[¿Qué dices? ¡No has entendido nada! La mina de lápiz era para saber si alguien había entrado o no en su cuarto. Los productos químicos quemarían el Cuaderno de Muerte en caso de que alguien que no fuese él abriese el cajón donde lo guardaba]**.

Aquí el planeó! Trabajó durante horas y horas para conseguir un pan malvado que nadie pudiese adivinar como ni siquiera los poli esos niñitos y beyond birthday trabajand juntos no serían capaces de descubrir cómo L acabó muerto **[1. ¿Cómo sabes que fue L quién te disparó? 2. L es un fantasma (o lo era en el capítulo anterior), así que dudo que lo puedas matar 3. Si L está muerto, ¿cómo se supone que va a trabajar en el caso?]**. Sé que L estaría muerto pero imagina que no lo está excepto que entonces no habría habría una razón para investigarlo así que no sé volvió con una máquina del tiempo para adivinar cómo yo muerto nusé nu es mi historia **[¡Sí que lo es!]**. Lo es pero no me importa **[No, si ya…]**.

 **MAÑANA**

Light estaba de pie treinta centímetros detrás de L. Alguien le tiró un cochillo a L pero falló **[Hace falta ser inútil]**.

-M-ERDA! MI PLAN HA FALLADO!- disparó light tan alto como puede y huyó.

-Alguien ha intentado mataaaaaaaarme?- dijo L sorprendido mientras miraba el cochillo. Light era listo y había tachado su nombre de la cuchilla para que nadie pudiese verlo **[Tan listo no será si ha escrito su nombre en un cuchillo que pensaba usar para matar a alguien]**.

-Sa, yo HIJO DE P-TA!- disparó Light pero ocultó su voz era L no sabía decir quién **[¿Qué dices?]**.

-TÚ SINVERGUENZA! T HARÉ PAGAR O MI NOMBRE NU ES L **[Que no lo es, pero…]**!

-Nu!- disparó Light de vuelta y l estaba triste xq era verdad.

 **EN EL CIELO**

Dark estaba haciendo del cielo un infierno (LO PILLÁIS! ESTOY VASTANTE ORGULLOSO DE ESTA!) incendiando nubes **[¿Cómo?]** y pegando a tíos muertos y algunas veces gritaba algunas palabrotas.

- _ **PARAAAAAAAAAAA!**_ \- gritó Dios pero era inútil **[Claro que sí. Dios es inútil en su propio reino]** xq dark era el rey de los shinigami.- _**ACABO DE TERMINAR DE PAGA ESE COCHE!**_

-No me importa!- rió Dark saltand en el rolls roys y cumando rueda a través de los portones de vuelta a la tierra. Era un todavía un fantasma pero lo suficientemente alucinante como para que a nadie le hinportase.

Corrió por la autopista al infierno (LO PILLÁIS **[Lo pillo, pero te recuerdo que está volviendo a la Tierra]**!) pero puso sus intermitentes y en lugar de eso salió por la salida 9 xq había mucho tráfico y además nu quería ir al infierno sino a la tierra. Pasó zumbando arudedor de un montón de coches y un descapotable lleno de ángeles y llegó a la tierra.

Nu paró de zumbar a través e hizo FIUUUUUUU al pasar un autobús lleno de escolares y estaban locos xq él era muy guay y uno de ellos era near **[Near está muerto]** y estaba impactado de que dark pudiese ser un tío tan guay incluso aunque se vistiese como su colega mello que era un capullo. Entonces adelantó a un autobús lleno de tíos sexys pero estaba yendo demasiao deprisa así que nu le vieron lo cual era triste xq la historia necesita más sexamiento pero azí fue como pasó LUZIENTO.

 **DE VUELTA CON L AL FINAL DE LA AUTOPISTA**

-OH SEÑOR QUÉ ES ESE PAJEANTE SONIDO?- exclamó Watari cuando cuchó un coche.

-Soi yo H-JO DE P-TA!- dark rugido estrellando su coche conta los portones de oro sólido de la casa watari y astando algunos patos en un lago.

-ACABO DE PAGAR COÑO POR ESOS CESPOSOS PORTONES.

-hablas como dios.- insultó dark y saltó de un kimbo **[¿Qué es un "kimbo"?]** con pistolas. Disparó a watari que tuvo que fingir ser un pato para salvarse **[JA JA JA JA]**.

-ME MATASTE!- Dark chilló a L **[Te mató Blud, merluzo]** que se lo hizo encima.

-ENFADASTE* A TUS PANTALONES!- rugió watari quitándose su disfraz de pato **[JA JA JA JA]**.

Entonces light llegó con una acha de batalla.

-NO TÚ ME MATASTE!

-LO SIENTO HERMANO.

-NO ME REFIERO A QUE L ME MATÓ Y S COMPLICADO VALE AL MENOS EN FACEBOOK XQ TAMOS SEXANDO ENTONCES YNTENTASTE MATARME **[¿Qué acabo de leer?]**.

-Pero te traje de vuelta **[Por accidente, pero eso mejor no lo digas]**!- paniqueó L moviendo sus brazos como un tío con pánico.

-oh vale.- dijo light y disparó a dark en su lugar **[¿Con el hacha?]** pero falló a propósito y mató a L **[¡Entonces le disparó a L, maldita sea!]**.

-M-ERDA!- dijo L y le disparó de vuelta a Light.

Justo antes de que muriesen dark rió cumo un tío malo y rugió

-OS HE ENGAÑADO PARA QUE OS MATASEIS EL UNO AL OTRO **[¡Eso no es cierto!]**! SOY EL MEJOR TÍO MALVADO DE LA HISTORIA Y SUTEL Y TAMBIÉN UN BASTARDO MAGNIFICENTE! ( _CHÚPATE ESA TVTROPES_ **[Ahora ya sabe lo que es]** _!)_.

-Es verdad totamnt lo eres.- dijeron y entonces murieron en el suelo gritando en sangre.

-AHORA ES MOMENTO PARA ALGO MÁS.

No sé el qué todavía **[Por lo menos es sincero]**.

 ***Ha escrito "pissed off" (enfadar) en lugar de "pissed on" (marse encima).**


	19. Capítulo 19: No soy sospechoso

**Capítulo 19.**

 _La vacuna* de verano se ha terminado ;_; aparentemente hay un tío llamado ckira que es kira pero viejo o algo_ **[Tú sabrás, te lo has inventado tú]** _? VAMO A CONOCER SU HISTORIA!_

 _OMG ESTE FIC YA TIENE UN AÑO Y ES FAMOSO LO QUE LO CONVIERTE COMO EN UNA HISTORIA DE VERDAD. SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII QUEN ES EL HOMBRE YO!_

Ckira salió de la cama y se afeitó xq era viejo y tenía una barba excepto que se la afeitó. Miró al poster en su pared que era una chica y desnuda excepto por la ropa interior y sexy y entonces dijo "necesito matar a algunos tíos hoy" y sacuó su cuaderno de muerte. Su periódico no funcionaba **[¿Cómo que no funcionaba? ¿Has probado a apagarlo y volverlo a encender?]** así que nu sabía quienes eran los tíos malos!

-Humm. Nusé a quién matar. Voy a preguntar.

Se puso sus raquetasdenieve y abrigo y sombrero y calcetines **[¿Por encima de las raquetas?]** y un jersey que su madre le había dado por Navidad y también algunos pantalones **[¿Más de uno?]** porque estaba nevado y caminó fuera. Un coche pasó haciendo brum y le salpicó con una charca así que cuadernodemuerteó al conductor que explotó **[1. ¿Cómo sabes el nombre del conductor? 2. ¿Explotó? En todo caso le tendría que haber dado un infarto]** y entonces su coche también explotó **[¿Por qué?]**.

-ESÍ APRENDERÁS **[¿A morir?]**!- ckira gritó bailando sobre el coche muerto **[¿Qué?]**. Entonces supo que la gente podía ver **[¡Qué sorpresa!]** y huyó por la nieve haciendo chas bajo sus raquetasdenieve que eran en realidad raquetas de tenis xq había perdido sus raquetosdenevo en el fuego **[¿Y de dónde se supone que has sacado dos raquetas?]**. Seguían ardiendo y dejaron quemaduras en la nieve **[La nieve no se quema, se derrite]**. "DEBO MATAR GENTE" gritó poniéndose todo piquijoso xq eran como nueve media y normalmente mataba gnt entonces tomaba un vaso de cafí y algunos lucky charms** y también una ducha xq a veces apestaba.

Perdió su autobús a la ciudad así que usó su cuaderno de muerte para hacer que viniese otro autobús y le recogiese y entonces el conductor del autobús moriría cuando llegase allí **[Mal pensado no está, pero te falta un detalle muy importante: el nombre del conductor]**. Se sentó y escuchó a una banda de tío viejo como Jefferson Spaceship o algo en su ipod **[#NotSponsored]**. A su lado estaba la chica del autobús y era una espía de L pero nadie lo sabía ni siquiera L **[¿Qué?]**.

-Eres un buen día?- dijo la chica del autobús quitandole el ipod.

-sa tengo que preguntarle a los polis sobre algo que tiene que ver con un cuaderno… - entonces dijo demasiado y se puso la mano sobre la boca y gritó.- NO HE DICHO NADDA **[No soy sospechoso]**!

Vale

La chica con un autobús dijo y actuó como si no hubiese visto nada **[Es que no ha visto nada]** pero entonces sacó su teléfono mágico y gritó "OPERADERA! PONME CON L! TENGO A UN TÍO CON UN CUADERNO DE MUERTE!"

Así que la operadora encontr lo puso.

-ESTE TÍO CKIRA ES REALMENTE UN KIRA **[Espera. ¿Ckira es su verdadero nombre?]**! TIENE UN CUADERNO DE MUERTE Y ALGUIEN ME HA ENCONTADO QUE UN COCHE EXPLOTÓ Y ÉL ESTABA ALLÍ BAILANDO CON UN CUADERNO DE MUERTE.

-Puede ser una coinsidensia.- dijo L de vuelta masticando pajitas de pica-pica.- estas cosas pasan todo el timpo **[Bueno, es verdad que en esta historia TODO EL MUNDO tiene un Cuaderno de Muerte]**.

-vale.

Entonces ckira autobús del bajó y este explotó x el cuaderno de muerte **[Pero que el Cuaderno de Muerte no afecta a cosas y mucho menos genera explosiones]**.

Ckira corrió por la ciudad y vio a un tío que llevaba un sombrero guay y lo cuadernodemuerteó porque quería el sombrer guay para él porque era como un sombrero mejicano con plumas y una ametralladora **[No]**.

Encontró la tienda que regenta la poli **[¿Te refieres a la comisaría?]** y entró.

-Holay bienvenido al recinto!- dijo la mujer del mostrador (NA del capítulo 4 creo no me acuerdo lol!) sonriendo como loca xq acababa de sexar a Naomi **[1. No era Naomi. 2. Se la tiró pero murió inmediatamente ante sus ojos, así que dudo mucho que estuviese contenta. 3. El viaje en el tiempo no debería afectar a estos eventos porque pasaron mucho antes en la historia]**.

-Hola! Dijo ckira intentando no ser un tío siniestro y fallando.- Necesito saber alguna gente mala.

-Por qué?

-Es para…. un proyecto escolar.

-Pareces muy viejo para ser un tío escuelil.

-Eso es porque lo soy.

-Vale. Aquí hay algunos tíos malos **[Espera, ¿qué? ¿Le das los nombres sin más? ¿Me explica alguien qué ha pasado?]**.

Leyó la lista en voz alta.

-Espera, deja que saque mi cuaderno. Así no me olvido.

Sacó su cuaderno de muerte pero puso su dedo sobre la palabra muerte para que nadie lo supiese. Escibió un nombre tíos y murió en la cárcel enfrete de ellos **[¿La recepción tiene celdas? Espera, como es una tienda… a lo mejor es que venden presos].**

-WTF!- gritó la mujer del mostrador.

El poli con un afro salió y dijo "WTF también"

-Eso no ha tenido nada que ver conmigo **[No soy sospechoso]**.- dijo ckira y le creyeron porque era un buen mentiroso y les amenazó con cuaderno de muertearlos si lo nu lo hacían **[No da para más]**.

Así que estaba contento y estaban muriendo tíos y el autobús estaba en llamas y tenía un buen sombrero y era un día feliz en la ciudad de light **[¿Light tiene una ciudad? ¿No estaba muerto?]**.

 **PERO...**

La mujer del mostrador estaba caminando por la calle por la nieve cuando una chica en llamas le saltó delante y la asutó!

-Quiéneres?- gritó quitándose su sombrero.

-Soy la chica del autobús!- replicó la chica del autobús quitándose además la ropa **[¿Por qué?]**.

-Qué quieres?- preguntó la mujer del mostrador y se quitó su vestido para mostrar su lencería de oro hecha de seda y oro.

-Sé que ese tal ckira es kira.- gritó la chica del autobús mientras empezaban a sexar **[¿Qué está pasando?]**.

-Ahora que lo mencionas purecía sospechoso y algunos tíos muerto cuando escibió en un libro como el verdadero kira **[Eso y que te amenazó con usar el Cuaderno de Muerte contra ti]**.- replicó la mujer del mostrador poniéndose contenta

-pero L no me creerá!

-L ha morido!- gritó la mujer del mostrando mientras paraban de sexar.

-Entonces a quién he llamado?

 **MIENTRAS EN LA CASA DE DARK…**

Un tío malo estaba sosteniendo el teléfono. Estaba cuchando a la mujer del mostrador y la chica del autobús **[¿Cómo?]** sexando y estaba real contento y les dejó terminar (LO PILLÁIS?)

-MALDITAS CONFUNDACIONES.- rugió de un modo que era británico.- ESE SÁNDWICH DE CÉSPED Y SU CESPOSA MUJER DEL MOSTRADOR SE LO HAN FIGEDADO!

El tío misterioso se puso de pie y le dio al otro tío misterioso que era un BASTARDO MAGNIFISENTE **[Me pregunto quiénes serán]** una taza de té xq era británico y el otro tío se lo escupió en la cara xq era Americano **[Japonés criado en Inglaterra]** y nu bebía bebidas británicas excepto a veces cerveza con limón (NA: es una bebiba británica la cual mi compadre (NA: amigo en británico) tyler me trajo cuando estuvo en Londres de vacaciones que es como cerveza y limonada y s alcoholosa pero te la puedes beber siendo menor de 21 lo que la hace genial para mí y ahora la bebo todo el timpo **[Y se nota]**! También tienen periódicos con mujeres desnuedas en y me trajo uno y lo leo cada noche **[1. Demasiada información. 2. Sabes que en internet puedes encontrar todas las mujeres y muchachitos desnudos que quieras, ¿verdad?]**! Ahora desearía ser británico excepto por los dientes **[¡Racismo!]** ).

-Bueno eso es duro, tío misterioso **[¿Por qué le llama así?]**. Ahora soy el nuevo L y nu hay nada que puedan hacer eso sobre eso así que toma.

Entonces se puso las deportivas y un sombrero peludo y unas gafas de nieve y corrió hacia la ciudad para encontrarlas.

-Hola chicas! Soy L.- dijo el tío misterioso y tuvieron un trío. Cuando acabaron, la mujer del mostrador dijo "Eres mucho mejor en sexar que el L anterior."

-Dime tu nombre, misterioso desconocido **[Pero que ya te ha dicho que es L]**.- pidió la mujer del mostrador sexy

-No porque alguien podría cuaderno de muerte a mí.

-Eres demasiado listo para mí **[¡Quería matarlo!]**! Ahora, vamos a cazar a ese tal ckira!

-Lo haremos!- replicó el tío misterioso.- O MI NOMBRE NO ES DARK YAGAMI **[Uy, qué gran revelación]**!

 ***Ha escrito "vaccination" (vacuna) cuando quería poner "vacation" (vacaciones).**

 ****Es una marca de cereales para niños.**


	20. Capítulo 20: Drama shakesperiano

**Capítulo 20.**

Era un día soleado en la ciudad de light y la atención estaba puesta sobre ckira y los policías estaban cerca (pero no NEAR xq estaba muerto recordáis **[Hace dos capítulos estaba vivo en un autobús escolar]**! LOL!). La nieve estaba derretida y ahora una tormenta de arena estaba solpando desde el deserto. Ckira miró su reloj que estaba en su brazo donde lo dejaba cada día.

-LOS POLIS ME MATARÁN SI ENCUENTRAN ESTO!- gritó, mirando su cuaderno de muerte. Entonces apareció un shinigami. No era como los otros shinigami porque llovaba ropa como un astronauta para poder respirar en el mundo de los shinigami que estaba lleno de nubes y veneno **[Es imposible que a un shinigami le haga daño algo de su propio mundo, merluzo]**. En la ropa de astronauta estaba el nombre TIOSEAFJ (NA: solo he golpeado el teclado pero sonaba guay así que lo mantengo!).

- _QUIÉN C-ÑOU SOIS VOS?_ \- dijo TIOSEAFJ señalándole. Se quitó el casco de su traje espacial y era realmente una chica dentro y no era un traje espacial sino un traje temporal para volar en el tiempo **[1. Acabas de decir hace un momento que era un traje para protegerse. Si cambias de idea al menos ten la decencia de editar lo que has escrito. 2. ¿Volar en el tiempo?]**.

-Soy ckira y soy viejo y mato tíos.- respondió sacando su cuchillo arrojadizo como moden warfare y lanzándolo contra un coche de poli cercano que explotó.- Estoy huyendo de la ley porque soy secretamente un kira **[Y yo me pregunto: ¿qué le importará todo esto a la shinigami?]**. Quién eres?

- _SOY TIOSEAFJ. SOY EL SHINIGAMI SHAKESPEERS_ **[¿Estás llamando asesino a Shakespeare?]** _?!_

-WTFFFFFF!- escupió, y su dentedura postiza salió volando y salpicó en la carretera.- Shakespeer tenía un shinigami?

- _Sí porque él sois el tío que realmente mateó a Romeo y Julyta!_ (OMG QUÉ HISTORIA TAN ABURRIDA AHORA TENEMOS QUE LEERLA EN CLAASE DE INGLÉS Y MUY ABURRIDA. LA PELÍCULA ABURRIDA TAMBIÉN PERO JULYTA DESNUDA ALLÍ Y ALGUNOS TÍOS SON APUÑALADOS!) _Pero eso no sois importante ahora mismo. Lo que sois impotente es que me ha enviteado en el timpo para encontraros y ponerous a salvo_ **[Para ser la shinigami de uno de los mejores escritores de la historia, hablas fatal]** _._

Así que TIOSEAFJ lo magiqueó hasta el aeropuerto donde en un avión hacia japón, pero olvidó su cuaderno de muerte y tuvo que volver a por é Watari lo arestaron en el aeropuerto.

\- TIOSEAFJ ME HAS FALLADO. ERESUNA DEGRACIA PARA EL BUEN NOMBRE DE JIMMY SHAKESPEER.- Gritó mientras le metían en la cosa de vagón **[¿Quiéres decir un furgón?]**. Se pasaron de largo la comisaría.- Por qué no me estáis llevando aquí? Tios nu sois los polis o algo.

-Lo siento hermano.- dijo L pero era un nombre. ckiras nu su verdadero hermano y además es dark no L en realidad y el hermano darks es light que no está en este capítulo todavía pero estará si me acuerdo que nu lo haré porque normalmente olvido y a veces recuerdo.- Nu semos los polis. Semos como los polis más malos que trabajan para un hotel por alguna razón **[Dime que no crees de verdad que la seguridad de un hotel son policías malos, por favor]**.

Fueron al hotel y no se estrellaron por el camino **[¿Os suele pasar?]**. Entraron en zu habitación. Y UN TÍO ESTABA ALLÍ. CON DOS ESCOPETAS.

-Vale j-dido g-lipollas que no es un chico bueno.- dijo el tío misterioso con dos escopetas y sin bigote porque se lo había aefitado como disfraz.- Mataste a mi hijo dark y ahora debes morir!

Disparó ambas escopetas y algunos disparos salieron y disparó a L en la nuca. Murió y entonces le quitó la máscara **[1. ¿Qué máscara? ¿Qué dices? 2. ¿Cómo has podido dispararle en la nuca a alguien que acaba de entrar en la habitación? Tenías que tenerlo de frente. 3. A todo esto, ¿qué están haciendo Watari y Ckira?]**.

-OH DIOS MÍO!- gritó soichiro como un tío triste mientras miraba a su hijo al que acababa de disparar pensando que era otro tío cuando realmente no lo era y era su propio hijo que había sido asesinado por el tío que estaba fingiendo ser y soichiro le había disparo pensando que era el tío cuando de hecho no era ese tío en absoluto y era todo un caso de confusón de dentidad por parte de soichiro y también watari había jugado un papel porque era malvado y retorcidito y británico y todo eso **[Peor explicación de la historia]**.- HE MATADO A MI ÚNICO HIJO VERDADERO **[Entiendo que Sayu puede ser adoptada, pero es que Light es su hermano gemelo]**! AHORA A QUIÉN LLEVARÉ A LOS ENTENAMIENTOS DE FÚTBOL **[Tampoco le habías llevado nunca]**?

-Mi queredo padre. Eres mejorzoso padre que un tío puede tener.- entonces Dark tozio algo de sangre y cosa pegajosa.- Raelmente eso no es cierto xq me has disparado y un buen padre no hubría disparado a su propio hujo pero aun así puensabas que estabas vengándome así que todo sale bien al final.

Ckira fue olvidado y nu va a salir traves en este catpétulo xq no es tan impotente como dark y además es viejo y encarcelado ahora.

 **EN EL FUNREAL DE DARK**

Todos en el mundo estaban viendo la televisión incluso gnt que nu tenía televisión **[¿Qué?]** xq estaban así de tristes. Cada compañía de Kleenex **[1. #NotSponsored. 2. Querrás decir todas las compañías de pañuelos]** del mundo estaban vendiéndolo todo y la gnt lloraba tanto que seguía lloviendo con toda el agua **[No]**. Las tristes nubes lo hicieron más triste y la gente lloró más hasta que hubo huracanes e inundaciones **[NO]** y patos por todas partes robándo el pan gnts **[¡NO!]**.

Shakespeer estaba dando un discurso porque había viajado en el tiempo hasta el futuro para estar allí (PARA MÁS INFORMACIÓN DE COMO FUNCIONA EN VIAJE EN EL TIMPO EN EL UNVERSO DE DARK YAGAMI, ÉCHALE UN VISTADO A "EL DIOS DEL TIEMPO SIN NOMBRE" O ESE CAPÍTULO EN EL QUE MUERE MATT NO RECUERDO CUAL ERA NO QUIERO MIRARLO AHORA XQ NO IMPOTENTE. ESTO ES SOLO UNA NA Y NO TRABAJO DURO EN ELLAS EXCEPTO ESTA SUPONGO XQ S LARGA Y TENGO QUE PULSAR EL BOTÓN SHFT PARA ESCIBIRLA LO QUE SIGNIFICA QUE SOLO PUEDO ESCRIBIR CON UN DEDO Y ME LLEVA EL DOBLE **[Y prefieres seguir escribiendo a no decir tonterías... Además, no se si sabes que existe Bloq Mayus]** ). Fue un discurso de dios* no uno de los suyos tontos como cuando la gente muere en romeo y julyta cuando mueren y despotrican sobre las estrellas y cosas estúpidas.

"Y por lo ello dark sois el mejorsello tío

Incluso aunque a veces sois maleducado

Tuvoseis como mascota un pez llamado rexing

Y realmente ameabais el sexamiento

Tuvosesis toda la belleza y la inteligencia

Viviosirá parsempre en nuestros corezones

Excepto que el sois muerto así que nu"

Soichiro fue el siguiente y estaba llorando. Entonces noami salió (lo pilláis! ;) ) con el cuaderno de vida que había robeado al verdadero L y trajo de vuelta a dark. Light (VEIS LO RECORDÉ **[Pero no recuerdas que está muerto]** ) estaba feliz y lo abrazó y besó un poco pero solo de un modo no gay **[¡Es su hermano gemelo!]**.

-Así que queda algo que hacer?- light le preguntó a él y también a mí xq estoy atascado.

-MUUUUUUCHAS!- replicó dark frotándole la cabeza a su hermano.- PRIMERO… TENEMOS QUE ENCONTRAR A CKIRA **[Está en la cárcel. Caso cerrado]**.

 ***Ha escrito "god" (dios) en lugar de "good" (bueno).**


	21. Capítulo 21: Fantasmada navideña

**Capítulo 21.**

 _CHRISTIE ZE Q LEES ESTO ASÍ QUE POR QUÉ ME HAS BLQOUEADO EN MSN? SIENTO LAS COSAS MALAS Y TAMBIÉN QUIERES VER 2012? ADEMÁS ESTA ES UNA COSA ESPECIAL QUE ESCRIBO POR NAVIDAD!_

Dark necesitaba un corte de pelo así que le hicieron uno. En el camino de vuelta vio a Near **[Que está vivo o muerto según le conviene al autor]**.

-Hola!- dijo Near. Era todo pobre ahora y su pelo era un desastre con humo xq ahora tenía que saltar en chimeeas por su trabajo para conseguir dinero para sus niñitos **[Near tiene 13 años]**.

Dark le pegó en la cara y se marchó. "Odio a ese g-lipollas!" juró. Había algo en el suelo y parecía una tarjeta de navidad así que dark la cogió xq pens que podría haber como un billete de 20 dólares dentro o algo pero no era una carta en absoluto sino un Cuaderno de Enfermo **[Lo que nos faltaba…]** y lo que pensó que era una árbol de navidad en la tapa era realmente un tío enfermo vomitando encima de algún enfermo **[¿Qué?]**.

Lo abrió y escibió Near en él para darle una lección a ese g-lipollas y entonces Near estaba casi muerto (LO PILLÁIS*? PERO NO S UNA BROMA ESTO ES MUY SERIO XQ PODRÍA MORIR Y ESO NO ES GRACIOSO INCLUSO AUNQUE ES NEAR así que supongo que es gracioso después de todo **[¿Qué dices?]** ) y tosió un montón y tuvo que usar esas cosas de palo para andar **[¿Muletas?]** así que parecía ese tío pequeño de la cosa fantamagórica de Navidad.

 **EN LA POLICÍA**

-Puedo tomarme agún tiempo libre Tío?- le dijo a Soichiro el poli con el afro **[¿Qué forma es esa de hablarle a tu jefe? Y más si vas a pedirle vacaciones]**.- S casi Navidad y se acerca la nieve y quiero hacer un Kira de nieve y prenderle fuego para darle una lección a Kira que nu olvidará pronto **[1. Que la nieve no arde, coño. 2. ¿Tú crees que a Kira le va a importar que quemes su efigie? 3. Uno diría que le iba a pedir vacaciones para estar con su familia, no para esta mierda]**.

Soichirio se mesó el bigote que había vuelto a crecerle realmente rápido después de que se afeitase xq s muy masculino.

-Ese puede ser un ideal interesante **[Y por eso todavía no le habéis atrapado, merluzos]**.- dijo mesadamente y se levantó y le pegó en la cara. El tío del afro se cayó y su afro explotó como una bomba **[¿Qué?]** y había pelo por todas partes.- ES UNA LÁSTIMA QUE AHORA SEA MALVADO PORQUE NECESITAMOS DINERO PARA EL PERIODO FRÍO DE NAVIDAD COMO BUENOS POLIS Y NO EL TIPO DE POLIS QUE NO LES DAN REGALOS A SUS HIJOS POR NAVIDAD INCLUSO CUANDO SOLO PIDEN ALGO PEQUEÑO COMO GUITAR HERO PORQUE ESE TIPO DE PADRES SON UNOS CAPULLOS **[Aquí el autor nos expresa sus más profundos traumas de la infancia]**.

Entonces el poli del afro salió a la nieve porque Soichiro le robó la chaqueta y le prendió fuego para calentar el recinto **[¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?]**.

 **ESA NOCHE**

-Buenas noches mamá de Light.- dijo besando a la mamá de Light con su bigote **[¿Qué]**.

Se puso a dormir y entonces apareció Matsuda pero había dos de él y estaba cubierto de cadenas y era un fantasma porque L había robado el cuaderno de fantasma de Dios y le había devuelto la vida a Matsuda pero solo como un fantasma y había escito su nombre dos veces por error **[L comete unos errores muy tontos al escribir]**. (NA: un cuaderno de zombi sería alucinante! Quize escibiré uno **[Que alguien le detenga, por favor]**!)

- _Sooooy un fantasssma Soichiro y traeré a algunos de mis malvados amigos y te darms una noche que no olvidarás pronto._

Entonces cantó una canción como de la pelucila (es la película de cuento de Navidad en caso d que nu lo hubiéseis advinado todavía!).

- _Tuyo CONDENADO soichiro! Tuyo CONDENADO para simpre! Tu futuro es algo u otro y yo no la otras palabras_ **[No recordaba que uno de los fantasmas fuese tonto]** _!_

Entonces se desvarneción y Matt fue el siguiente en aparecer como un fantasma.

- _Soy el fantasma de las Navidades Pasadas_.- dijo alzando la mirada de jugar a moden warfare en su psp **[#NotSponsored]** y usando la bomba nuclear tácticla. Sacuó su cuaderno de tiempo y antes de que se diese cuenta estaba en el pasado pero olvidóaSoichiro así que tuvo que llevarle con él.

- _Recuerdaaaas el pasado_ **[Te he dicho que no cambies de renglón si sigue hablando el mismo personaje]** _?_ \- dijo señalando un caballo y un castillo. _-Esto es cuando tú eras solo un niñito!_ \- Un tío apestoso pasó por allí xq no había inventado una ducha todavía **[1. ¿Ese es el tío que inventó la ducha? 2. Pues podría haberse bañado. 3. ¿Cómo de viejo crees que es Soichiro?]**. Entonces Soichiro se los encontró pero era un niñito y nu siquiera tenía un bigote todavía pero tenía gafaaa y así superon que era él **[Soichiro no se reconoce a sí mismo de pequeño. Bravo]**.

-Lo mejor de la mañana para vos caballeros.- chilló y les dio un caramelo.- Este es el pasado **[¿Me estás diciendo que el Soichiro del pasado saber que está hablando con su yo del futuro? ¿Por qué?]**!

Entonces llegó la mamá de Light (ze que Light todavía no nacido pero sigo sin saber su nombre reel así que ahora s mamá pasado Lights).- Quiénes son estos caballeros?

-Nusé.- dijo el bebé Soichiro **[1. ¿Bebé? 2. Se le ha ido el medievo rápido]**. Había descubierto que la mamá pasado lights le gutaba cribir fanfics sobre Shakespeer así que él también lo había hecho y ahora estaban saliendo.

- _Eso es muy bonito y un gran novio es soichiro!_ \- dijo matt llorando.- Todo el mundo debería salir con un tío com él **[No. Se inventó una afición solo para salir con ella. Está siendo un falso]**!

To do volvió a Soichiro i lloró y todos estaban confusos **[Yo sí que estoy confusa]**. Volvieron al presente y fensó que era un sueño com la película pero no lo era y apareció el fantasma de los Regalos de Navidad** que era Mello. Escupió un chocolate en la cabeza Soichiros para despertarle y su boca era como una ametralladora hecha de chocolate y dientes y habría herido realmente a Soichiro si no fuese un fantasma **[¿Qué dices?]**.

Sacuó una caja y la sacudió y dijo " _No le has comprado a tu propio hijo alucinante Guitar Hero… en su lugar le has comprado algo tonto como libros o algo. APEEESTAS_ **[Eres un niño malcriado]** _!_

Entonces él también volvió a la muerto y llegó el último fantasma. Y este fatasma era… RAY PENBER!

 _-Soy el fantasma del futuro!_ \- dijo y llevó a Soichiro a ver un robot. Entonces Soichiro cuchó un canto que venía de encima de la montaña. Corrió allí y vio bola de fuego masiva que era negra y llena de murcíelagos. El suelo se estaba agrietando y rompiendo y algunos trozos ahora eran lava. Explosiones llegaron a todas partes y una torre que medía 1.600 metros explotó y hubo cristal en todas partes y derribó más torres.

Y en mitad del fuego como un tornado o huracán o la cosa remolinosa cuando sales del baño estaba… NIGHT YAGAMI

-Gracias a ti mi ija está viva **[¿Cómo sabes quién es? Porque realmente no es tu hija biológica, sino un experimento hecho a partir del ADN de Dark]**!- gritó. Pero entonces vio qué estaba haciendo… ESTABA CANTADO LA CANCIÓN PARA TERMINAR EL MUNDO.

 _-OMG!_ \- gritó raye bailando como un hombre bailoso.- _Está cantando la canción para terminar el mundo justo como he dicho antes_ **[¿Ray es el narrador?]** _!_

Hubo una explosió todavía más grande como si pones todos los fuegos artificiales del mundo en un camión y entonces le disparas al tanque de combustible **[¿Qué?]** y apareció un agujero negro y se comió el mundo y Soichiro tuvo que magearse fuera justo a tiempo!

-Tengo que salvar el mundo!- gritó saltando de la cama y estaba desnudo por si tenía que sexar a la mamá de Light.

Corrió todavía desnudo y estaba nevando pero era demasiado hombre pa preocuparse y le devolvió su abrigo al tío del afro **[¿El abrigo quemado?]** y le dio un pavo a Near porque sentía pena por él y su enfermedad se curó mágicamente así que Dark le pegó de nuevo y robó sus legos **[#NotSponsored]** así que Near no tuvo regalo de navidad este año!

 **EN LA POLICÍA DE NUEVO!**

Todos los tíos más inteligentes del mundo estaban allí. L, Light, Dark, Soichiro, Sayu, Near, el fantasma de Mello, Naomi y Watari **[Menudo equipo de "estrellas"]** y Blud también estaba allí **[El que faltaba]** pero solo por el buffet porque nadie le había invitado porque no pudían verlo **[¿Desde cuando no pueden verlo?]**.

-NECESITAMOS UN PLAN PARA SALVAR EL MUNDO!- gritaron todos a la vez!

-PERO CÓMO?

-QUIZÁ DEBAMOS MATARLA?

-PERO YA ESTÁ MUERTA.

-CÓMO PUEDE ZER?!

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA TORRE YOTSUBAS**

Yotsuba estaba trabajando en su ordenador. Era bueno en ello y tenía una puntuación alta en el buscaminas. Estaba usando paint para dibujar … ALGO. Lo imprimió. ERA UN CUADERNO DE VIDA **[JA JA JA JA. No. JA JA JA JA]**.

 _OS ENGAÑÉ! NIGHT NUTÁ MUERTA EN ABSOLUTO! OS ENGAÑÉ A TOS!_

 _POR FAVOOR CONTÉSTAME CHRISTIE_

 ***La gracia está en que ha puesto "near dead" (casi muerto).**

 ****Ha puesto "Xmas Presents" (Regalos de Navidad) cuando quería poner "Xmas Present" (Navidades Presentes).**


	22. Capítulo 22: Batalla en el cagacielos

**Capítulo 22.**

 _ASÍ QUE ME ESTABA BUSCANDO EN GOOGLE Y CONTRÉ A UN TAL SLOW ZOMBIE DE TVTROPES ESCRIBIENDO UN BLOG SOBRE MI HISTORIA! ZE QUE ERES UN TÍO CIEGO LO QUE ES UNA LÁSTIMA PERO ESO SIGUE SIENDO ALUCINANT! NO COMO NO CONTESTAR MIS MENSAJES. YA ZABES QUIÉN ERES. Y ESA PERSONA QUE ERES ES CHRISTIE_ **[No quise decir nada en el capítulo anterior por no hacer sangre pero ya que sacas el tema… Huye, Christie. No mires atrás]** _._

Light y L estaban en el campo de tirro y estaban disprando sus rifles y sus escopetas y sus cohetes y enrollándose. Dispararon a un montón de tíos de cartulina y no a los tíos buenos lo cual es bueno pero no jenial porqueeran un poco lentos **[Sí que lo son]** y seguían enrollándose.

-MALDITAS HAMBURGUEAS CESPOSAS!- gritó Watari a través de un megáfono a prueba de balas.- QUÉ DEMONIOS TÁIS INTENTANDO OS VAIS A MATAR HOSTIA PUTA?

-Lo ziento.- dijo L y lanzó un rayo y explotó **[¿QUÉ?]**.

En la puerta de al lado Sayu estaba practicando su escritura. Nu qría tener que cuaderno de todear a su hermana hasta la muerte o incluso más lejos pero tenía que que que salvar el mundo!

-Qué hases esposa?- dijo Misa estilo sexy.

-Estoy escribiendo cosas.- dijo Sayu y entonces escibió " _Sexar con misa"_ en el cuaderno de tood.

Misa sonrioi y empezó a desnudarse. Primero se quitó su zapato. Entonces cogió su sombrero y le prendió fuego para sexyar el ambiente **[No hay nada más sexy que un sombrero ardiendo]**. Entonces se quitó su vestido que era como el vestido que lleva la mujer en Resident Evil pero sin armas y debajo llevaba una camiseta de Lady Gagga y unos calzoncillos que le había cogido prestados a Light **[¿A alguien más le resulta familiar todo esto?]**. Se los quiteó y entonces su otro zapato y ahora estaba desnuda.

SAyu se quitó entonces su traje de espía y no era ropa interior debajo xq era una espía como en james bond y necesitaba sexar un montón. Entonces fueron a la cama de seda roja en el campo de tiro **[En todos los campos de tiro hay una cama de seda roja por cuestiones de seguridad]** y empezaron a enrollarse mucho. entonces se enrollaron un poco más y entonces decidieron sexar. Estaban sexando mucho y era muy picante y sexy porque ambas estaban denuas y se estaban bsando sus partes de chica y cualquier cosa.

Soichiro se setía desplazado xq no estaba sexando con nadie **[1. ¿Cómo sabes qué se están acostando? ¿Puedes verles desde donde estás? ¿Hay cámaras de seguridad? ¿Ellos los saben? ¿Les importa? 2. Te recuerdo que al menos uno de los integrantes de cada pareja es hijo tuyo]** y podía sexar a la mamá de Light pero nu quería xq son todo viejos y eso es asqueroso y desagradable i no voy a escribi esa clase de cosas LOLLOL **[1. Nunca describes el sexo, así que realmente no sé donde esta el problema. 2. Cuando llegues a su edad ya me contarás si tener sexo es asqueroso y desagradable]**!

El radar hizo bip bip bip y miró a la pantalla todo estilo asustado.

-MI MALDITO RADAR JUSTO HA CESPEADO UN BIP EXCELENTE!- explotó watari escupiendo té y gran bretaña por encima de toda la mesa.- ALGÚN TÍO ACABA DE USAR UN PAJEANTE CUADERNO DE VIDA!

-dónde abuelo?- preguntó L parando de sexar **[Mira, a mí esto de que todos os podáis ver y oír mientras tenéis sexo me parece un poco preocupante]**.

-S EN CASA YOTSUBAS EN EL CAGACIELOS **[JA JA JA JA]**! CORREEEEEEEEEEEEEED!- dijo soichiro y cogió un rifle de francotirador y se lo tiró a wateri que lo cogió y sonrió todo malvado.

Se subieron al helicóptero giante que era del tamaño de un camión y tenía pistolas y pistolas de agarre y ordenadores y baño. Los trozos en el tejado geraron rápido **[¿Las hélices?]** y pronto estuvieron volando sobre la ciudad y la gente se estaba levantando y mirándoles y algunos también les señalaron.

De pronto un cohete pasó haciendo FIUU y dejó una gran línea de humo y un bum al final donde falló pero solo el helicópeto porque golpeó otra torre pero no pasaba nada porque no había nadie en la torre excepto por ese tal leloosh (SUENA MÁS A LEPERDEDOR* NO ES CIERTO!?) i todo el mundo le odia así que ta bien excepto que tiene un robot giante y además nunca lo visto.

-ESQUÍVALO!- gritó L como una niña pequeña pero ya había explotado y lo avían esquivado así que L se sintió un poco tonto.

Mikami **[¿Qué pinta este aquí?]** ecaló en el tejado con un rifle de francotirador y miró por el telyscopio **[Se llama mira telescópica]**. Vio a un tío baboso pero no era yotsuba pero le disparó de todos modos y los cohetes pararon.

Buscaron por toda la torre la casa de Yotsuba y tuvieron que preguntarle la dirección a un cartero y entonces la encontraron e intentaron llamar a la puerta principalpero fallaron xq estaban en un helicóptero **[Pensaba que se le había olvidado mencionar que bajaron de helicóptero, pero era todavía peor]** así que en lugar de eso cogieron sus pistolas de agarre como en BATMAN e hicieron bum con la puerta principal y pasaron con una tirolina y se encontraron en la cocina de Yotsuba y rompiero su penera para demostrarle que iban en serio.

Empujaron a Ckiraque llevaba espoisas **[Lo normal]** dentro del comdor y un billón de balas le salpicaron pero llevaba un traje de armadura que le había prestado TSIOFEAJ y estaba a salbo durante un tiempo.

Todos los demás saltaron y dispararon todas sus pistolas y el ejército Yotsubas les respondió y como un trillón de balas golpeó todo y una planta explotó y entonces todo lo demás se corrió también y Yotsuba y sayu estaban cuaderno de videando a todo el mundo de vuelta a la vida pero sayu era más rápida y la impresora de yotsuba se quedó sin papel y guardaba el recambio en el estudio a donde nu podía ir xq estaba lleno de tíos muertos y pistolas y tíos muertos diparando pistolas contra otros tíos muertos porque sayu estaba usando su cuaderno de todo para hacer que lo hicieran y s un poco capulla.

Pistolas explotaron por todas partes y una golpe murió y el cuaderno de vida le trajo de vuelta a la vida y esto pasó como 20 veces xq yotsuba estaba campeando y todo el mundo odia a los camperos**.

Entonces el brazo de yotsuba estaba muerto y Soichiro lo cogió por el cuello y le pegó en la nariz veintidós veces para enseñarle que era un tío duro y además le enseñó la panera roteada y lloró xq no podía comer su riquísimo pan de plátano de sangre que Blud le enseñó a hacer un día.

-P-TO HIJO DE P-TA DE M-ERDA QUE SE F-LLA P-TAS DIME DÓNDE ESTÁ EL P-TO CUADERNO DE VIDA Y NO CUADERNO DE VIDEES A ESA P-TA Z-RRA DE NIGHT YAGAMI DE VUELTA LA P-TA VIDA O TE ROMPERÉ LA OTRA J-DIDA PANERA!

-Solo estaba intentando cuaderno de videar a mi perro. Se llamaba Might Yagami **[Menuda excusa... Además, has intentado matarlos a todos. Ya has dejado claro que eres su enemigo]** y lo escribí alm lo sientoOOO!

-WTF LO SIENTO MUUUUCHO!- dijo lgith y le abrazó **[Este chico es tonto]** y fueron a wall mart y le cumprú una nueva panera y también un montón de flores para pedirle perzún.

-De todos modos eso no nos ayuda a encontrar a Night!- dijo el fantasma Mellos todo enfadado y meneando su pelo al estilo enfadado. Estaba realmente enfadado porque se parecía a Lady Gagga Y SU VERDADERO ASPECTO **[Si alguien entiende esta última frase que contacte con las autoridades, por favor]**!

-Eso no es vredad. acabo de encontrar este mapa que night dejó atrás **[1. ¿Para qué iba a dejar un mapa atrás? 2. ¿Cómo sabes que es de ella? ¿Está firmado? 3. Esto prueba CLARAMENTE que Yotsuba y ella estaban trabajando juntos, ¿no os parece?]**.- dijo L porque era un increíble tío detective. Era una servilleta con la foto de una casa escribida encima con pintalabios y había un coche fuera **[¿Qué?]**.

-Conozco ese coche!- aulló soichiro como un tren de carga lleno de gritos siendo conducido por un tío gritando con un megáfono de caminom a un concierto de rock en un sitio realmente ruidoso **[¿QUÉ?]**.- Es… MÍO!

 _WTFFFFFFFFFFFFFF_

 _ESTO ES DEMASIADO ÉPICO COMO PARA QUE PUEDA ESCRIBIR MÁS POR AHORA_ **[Tenemos que revisar tu concepto de "épico"]** _Y NECESITO DORMIR Y TAMBIÉN TENGO QUE PLANEAR EL FINAL ÉPICO O QUIZÁ NO PERO PROBABLEMENTE REALMENTE ESTA VEZ AUNQUE NUZE XQ PARECE QUE LE GUTA A LA GENTE!_

 ***La "gracia" es que ha escrito "Leloser" (Leperdedor) haciendo un juego de palabras con el nombre "Leloosh" y "loser" (perdedor). Y, por cierto, habla de un personaje de otra serie.**

 ****Para el que no lo sepa, un "campero" es un jugador que se dedica a matar a los demás repetidas veces, sin dejar que se recuperen y, normalmente, escondido como una vil comadreja.**


	23. Capítulo 23: Patético Yagami

**Capítulo 23.**

 _ESTE CAPÍTULOS DEJAROS P-TO LOCOS TÍOS! ADEMÁS TA BIEN!._

Los polis corrían tan rápido como podían hacia la casa de la mamá de Light y miraron dentro del coche. Light y L estaban dentro sexando en el asiento de atrás **[Pero si ellos estaban con Soichiro en el último capítulo. ¿Cómo han llegado allí antes que él?]**! Y ESTABAN DESNUDOS!

-QUÉ C-JOINES ESTÁIS HACIENDO MONSTRUOSO HIJO MÍO Y TÚ TÍO DETECTIVE ESCRUTADO AL QUE LE GUSTA EL AZÚKER Y LOS CARAMELOS. ESTO ERA UNA PISTA EN CASO MUY IMPORTANTE Y LO HABÉIS MANCHADO TODO CON VUESTRA SEXYCIDAD **[¡No, por favor, no me hagas imaginar eso!]**. AMBOS ESTÁIS EXPULSADOS DE LA CASA YAGAMI PERO PRIMERO TENEMOS QUE ATRAPAR A TU HERMANA!- jadeó soichiro mirando en coche que estaba oscuro porque las ventanas estaban humeando por todo el sexamiento **[¿Qué?]**.

-ale.- dijo L y sexó un poco más entonces paró.

-Noooo!- dijo light todo estilo tristemente agarrándose a la pierna Ls como un tío estilo tristemente.- Quiero hacer más sexxxamiento!

Entraron en la casa y light seguía agarrado a la pierna de L y fue arrastrado y estaba desnudo y su cosa de hombre se quedó toda arañada por la carretera y dolió. Porque eran buenos polis cogieron un montón de huellas datilares de las paredes y las cositas de la puerta **[¿Los pomos?]** y la nevera y el cubo de la basura y la tele y el ipod de light **[#NotSponsored]** solo por si acaso.

-TOS 1 INFIERNO!- chilló watari como un murciélago vampiro **[¿Qué?]**.- LA CESPEANTE MUCHACHA NIGHT ACABA DE OLVIDAR CESPEANTEMENTE SUS DEDOS **[¿QUÉ?]**!- porque no podía encontrarlos en ninguna parte **[¿Los dedos?]** ni siquiera detrás de la televisión **[Es donde suelen estar, sí]**.

-Tiene que estar aquí en alguna parte abuelo- dijo L comiéndose el mando **[¿Qué?]**.- Has mirado en la… HABITACIÓN DE SAYU!

Así que subieron y no había nada allí. Excepto que encontraron un sándwich y L se lo comió. Además sayu y misa estaban sexando pero se escondieron en el armario (lo pilláis? Es un chiste **[Sutil]**!)

-DONDE PUEDE ESTAR ESA MUCHACHA SANGREANTE?- ponderó watari mientras leía el diario de sayu y estaba lleno de cosas traviesas así que se lo guardó para luego.

-Queréis saberlo?- gritó una voz misteriosa desde los conductos de ventilación.

-QUIÉN HA SIDO?- lloriqueó Light meándose en los pantalones excepto que nu los llevaba así que en lugar de eso se meó en la alfombra y soichiro se puso como enfadado y le pegó **[Este es el capítulo oficial de humillar a Light Yagami]**.

-VENID A MI BASE SECRETA EN LA HABITACIÓN DE DARK Y DESCUBRIRÉIS QUIÉN ESO SER!

Todos los que oyeron esto estaban extra impactados y fueron corriendo directamente! El lápiz estaba en la puerta pero lo rompieron y la abrieron **[Mira, yo ya paso de explicárselo otra vez]**.

Y en la habitación de Dark estaba… DARK **[Madre mía, qué sorpresa tan inesperada]**! DARK YAGAMI **[Que sí]**! EL PUÑETERO DARK YAGAMI CHICOS **[¡Vale ya!]**!

-Os engañé a todos!- dijo y para enseñárselo encendió la televisión. Había un tío en Londres entrevistando a la Reina y estaban bebiendo té y siendo muy británicos.

De pronto la reina se levantó y le pegó al tío EN LA CARA! Que es algo que la Reina normalmente no haría **[Ah, ¿sí?]** pero lo hizo y por eso s impactante **[Vale, vale, vale. Creo que ya lo entiendo]**.

- **Todos en el mundo escuchandme!** \- dijo y lo hicieron **[1. No todo el mundo tiene televisión. 2. No todo el mundo estará viendo ese canal. 3. No todo el mundo sabe inglés]**.- **Tengo una cosita impotente que decir! EL MUNDO ACABARÁ EN DIEZ MINUTOS GRACIAS A NIGHT YAGAMI Y SU BASTARDO MAGNIFICENTE HERMANO DARK! ESTO NO ES UN SIMULACRO!**

Había caos en todas partes excepto en francia porque no hablan Inglés. Tíos pegaban a tíos y se emborrachaban y vomitaban por todas partes y estaban sexando franéticamente y bebbés estaban naciendo a derecha e izquierda y también en el centro!

Un coche se estrelló contra un barranco y golpeó una planta nuclear y era una planta muy grande como un parque nacional pero nuclear así que explotó y destruyó todo Kentucky y no hubo más pollo firto **[Me has leído el pensamiento]**. Otro condujo dentro del mar y golpeó un submarino y el capitán se tropezó y pulsó el botón nuclear que disparó un montón de nucleares a la estación espacial internacional justo como en moden warfare 2 otra vez **[Mira, deja ya ese juego que te está haciendo mucho daño]**.

- **TÍOS NO ENTRÉIS EN PÁNICO!-** aulló la reina para calmar un poco las cosas.- **NO SOY REALMENTE LA REINA SOY SOLO DARK YAGAMI USANDO UN CUADERNO DE MUERTE PARA HABLAR!**

Dark dejó a un lado su bolígrafo y dijo "Qué pensáis!"

-MALDITO PAJERO ASESINO DE REINAS!- rugió Watari extremadamente enfadado y se puso plumeros en sus nudillos pero no eran muy buenos plumeros porque eran de metal y no de trapo así que no podían limpiar cosas pero podían pegar a tíos y por eso lo hizo **[¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué te complicas tanto para decir que se puso puños americanos? ¿Qué te pasa en la cabeza?]**.

- **ESPERA WATARI! SI LA REINA QUE SOY YO MUERE SERÁS LA NUEVA REINA XQ DARK NO QUIERE SER LA REINA Y TE TRASPASARÁ EL TÍTULO [1. Eso no funciona así. 2. ¿Cómo está hablando la reina si Dark ha dejado de escribir?]!**

-OH VALE **[¡Serás vendido!]**.- dijo watari y xq no quería desaprovechar los plumeros le pegó a light y le dijo que se pusiese algunos trapos encima **[Ya iba siendo hora]**.

- **ASÍ QUE DE TODOS MODOS DARK QUE SOY YO TIENE UNA LISTA DE ESIGENCIAS QUE DEBEN CUMPLIRSE! PASO UNO. QUIERE DOS TRILLONES DE DÓLARES. DOS. QUIERO ESPAÑA Y LA LUNA Y EL SOL [1. Deja de alternar entre hablar de ti en primera y en tercera persona, que me estás poniendo muy nerviosa. 2. ¿Para qué coño quieres la luna y el sol? Además, no son propiedad de nadie]. TRES. QUIERO UN AUTOBÚS QUE IRÁ DEL GIMNASIO A MI CASA. CUATRO. QUIERO UN GIMNASIO. CINCO. QUIERO GUITAR HERO POR NAVIDAD XQ MI PAPÁ ES DEMASIADO TONTO COMO PARA COMPRÁRMELO Y WTF TÍOS [Me gusta que esta lista de exigencias no es del personaje, sino del autor]. SEIS. QUIERO UNA NAVE ESPACIAL Y DOS TIPOS DE FERRARI Y UN LAMBAGINY. SIETE. QUIERO MI PROPIO CANAL DE TELEVISIÓN QUE ENSEÑA FOTOS DE CUAN ALUCINANTE SOY TODOS LOS DÍAS Y QUE TENGA VÍDEOS DE MÍ SEXANDO PARA QUE TODO EL MUNDO VEA LO SEXY QUE SOY [¿Qué?]. OCHO. QUIERO UNA AMETRALLADORA HECHA DE PAN. NUEVE. QUERO OTRO TRILLÓN DE DÓLARES. DIEZ. QUIERO LAS BOLAS DE DRAGÓN. ONCE. QUIERO UN AVIÓN [Ya tienes uno]. DOCE. NO QUIERO UN ABIÓN XQ ACABO DE RECORDAR QUE TENGO UNO LO ZIENTO PERO DADME OTRO DE TODOS MOOD [Entonces, ¿lo quieres o no lo quieres? ¡Decídete!]. TRECE. QUIERO UN LIBRO ESCRIBIDO SOBRE LO BUENO QUE SOY SEXANDO Y DEBE HABER UNA LEY QUE OBLIGUE A LEERLO. CATORCE. QUIERO TODAS LAS REVISTAS DE PLAYBOY Y TAMBIÉN LA GUÍA DE LA TELEVISIÓN. QUINSE. QUIERO QUE EL ABUELO NOVIOS HERMANOS SEA LA REINA DE NUEVO [Pero que eso no ha pasado en esta línea temporal, merluzo]!**

-GRACIAS SEMENTALÍN!

- **NO HAY DE QEU. DIECISEIS. QUIERO QUE TODOS EN EL MUNDO ME ENVÍEN UN MENSAJE INCLUIDA CHRISTIE [Lamentable]. DIECISIETE. QUIERO UN MONTÓN DE OTRAS COSAS QUE HE OLVIDADO [Mira, eso te pasa por no prepararte bien la lista de exigencias, que se nota mucho que has estado improvisando].**

Entonces la reina tuvo un corazón y murió pero volvió a la vida por el príncipe Charlie estaba allí con un cuaderno de vida y su shinigami que era el fantasma de un tío romano **[Si es un shinigami no puede ser a la vez un fantasma]**.

Para mostrar que iba en serio Dark se llevó a los tíos de la televisión a esa bolera en Hollywood **[¿Qué dices? ¿Qué tiene esto que ver con nada?]**. Había un montón de micros y estaban apuntando a una chica mowhicanosa con un mouhicano y un montón de tatoajes y uno de ellos dijo "CANTA LA CANCIÓN QUE TERMINA EL MUNDO".

Hizo una prueba de sonido… Y ERA NIGHT **[No me digas]**!

Y la mujer cantando era.… NIGHT **[¡Madre mía! ¡Una sorpresa tras otra!]**!

-VEN AQUÍ BASTARDO AGNIFICENTE! Dijo ella y tiró de Dark hacia el escenario.

-ÉRAMOS MALVADOS DESDE EL PRINCIPIO **[Inesperado]**!

- _Y YO TAMBIÉN!_ \- añadió Blud pero fue tonto xq nadie podía verlo **.**

 _COSAS HAN PASADO_ **[Gran resumen]** _. SON BUENAS? NO LO SÉ EXCEPTO QUE SUN ALUCINANTES PERO DECÍDMELO EN UNA CRITICAAAA!_


	24. Capítulo 24: Feliz en tu DÍA

**Capítulo 24.**

 _YO TIENE 20000 VISITAS Y 100 CRÉTICAS! TÍOS SOIS COMO ALUCINANTES EXCEPTO ALGUNOS DE VOSOTROS NU LO SOIS PERO TÚ NO_ **[Gracias]** _! TUYO GUAY!_

Alguien vio la televisión y llamó a los polis y enviaron como 3 coches y una pistola **[Gran despliegue]** xq dark podía destruír el mundo y no querían correr riesgos.

-DARCUS TAYLOR YAGAMI **[¡Se llama Darcus! Y su segundo nombre es igual que el del preso que se hizo pasar por L]** ESTÁS BAJO DESCANSO*!- dijeron los polis llenándose la cara como de un billón de donuts y azúcar y gelatina y había miguitas por todas partes y también el glaseado rosa y parecían un tío rosa cubierto de miguitas de azúcar.- VEN EN SILENCIO O TE HAREMOS VENIR GRITANDO!

Dark les tiró un pájaro **[¿Qué?]** y el pájaro les arañó las caras y se comió la gelatina. Gritaron una tormenta de azúcar cyao por todas partes.

 **UN MILLÓN DE KILÓMETROS MÁS LEJOS EN LA CASA MAMAS LIGHTS**

-HUELO ALGO!- gritó L volviéndose loco dentro de la tienda **[¿Qué tienda? Acabas de decir que están en casa de Light]**.

-sa a tu madre!- bromeó soichiro y todo rió porque sus cortes eran buenísimos.

-Papaaaaaa~aaaaaaa!- lloryqueó light como un tío cuyo padre es malo.

-Lo siento hijo!- dijo Soichiro y se abrazaron y llegó la música feliz y la cámara se desenfocó **[¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?]**.

-Pero sa huelo azúcar y me ta volviendo como loco y todo en esta casa loca!

Light vio que L se estaba poniendo todo energicoso y le abrazó para calmarlo pero no funcionó y en lugar de eso accidentalmente sexaron **[¿Cómo se puede tener sexo accidentalmente?]**. Feu buen sexamiento pero L prensó que Light estaba hecho de caramelo e intentó comérselo.

-Vamos!- gritó L saliendo corriendo por la puerta como un concord nuclear.- VOI A CONSEGUIR ESOS DONUTS O MI NOMBRE NU ES LO QUE SEA RYUKI HADOKEN O LO QUE SEA QUE SEA MI P-TO VERDADERO NOMBRE **[Ya no lo sabe ni él]**.

 **EN EL BOL** EN MADERA SAGRADA*****

Todos los polis fueron cuaderno de muerteados o disparados o quizá los donuts eran venino no lo sé **[Pues si no lo sabes tú…]** pero de todos modo ellos muerto y ahora no hay nada que pueda detener que el malvado plan de Dark haga crecer fruta **[¿Qué?]**!

-A tocar tíos!- dijo y cogió una cosa de palo y la ondeó hacia la banda **[1. ¿La batuta? 2. ¿Han contratado a una banda para esto?]**. Empezaron a tocar! Y ERA EL HOKEY COKIE****! PORQUE ESA ES LA CANCIÓN QUE ACABARÁ CON EL MUNDO! PORQUE ES MALVADA **[La acabo de escuchar y estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo]**! PORQUE FUE ESCRITA EN SECRETO POR SATÁN! PORQUE QUERÍA SER FAMOSO!

Pero era el hokie cokie malvado y tenía nueva letra en romano **[Querrás decir "latín"… ¿o "italiano"?]** y una música diferente **[Entonces es una canción totalmente nueva, merluzo]** y realmente soloel título era el mismo.

-METUED VUESTRA PIERNA MALVADA **[¿Qué dices?]**!- empezó a cantar night y parecía la chica de paramour pero no roja y además punk. Ocurrió una bola de fuego y entonces una explosión y una más grande y un asterode cayó del cielo y aterrizó y explotó e hizo arder el océano **[¿Qué?]**. Entonces la luna se acercó muchísimo al suelo y era la luna puntiaguda así que empezó a apuñar a gente **[¿¡Qué!?]** y sangre se vertió por todas partes como el mar excepto que el mar estaba ardiendo! Como lava **[¿¡QUÉ!?]**!

 **[Yo le veo un par de fallos al plan de Dark y Night:**

 **1\. Si hacen que se acabe el mundo jamás recibirán sus exigencias. Su única baza es mantener la amenaza.**

 **2\. Si hacen que se acabe el mundo ambos morirán. Y morir no es bueno]**

Oh y también había un volcán.

-no tan rápido!- decantó l comiendo como un cerdo los pedacitos de donut que había por todas partes.

-ES EL PELUDO!

-Mira señor tío L.- dijo dark oscuramente.- Solo quiero hacer explotar el mundo es eso tan malvado?

-Sí porque entonces donde vivirán los niñitos **[Son igual de tontos los pobres]**?

Night parecía impactada y dejó de cantar.

-HERMANO! NUNCA PENZÉ EN ESO **[Otra tonta]**!

-YO SÍ!- replicó dark yendo al puesto ambulante y comprando un paquete de pretzels.

-Vale.

-MALA SUERTE TÍO!- dijo L y consiguió un arma y los arrestó.

 **OTRA VEZ EN LA COMISARÍA [Esta es la primera vez que se narra desde la comisaría en este capítulo]**

He hecho como un montón de escenas en la comisaría y se ta volviendo realmente aburrido así que solo diré que salieron de nuevo y dark sexó a la mujer del mostrador mientras estaba allí porque eso es lo que haces cuando eres tan alucinante como Dark y la mujer del mostrador está ahí! La sexaría si pudiese y también si fuese real **[Mira, yo ya no sé]**.

 **EN CASA**

Habían pasado dos semanas y Dark estaba castigado por haber cantado la canción que acaba el mundo **[¿No la había cantado Night? Él solo dirigió a la orquesta]**. Night mentras tato estaba haciendo ciencia en habitación con químicos.

-Qué tas haciendo hermana?- preguntó light asomando su cabeza por la puerta.

-Estoy provando mi nuevo invento que es un químico mágico para hacer buenos clones de la gente **[1. Que Night naciese en un laboratorio no la convierte en científica. 2. Ya existe gente capaz de hacer buenos clones y la propia Night es un ejemplo magnífico]**. No sé cómo funciona pero lo he hecho y espero no hacer un buen clon de mí misma por error (NA: eso causaría como otros DIEZ CAPÍTULOS DE ASOMBROSO FIC TÍOS. ME PREGUNTO QUÉ PASARÁ {;-P) **[Te odio]**!

-Eso suena tooooooontooooo!- chilló light entrando en la habitación con un movimiento de ballet.- Tienes que encontrar la forma de hacer algo que yo necesite COMO GEL PARA EL PELO (NA: light necesita un corte de pelo xq nunca ha tenido uno en la serie **[¿Qué me estás contando?]** ).

Entonces se tropezó y cayó sobre su cosita de hombre y salió adn por todas partes **[¿Qué?]** y un poco aterrizó en su pelo y también algo cayó en el tubo de ensayo lleno de jugo de clon pero nadie se dio cuenta.

-Sal de mi habitación pedazo de mierda! Voy a poner este químico en el haceedor de clones para guardarlo en lugar seguro y espero no hacer accidentalmente un clon.

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE QUE TAMBIÉN RESULTABA SER EL CUMPLEAÑOS LIGHTS [Y el de Dark]**

Estaban todos comiendo tarta alrededor de la hoguera. Mamá lights había horneado una tarta en forma de ruyuk **[1. Ella no puede verlo. 2. Veo difícil hacer una tarta con su forma. 3. Ryuk apenas ha aparecido en esta historia. Creo que podemos darlo legalmente por muerto]** pero entonces cocinó una con la forma de Blud para Dark y era más grande y tenía velas y sabía como plátanos de sangre **[Yo aquí veo un claro favoritismo, ¿eh?]** así que soichiro le había pegado una patada a la tarta Lights y había volado por la ventana y aterrizó con un splash en el agujero que había en la carretera por culpa de la boma nuclear del capítulo 7.

-GUARDADME ALGO DE TARTA!- se pavoneó una voz desde la puerta.

Entró un tío! Era exactamente como Dark **[Es un clon de Light. Y sí, ya sé que son hermanos gemelos, pero tendría que parecerse a Light]** excepto que su cabeza estaba afeitada como una espiral funky como Kanye cuando hizo esa cosa y no les dejó terminar (pero este tío la dejaría porque es un buen clon **[Espera. ¿Cuándo dices "buen clon" te refieres a la calidad del mismo o a que tiene buen corazón?]** ). Llevaba una ca miseta y vaqueros y no zapatos pero eso solo era una coincidencia **[¿Con qué?]**.

-QUIÉN ERES TÚ?- cantaron mientras le cantaban cumpleaños feliz a dark.

-SOY EL CLON BUENO DE DARK YAGAMI… DAY YAGAMI **[No. NO. ¡NO! Esto está MUY mal. Este tío es el clon de Light, no de Dark. ¿Y cómo sabe quién o qué es si acaba de nacer? ¿Quién le ha puesto nombre? ¿Por qué son clones buenos y no de buena calidad? ¿Y de dónde ha sacado la ropa? ¡Odio esta historia!]**!

 _COSAS ACABAN DE PASAR! ADEMÁS TOY DE VUELTA! NAVIDAD FUE BIEN! ADEMÁS BESÉ A KAYLA ASÍ QUE J-DETE CHRISTIE! LOL!_

 ***Ha escrito "rest" (descanso) en lugar de "arrest" (arresto).**

 ****Ha puesto "bowl" (bol) cuando quería poner "bowling place" (bolera).**

 *****Aquí ha escrito "holly wood" (madera sagrada) en lugar de Hollywood.**

 ******Dejo aquí el link a la canción por si tenéis curiosidad: watch?v=ulsFONO-qZg**


	25. Capítulo 25: Cuatro sombras

**Capítulo 25.**

 _ALGUNOS TÍOS O QUIZÁ NO TÍOS ME HAN ENVIADO FANMAILS! ASOMBROSO Y ACIAS VOSOTROS TÍOS!_

-Quién violines eres?- dijo mamá lights escupiendo su tarta y esta golpeó a light en la cara.

-Ey tíosh soi DAY YAGAMI!

-WTF!- mamá light mirró a soichiro.- HAS ETADO TENIENDO BEBÉS A MIS ESPALDAS **[1. Tú te has acostado con tus tres hijos, así que no eres quien para dar lecciones de moral. 2. ¿Es que no ves que es exactamente igual que los gemelos? ¿Cómo va a ser hijo de tu marido con otra persona? Es prácticamente imposible]**?- gritó bastante fuerte y se rompió una bombilla. Estaba real enfadada y como molesta y cogió el cuhillo de la tarta y lo blandió violentamente contra Soichiro pero solo después de limpiarle la tarta porque era una persona ordenada.

-No esposa! LO JURO!- dijo siochiro e hizo una promesa scouts.- Nonca tendré otro hijo porque te lo contaría **[¿Qué?]**!

- _DICE LA VERDAD_.- rugió Blud pero nadie pudo oirlo porque es un shinigami! Y además no estaba allí **[Vete a la mierda]**.

-Mamá! Papá! Dejarme explicar!- dijo Night. Se subió a la mesa para que todos pudiesen oirla **[No era necesario]**.- Mamá! Papá! Light! Dark! Sayu! Misa! Naomi **[¿Y esta qué hace aquí?]**! Tengo un anunsio ! ESTE TÍO… ES MI HIJO **[No]**!

Soi **[¿Qué confianzas son esas?]** se puso realmente furioso y saltó sobre sus pies. Estaba escupiendo por todas partes con rabia y la saliva estaba llegando a todas partes y olía raro xq estaba borracho. Con un rugido como un dinosaurio saltó a la mesa también.

-QUEN ES EL RARITO QUE TE PREGNÓ SIENDO ADOLECENTE? SI COJO A ESE DELINCUENTE LE DEJARÉ INCONSCIENTE Y LE HARÉ VIVIR UN INFIERNO Y ENTONCES LE PEGARÉ Y LE ABOFETEARÉ Y LE PEGARÉ UNA PALIZA CON UN BATE DE BÉISBOL Y ENTONCES LE TIRARÉ POR LA VENTANA I ENTONCES SALTARÉ SOBRE ÉL Y L DIRÁ "OW PARA ESO DUELE" Y PARARÉ XQ SOY UN BUEN TÍO PERO NO TAN BUENO Y COGERÉ LA PISTOLA DE POLICÍA Y LE DISPARARÉ UN COCHE PATRUYA. AZI L DARÉ UNA LECCIóN!

-No papá! No lo entiendes **[O tú no te has explicado bien, maja]**! LIGHT S EL PADRE **[¿Esta mujer es tonta o le gusta dar lugar a malos entendidos?]**!

Había elegido mal las palabras porque Soichiro nu entendió como funcionaban los clones xq nunca había jugado Metalgear solid **[1. Que hayas jugado no te convierte en un experto en clonación. 2. Aunque fuese un maestro en la materia tampoco lo habría entendido. Night ha sido ambigua a propósito. 3. ¿No ve Soichiro que Day es demasiado mayor para poder ser su nieto?]**.

-WTFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! CÓMO P-TA M-ERDA C-BRÓN DE M-ERDA P-TA J-ODIDO C-PULLO DE P-TA M-DRE J-DIDA C-ÑO C-ÑO C-ÑO C-ÑO HAS P-TO EMBARAZADO A MI HOJA?

-Yo no lo hice.- chilló light.- Este tío no es mi hijo!

-Sí que lo soy **[¿Cómo puedes saber eso? Acabas de nacer]**.- dijo Day pero nadie le oyó.

-Papá! Escucha! Light solo tropezó y accidentalmente metió su adn en una máquina de clones para clones buenos **[Haber empezado por ahí]**!

-WTF HACES PAYASOS?

-Payasos* no! Los clones son como tíos y a veces tías hechos de adn y se parecen a otra persona pero son siempre buenos o malos como los gemelos **[Nada de lo que has dicho tiene sentido]**.

-Oh val.e.- Soichiro le dio un golpecito en la espalda a su hijo.- Ben hecho, hijo. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti **[Parece que meter tu ADN accidentalmente en una máquina es algo de lo que estar orgulloso]**! Tú propio hijo!

-Rulmente quiero ser el hijo Darks **[Esto es como la vida misma: tú puedes elegir quién quieres que sea tu padre]**.- dijo Day metiéndose el dedo en la nariz.- ES un tío más guay y vuestro gemelos así que puedo haserlo **[No]**!

-Maldita sea!- dijo light. Quería un hijo para llevarlo a partidos de béisbol e ir a pescar y para hacer todas esas cosas tontas de la televisión. Ahora tendría que llevar a Near en su lugar y a nadie le gusta xq porque huele raro y es un niño.

-Guay.- dijo Dark terminando su tarta.- ve a limpiar tu habitación **[1. ¿Qué habitación? ¿Qué dices? 2. Sí, es un padre MUCHO más guay]**.

-No tengo habitación!- yoriqueó Day señalando todas sus maletas en el porche **[ACABA DE NACER, COÑO]**.

-Entonces puedes dormir en el ático!- dijo Dark y le dio una escalera y algo de pintura y un saco de dormir y algo de veneno para ratas para las ratas **[¿A que te alegras de haber elegido a Dark como padre?]**.

 **ESA NOCHE EN EL ÁTICO**

-Si no fuese un clon bueno ahora me enfadaría muchísimo.- dijo Day mientras fantasmas y ratas y fantasmas de ratas fantasmeaban sobre su cabeza y le mordían a veces.

-Psst… niño.- Una voz misteriosa llegó desde un rincón de la habitación. No había luz así que Day no podía ver la voz **[Las voces no se ven, merluzo]**.

-Sa? Qué quieres y quién eres y qué estás haciendo en mi ático y eres un fantasma?

-Sí.

-De quién eres fantasma?

-No te lo puedo contar porque eso será una sorpresa! PRONTO!

-Qué quieres de mí?

-Tengo un plan malvado… implica a watari y una pistola láser y me permitirá SER EL NUEVO L!

-bueno soy clon bueno así que olvídate.

-m-erda.- dijo la voz misteriosa y volvió a la cama **[¿Qué?]**.

 _MI PROFESOR DE INGLÉS DICE QUE ESTO SE LLAM CUATRO SOMBRAS PERO NO SÉ DÓNDE ESTÁN LAS SOMBRAS ASÍ QUE LO HICE DE NOCHE PARA ESTAR SEGURO_ **[A lo que se refería tu profesor es al "foreshadow", es decir, presentar una idea antes de llevarla a cabo]**

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

No pasó nada más así que ahora es la mañana.

Light y Dark seguían durmiendo juntos xq aunque Dark era como un tío super rico se le seguía olvidando comprar una cama nueva y DEFITIVAMNT NU ES XQ ES GAY XQ NO LO ES ETOY SEGURO **[Mello no piensa lo mismo y lo conoce desde hace más tiempo]**.

-Maldita sea llego tarde a clase.- gritó light escalando sobre dark para vestirse.

-Yo no porque soy demasiado listo como para ir a clase.- dijo Dark y señaló el muro donde tenía los premios de dele3o y sus premiso nobles.

-vamo a jugar al hooky.- dijo Light **[¿No llegaba tarde a clase?]** _(NA: nu ze como se del3a. Quería decir que nu quería ir a clase no jugar al juego con los palos y el hielo en Canadá con tíos que se pegan los unos a los otros y llevan patines.)_

-ale.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA POLICÍA**

L estaba todo enfadado xq Light nu había cuadernodemuerteado a nadie últimamente así que tenía que encargarse de crímenes normales ensulugar que eran aburridos xq los podía resolver todos como en 10 segundos xq era un buen detective incluso aunque nu supiese ir a la moda.

 **[Tengo varias cosas que decir sobre L:**

 **1\. L viajó a Japón para hacerse cargo del caso Kira, así que no tendría ningún sentido que se quedase allí a resolver crímenes menores una vez resuelto.**

 **2\. Aunque Kira llevase años sin matar, L seguiría investigando para encontrar al culpable.**

 **3\. ¿Cuándo ha vuelto exactamente L a ser L? Porque recordemos que no hace mucho Dark era L.**

 **4\. ¿Cuándo dejó L de ser un fantasma?]**

-Watari! Traeme una hamburguesa de helado! (NA: s como una hamburguesa pero con helado de fersa en lugar de catsup! No existe pero estoy seguro de que stá muy bueno!)

-VALE MI QUERIDO COLEGA. VOLVER EN DOS MENEOS DE LA CABEZA DE LA REINA **[¿Qué?]**.

Watar corrió x las calles empujando a gnt fuera de su camino y empujó ad un muchachito mayor xq tenía una prisa y alguien se cayó a un pozo.

-BIP BIP! EMERGENCIA POLICIAL DE COMIDA CABALLARO PASANDO! NECESITO UN HELADO Y UNA MALDITA HAMBURGUESA.

Llegó a la tienda de hamburguesas **[¿Te refieres a una hamburguesería?]** y compró la mayor hamburguesa que tenían pero no la más grande porque era demasiado grande sino la segunda más grande y venía con un juguete gratis. Entonces fue a la tienda de helados **[¿La heladería?]**.

-DOS BOLAS DE TU MEJOR HIELO CREMOSO DE FRA SE MI AMABLE CABA LLARO?

-vale eso haré.- dijo el hombre y tenía el pelo negro desordenado como L y ojos negros como L y además jabía sido golpeado recientemente y llevaba una ca miseta blanca y un vaqueros y no llevaba zapatos y se chupaba los pulgares y era idéntico a L excepto que era más alto.

-PUESDES AYUDARME A LLEVAR ESTA CONFABULACIÓN DE VUELTA A LA OFICINA POR FAVOR? SOY UN TÍO VIEJO Y NU PUEDO LLEVARLO MUCHO TIEMPO.

-vale eso haré.- dijo el hombre y llevó la hamburguesa a casa **[1. Era a la oficina. 2. ¿Deja su negocio desatendido? 3. Si tanto se parece a L, ¿por qué Watari no reacciona?]**.

-GRASIAS MI BUEN HOMBRE.- Y Watari le dio un pajarito como regalo.

-ahora ze donde vives **[¿Vive en la oficina?]**.- dijo el hombre mirando a L como un tío siniestro.- quiero decir gracias y volved pronto y espero que chupes nuestro helado en tu hamburguesa **[Esta frase suena extrañamente sexual]**.

-TE PARECES MUCHO A ÉL!- rugió watari **[Es lento]**.

-Esto es definitivamente una coinsidensia.- replicó L hamburgueseándose la cara.

-tengo que irme ahora.- dijo el hombre y se fue.

-Me pregunto qué quería decir con eso.- dijo L comiendo como un cerdo hasta la sordera**.- Toy seguro de que no era malo.

 _ERA MALO ESE TÍO_ **[Sí]** _? QUÉ PENSÁIS_ _VOSOTROS_ **[Que sí]** _?_

 ***La gracia está en que "clowns" (payasos) se parece a "clones" (clones).**

 ****Ha escrito "deaf" (sordo) en lugar de "death" (muerte).**


	26. Capítulo 26: Entrevista incendiaria

**Capítulo 26.**

 _GRACIAS A BABYFISH X HACER EL JAPONÉS REAL_ **[El japonés ES real]** _! SI NU SABES LEER JAPONÉS TENDRÁS QUE CONVERTIRLO AL ESPAÑOL OTRA VEZ_ **[Cuando escribes una historia en un idiota y decides poner algo en otro, lo lógico es que aportes tú la traducción]** _AZI QUE LO ZIENTO! TE CAPI ESTÁ DECADO A JARK GRIMWOD POR NVIARME FANMAIL! ADIOS! EXCEPTO QUE NO PORQUE TODAVÍA QUEDA FANFIC_ **[Te odio]** _!_

Había un timbre en la casa yagami y sonó.

-Abro yo sujetad estros caballos! Pipito grillo!- maldijo mamá Lights mientras dejaba de hornear galletas e iba hacia la puerta. Allí había un tío y era grande y gordo y tenía bigote y gafas y era Demi Gawa **[¿Quién?]**.

-Eya soy de la tele y quero hablar con tu hijo day yagami **[No es su hijo]**.- dijo solo que en japonés así que sonó como "TVおよびIのwanttoの話からのあなたの息子日のyagamiへのHeya Im".

-Lo siento pero no puedo leer tus locos garabatos **[Te está hablando en persona, no tienes que leer nada]**.- dijo la mamá de Light incluso aunque uno de ellos se parecía a un pretzel.- Pero mi otro otro hijo Dark Yagami sí puede y puede hablar cualquier idioma excepto el galesiano pero no importa porque mi hija sí puede y además él lo aprendió una vez así que ahora puede hablarlo **[¿Entonces para qué le explicas que no sabe ese idioma?]**.

-EY TÍO SOY DARK.- aulló dark pero en japón eraちょっと男私は暗い

 **[A partir de aquí dejó de poner las respectivas traducciones, así que voy a traducir literalmente las partes que él deja en "japonés"]**

-私は彼が涼しい男のようにようである日のyagami Cosに話してもいいか。Puedo hablar con yagami xq el día donde parecer ser un hombre guay?- dijo Demi enfadado agitando su cámara por todas partes y grabando accidentalmente las braguitas de Misa.

-彼は私程に涼しくない… 暗いYAGAMI! 暗いF-CKING YAGAMI! OF SHINIGAMI王! No es tan guay como yo dark YAGAMI! Dark J-DIDO YAGAMI! REY DE LOS SHINIGAMI ( _NA: ME ENCANTA COMO LOS JAPOS USAN LA MISMAPALABRA PARA DECIR J-DER QUE EN AMÉRICA!_ **[No usan la misma palabra, es que el traductor no la entiende por cómo la has escrito, merluzo]** _)_ \- dijo Dark de volta dándose golpecitos para asegurarse de que no era un sueño y porque le gustaba.

-わかりました! 私は代りにインタビューする! 実際に涼しい男およびない下肢が不自由でよいクローンであるので Vale! Entrevistaré en su lugar! Porque es realmente un hombre guay y una extremidad no inferior es un buen clon

-ありがとうのbro! 話のアメリカ人を今許可する従ってのぞき見はTVの私達のしかし言うことがわかることができる。Gracias hermano! Hablar americanos ahora permitiendo así que la ginte podrá entender lo que decimos en la televisión sin embargo- dijo Dark y entonces dijo cosas en inglés para que la gnt puede oirle apropiadamente en la televisión **[El problema no es oirte, sino entenderte]**.

-Señor Darcus Yagami. Hábleme de usted mismo.- dijo Demi ondeándo la cámara alrededor estilo asombroso y poniendo algo de death metal como nickleback y tal para hacerlo más asombroso **[No se va a entender nada]**.

-Bueno soy el tío más listo de América y poseo un avión y sexo mucho con tías y a veces me gusta estar en los Juegos Olímpicos que gano porque soy muy bueno excepto esa vez que tenía una pierna rota pero gané de todos modos **[1. ¡Sus niveles de Gary Stu se están saliendo del gráfico! 2. Según esta misma historia, Dark ha pasado toda su infancia en un orfanato, así que ya me contaréis cómo demonios ha participado en los Juegos Olímpicos. 3. ¿Este chico es consciente de que los Juegos Olímpicos son cada cuatro años y que te tiene que seleccionar un país para poder participar? No puedes pasarte por allí y concursar]**.

-L siento via tener que cortarte porque HAY UN INCENDIO EN LA CIUDAD!

-WTF!- gritó Day saltando del ático!- ALGUIEN TIENE QUE SALVAR A LOS TÍOS!

-Yo lo haré!- dijo dark después de llamar al departamento de bomberos y pdir permiso para poder hacerlo **[¿Qué?]**.

Se subió a su coche (de parís RECORDÁIS? ESPERO QUE SÍ **[Eso era un taxi]** ) e hizo brum hacia el incendio que era en una torre de apartamentos como en friends y había coches de bomberos y mangueras y tíos mojándose los unos a los otros **[¿Por qué todo en esta historia acaba siempre de forma homoerótica? ¿Acaso el autor tiene fantasías reprimidas?]**. Había luces por todas partes y dark se confundió y estrelló su coche pero aterrizó en el fuego que ya estaba ardiendo así que no pasó nada. Dark salió y miró al fuego. Era brillante y también caliente **[Dark acaba de entender lo que es el fuego]** y había algo de humo y algo se había caído así que Dark lo puso de pie.

Entonces cuchó algo en el piso de arriba! Así que corrió superrápido como sonic por las escaleras y estaban ardiendo y derrumbándose así que tuvo que saltar como 20 plantas. Vio una puerta y supo que esta era especial xq estaba ardiendo **[¿Algo ardiendo en un incendio? Eso sí que es especial]**!

La tiró abajo y era una puerta de jacero hecha de jacero y oro así que era realmente dura **[El oro, aunque es bonito, es un metal blando]** pero se rompió y la tiró abajo y entró. Miró rededor. El apartamento estaba ardiendo por todas partes y había fuego en el sofá. Algo estaba chillando por su vida! Entonces dark lo vio! Sentado en la ventana! Era….. UN CONEJO!

Dark agarró el conejo y saltó fuera justo cuando el fuego alcanzaba el depósito de gasolina **[¿Un depósito de gasolina en un edificio residencial?]** y todo el apartamento explotó. Cayó como 70 pisos **[Aunque solo había subido 20]** pero los bomeros le rociaron realmente fuerte y los chorros de agua detuvieron su caida y además estaba en llamas así que tambén solucionaron ese problema.

-MI HÉROE!- gritó una mujer sexy que era la propietaria del conejo.- TE SEXARÉ POR HABERLE SALVADO **[Eso ha sido fácil]**!

-Gracias.- dijo dark y cogió su número y dirección excepto que su apartamento acababa de explotar y su teléfono estaba dentro y era inútil así que en lugar de eso tuvo que añadirla en facebook.

-PERO QUIÉN PROVOCÓ EL INCENDIO?- preguntó soichiro cepillándose fuego del bigote **[¿Qué?]**.

-Esa es una buena pregunta. Lo resolveré!- ponderó dark.- Quizá le pregunte a ese tío siniestro si ha visto algo. Los tíos siniestros son bueno en ver cosas de tíos siniestros como incendios **[No sabía que Dark también era criminólogo]** y parece un tío realmente siniestro o mi nombre no es Dark Yagami!

-Ey tío siniestro! Choca esos cinco **[¡Que no cambies de renglón cuando habla el mismo personaje!]**!- aulló Dark todo como amigable al tío siniestro. El tío siniestro le chocó esos cinco a dark.- Sabes quién empezó el fuego?

-creo que lo vi. Era una tía que era baja y gorda y odiaba los caramelos y tenía largo pelo rubio y ojos pequeños y nu se parece nada a L.

-La buscaré! Algo más?

-un tío llamado L vive ahí pero ze seguro que dfnitivamnt el fuego no se inició por eso **[No soy sospechoso]**.- replicó mirando a Dark y siendo justo como L.- ahora tengo que volver a mi trabajo en la tienda de hamburguesas porque esas hamburguesas nu se cocinarán solas a no ser que lo hagan **[Voy a suponer que este tipo es el mismo que en el capítulo anterior ayudó a Watari con la hamburguesa-helado de L. Pero ese personaje trabajaba en la heladería]**.

El tío se fue y poco sabía dark que… ERA EL TÍO QUE DE VERDAD HABÍA PROVOCANDO EL INCENDIO!

Entonces se dio cuenta **[¿Cómo?]** pero era demasiado tarde.

 _LO SIENTO NO HA PASADO MUCHO PERO EL INCENDIO ERA MUY ÉPICO! MÁS COSAS LA PROCSIMA VEZ!_


	27. Capítulo 27: Yo soy tu padre

**Capítulo 27.**

 _ADVERTENCIA EN ESTE CAPI HAY MUCHO EMPAREJAMIENTO XQ LIGHT TIENE QUE HACERLO PARA SALVAR AMERCIA_

La alarma se activó en la nueva casa de L que no estaba en su vieja torre xq esa se quemó! Enlugardeeso en una caravana en un parque de caravanas para tíos ricos en la cima del cagacielos más alto en ciudad Lights **[¿Por qué iban a hacer un parque de caravanas en la azotea de un edificio? ¿Cómo las suben?]**.

-QUIÉN DEMONIOS ES?- aulló watari en la máquina de timbre y apretó el botón de alarma que abría la puerta **[Watari es un genio de la seguridad. Abre la puerta antes de saber quién es]**.

-Soy light yagami!- replecó light yagami en voz alta pero no tan alta xsi alguien le había oído y zabía que era kira **[¿Por qué alguien iba a saber que eres Kira solo por oir tu voz?]**.- Estoy aquí para sexarm hornear magdalenas y me he quedado sin magdalenas que es por lo que necesito hornearlas!

-ENTONCES SUBE MI BUEN AMEGO!- rugió watari. Cinco segundo después el ascensor hizo ding y Light salió de un salto. Llevaba puesto un traje plateado y había una rosa en él y su camisa estaba pintada con fotos de perros jugando a las cartas como el pograba de Halloween de los Simpsons **[En realidad esa "foto" es un cuadro famoso]**. En su cabeza había un sombrero. Era un buen sombrero y tenía una foto de la cara lights para que todos supieran quién era **[Se ve que su propia cara no es suficiente]**.

-hola l.- gritó Light abrazando con todas sus fuerzas al gofroso tío policía de grandes ojos.

-Hola!- replicó l enrollándose con light realmente fuerte xq eran como nuvios o algo.- Sexemos!

-Pero todavía no he hecho magdalenas!- replicó Light con pánico y moviendo mucho los brazos.

Así que hicieron tortitas y entonces sexaron.

La cama Ls estaba hecha de caramelos y sábanas de caramelo y también tenía almohadas de caramelo hechas de marvavliscos **[Que incómoda debe de ser esa cama]** excepto que L se los había comido. Light se quitó su traje y el otro traje debajo que estaba hecho de encaje y seda y era todo sexy como la ropa interior de chica **[Este autor tiene unos fetiches muy raros]**. L se quitó sus trapos también pero eran solo su aburida ca miseta blanca y vaqueros e iba descalzo así que no voy a molestarme en hablar de ello **[Ya lo has hecho]**.

Sexaron muy fuerte e hicieron tanto rido que un montón de palumas salieron volando por toda la ciudad y algunos tíos pensaron que era un terremoto pero no lo era porque era solo algo de sexamiento ruidoso y la caravana Ls se estaba moviendo muchísimo entonces paró porque habían terminado.

-No había terminado todavía!- lloriqueó Light.

-Eso no me consierne.- replicó L como el tío de god of warpero lo hizo de nuevo de todos modo y entonces terminaron **[Quiero hacer notar que cuando hay una mujer implicada en el sexo no le dedica nunca más de dos líneas, mientras qu Light les ha dado medio capítulo]**.

Se quedaron tumbados y L estaba fumando un cegerrillo xq eso es lo que hace la gnt después de sexar creo **[Acaba de hacernos una confesión involuntaria]**.

-Tienes padre?- preguntó Light abrazando a L.

-No lo tengo porque me dejaron en la casa de Watari cuando era un bebé xq es mi abuelo y además dirige un orfanato lo cual es bueno supongo!- dijo L de vuelta.

-DICE LA PUÑETERA VERDAD!- añadió watari.

-Pero si tuvieses padre cómo sería?

-Probablemente se parcería mucho a mí solo que más alto y sería un tío siniestro y también malvado por dejarme con mi abuelo y marcharse a una misión arededor del mundo para convertirse en el tío más malvado de la historia **[¿Qué dices?]**. Pero nu lo hizo así que no importa.

-Pero qué pasa si lo hizo?

-NUNCA LO HABÍA FENSADO!- explotando L saltando de la cama tan fuerte que se golpeó la cabeza en el ventilador.- TENEMOS QUE IRNOS Y SALVAR AMÉRICA ANTES DE QUE SEA DEMASIADO TARDE **[¿En qué momento hemos pasado de imaginar cómo sería su padre a que este sea una amenaza real?]**!

 **Diez minutos después en la policía**

-hola soy L.- dijo un tío en la puerta.- déjame pasar porque tengo que resolver un crimen.

La mujer del mostrador abrió la puerta seximente. Estaba desnuda porque los criminales se acercaban a verla desnuda y entonces eran arrestados **[Me gustan sus métodos]**.

-Pareces más alto que L.- dijo desnuda.

-no me encuentro bien xq comí demasiados caramelos.- dijo de vuelta y nu miró a la mujer desnuda.- de todos modo tengo que marcharme ahora **[No soy sospechoso]**.

Subió por las caleras y corrió hasta la planta secreta que nadie cunocía excepto él porque él había construído la comisaría y había puesto una planta extra en el tejado **[¿Y nadie se ha fijado nunca en que hay una planta de más? Que puedes llegar subiendo las escaleras, no es tan difícil]**. Aquí había un laboratorio donde hacía bombas y también helado para su trabajo de día como un tío de helado **[¿Cada vez que necesita reponer tiene que entrar y salir de la comisaría? Peores detectives de la historia]**. Colgando del techio gritando de dolor estaba… MATT!

-vale te salvé del accidente de coche.- dijo el tío siniestro afilando una pada samrai y saltaron chispas por todas partes.- ahora empieza a hablar o cortaré pedazos de ti empezando por tus gafas **[¿Cuántos meses hace que lo tienes ahí colgado? Porque creo recordar que el accidente de marras tuvo lugar en el capítulo 5]**.

-no lo que quieres!- grita matt y se meó encima y el pis goteó al suelo de forma estilosa **[¿Qué?]**.

-necesito tu cuaderno de muerte secreto.- replicó el tío siniestro y apuñaló a matt en la gafa.- la próxima vez tu nariz así que habl.

-no tengo un cuaderno de muerte secreto!- gritó y se meó todavía más xq dark había escribido eso una vez en el cuaderno de todo xq era un capullo.- E incluso aunque lo tuviese que no lo tengo no te lo daría!

-sí que lo tienes te he visto usarlo ahora habla.- y dejó la pada y cogió una pada más grande.

-VALE! LO TIRÉ EN UN VOLCÁN PARA QUE NO PUEDES PONERLE TUS MANOS DE TÍO SINIESTRO ENCIMA!

-entonces haré un intercambio.- dijo el tío siniestro y agarró a Matt y lo ató a un palo y se subió en su camión de helado y condujo despacio hacia el volcán. El camión de helado reproducía la canción de darth vader mientras iba **[Trepidante]**.

-NO! NO! NOO! NOOO! NOOOO!- gritó matt mientras el tío siniestro le llevaba hasta la parte de arriba donde está la lava.

-sí.- dijo el tío siniestro y lo tiró realmente fuerte y matt cayó en el volcán y el dios del volcán aceptó el sacrifisio **[¿Qué?]** y le dio al tío siniestro el cuaderno de muerte secreto. Era un cuaderno de muerte secreto así que nu tenía las reglas en él y en la tapa ponía "NO MALVADO". Un cuaderno de muerte secreto es mejor que un cuaderno de muerte normal xq puedes usarlo y nadie sabrá qué es o qué ocurrir **[O sea, que es un Cuaderno de Muerte normal y corriente]**.

El tió siniestro sacó un bolígrafo pero se le había acabado la tinta así que lo tiró dentro del volcán y el dios del volcán le dio un nuevo bolígrafo malvado que usaba lava en lugar de tinta **[1. ¿Por qué iba a darle un bolígrafo? No le ha ofrecido nada a cambio. 2. Usar lava como tinta es una pésima idea]**.

Escribió…... MI HIJO **[No sabe como funciona]**.

 _QUIÉN ES EL HIJO TÍO SINIESTROS_ **[Uy, no sé, qué misterio]** _? POR QUÉ QUIERE MATARLO? QUÉ COSITAS MALVADAS HARÁ CON EL CUADERNO DE MUERTE SECRETO? REPUETAS LA PRÓXIMA VEZ! :O :O :O_


	28. Capítulo 28: Apapalipsis now

**Capítulo 28.**

 _EY HE ESTADO FUERA PERO YA HE VUELTO. HE VUELTO CON UNA VENGENZA! Y NACHOS! Y UN MOUNTEN DEW EXCEPTO QUE LO HE DERRAMADO. ALGUNA GNT DICE QUE NO HAY SUFICIENTES COSAS DE DETECTIVES ASÍ QUE AHORA LAS HAY!_

-Tengo. algo. Corto. bip.- dijo el radar de cuadernos de muerte **[1. ¿Qué? 2. ¿Desde cuándo un radar sabe hablar? 3. ¿Por qué dice "corto"?]**. Watari miró a la pantalla que era toda verde y giratoria e hizo su cara toda verde y giratoria.

-EL P-TOPAJERO DEL RADAR DE CUADERNOS DE MUERTE HA ENCONTRADO UN CUADERNO DE MUERTE!- gritó golpeando la mesa y haciendo explotar una tetera.

-Quién lo ha usado abuelo?- preguntó L todo inocentemente comiéndose un camión lleno de Hersy Kisses.

-NO LO CESPEANTE SÉ MALDITO. ERA UN CUADERNO DE MUERTE SECRETO **[1. Tan secreto no será si sale en el radar. 2. Me encanta que cada vez que el autor introduce un concepto nuevo, toda la historia empieza a girar a su alrededor sin motivo]**!

Todo el mundo jadeó excepto la mamá de light xq no sabía lo que era uno xq no ha visto la serie **[1. ¿Existe la serie Death Note en este universo? 2. En la serie jamás apareció un "Cuaderno de Muerte Secreto"]**. Entonces Light se lo explicó.

-Miguitas saltarinas!- maldijo.- Como maldición vais a encontrar a ese tío malvado?

-YO TAMPOCO LO CESPEANTEMENTE SÉ PÁJARA. PERO DICE QUE EL TÍO SINIESTRO ECRIBIÓ EN ÉL "MI HIJO".

-Así que puede ser cualquiera? Estamos condenados! Cooondenados! Coooooondeanos!- lloriqueó Light como un bebé al que le guta decir "coooondenados".

-Incorrecto! Sabemos que tiene un hijo! Eso significa que cualquier padre del mundo podría haber hecho lo siniestro pero nadie más **[1. ¿Por qué solo padres? Las madres también tienen hijos. 2. También deberíais eliminar a aquellas personas que solo tengan hijas]**.- dijo night usando sus super habilidades de detective.

-Solo podemos hacer una cosa!- dijo Day saltando a la ación. Fue a la cadena de televisión y pidió salir en las noticias y le dejaron xq s el gemelo bueno **[¡Que no es ningún gemelo!]** así que no puede hacer nada malvado.

-Qué pasa gente! (LO PILLÁIS!)- dijo con los pulgares hacia arriba y una sonrisa tonta congelada en toda su cara.- Tengo buenas noticias y malas noticias!

Todo el mundo estaba emocinonado y miró de cerca por si era la lotería y habían ganado. Pero no era la lotería…... ERA MUERTE.

-La buena noticia es que hemos descovierto un nuevo cuaderno de muerte **[¿Esa es la buena noticia?]** y es un cuaderno de muerte secreto que es muy guay supongo. La mala noticia es que todos los papás del mundo están arrestados **[Claro que sí. Suena legal y posible]**.

Todos los papás del mundo dijeron "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" todos enfadados e impactados y asutados y reprimidos y bailando con infelicidad y gritando y enfadadosos y enfadados y vomtando todo el rato menos el malo que solo juntó sus dedos y dijo "JUSTO COMO LO HABÍA PALNEADO!".

 **EN LA POLICÍA**

Todos los papás del mundo eran muchos papás así que necesitaron usar el cuarto del conserje donde guardaba la pitnura y también algo de papel higiénico como una cárcel. Esto puso triste a dark.

-ESTOY TRISTE!- rugió mirando tristemente al candado de la puerta y la mujer del mostrador que estaba desnuda.- Quería sexar contigo pero supongo que eso tendrá que esperar hasta que salve AMÉRICA!

-Yo estoy más triste.- dijo la mujer del mostrador y era verdad xq le gustaba realmente sexar incluso más que dark xq él era el mejor sexador del mundo y lo habían dicho en la televisión.

-Mujer del mostrador **[Ya podrías darle un nombre]**!- dijo el poli con un afro entrando corriendo. su afro salió volando por todas partes como una ametralladora hecha de pelo.- Hay una tía en el mostrador!

-ESTE ES UN TRABAJO PARA MUJER DEL MOSTRADOR!- dijo como superman y voló hacia el mostrador excepto que nu puede volar xq s solo una mujer normal así que solo caminó pero lo hizo extra rápido **[Este hombre me mata]**. Estaba desnuda pero era demasiado impotente para ella como para vestirse **[¿Qué dices?]**.

-hola soy una tía.- dijo la tía siniestra. Tenía pelo largo que parecía una peluca y un gran pecho que parecía una pelota de fútbol en su camiseta **[Mejor disfraz de la historia]**.- necesito hablar de algo con el jefe de policía. hay un gato en un árbol o algo estúpido y solo él puede ayudar **[No soy sospechoso]**.

-Lo siento. El jefe de policía es soichiro yagami y es el padre de Dark y también lights así que ha sido arrestado.

-es una pena. supongo que me quedaré aquí y esperaré hasta que le liberen. el gato podría estar muerto para entonces ya sabes. y a nadie le gustan los gatos muertos excepto a los tíos siniestros lo cual no soy xq soy una tía.

-UN GATO MUERTO?- gritó la mujer del mostrador. Chupaba* gatos y ellos la chupaban a ella y un gato muerto era la clase de gato más triste **[¿Tú crees?]**!- TE LLEVARÉ CON ÉL AHORA MISMO!

Agarró tía siniestra y la llevó al cuarto del conserje. Dark se puso todo celoso xq fensó que iban a sexar.

-hola señor yagami.- dijo ella.- tengo malas noticias. un tío malvado ha puesto gatos en cada árbol de la ciudad y necesitamos a todos los polis para salvarlos antes de que exploten **[Me parece que te has venido un poco arriba]**.

-OMG!- maldijo soichiro.- Pero estoy arrestado así que no hay nada que hacer. Aunque haré que cada poli que queda en la ciudad ayude. Esos son L Dark Night Light Day y Watari **[Ni uno solo de ellos es policía y, además, ¿no habíamos quedado en que Dark es el padre de Day? Tendría que estar detenido]**.

-fensaba que Watari era un papá!- gritó la mujer del mostrador.- Por qué no ha sido arrestado?

-Su hijo desapareció hace años justo después de que naciese L.

-es un maldito misterio.- dijo la tía siniestra.- supongo que si siguiese aquí estaría vivo y vestido como una tía o algo de todos modo necesito ve hacer cosas adiós **[No soy sospechoso]**.

-Esa tía era siniestra.- Le dijo la mujer del mostrador a Soichiro y entonces sexaron xq él me da pena xq nu pudo sexar la última vez xq era viejo pero ahora está bien.

 **EN LA HABITACIÓN DE POLICÍA**

-HE BUSCADO EN CADA PAJEANTE ÁRBOL DE LA CIUDAD PERO NU HE ENCONTRADO NINGÚN GATO!- dijo watari saliendo del watarimovil **[JA JA JA JA]**.

-maldición debe de haber sido un error siento haberos hecho perder el tiempo.

-No hay problema tía siniestra!- dijo dark pegándole en la espalda. El balón de fútbol salió volando de su pecho pero nadie se dio cuenta y ella se lo metió de nuevo.- Nos alegramos de haber ayudado. Pero ahora tenemos un misterio mayor que resolver! QUIÉN MORIRÁ!

-tiene que ser un hijo.- dijo night xq es realmente lista y la mejor detective de América.

-y tiene que tener un papá malvado!- dijo L haciéndose a sí mismo todavía más listo y ganando de nuevo el título.

-Eso significa que debe ser…- dijo Dark encajando las piezas dentro de su cabeza.- Near!

Entonces L murió **[1. Bravo, Dark. 2. ¿Por qué L ha tardado tanto en morir si su nombre fue escrito hace varias horas, como mínimo]**.

 _OMGGGGGGGG ESO FUE MUY BUENO. LA PRÓXIMA VEZ PODRÍA PASAH ALGO._

 ***Ha escrito "licked" (chupó) en lugar de "liked" (gustó).**


	29. Capítulo 29: Al descubierto

**Capítulo 29.**

 _HA PASADO UN TIEMPO DESDE QUE ESCRIBI LO ZIENTO! X ESO TOMA UN FLASHBACK!_

Watari olvidó qué estaba pasando así que cogió su ordenador. Era como un superordenador y tenía como mil pantallas y teclados en cada idioma y una webcam y una cosita mágica que se apagaba automáticamente si alguien intentaba ver a Watari viendo vídeos traviesos. Eran vídeos británicos.

Fue al modo flashback y le contó qué había pasado porque tenía cámaras por todas partes incluso en la casa de Naomi xq de ahí sacaba los vídeos traviesos.

-ANTERIORMENTE EN LUZ Y OSCURIDAD ~ LAS AVENTURAS DEDARK YAGAMI.- dijo el ordenador **[¿Qué?]**.

-Así que había un tío siniestro e hizo cosas siniestras y Dark fue clonado por Light **[No. Light fue clonado accidentalmente]** para hacer su nuevo clon Day que es bueno y además es un tío. El tío siniestro consiguió un cuaderno de muerte secreto y se vistió como una tía y mató a Mat **[No en ese orden]** y fue a la ciudad y puso algunos gatos en árboles **[¡No!]** y sexó con la mujer del mostrador **[¡NO!]** y entonces L murió.

-PERO QUIÉN LO HIZO?

-NO LO MALDITO SÉ POR ESO TE PREGUNTO.- gritó watari y le pegó un puñetazo al ordenador en la cara y todas las pantallas explotaron.

 **[Debo reconocerle al autor que, aunque haya explicado mal la mitad de las cosas, esta es una manera bastante original de repasar lo ocurrido hasta el momento]**

 **MIENTRAS TANTO DE VUELTA DONDE LAS COSAS ESTÁN PASANDO EN LA COMISARÍA EN LA CIUDAD DONDE LIGHT Y DARK VIVEN**

-Quién ha matado a L?- preguntó Day asomando la cabeza.

-Quizá el asesino estaba… cerca (LOPILLÁIS).- bromeó Light pero nadie se rió xq no ze le dan bien las bromas.- ODIO AE SE TÍO Y SOLO DESEO QUE SU MUERTE ESTÉ CERCA.

-Sospecho de la tía siniestra.- sospeceó Dark y señaló a la tía que fingía ser una tía.- He sexado con un montón de tías y zé como zon las tías desnudas.

Light estaba triste porque la única vez que había visto a una chica desnuda estaba ciego x Near justamente lo había Cuaderno de Ciegueado así que no pudo verla y por eso Light le odiaba **[¿Light no es gay en esta historia?]**. Y también x la vez en que Near engañó a Light para que cuaderno de muertease a Tailer swift que era su cantante favorita de la historia. _(NA: TVTROPES dijo near"Near nunca ha hecho nada que merzca su maltrato" lo que es una cosa capullia que decir tvtropes y espero que leas esto xq lo estoy arreglando ahora_ **[No. Has puesto un montón de cosas que Near no habría hecho, que no tienen sentido y que, en todo caso, le tendría que haber hecho a Dark, que es quien le trata mal reiteradamente]** _!)_

-Cómo ez una tía desnuda?- preguntó Light fingiendo que ya lo zabía y era una pregunta retórica pero no lo era.- Ya lo zé pero quiero estar seguro xq podría estar equivocado y en lugar de eso podría haber estado mirando a un pato **[¿Qué dices?]**.

-Las mujeres hembra normalmente tienen dos cajas torácicas* pero Tía Siniesta **[¡Es su nombre!]** solo tiene una.- habló dark señalando el fútbol en la camiseta de la tía siniestra.- Eso no está bien excepto si s de Canader donde pasan estas cosas **[¿Tú crees?]**. Tía Siniestra eres de canader?

-Sí lo soy y como sirope de alce a veces que me hizo esto.

-Tienes mi simpatía.- retornó Dark.- pero eso fue un truco! Las tías de Canader tienen dos cajas torácicas cumo cualquier otro tío **[Curiosamente, ese ha sido el momento más inteligente de esta historia]**! ERES UN INPOSTOR!

 _(NA: JADEO! ESTO ES UN GIRO TÍOS!)_

-NO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O!- rugió el tío siniestro arrancándose el pecho para enseñar el fútbol.

-SÍ-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I!- rugió Dark incluso más alto y arrancándose su camisa y sus pantalones y su corbata **[¿Por qué?]**.

Se miraron el uno al otro por un minuto. Entonces Dark gritó "Watari! Trae el detector de padres **[¿Qué?]**!".

Watari vino. Tenía una máquina en sus manos que parecía una bomba que asustaba a gente pero realmente solo era un detector de padres. Le puso los cables en el cuello y los ojos y el culo al tío siniestro e hizo "bip bip bip bip biiiiip bip bip biiiiiiiiip bip bip" y entonces explotó y entonces salió un papel. Watari leyó el papel y gritó "ESTE MALANDRÍN ES EL F-LLAREINAS PADRE DE L **[O sea, tu hijo]**!".

-Por qué p-ta m-erda has p-to matado a tu p-to hijo p-to?- escupió el p-to Soichiro **[¿No estaba detenido?]** en la cara tíos sujetando su cabeza contra la de él como si fuesen a enrollarse pero no lo iban a hacer xq en su lugar estaban intentando asustarle.

Antes de que el tío siniestro pudiese contestar un asteroide le golpeó y murió **[Suele pasar]**.

L entró en la habitación sujetando un cuaderno de muerte. "Supongo que nunca sabremos por qué intentó matarme" loleó L y cerró el cuaderno de muerte y tachó lo que había escrito para que nadie pudiese leerlo **[Me parece que es bastante obvio]**.

-L!- abrazó con fuerza Night toda contenta.- Tuyo vivo!

-Entonces de quién s ese cuerpo?- preguntó Light señalando el cuerpo muerto de L que seguía tirado en el suelo donde había sido cuaderno de muerteado y empezaba a oler. Le pegó un puñetazo a un buitre en la cara **[¿Qué?]** para hacer que dejase de comérselo.

-Probablemente nu es nadie.- dijo L saludando como un idiota.- Ahora quién quiere pizza?!

A todo el mundo le gustaba la pizza excepto a la mamá lights así que todos fueron a pizza hut **[#NotSponsored]** menos la mamá lights que se quedó para investigar la cena del crimen.

-Este es definitivamente L!- dijo robándole la cartera y mirando su dni falso que se había hecho para poder beber cerveza.- Pero entonces quién era el otro L…

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN PIZZA HUT**

Todos estaban comiendo pizza y el queso saltó por todas partes y había tomate en las paredes **[Menudos guarros]** y parezía un tiroteo en una fábrica de queso.

L estaba pensando para sí mismo en le baño.

-Espero que nadie descubra quién soy!- dijo a la fuerza para sí mismo.- PORQUE NO SOY L! SOY EL HERMANO LS QUE SE LLAMA….. K **[Voy a matarlo]**!

Nadie le oio excepto near **[1. ¿Estaba diciéndolo en voz alta? 2. ¿Qué pinta Near allí?]** pero tenía intoxicación alimenticia así que nu le preocupaba.

 _MÁS LA PRÓXIMA VEZ OTRA VEZ!_

 ***Ha escrito "chest" (caja torácica) en lugar de "breast" (pecho).**


	30. Capítulo 30: Un nuevo AMANECER

**Capítulo 30.**

 _ESTE ES EL CAPÍTULO 30 ASÍ QUE HE ESTADO TRABAJANDO EN ÉL EXTRA PARA VOSOTROS! ME LLEVÓ COMO UNA TARDE HENTERA ENCRIBIRLO ASÍ QUE SERÁ MÁS MEJOR DE LO NORMAL!_

Era un día lluvioso y caluroso y ventoso y oscuro y la mamá lights estaba caminando por la calle y fumando y bebiendo whisky como un tío defective de una película vieja. Todo estaba en blanco y negro y gris en trozos y todas las luces de los semáforos parecían lo mismo así que los coches estaban chocando en todas partes **[1. El mundo nunca ha estado en blanco y negro. 2. Los conductores no necesitan ver el color de las luces de los semáforo, les basta con su posición. 3. Bienvenidos a una novela noire según este autor]**. Sabía que L estaba muerto y L no era el verdadero L sino que era otro tío (ese tío era K pero ella nu lo sabía todavía tíos!). Solo había un tío que podría resolverlo… EL TÍO MÁS LISITO DEL MUNDO.

Fue a casa y to do era brillante y hecho de colores de novo. Dark y Night estaban allí jugando a Just Course 2 **[#NotSponsored]** y haciendo explotar cosas y dark hizo como un millón de caos y un helicoptro ardió.

-Niñitos!- gritó corriendo a travéz de la puerta con un plato de galletas y dibujos* de leche para todos.- Ese tío tonto L es un hombre travieso! No es el verdadero L sino uno falso y necesito descubrir quién! Como vosotros niños sois los niños más listos de todo el puñetero mundo quiero que descubráis quién!

-Ale mamá.- dejo Dark. Eran galletas de plátano de sangre así que se las dio de comer todas a Blud y Blud hizo el baile feliz shinigami.- pero ni siquiera nosotros dus los tíos más listos del mundo y también una tía podríamos resolverlo solos!

-Sa.- dijo night su pelo muriendo**.- Necesitamos saber algebera y fotosíntisis y todas esas otras cosas de super empollones que tíos como Enstein sabían.

-Esperad! Tengo…. una IDEA!- gritó Night saltando **[¡Qué no cambies de renglón cuando habla el mismo personaje, mastuerzo!]**.- VEN A LA MÁQUINA DE CLONES HERMANO! _(NA: LEED EL ORIGEN DE DAY YAGAMI PARA LOS DITALLES DE LA MÁQUINA DE CLONES PERO BÁSICAMENTE ES UNA MÁQUINA QUE HACE CLONES_ **[Gracias por tu aportación]** _!)_

Tanto Night como Dark sacaron trozos de su ADN y los hicieron grandes y los pusieron en la máquina de clones **[¿Para qué poner ambos ADN si Night es un clon de Dark?]**. Además metieron algo de adn de león para más fuerte **[La madre que te parió]**.

La máquina empezó y fue más rápido y más rápido y más rápido y había lights por todas partes porque la máquina de clones los estaba haciendo a partir del adn lights pero entonces todos murieron **[¿Qué?]**. La máquina iba tan rápido que que salió un tornado y voló el tejado y el cielo se desgarró y rayos del tamaño de Rusia EXPLOTARON del cielo y APLASTARON La máquina y salieron volando trozos por todas partes y estaban ardiendo y nucleando y todos los clones light volvieron a la vida como frankensteins!

 **[Tengo varias dudas sobre lo sucedido:**

 **1\. ¿Por qué la máquina de clones ha hecho clones de Light cuando han sido Dark y Night quienes han puesto su ADN?**

 **2\. ¿Qué ha pasado con el ADN de Dark, Night y el león?**

 **3\. ¿Qué habría salido de esa mezcla?**

 **4\. ¿Por qué se han muerto los clones? ¿Y por qué han resucitado?**

 **5\. ¿Por qué intentaban clonarse? Ellos querían tener más datos, pero los clones no sabrían más que ellos]**

-QUÉ PUTARTAS?- gritó la mamá lights pegándole a uno de los clones en la cabeza y la cabeza explotó **[1. ¿Qué fuerza destructora tiene el puño de esta señora? 2. Me gusta que ha matado a un tío que podría haber sido su hijo]** como una tarta de cumpleaños siendo lanzada a la autopista y baba salió disparada por todas partes con trozos de cerebro.

Sacó dos pistolas pero eran pistolas seguras así que solo disparaban balas de esponja y las balas de esponja rebotaban rebotaban contra los zombis y golpeaban a otros zombis y los mataban **[Que alguien me explique cómo se puede matar a nadie con una bala de juguete]**.

Dark hizo una línea de ropas y como veinte lights fueron golpeados y sus cabezas saltaron por todas partes y rebotaron como las balas de esponja **[¿Qué?]**. Una golpeó a night así que ella golpeó con un bate de béisbol y eso mató como a cien lights más e hizo un home run pero volvieron a la vida así que dark tuvo que pegarles a todos otra vez porque night solo era una chica y las chicas nu pueden matar zombis **[¿Me estás diciendo que la única que usa un arma de verdad no ha matado a nadie? ¿Y qué mierda es esa de que las chicas no pueden matar zombis? La madre es una chica y te puede matar con lo que quiera]** excepto que algunas pueden como en resident evil. Pero Night nu puede vale!

Todos los lights estaban muertos. Entonces la máquina de clones hizo BIIIIIIIP BIIIIIIIIIIWIIIIP y se abrió y salió un tío! Tenía garras como un león y pelo como un león y dientes como un león pero el resto de él era normal excepto la cola que era también un león **[¿Su cola era un león?]**. Era un tío como Dark pero tenía el mouhicano y los tatuajes Nights **[Me gusta que el peinado y los tatuajes son genéticos]**.

-Hola!- rugió.- Soy el clon de Dark y Night y soy el doblemente tío más inteligente del mundo! Y mi nombre es… DARKNIGHT*** YAGAMI _(Lo pilláis? Es una broma es como batman!)_!

-El nombre es demasiado largo. Ahora te llamas Dawn Yagami.- dejo Dark pegándole en la cara por tener un nombre estúpido.- Porque traerás un nuevo AMANECER**** a nuestra luchacontraelcrimen **[Pero que vosotros sois delincuentes. La semana pasada le prendísteis fuego al océano y casi destruís el mundo]**!

-Ale.- dijo darknight excepto que ahora se llama Dawn mientras se ponía algo de ropa. Llevuba un traje como james bond y dos corbatas robot que se podían atar juntas para crear una espada que podía cortar cualquier cosa **[¿De dónde demonios ha sacado eso?]**. Sus zapatos eran negros y brillantes y tenían tacones que eran peceras con peces en ellas así que si estaba atrapado en una caja y nada que comer podía comerse los peces **[¿Qué?]**.

-Vale! VAMOS! A! HACER! ESTO!- rugió como un león y saltó por la ventana aplastandola todavía más y aterrizando en la carretera. Abrió un camión de un puñetazo y era un camión enorme y lo condujo hasta la comisaría en la ciudad!

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CASA WATARI EN GALES**

Watari estaba vendo sus películas traviesas y poniéndose contento. Entonces llegó K. Estaba sujentando una pistola láser!

-HOLA MI BUEN AMIGO!- aulló Watari apagando las películas traviesas porque tenían tías desnudas.- QUÉ HACIENDO EN ESTE BUEN DÍA!

-Solo quería darle un abrazo a mi abuelo!- dijo K abriendo muchísimo sus brazos. Había comido un montón de gelatina y la parte de delante de su camisa estaba toda babosa y grasienta y cubierta de trozos de gelatina y vómito y era como asqueroso así que wateri le hizo limpiarse con una toalla antes de que pudiese abrazarle **[Y estoy totalmente de acuerdo]**. Entonces se abrazaron pero K apretó el láser contra la espalda wataris!- NO TE MUEVAS O TE EXPLOTARÉ EN PEDAZOS **[1. ¿Para qué haces esto? Has suplantado a L con éxito. Solo vas a fastidiar tu propio plan. 2. Si le disparas ahora, estando abrazados, te vas a atravesar a ti también con el láser, merluzo]**!

-LO QUE DIGAS PAJILLERO CONFUNDADO!- paniqueó watari y no moviéndose excepto para llorar por sacralidad **[¿Qué dices?]**.

Entonces K le disparó y salió un láser. Le atravesó y casi le dio a K pero llevaba un chaleco antibalas **[Es un puto láser, desgraciado]**.

-OTRA VEZ NO! MALDITO CONDENADO! _(es lo que dice watari siempre que muere!)_ \- Watari murió en el suelo y K condujo hasta el aeropuerto y compró un avión **[No un billete]** y voló a América.

 **EN LA POLICÍA!**

Dawn quería preguntarle varias cosas a tío siniestro. Ella fue a la habitación de muertos donde tía siniestra y L continuaban muertos en el suelo.

-Ey tía siniestra. Por qué mataste mataste a L?- entonces se dio cuenta de que tía siniestra estaba muerta y no podía responder sus pregontas **[Y se supone que este tío es el doble de listo que Night y Dark. Eso no dice mucho de ellos]**.

-Dark! Necesito tu cuaderno de muerte real y tu cuaderno de vida!- Dark se los dio. Escribió "tía siniestra" pero no pasó nada xq necesitaba el nombre real chica siniestras.

-VALE! De perdidos al río!- rugió arrancando las páginas del cuaderno de vida y pegándolas al cuaderno de muerte real con pegamento. Salió un gran arcoíris de un lado y un antiarcoíris con todos los colores malvados como marrón y amarillo malvado explosionaron desde el otro y los arcoíris rapearon alrededor de Dawn y toda su sangre se volvió mágica! Creció como un champiñón en una granja de champiñones y entonces era un shinigami excepto que era un clon así que se volvió un doble shinigami. Un lado de él era bueno y el otro era malvado y eran verde y rojo como las luces de tráfico y la parte buena tenía escrita la palabra bien en Japonés. El lado malvado necesitaba permanecer oculto así que ponía bien también **[¿Qué demonios acabo de leer?]**.

Sus dedos se convirtieron en bolígrafos así que podía cuando zea y matar tíos y también hacer poemas.

Usó sus dedos bolígrafo y escribió…. "CHICA SINIESTRA!"

-Espera!- resolló night.- Tía siniestra es un…. tío!

-Oh m-erda!- dijo Dawn y entonces Tío Siniestro volvió a la vida como una tía. Solo tenía una caja torácica pero lo demás de ella eran trozos normales de chica.

-Qué le ha pasado a mi cosita de hombre?- gritó tía siniestra.

-Te he convertido en una tía accidentalmente.- dijo Dawn y apareció la gran gota de sudor como en el anime.

-Oh vale.- dijo tía siniestra.- De todos modo siempre he querido saber cómo es ser una tía.- Señaló a Night.- Vamos a sexar.- dijo eráticamente.

-Solo si me cuentas qué está pasando!?- jadeó Night poniéndose toda cachonda.

Se desnudaron y sexaron un poco.

-Vale! EXPLICARÉ COSAS!

 _VOY A PARAR AQUÍ POR AHORA! PORQUE TENGO QUE PENSAR QUÉ COSAS EXPLICAR_ **[Acaba de reconocer que no tiene ni puñetera idea de a dónde va esta historia]** _. DE TODOS MODOS ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO BUENO PORQUE HABÍA SEXAMIENTO_ _ **y**_ _ACCIÓN! Y TAMBIÉN PASÓ ALGO._

 **[Antes de acabar me gustaría llamar la atención sobre que ha creado a Dawn, un personaje totalmente nuevo con unos rasgos muy característicos (por aquello de ser en parte león), y le ha cambiado de aspecto y poder en el mismo capítulo. Está fuera de control]**

 ***Ha escrito "cartoons" (dibujos animados) en lugar de "cartons" (cartones).**

 ****Ha puesto "dying" (morir) cuando quería decir "dyeing" (teñir).**

 *****Este nombre se compone de los nombres Dark y Night, pero se parece mucho a "dark knight" (caballero oscuro).**

 ******Dawn (amanecer).**


	31. Capítulo 31: Internet profundo

**Capítulo 31.**

 _Recordáis cuando dije que algunas cosas ibuan a ser explicadas! SON EXPLICADAS…. AHORA!_

Tío siniestro que era ahora una tía estaba mirando a Night toda sexy de un modo realmente sexy xq acababan de sexar. Llevaba un vestido con fotografías de patos porque había sido todo lo que había podido encontrar en la comisaría **[¿Qué ha pasado con su ropa?]** y nu quería estar desnuda por todas partes por si alguien la veía.

-Vale aquí tan los detelles!- dijo ella.- Soy el padre de L solo que ahora soy su madre. Tuve que dejarle xq él es el tío super listo y yo solo soy tío listo normal que se parece a él y vende hamburguesas **[Vendes helado]** y nu podía proporcionarle un jambiente consturctivo en casa para que creciese así que lo envié a vivir con su abuelo que es mi padre y es un tío super britanicoso y tiene un bigote y bebe tazas de té.

-Wo para el carro Eynsteen!- dijo Night.- Quién te mató? Solo explica eso aleacias.

-Fui Asesinado por mi OTRO HIJO **[¿Cómo sabe exactamente quién le mató? Si recordaís, lo hizo usando un Cuaderno de Muerte a distancia]** QUE ES INCLUSO MÁS MALVADO QUE YO! Y SU NOMBRE ES…. Khaos! Y su nombre en clave es K!

Night le disparó a tía siniestra en la cara con una ballesta.

-Aleacias.- Tenía que matarlo para que la policía encontrase un cuerpo **[¿Qué?]**.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA KUNA DE KHAOS**

Khaos estaba comiendo el desayuno y tenía un bol de special k **[#NotSponsored]** xq ese es su nombre! Su cocina era de super alta tecnología y había una mamá robot llamada Kaley que hacía su desayuno.

-BIP QUERRÍAS AGO DE AVENA?- dijo Kaley y un montón de luces brillaron cuando habló.

-No xq esa cosa sabe como m-erda.- escupió K en su cara y limpiaparabrisas lo limpiaron.

-VALE TE HARÉ UNA TARTA DE BACON **[¿Qué?]**.

-Eso me gusta más.- dijo K. De pronto un montón de luce rojas se pusieron rojas y se activaron las sirenas y las puertas se cerraron como NERVE cada vez que aparece un angel **[Ahora está viendo Evangelion]**.

-Oh no! La Alarma del Nombre! ALGUIEN HA REVELADO MI _**NOMBRE REAL**_ **[En ese caso, ¿de qué te sirve exactamente que se cierren las puertas?]** _ **.**_

Se abrió un agujero en el suelo y una barra salió saltó en ella como batman. Bajó zumbando por ella realmente rápido y aterrizó en una rata.

-Lo siento mi amiga ratita.- Dijo y la cuaderno de videó de vuelta a la vida. Era su mejor amiga y tenía un cerebro humano excepto que tuvo que recortarlo para que entrase en la cabeza de rata lo que la hizo todavía más estúpida que una rata normal así que nu fue una buena idea **[Casi que no]**.

Corrió hasta su ordenador. Era un superordenador y había sacado el disco duro y puesto un cuaderno de muerte en su lugar así que cuando tecleaba el nombre de alguien moría así que nu podía usar facebook xq mataba a tíos sin querer.

La pantalla estaba toda destelleante y todo se estaba haciendo zoom alrededor y había una fotografía de Night que abía tomado con su Katélite. Era como un satélite normal pero videoaba a todos en el mundo así que podía saber cuando alguien decía Khaos **[¿Y cómo distinge el satélite cuando lo dicen con c o con k? Por no mencionar que hay frases en otros idiomas, como "que os…", que se pronuncian igual]**.

-ESO ES NIGHT YAGAMI?- gritó Khaos. Tecleó Night en el Ordenador de la Muerte pero nu murió!

-WTF POR QUÉ ES ESTO?- gritó **[¿Quieres dejar de cambiar de renglón cuando habla el mismo personaje, por favor?]**. Entonces ze dio cuenta de que ERA UN CLON.- MALDICIÓN! Eso significa que necesito su NOMBRE REAL **[Su nombre es Night]**! Ordenador de quién fue clonada **[Espera. ¿Si pones el nombre de Dark morirán él, Night y Dawn? ¿Funciona como los vampiros?]**?

-BIP BIP BIIP BIIIIIP BIP.- Dijo el ordenador que es como Dark Yagami en ordenadorés.

-ENTONCES MATARÉ A ESE TAL DARK YAGAMI!

Empezó a teclear… DARK YAGAMI!

 **EN EL OTRO LADO DEL MUNDO**

Dark estaba en su habitación con Light. Ambos estaban sexando pero con tías no entre ellos! Entonces la novia de light se dio cuenta de que dark era mejor **[Son gemelos]** así que entonces fue y sexó con dark y light se quedó todo triste y solo.

-M-erda desearía que ese guapo gemelo mío estuviese muerto!

Entonces Dark murió!

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOLO ESTABA BROMEANDO!

Light tenía un cuaderno de vida y cuaderno de videó a Dark de vuelta a la vida pero cada vez que lo hacía Dark era cuaderno de muerteado de nuevo y Khaos lo podía cuaderno de muertear más rápido xq tenía copiar y pegar **[¿Y qué tiene eso que ver? No puede matarle cuando ya está muerto]**.

-NIGHT! VEN RÁPIDO!- pero night también estaba muerta! Y también Day **[Day es un clon de Light, merluzo]**! Y Dawn! TODO EL MUNDO CON EL ADN DE DARK MURIÓ **[Entonces Light también tendría que haber muerto]**!

Light corrió hasta su máquina de hologramas y la encendió. Había un holograma de Dark en ella para emergencias _(NA: VI YOROBOT EL OTRO DÍA. TIENE ESE HOLOGRAMA DE TÍO MUERTO ASÍ QUE ES COMO ESO ALE_ **[Eso era un mensaje pregrabado, no una inteligencia artificial, como va a ser aquí]** _?)_

El holograma era todo azul y chispeante.

-Hola. Soy el holograma de Dark y mi nombre es Dusk Yagami _(DUSK SIGNIFICA COMO ATARDECER PERO NO COMO CREPÚSCULO)_ y no tengo ADN xq soy un robot y por eso no estoy muerto **[Un robot no es lo mismo que un holograma]**.

-Dusk necesito que RESUELVAS UN ASESINATO!- dijo Light y señaló el cuerpo muerto y las tías tristes llorándole encima.

-Vale pero primero voy a terminar de sexar a las tías tristes **[Pero que eres un holograma]**.- dijo Dust e hizo felices a las tías de nuevo y las envió a caza.- VALE. Creo que sé quién lo hizo. Ven conmigo!- dijo Dust,

Clickeó sus dedos y Light se convirtió en un holograma y ahora el nombre Lights era Shadow xq era un holograma.

-Debemos ir a internet!- saltaron a través de los cables y tuvieron que esquivar un montón de música y fotos de señoritas desnudas que Soichiro estaba descargando. Una golpeó a Shadow y entonces tuvo que cantar Bad Romance **[Ni siendo un holograma se libra Light de ser humillado]**.

-Gah gah gah gah gah gah gah bah bah bah bah bah bah bah bad romance! I just love some bad romance!- cantó también Dust **[Nótese que le ha llamado más veces Dust que Dusk]** xq le gustaba la canción. Entonces salieron del cable y aterrizaron en una gigantesca ciudad hecha de 1s y 0s y también otro montón de números **[No]** y algunas letras japonesas como en matrix.

-VALE! ESTO ES…. INTERNET!- señaló un agujero negro en el otro lado de la ciudad.- Eso lleva al lado malvado de internet Y AHÍ ES A DONDE DEBEMOS IR porque AHÍ ES DONDE ESTÁN LOS ORDENADORES CUADERNO DE MUERTE **[¿Hay más de uno?]**.

Dust descargó un autobús y un coche de nascar y entonces los fusionó para hacer un NASCARBUS. Era el autobús más rápido de la historia y tenía un nuclear como motor y otro nuclear para los faros que eran tan brillantes que incendiaban la carretera.

VAMOS!

Dark **[¿Dark?]** pisó a fondo el gas excepto que no era gas sino nuclear así que pisó a fondo el nuclear. El autobús iba tan rápido que la ropa del todo el mundo ardió al pasar. El Agente Smith trató de pararles pero nu siquiera él podía detenerles y lo dejaron atrás gritando TE COGERÉ LA PRÓXIMA VEZ SEÑOR ANDERSON.

Se estrellaron en un cagacielos y por suerte estaba hecho de números de ordenador así que los números salieron volando por todas partes y la gente tuvo que apartarse de su camino pero nadie estaba herido. Entonces atravesaron facebook y mataron a todos los animales en el farmville de near e hicieron derrapes y giros en sus campos **[¡Qué malos!]**.

Pronto llegaron al agujero negro y condujeron a través de él. Entonces llegaron a la Kuna de Khaos.

-Ahora… LUCHAREMOS!- dijo Dusk agarrando un taser.

 _Esto ha sido dramático verdad? NPI! Quizá debieron quedarse más en internet? CONTÁDMELO EN UNA CRÍTICA!_

 _Además_ _ **AHORA TENGO TWITTER!**_ _Mi nombre de usuario es_ _ **RealDarkYagami**_ _xq había uno falso!_


	32. Capítulo 32: Deseos del autor

**Capítulo 32.**

 _Este capi está basado en una película que he visto_ **[Como todo lo que escribes]** _._

Dusk sacó una ametralladora y una pistola de cohetes y las splasheó juntas para hacer un bakuka automático y salieron un montón de cohetes. Tenían nucleares y todo en un millón de kilómetros hizo bang como en dragonballz! Ahora estaban en el desierto y flotando en el cielo **[¿Qué?]**. Un coche estaba ardiendo y había algunos perritos calientes quemados en le suelo y al guien los había pisado así que ahora estaban todos aplastados y un perro se los comió **[Pensaba que se los iba a comer Light]**

-ESE ERA MI VERDADERO PODER.- rugió dust pegándole a Khoas tan fuerte en la cara que su mano se rompió y se convirtió en gelatina **[¿Qué?]**.

Khaos escupió algo de sangre y también su chicle y rió como tío loco que estaba loco. Se arrancó la ropa y estaba todo musculoso y su sangre había sido reemplazada por rayos así que descargaba y vibraba bajo su piel como un árbol de navidad **[¿En qué momento se convirtió Khaos en un holograma?]**! Sacó algo de músculo y eran tan grandes que una montaña explotó **[¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?]**.

-Pero mi poder es + VERDADERO!- aulló. Lo dijo tan alto que su grito le arrancó todos sus dienteses y tuvo que recogerlos.

Empezaron a pegarse puñetazos y patadas y bofetadas y puñaladas y codasos y collejas y disparos y pellizcos y mordiscos realmente fuerte. Shadow se unió también a la pelea pero era demasiado débil y khaos le pellizó y explotó.

-NO MI ÚNICA DEBILIDAD!- gritó shadow incluso aunque tenía un montón de debilidades xq era un tío débil pero quería hacerse el chulo.

-AHORA QUE ESTÁ FUERA DE JUEGO PUEDO REVELAR MI PODER TODAVÍA MÁS FUERTE.- gritó dust y mató a khoas **[Si podías hacer eso desde el principio, haber empezado por ahí. Y si el problema era Light, haberle dejado en casa]**.

 **LA SEMANA SIGUENTE**

Estaban en el funeral de khoas. Todo el mundo había sido cuaderno de videado de vuelta a la vida incluso Near **[¿Near había muerto?]**.

-ESTE ES UN BUEN FUNERAL.- chilló near jugando con un montón de cosas estúpidas como bionkles o algo.- ME GUSTA XQ SU ATAUD ESTÁ HECHO DE LEGOS **[#NotSponsored]**.- ahora near estaba todo gordo x el cuaderno de debu! _(NA: así se dice cuaderno de gordo en Japonés! Mirad mi twitter para conocer los detalles xq hay un vídeo y es una cosa real no solo una cosa que me he inventado como la mayoría de las cosas_ **[¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo va a existir un Cuaderno de Gordo? ¿En qué cabeza cabe eso?]** _!)_

Dark había cogido el cuaderno de muerte diso duro de los ordenadores de khoas y lo había puesto en su I pad **[1. No. 2. #NotSponsored]** _(NA Dark tiene un I pad xq es un tío guay! Quiero uno pero mi padres un tío tooooonto y me compró una bici en su lugar que apeeeeeesta_ **[Alguien debería darle una lección a este niñato]** _)._ Esto lo convirtió en un Muerte pad! Puede matar tíos llamándoles **[NO]**.

Dusk vivía en el Muertepad con Shadow y había una máquina de hologramas en él xq era un Muerte pad mágico así que se congvirtieron en gnt de verdad. Dust tenía un bigote así que no se parecía a Dark y Shadow tenía pendientes y una cosita roja de cara como síclope de los xmen xq tenía ojos láser **[Dejando la obvia estupidez a un lado, ¿por qué Shadow es una persona si solo era el nombre que Light había adoptado al convertirse en holograma? ¿No deberían haber vuelto a ser Light? ¿Y dónde está Light ahora?]**.

Enterraron a khaos y la chica del autobús estaba realmente triste xq había sexado con él aquella vez **[¿Qué vez?]** pero nadie más lo hizo **[¿Ponerse triste o acostarse con K?]**. Entonces tuvieron una fiesta.

 **NO PASÓ NADA POR UN TIEMPO TÍOS! NU PUEDEN TENER SIEMPRE UNA VIDA EXITANTE ASÍ QUE ME VOY A SALTAR COMO UN AÑO XQ TODO LO QUE HICIERON FUE IR A LA ESCUELA Y TÍOS KIRA Y ESA VEZ QUE SOICHIRO TUVO UN LÍO CON LA MUJER DEL MOSTRADOR Y MAMÁ LIGHTS ESTABA REALMENTE TRISTE ASÍ QUE LE ENGAÑIÓ CON WATARI Y AHORA ESTÁN EMPATADOS**

-Voy a escuelear mamá!- dijo light con una risita mientras salía por la puerta para coger el autobús.

-Adiós mi sol!- dijo mamá lights de vuelta pasándole su bolsa del almuerzo que estaba llena de cosas asquerosas como sándwiches de artún y plátanos normales que no estaban hechos de sangre **[Uy, sí, esas son cosas asquerosas]**.- Maldita sea Darko!- maldijo.- Tuyo llegar tarde!

-na hombre no necesito ir al colegio xq han dicho que soy demasiado listo y estaba confundiendo a los otros niños **[¿Vas a una guardería?]** así que me pagan para quedarme en casa.- replicó dark. Estaba jugando en moden warfare 3 que es un juego que tienen en el futuro y s como el juego normal pero con pistolas láser **[Lo más triste de todo es que el autor escribió estas líneas cuando Modern Warfare 3 ya existía]**.

-Carei! Nu sabía que eras un tío tan listo **[Sí lo sabías. De hecho le pediste ayuda durante tu investigación del asesinato de L]**! No te habría hecho hacer la colada si lo hubiese sabido **[¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nada?]**!- le besó de un modo mamoso y se fue a hacer la colada por él y limpiar su habitación.

Night estaba arriba y estaba construyendo…. ALGO!

-Qué construyendo hermana?- dijo Dawn caiejeando en su habitación.

-Estoy haciendo una nueva máquina que será como una máquina del tiempo **[¡NO!]**.

-Así que podremos viajar en el tiempo!- dijo todo estilo excitado.

-No xq nu es una verdadera máquina del timpo tonto del culo. En lugar de eso esta máquina te enviará atrás en el tiempo a los sueños de la gnt **[¿Qué?]** como el 13 del Viernes **[Viernes 13 no es una película sobre sueños]**!

- **vale.**

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA ESCUELA**

-Oy vamos a prender sobre quémica.- aburrió aburridamente el profesor lights.

-Son los quémicos guays xq quiero aprender a hacer una bum!

-No vamos a aprender sobre químicos aburridos com agua o gas **[Solo hay un gas en la tabla periódica]**.

-Tíiiiiiiiiiiiiiiio.

-OH TÍO NO PUEDO ESPERAR A APRENDER SOBRE EL GAS PORQUE ES UN QUÉMICO ÚTIL EN EL QUE SE BASAN NUESTRAS VIDAS Y SE USAN EN FÁBRICAS Y TAL.- chilla near realmente aburridamente y le hebló a todo el mundo sobre la gasicidad y era tan aburrido que no podríais creerlo tíos. Light se aburrió mucho y se durmió.

 **En sueños lights**

Estaba sexando con misa pero estaban en un tren xq era un sueño. Todo hizo fiu realmente rápido y había acabado y se vajaron del tren.

-Eso ha estado muy bien misa ojalá ahora nu fueses una lesbiana.

-Soy una vicaria* recuedas? Sería siniestro sexaros a ti y a tu hermana pero podemos pensar en algo **[Me hace gracia que Light sueñe estas cosas habiendo hecho una orgía con casi toda su familia]**.- guiñó un ojo y sexaron de nuevo y ahora la chica del autobús estaba allí y era un trío.

-Nu sabía que también eras una visexual.- gritó light.

-Me convertirse en una con tu cuaderno de todo recuerdas!- dijo la chica con el autobús _(NA se me olvidó cribir esto pero pasó en el capi 7 durante el hepteto VALE! FUUUU)_

WooO! Dijo light y entonces se encontraron en un loco castillo de ensueño hecho de tiburones y había una mesa cubierta de camas así que sexaron de novo.

Esta vez soñó que khoas estaba mirando. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no era un sueño! O lo era! Pero khoas no era un sueño! Era real en sueño lights! Y TENÍA UNA CUERDA.

 **DESPIERTA**

Light se despertó y rió realmente alto.

-Nos puede contar qué es tan gracioso señor light melvil yagami?- habló monótonaente el profesor light.

-SA CUÉNTANOSLO CAPOLLO!- añadió near porque era el pelota de la clase **[No lo he dicho antes pero, ¿por qué Near y Light van a la misma clase?]**.

-Lo siento profe acabo de soñar que he sexado con mis dso x nevias que ahora es una lesbiana **[1. La chica del autobús nunca fue tu novia. 2. Ya te han dicho que no son lesbianas, sino bisexuales. 3. ¿De verdad le cuentas eso a tu profesor?]**.

-Oh vale **[Reacción totalmente normal]**. Ahora como estaba diciedo sobre el gas…

-INPARTE HACIA MI TU CONOZMETO DEL GAS!- gritó near golpeando sus legos en la mesa.

-Je ge je ja! Poco se imaginan que he secuestrado a light…. EN SU PROPIO SUEÑO ATUÁNDOLO CON CUERDA EN SUS SUEÑOS Y AHORA YO TENGO EL CONTROL!- gritó…. Tendréis que descubrirlo la próxima vez **[Ha sido K. Caso resuelto]**!

 _LO SIENTO TÍOS ME ENCANTAN LOS FINALES ABIERTOS LO ZIENTO!_

 _NO OLVIDÉIS MI TWITTER REALDARKYAGAMI!_

 ***Ha intentado escribir "bi-curious" (bicuriosa) pero ha puesto "vicarious" (vicaria).**


	33. Capítulo 33: Penes a bordo

**Capítulo 33.**

 _NA EY TÍOS. Je vuelto! Este capi iba a tener una máquina del tiempo pero son demasiado asquerosas así en su lugar hai un tren mágico de regreso al futuro 3_

Un tren lleno de nucleares y químicos y bombas y leones **[Ese tren infringe unas 16 medidas de seguridad]** pasó zumbando hacia ciudad lights como a la velocidad del relámpago pero eso no es importante ahora volverá luego! Así que no olvidéis el tren vale **[Espero que no se te olvide a ti]**?

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN ESCUELA**

Era la hora del recreo y Light (QUE ES REAL KAHOS DE ENSUEÑO EN SU CEREBRO CON UNA CUERDA) fue a conseguir algo de almuerzo. Fue a la caferteriería y cogió algo de puré de patate y algunos perritos calientes. Le dieron un montón de puré de patate xq dijo que estaba hambriento pero lo que ralmente hizo fue llevárselo al baño y hacer un modelo de sí mismo DE PRATATES **[¿Por qué?]**!

Se quiteó todos sus trapos y los puso en el light de patata **[1. Espera. ¿Cúanto puré de patata te dieron exactamente? ¿40 kilos? 2. Entonces no hiciste un modelo de ti mismo, sino de Light]** y envió al light de patata en su lugar de vuelta a clase **[¿Se mueve? ¿Tiene conciencia? ¿Puedes crear vida?]**. Entonces se comió los perritos calientes xq tenía hambre. Usó su odio* para cubrir su cosa de hombre y saltó por la ventana. Fue una gran caida xq iba a una escuela privada elegante de la muerte donde todos los profesores sonaba británicos **[Tienes una obsesión malsana con los británicos]** y jugaban al polo y al badminton y al béisbol elegante con dos bases como juegan los británicos. afortunadamente aterrizó en el foso **[1. Aterrizar en un foso no es bueno. 2. ¿Es un castillo medieval?]**.

Salió y dijo "TENGO QUE HACER ALGO"

 **EN LA POLICÍA**

Soichiro estaba aburrido xq no tenía nada que hacer. Estaba jugando al lloraminas y se pilló un ciego y entonces fue a macdonalds **[1. Es una rutina propia de un adolescente. 2. #NotSponsored]** y se comió una hamburguesa pero seguía sin tener nada que hacer xq todo el mundo le tenía miedo a kira y nu cometían ni un crimen.

-Tío ojalá pudiese pillar a ese tal kira **[A ver, Soichiro, guapo. Tú ya sabes quién es Kira. De hecho, has trabajado tanto a su favor como en su contra. No te hagas el tonto ahora]**.- lloró Soichiro sobre su Mcfish Mcsandwich.- Entonces habría crímenes y tíos muriendo y robando coches y mierdas y nutaría aburrido **[Damas y caballeros, el jefe de policía]**. A LA M-ERDA ESE JILIPOYAS DE KIRA.

Estaba masticando algunas Mcfries cuando entró light excepto que no era light por supuesto xq era khaos con su cuerda **[¿Qué problema tienes con las cuerdas? ¿Qué te pasa?]**.

-Light hijo mío.- dijo Soichiro escupiendo patatas fritas masticadas por todas partes y era asqueroso de la muerte y una golpeó una ventana.- Por qué estás desnudo **[Iba a comentar que no le sorprendía ver a su hijo fuera de la escuela en horas de clase pero, visto lo visto, entiendo que deje pasar ese pequeño detalle]**?

-Xq hace muxo calor hoy.

-Nu lo haze hay una ventisca _(NA me refiero al fic ya sé que no la jay en la vida real xq s verano! Y está todo soleado y como a cen grados pero soy un escritor! Y los escritores tienen permitido inventarse cosas a veces como el tempo_ **[Eres tonto]** _)_.

-Vale he mentido es xq estaba sexando a una señorita en el callejón detrás de macdonalds.

Soichiro sonrió con la mayor sonrisa de su vida y paresía el joker pero sin maquillaje y un bigote que estaba lleno mcfish y mcflurry.

-Ahora eres un hijo asombroso **[Repasemos sus logros: saltarse las clases, tener relaciones sexuales en un callejón e ir desnudo por la calle cuando hay una ventisca. Cualquier padre estaría orgulloso]**! No un lamentable como solías ser!

-Gracias papá!- replicó Khoas.- Eres el más mejor padre que un tío puede tener!- Se abrazaron superapretados y todo el mundo en mcdonalds les miró y les aplaudió **[Un señor ha entrado desnudo, otro ha escupido la comida y entonces se han abrazado. Yo no aplaudiría]**.- Papá tengo una pregunta para ti.

-Dispara! PERO NO LITERALMENTE ES UNA BROMA.- y ambos rieron.

-Si quisiese comprar el mundo cuánto costaría.

-Mucho dinero **[Gracias, Soichiro. Gran trabajo. Buen padre, mejor contable]**.- la cara de SOichiro se puso toda gruñona.- Como un trillón de dólares! más el iva!

-. Eso es mucho dinero!

Se rieron de nuevo. Entonces un tío que estaba sentando a su lado llenándose la boca con un big mac y manchándose la nariz de zalza especial se puso de pie. Llevaba un traje temporal como TIOSEAFJ (el shinigami del tiempo de William shakespeer recordáis!)

-Soy un banquero del tiempo y he escuchado lo que decíais. Sabéis que el dinero cuesta menos en el pasado **[No]**?

-NO!

-Lo hacía! El mundo puede costar un trillón de dólares hyo pero en el día shakespeers pues coprarlo por una moneda de diez centavos xq zolo había diez peniques en todo el mundo **[¿Tú crees?]**!

-OMG!

-Pero no lo tentéis xq la policía del tiempo vigilar todas las máquinas del tiempo del mundo así que nadie puede hacerlo.

-Todas las máquinas del timpo?- preguntó light poniéndose encima de la parrilla del tío del banco **[¿Qué parrilla? ¿Qué dices?]**.

-Excepto los trenes del tiempo xq no los vigilan por alguna razón **[Conveniente]**.

-Vale voy a secuestrar un tren del tiempo **[Acaba de decir esto delante del jefe de policía y de un banquero del tiempo. Seguro que nadie reacciona]**. Te veo luego papá!

Dijo adiós y salió corriendo de la tienda y entonces entró corriendo de nuevo para coger su sombrero para poder ocultar su cosa de hombre **[De vestirse ni hablamos]**.

 **EN EL TREN**

El tren aterrizó **[¿Qué?]** en la estación y un tío salió para descargarlo. Tenía una barba falsa y un bigote falso y una gafas falsas y una peluca falsa **[¿Era su pelo de verdad?]** y un vestido para que los tíos pensasen que era una tía **[Una tía con barba y bigote]**. Entonces le pego al conductor en la cara.

Se quiteó su bigote. Era… MAMÁ LIGHTS

Era broma!

Realemente era….. MELLO **[Mira, yo ya no sé quién está vivo, muerto o en paradero desconocido]**!

-Ora de darles una lección a esos j-didos capuyos!- dijo y apretó el botón del tiempo y miró a su reloj. Decía EL FUTURO.

 **EN LA ESTACIÓN**

-Dónde está tren!- dijo khaos saltando como loco arriba y abajo sobre su sombrero.

-Acaba de ser secuestrado.- dijo el tío de la estación

-M-ERDA! LO QUERÍA SECUESTRAR PRIMERO!

-No es ese el modo!- rió el tío de la estación y volvió a hacer sus cosas tío de la estacionosas como conducir trenes **[Las personas que trabajan en una estación hacen de todo menos conducir trenes]**.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL FUTURO**

Mello fue al museo. Era un museo del futuro así que no era sobre el pasado **[Los museos SIEMPRE son sobre el pasado]**. En su lugar se llamaba _EL MUSEO DEL PRESENTE 2010._

-M-ERDA! NO ME HE IDO LO SUFICIENTEMENTE LEJOS!- y mello se subió al tren y fue al futuro futuro **[¿En qué época cree exactamente que se desarrolla Death Note?]**.

 **EN EL FUTURO FUTURO**

Near **[¿Near?]** fue al museo otra vez. Ahora se llamaba _EL MUSEO FUTURO_ y había láseres por todas partes y un robot.

Mello entró y fue a la tienda de libros y cogió un libro llamado "COMO DARK YAGAMI FUE ASESINADO POR MELLO".

-Esto debería darme algunas ideas **[Paradoja temporal]** …

Entonces fue al otro trozo del museo y robó todas sus granadas láser **[Un museo no es un híbrido entre una armería y una librería]**.

Volvió al tren y abrió la puerta.

-Hola….

ERA KHAOS **[¿Cómo demonios ha llegado hasta allí?]**! Y TENÍA UNA PÍLDORA DEL SUEÑO! Y SE LA METIÓ A MELLO POR LA NARIZ **[No es así como funciona]**! Y MELLO SE DURMIÓ!

 **En sueño mellos**

Mello soñó que estaba en calzoncillos en la calle y nadie se daba cuenta pero estaba muerto de miedo por si lo hacían y veían su cosa de hombre **[Sus calzoncillos deben ser transparentes]**. Entonces compró un castillo y sexó con una princesa sexy.

-Eso ha sido buen sexamiento.- dijo después de meterse un billón de teneladas de chocolate en la boca y aplastándolas de un mordisco. Entonces miró a la princesa. ERA KHAOS! Y TENÍA UNA CUERDA!

 **Fuera del sueño.**

-AHORA TENGO DOS CUERPOS **[¿Para qué? ¿Puedes manejarlos a la vez?]** Y UN TREN DEL TIEMPO Y UN MONTÓN DE GRANADAS LÁSER Y UN LIBRO! _**SOY IMPPARABLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**_!

Subió al tren y dijo "Próxima parada… DÍA SHAKESPEERS!"

 _WOW! ESO HA SIDO TODAVÍA MÁS ASOMBROSO DE LO QUE FENSÉ QUE PODRÍA SER! MÁS LA PRÓXIMA VEZ!_

 **[Ahora que lo hemos leído todo, tengo varias preguntas:**

 **1\. ¿Los trenes y máquinas del tiempo son una cosa de uso corriente? Porque hay hasta estaciones de trenes del tiempo.**

 **2\. ¿La gente viaja en el tiempo para hacer turismo? ¿Para comprar cosas más baratas? ¿Ya se sabe lo que va a pasar? ¿Se puede intentar cambiar?**

 **3\. ¿Por qué la policía del tiempo no regula los viajes temporales en tren? ¿Y por qué Soichiro, que es jefe de policía, no sabía nada sobre la policía temporal?]**

 ***Ha escrito "hate" (odio) cuando quería poner "hat" (sombrero).**


	34. Capítulo 34: Larga vida al rey

**Capítulo 34.**

 _ESTE CAPI TIENE MÁS SEXAMIENTO QUE NINGÚN OTRO ANTES! ASÍ QUE TEN CUIDADO XQ PUEDE SER DEMASIADO EXCITANTE Y NO LE QUIERO DAR A LA GNT ATAQUES AL CORASÓN XQ NO SOY KIRA O SÍ LO SOY? {;-P-/-=_

 _TÍOS ME SIGUEN DICIENDO QUE DEBRÍA HABER UN VAMPIRO LLAMADO TWILIGHT YAGAMI. ES UNA BUENA IDEA_ **[No]** _? QUE PENSÁIS_ _ **VOSOOOTROS**_ **[Yo creo que se estaba burlando de ti]** _?_

El tren aterrizó en el día shakespeers y nadie entonces zabía lo que eran los trenes así que fensaron que era un dragón **[Igualito]**. Un policía vino con una espada.

-Hola hola hola hola!- dijo como un poli británico que lo era.- Qués to esto entonces?

Apuñaló al dragón pero no era un dragón sino un tren así que no pasó nada **[Todo eso está muy bien, pero no puedes apuñalar algo de metal]**.

Khaos salió y tenía dos cuerpos **[Sigo sin entender cómo funciona eso]** eran light y mello y lluvaban sombreros romanos para pasar desapercibidos **[1. ¿Qué es un sombrero romano exactamente? ¿Un casco con cresta? 2. Ya que han viajado a la época de Shakespeare y, por lo que parece, además están en Inglaterra, van a llamar la atención todavía más]**.

-Buenas tardes querido caballero.- dijo Light siendo controlado por Khaos.

-Buenas tardes.- dijo mello siendo también controlado por khaos.

-LLÉVANOS ANTE EL REY SHAKESPEER **[¿Qué rey? ¿Qué dices?]**!- rugieron ambos juntos y ondearon algunos palos alrededor para asustar a la gente y funcionó y todos estaban asutados de los palos salvo un tío que era ciego.

 **EN EL CASTILLO**

Había cientos de mujeres desnudas por toas partes como un ejército pero no estaban luchando estaban sexando tan fuerte que las paredes habían tenido que hacerse de diamente para evitar que se rumpieran por todo el sexamiento sin parar chocando contra ellas tan fuerte. Khaos miró durante horas y se puso tan cachondo por todo el sexamiento que hizo que light y mello sexasen **[Fijémonos en que el autor prefiere que tengan sexo entre ellos que con las chicas]**. Una que vez que terminó todo el sexamiento fue a la habitación con la gran silla hecha de oro **[¿El salón del trono?]** donde EL PROPIO SHAKESPEER ESTABA SENTADO.

-Salados mis súbditos.- dijo shakespeer saludando a light y Mello.- Qué polvo os ha traído a cuesta castillación este buenísimo de diaseses **[Y este es el mejor escritor inglés de la historia]**?

-Tengo una cosa malvada que decirte.- sonrió light….

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA COMISARÍA EN EL FUTURO QUE ES REALMENTE EL PRESENTE PERO NO PARA KHOAS!**

Soichiro estaba mirando en todas la seldas de la cárcel. Allí muchos malvados en ellas! Algunos de ellos tenían tatus y algunos nu. Entonces no vio nada! No había nadie en la selda de khaos **[K no fue encarcelado, sino asesinado… en internet]**!

-RÁPIDO P-TOS H-JOS DE P-TA DE M-ERDA!- gritó soichiro en su teléfono tan fuerte que el satélite explotó y trozos de él ardieron y aterrizaron en la tierra y volaron por los aires Seatle y Moscú **[¿Qué?]**.- TRAEDME A MI IRJA….. NIGHT P-TO YAGP-TOAMI.

Así que lo hicieron.

 **EN CASA LIGHT SOLO QUE ÉL NO ESTABA ALLÍ (CUIDADO! ESTE TROZO ES SUPER GRÁFICO! SI TIENES UN CORASÓN DEBUIL ENTONCES SALTA AL TROZO QUE PONE EN EL PASADO OTRA VEZ XQ DE OTRA MANERA TE PONDRÁS DEMASIADO CACHONDO Y MORIRÁS! LO ZIENTO!)**

-Ey papá **[No sé si me gusta a dónde va esto]**!- entró de forma estrafularia day yagami.- hazme unas rimas locas.

-NO TENGO P-TO TIEMPO PARA TU P-TO HABLA DE TÍO LOCO! KHAOS SE HA IDO!

Night escupió su mountain dew sobre el Day.

-Qué has dicho?- gritó pegándole a day y quitándole el teléfono xq era más rápido.

-SOLO HAY UNA PERSONA QUE PUEDA SALVARNOS! TÍA SINIESTRA **[¿Por qué?]** …. PERO LE DISPARASTE!

-Sí tengo que irme ahora gracias por contarme estos interesantes hechos padre **[Menuda forma de eludir responsabilidades, madre mía]**.- colgó el teléfono y corrió tan rápido como pudo a su habitación que no era muy rápido porque tiró una silla y pisuó al gato.

 _(NA Night disparó a Tía Siniestra con una ballesta así que todo el mundo fensó que estaba muerta pero realmente djó que tía siniestra escapase_ **[No. Le disparó en el cabeza y la mató para que la policía encontrase el cuerpo]** _! LO SÉ ES UN BUEN GIRO_ **[No lo es]** _! Así que ahora están vivendo juntas como lesbeanas bajo la cama nights_ **[¿Qué?]** _)_

Night entró corriendo en su habitación y saltó bajo la cama.

-Ey mi amante.- tía siniestra soltó una risita y no llevaba sujetador así que night podía ver su tórax y tocarlo.

-Hola! Qué zabes sobre Khaos?

-Khaos es un tío malvado y su plan es volver atrás en el tiempo y comprar el mundo **[1. Te recuerdo que K no es "un tío", es tu hijo. 2. ¿Y tú cómo sabes que ese es su plan si lo decidió sobre la marcha en el capítulo anterior?]**. PERO ESE NO ES SU VERDADERO PLAN.

-Oh?

-Verás… …. . Tengo… … UN SECRETO! Ven conmigo!

Tía siniestra agarró la mano nights y tiró de ella fuera de su habitación por la cosa de pasillo hasta la habitación sayus!

Saltaron dentro!

-Qué estáis hasiendo! Aquí tamos intentando sexar!- chilló sayu desnudamente como un ratón que no llevaba trapos **[¿Qué?]**.

-Hemos venido para unirnos!- dijo tía siniestra quitándos el sujetador **[Pero que no llevaba]**.- Solo si vosotras tres sexáis conmigo seré capaz de detener el VERDADERO plan de khaos…. o debería decir…. Khaos Watari Jr **[¿Qué mierda de revelación es esta? Ya sabemos que Watari es su abuelo y tú su "padre"]**!

Todas ellas jadearon! Si ese era su nombre las cosas estaban peor de lo que fensaban **[¿Por qué?]**! Tenían que sexar POR EL FUTURO.

-Veréis tengo un poder secreto… Puedo viajar en el tiempo pero solo si sexo muchísimo!

Todas asintieron.

-Vamossss alláaaaaa.

Todas se desnudaron y saltaron en la cama y sexaron realmente fuerte. Eran las cuatro mejores sexadoras del planeta (excepto Dark que era mejor pero también un tío y esta gnt no estaba interesada sin importar lo sexy que fuese dark xq era un tío y no una tía **[1. En ese grupo hay al menos dos bisexuales reconocidas. 2. ¿Importan ahora mismo sus preferencias? La cuestión es salvar el mundo. 3. ¿Es esta la cosa TAN sexy que nos iba a poner cachondos a todos?]**!) y después de mucho se formó un agujero negro de sexamiento xq era muy sexy y se estaban tocando entre ellas y tal y fueron absorvidas por el agujero negro HACIA EL PASADO **[1. ¿Pueden elegir a dónde viajar exactamente? 2. ¿Y cómo saben dónde está K?]**.

 **EN EL PASADO OTRA VEZ**

Había cuatro señoritas sexando detrás de shakespeer y se parecían mucho a s'a~y-u y misa y Night y Tía siniestra pero khaos nunca las había visto así que nu sabía eso _(NA: Había visto a tío siniestro antes pero ahora es una tía vale!)_

-Shakespeer! Renuncia a tu corona o te dispararé con la misma pistola láser que usé para matar a mi PADRE WATARI QUE ES TU TATARA TATARA TATARA TATARA TATARA TATARA TATARANIETO!

-Digo!- dijo shakespeer. Estaba tan enfadado que empezó a hablar en pomeas.

- _No podéis disparearme con una pistola_

 _No sería muy divertido_

 _Llamaré al gardia para detenerte_

 _Todos te apuñalarán_

 _Con zuz cuxillos_

 _Y entonces no tendrás ninguna vida!_

Pero el poema era muy largo y para el momento en que llegó al final estaba muerto.

-AHORA SOY EL REY DE TODA INGLATERRA…..- gritó khaos.- Y PORQUE ESTO ANTES DE LA DECORACIÓN DE INDEPENDENTES SOY EL REY DE TODO EL MUNDO **[1. Yo creo que no. 2. Qué manía tienes con pensar que, si matar un rey, tú te conviertes en su sucesor]**!

-Espera!- gritó tía siniestra.

-AGH!- gritó khoas!

 **CONTINUARÁ? LA RESPUESTA SIGUE SIENDO….. SÍ!**


	35. Capítulo 35: Reseteo innecesario

**Capítulo 35.**

 _Ey tíos no he escito en un tiempo xq khaos era DEMASIADO FUERTE y NI SIQUIERA DARK YAGAMI QUE ES EL TÍO MÁS FUERTE DE AMÉRICA podría derrotarle así que voy a RESETEAR LA HISTORIA COMO UN CABRÓN_ **[¿Por qué? En el capítulo anterior lo habías dejado perfecto para derrotarle]** _! Además habrá twilight yagami xq lo habéis pedido o quizá tú no pero alguna gnt pero no estará aquí todavía!_

Dark encontró un cuaderno de reseteo y escibió "Vuelve a cuando khaos estaba en el sueño de light como ese tal Freddie" **[¿Cómo sabe Dark esto?]**. Volvió atrás en el tiempo y cortó la cuerda así que ahora khaos no tenía su cuerda mágica que estaba hecha de pelo de dragón **[1. Los dragones no existen. 2. Los dragones no tienen pelo]** para magia extra y era débil!

Estaba muerto y todo el mundo estaba contento. Incluso near estaba tan contento que dejó de ser UN COMPLETO P-TO CAPULLO TODO EL TIEMPO DIOS.

Así que de todos modo todo eso pasó. **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA OFICINA LS EN EL EDIFICIO DE POLICÍA** estaba hasiendo la renta y afeitándose y otras cosas aburridas de adulto. Watari metió la cabeza a través de la puerta realmente fuerte y rompió la puerta y trozos de puerta se acstillaron por todas partes y algunas volaron por la ventana y aterrizaron en gnt y la mataron pero watari trabajaban para la policía así que estaba autorizado para matar a todos los tíos que quisiera **[No. Cuando trabajas para la policía ni siquiera puedes llevar armas. Y si eres policía tampoco puedes matar gente a lo loco]** xq tenía una lisensia para matar como ese tal james bond.

-AHORA QUE TODOS ESOS MALDITOS SUPPERVILLANOS ESTÁN MUERTOS DEBERÍAMOS SALIR A CESPEAR (NA parar n británico **[No]**!) A ESE TAL DARK Y SU P-TA FAMILIA **[Ya era hora de que alguien tomase esa decisión]**.

L escupió en su fondu.

-Arrestar a los yagamis! SUyo los tíos y señoritas más fuertes de la ciudad excepto la mamá lights que puede hornear un brownie genial y también dusk yagami xq es un hológrafo no un tío real.

Watari se xopó el dedo de esa forma siniestra que significa "Ze más que tú y soy un tío sigiloso" **[¿Qué dices?]**.

-POR ESO NECESITAMOS QUE VUELVA EL MALDITO VIEJO EQUIPO.

Los ojos Ls se abrieron muchísimo más de lo que se habían abierto nunca antes que ya era mucho y era tanto que casi se cayeron y tuvo que empujarlos de nuevo hacia dentro **[¿Qué?]**.

-El equipo!?

(NA si esto fuese una película cumo el equipoa o saw o esas películas albóndiga **[¿Qué es una película albóndiga y qué tiene que ver Saw con el Equipo A?]** entonces habría algo de música ahora como locamente feliz y bailable y tal pero nu lo es así que no hay **[Gracias por tu aportación]** )

Fueron a la casa Hal linders. Estaba toda abandonada y vacía xq era un señuelo xq vivía al lado excepto que ese era un doble señuelo xq realmente vivía aquí.

Watari tocó el timbre que era realmente uno de esos grandes pianos ventosos de la iglesia **[¿Un órgano?]**.

Hal abrió la puerta y parecía desaliñado xq se había olvidado de afeitarse **[Hal Linder es una mujer]** y además no estaba vestido.

-NECESITAMOS REUNIR DE NUEVOAL MALDITO EQUIPO PARA MATAR A LA FAMILIA YAGAMI.- aulló watari.

Hal asintió todo masculino. Cogió todas sus metralletas de detrás de la puerta donde las escondía a salvo de tíos malvados **[El mejor escondite de la historia]**.

-M pongo a ello.- sacó unas gafas de sol como ese tío de ley y orden **[Tengo el presentimiento de que está hablando de Horatio Caine, de CSI: Miami]**.- De hecho podéis decir… Que sr rápido como un tiro.- y gritó "YEAH" **[Lo sabía]** y se las puso.- Cybertakada **[¿Qué?]**! Tenemos que MATAR TÍOS.

Cybertakada fue a la puerta. Estaba también desnuda pero tenía brazos de robot para reemplazar los que murieron así que no sería tan sexy excepto que eran brazos de robot sexys pintados de rosa así que lo eran **[Te odio]**.

-Pensaba que estabas muerta cybertakada!- jadeó L.

-No esa fue la takada normal. Cuando fui cuadernodemuerteada por un misterioso pero apuesto desconocido hal me rehizo como un robot. Soy como la takada normal solo que mis tórax son más grandes como antibalas.

-ALUCINANTE!- chilló L.- AHORA VAMOS A CONSEGUIR MÁS GENTE EQUIPO.

Así que se subierto al helicóptero policial Wataris (RECORDADLO DE CUANDO DISPARARON A MIKAMI Y TAMBIÉN CUANDO FUERON A LA TORRE YOTSUBA) y zumbaron más rápido que una ametralladora **[Las ametralladoras disparan rápido, pero no son rápidas]** a Casa Watari en gales.

Todos los niñitos estaban impactados xq era la primera vez que veían un helicóptero xq era Inglaterray no tienen helicópteros allí excepto la reina **[Para el autor Inglaterra es el tercer mundo]**.

-Ey niñitos cuales son los más listos de vosotros?

Un tío enérgico con pelo de tiburón **[Los tiburones no tienen pelo]** y una chaqueta de cuero y un montón de gomina dio una paso hacia delante con su moto.

-ese soy yo papi.- dijo. Fue tan guay cuando lo dijo que una chica le lanzó su cuerpo **[¿Qué?]** y se liaron durante un rato hasta que él se aburrió. Se peinó como un tío guay y eso hizo que incluso más tías se enrollasen.- Soy C y eso es por Tío Cojonudo.

-eres muy guay pero cómo de listo eres?- dijo L mordiéndose el dedo mientras pensaba.

-Acabo de hacer una división en mi cabeza y además acabo de escibir romeo y Julieta en mi cabeza también **[Eres imbécil]**.

-Va le eres listo. Alguien más?

Una chica dio un paso adelante y L se meó de risa. "Por qué hay una chica en mi casa watari?" dijo extremadamente asustado.

-Soy la tía más lista aquí **[Y también la única]** dijo poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.- Se parecía mucho a la tía batería de la película de scot pilgrim pero era más delgada y alta y su voz era como un ángel de un trozo verdaderamente elegante de Inglaterra como Londres o Liverpool de donde vienen beetles. Llevaba una falda corta roja que nu cubría sus trozos de piernas superiores con fotos de perros y gatos persiguiéndose los unos a los otros en ella y un sujetador **[¿Solo eso?]**.- Puedo hacer tres divisiones en mi cabeza y acabo de escibir todos los libros de harry potter de memoria en mi diario **[Pues ya puede ser grande tu diario]**. Mi nombre es S y es por superlista o sexy o también samanther.

-OMG eso es muy inteligente.- dijo L pensoso.- Vale me llevaré a samanther xq es superlist porque es un tío **[Paridad, damas y caballeros]**.

Shamanther hizo la cosa con los dedos para paz como hacen en anime cuando las chicas están contentas y todos se subieron al helicóptero **[Me gusta qu se han unido al equipo sin saber para qué exactamente]** y L voló a la última casa. Aterrizaron en el jardín y aplastaron a un ratón así que C lo devolvió a la vida pegándole un puñetazo con su puños de sagrado **[¿Qué? ¿Es un paladín?]**.

-De quién es esta casa abuelo?- preguntó L comiéndose algunas flores xq estaba hambriento y eran flores de chocolate.

WAtari se dio golpecitos en la nariz e hizo la cosa siniestra con el dedo otra vez y sus ojos se abrieron mucho. "YA LO VERÁS MI COMPADRE yA LO VERÁS."

Presionó el timbre y sonó como una bocina de tren explotando en un cementerio lleno de lobos **[Qué extrañamente específico]**. Daba miedo.

Alguien abrió la puerta.

Era…. RAY PEMBER **[Que lleva años muerto]**.

-NECESITAMOS REUNIR DE NUEVO AL MALDITO VIEJO EQUIPO PARA AARRESTAR A LA FAMILIA YAGAMI **[No se decide entre arrestarlos y matarlos]**.- aulló Watari de nuevo.

 _CONTINUARÁ DE VERDAD ESTA VEZ_

 _SIGUE A REALDARKYAGAMI EN TWITTER PARA LOS ÚLTIMOS DITALLES!_


	36. Capítulo 36: No soy gay

**Capítulo 36.**

-VAMO A GOLPEAR LA CUBIERTA.- rugió ray pember bailando para el helicópeto **[Mejor inicio de capítulo hasta la fecha]**.

-ESPERA UN MARDITO SEGUNDO!- chilló watari.- CUÁNTAS PISTOLAS TIENES?

-Cinco.- dijo ray e hizo una exhibición de las pistolas para el público **[¿Qué público? ¿Está drogado?]**.

-ESAS NO SON CESPEANTEMENTE SUFICIENTES PISTOLAS MAGOGIOSAS! VAS A NECESITAR COMO QUINIENTAS PARA TENER ALGUNA PERANZA DE SER MÁS LISTO **[¿Qué tienen que ver las pistolas con ser listo?]** QUE LOS BASTARDOSOS YAGAMIS!

Entonces C se bajó los pantalones **[Confirmado, van hasta las cejas de cocaína]**. Todo el mundo estaba impactado pero entonces sacó algunas pistolas transformer especiales de su sitio especial y entonces no estuvieron impactados xq ahora zabían por qué lo hecho! Se hacían grandes cuando se las enseñaba a la gente **[Espero que se refiera a las pistolas]**.

-Tengo todas las pistolas que necesitáis hermanos.

-CESPEANTEMENTE GENIAL! VAMO!- dijo watari y todos corrieron al helicóptero y entonces recordaron que no tienes permitido subir pistolas en aviones **[El helicóptero es vuestro y podéis subir en él lo que queráis, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que es un helicóptero policial]** así que en su lugar tuvieron que coger un taxi a la casa yagami.

 **DENTRO DE LA CASA**

Un montón de luces rojas se pusieron rojas y los ruidos altos de los altavoces y todas las puertas de acero que eran a prueba de balas **[¿Qué significa esta frase?]**. Cerrado a prueba de balas **[Ah, vale]**

-Qué pestañeante infierno ha sido eso?- dijo mamá lights mirando a la puerta mezclando un montón de maza de galleta y horneando un pollo y friendo algunas patatas fritas y pasando la aspiradora **[Pues sí que hace cosas esa puerta]**. La tocó con el dedo y no pasó nada xq era a prueba de balas y los dedos de mamá lights eran más débiles que las balas porque los dedos de todo el mundo son más débiles que las balas excepto los de cybertakada xq tiene brazos de robot así que puede golpearlas **[¿Qué?]**!

Night dijo "esa es mi alarma de emergencia! Vigila la casa y enciende láseres cuando ve venir tíos malvados y hace aparecer pistolas y convierte la casa en un fuerte robot!" Saltó en los conductos de ventilación **[¿Por qué?]**. "NECESITO IR A MI HABITACIÓN"

Fue a su habitación. Sayu y Misa estaban allí y estaban desnudas y abrazadas porque estaban sexando en la habitación nights **[Les gusta probar sitios nuevos]** cuando pasó la emergencia y un montón de luces rojo y las puertas de acero las encerraron en la habitación!

-Oh tíos.- dijo Night toda curiozamente y las abofeteó en la espalda y las dejó volver a sexar excepto que no podían xq las luces rojas les cortaban el rollo y había mucho ruido.

-Qué es esto?- dijo misa haciendo el baile asustado. Su pecho era muy rebotón y rebotaba mucho cuando lo hacía y era sexy de la muerte xq los pechos rebotones están pensados para ser sexys! y sayu se puso muy cachonda de nuevo lo cual era malo xq no era el momento de sexar! ERA EL MOMENTO DE LA GUERRA.

-Eta es mi alarma de emergencia!- dijo night y entonces dijo un montón de cosas que ya le había dicho a su madre así que nu necesitáis oirlo.- Tenemos que movernos y prepararnos para la batalla por nuestras vidas **[Night sabe demasiado]**!

Las tres chicas cogieron cuadernos de muerte y cuadernos de vida y cuadernos de sexo para más tarde y espadas y estuvieron preparadas!

En la habitación darks se estaba poniendo su atuendo de batalla y light estaba mirando PERO SOLO XQ QUERÍA VER LO MEJILLONESCO* QUE ERA DARK PARA PODER HACER EJERCICIO Y ESTAR IGUAL DE MEJILLONESCO!

-No soy gay.- dijo Dark porque los lectores en casa podrían pensarlo si no lo decía. Se puzió un traje robot como la chica tío de metroid pero se lo quitó xq era demasiado pequeño. En su lugar se puso una camiseta y unos vaqueros **[Típica ropa de batalla]** pero estaban hechos de titanio **[Ya, claro]**.

Light se puso un traje de james bond con una corbata de homer simpson **[Otro inútil]** y dawn se puso el traje robot de metroid **[¿Me quieres hacer creer que el humano-león-shinigami sí cabe en el traje pero Dark no?]** y lo cubrió de cuchillos y day se puso un sombrero **[¿Nada más?]**. Tenía una cámara incorporada así que podía grabarlo todo y vendérselo al presidente de Hollywood **[Ahora es un país]** y hacerse rico!

Todo el mundo (excepto soichrio y mamá lights xq no saben de las mierdas locas en las que están metidos sus hijos **[Sí que lo saben]** como robots y cuadernos de muerte!) corrieron por los conductos de ventilación a la habitación nights donde encendió su televisón HD de un millón de pulgadas. Hizo zoom al taxi que se les acercaba a la carrera por la autopista y zumbando alrededor de otros coches y sacándoles de la carretera a golpes y había kilómetros de fuego tras ellos por los choques **[Me parece un buen momento para recordar que son policías y además los buenos de la historia]**.

Hizo zoom más cerca girando algunas ruedecillas. L estaba en el coche! Y watari! Y ray! Y un tío guay! Y otra tía que nu conocía pero que era sexy (y era S)! Y hal linder! Y Cybertakada! Y Near estaba conduciendo (el taxi era en realidad su coche de nascar NUCLEAR de París recordáis!)

-EL EQUIPO HA VUELTO A UNIRSE **[En realidad es la primera vez que los vemos actuar juntos, por no decir que dos de sus miembros son totalmente nuevos]**!- gritó night! Su mouhicano se puso de punta de asustada.

-Esta es la peor cosa que podía pasar!- chilló light como una niña pequeña.

-Realmente la peor cosa que podía pasar era si yo fuese comido por un león pero esto sigue siendo bastante malo.- dijo dark sabiamente **[¿Tú crees?]**.

-Deberíamos sacar… ….. el arma secreta?

-Hmm.- dijo dark torpemente.- El arma secreta es jodidamente secreta. De hecho es tan secreta que he olvidado qué era **[Buen trabajo]**.

-VEN A MI LABORATORIO!- dijo night y entonces recordó que ya estaba allí **[Otra espabilada]**. Señaló una cosa que parecía cienciosa en el rincón de la habitación **[Solo hay una esquina en esa habitación por lo que se ve]**. Era como una nevera gigante hecha de oro y cubierta de ordenadores y estaba saliendo humo pero era el humo frío que hace el hielo.

-Qué cojones es eso ?- preguntó day.

-Obviamente es un congelador para congelar ADN vampiros!- maldijo dark xq era muy listo y lo adivinó porque había un cartel **[Entonces no lo adivinó]**.- Eres un puto idiota! Eres una desgracia desagradable de clon idiota!

Day estaba com triste. Para animarlo light le dio un abrazo y dark los llamó a ambos gays y se rió lo que fue un poco malo en realidad.

-Vale esto es serio así que voy a invocar a nuestra arma secreta! EL CLON VAMPIRO DE DARK YAGAMI Y SU NOMBRE DEBE SER…. TWILIGHT YAGAMI! _(LO PILLÁIS! Algunos tíos en las críticas lo crearon así que buen trabajo tíos_ **[Menuda panda de cabrones. Bien hecho]** _! Ha sido inteligente xq crepúsculo existe y hay un vampiro y se llaman así por el amanecer y tal_ **[Creo que estaba intentando decir que cada libro tiene por nombre un estado del cielo y sus personajes también]** _!)_

La puerta de la ne vera se abrió! Había un montón de hielo así que night cogió su lansallamas y lo derritió **[Buena idea esa de usar fuego cerca de un vampiro]**. Dentro había un vampiro! Tenía colmillos como espadas samrai y piel de robot **[¿Qué?]** pero no era brillante xq esos vampiros son tontos. Sus ojos se abrieron de un salto y dentro hechos de sangre! Salió del depósito y empezó a PEGARLE A DAWN! (LO PILLÁIS**!) con lo cual me refiero a que mordió a dawn y su sangre salió volando por todas partes así que la bebió xq es un vampiro **[1. ¿Ha matado a Dawn? 2. Menuda ayuda si va a atacarles a ellos. 3. ¿Cómo ha podido vencer a un hombre-león-shinigami con armadura de metal? 4. ¿Puede salir a la luz del día? Porque en esta situación solo sería útil dentro de la casa y si las persianas están bajadas]**.

-De dónde lo has sacado es bastante beio!- dijo dark pero solo porque es un clon suyo NO ES GAY **[¿Qué problema tienes hoy con su sexualidad?]**.

-Es un clon! Es un 50% tú y 50%... BLUD **[Entonces tendría que ser en parte shinigami, no un puto vampiro]**.

Dark sonrió tan malvadamente que cualquieras niñitos que le mirasen habrían muerto de un ataque al corazón como un cuaderno de muerte!

-PERFECTO!

 **[Qué raro que no haya puesto nada ni al principio ni al final del capítulo, ¿verdad?]**

 ***Ha escrito "musselly" (mejillonesco) cuando quería poner "muscular" (musculado).**

 ****En la versión original ha puesto "Braking Dawn" (Amanecer) que es el título del último libro de la saga Crepúsculo. Yo lo he cambiado para que tenga algún sentido en español.**


	37. Capítulo 37: Suicidio nuclear

**Capítulo 37.**

 _EY TÍ ENTINTADO HACER UNA NOVELA EN UN MES PERO ERA DURO ASÍ QUE AQUÍ OS DEJO ALGO DE FIC._

Blud vio como se desarrollaba la acción desde su bajo del cielo en el cielo. Abajo en la tierra las cosas se estaban CALENTEANDO x la acción que iba a ocurrir y además era verano (NA: YA ZÉ QUE REALMENTE S INVIERNO TÍOS PERO EN EL FIC S VERANO **[Hace cuatro capítulos dijiste lo mismo pero al revés. ¿Cada cuánto escribes?]** VALE?) y mamás y papás y niñitos y alguna vez los abuelos estaban en el parque comiendo píc nics y jugando al fútbol y a lanzar la pelota. No sabían la acción que iba a pasar!

ESTO VA A SER MUY INTENSO rugió Blud mirando su bola. ME PREGUNTO QUIÉN GANARÁ ponderó mientras aplastaba plántanos de sangre por toda su cara xq estaba tan hambriento que no acertó en la boca **[Es especial]**. YA SÉ HARÉ UNA APUESTA PARA HACER LAS COSAS MÁS INTERESANTES. SI TÚ GANAS DARK SERÁS REELEGIDO REY DE LOS SHINIGAMI **[No hay elecciones para rey en ningún país del mundo. Además, todos sabemos que la manera de llegar a ser rey es matar al rey anterior]** PERO SI L GANA ENTONCES ÉL SERÁ EL REY DE LOS SHINIGAMI Y ENTONCES TÚ LE DARÁS LA VUELTA A LAS HAMBURGUESAS EN LA TIENDA DE DAR LA VUELTA A HELADOS HAMBURGUESA TÍO SINIESTROS DURANTE EL RESTO DE TU VIDA **[1. ¿Cómo se supone que está hablando con Dark? 2. ¿Qué mierda de apuesta es esta? Blud no gana nada y en ambos casos pierde su trono]**

-Eso mola.- dijo dark sobre su holograma que era shadow **[No, su holograma era Dusk]**. -ESO HARÁ LA LUCHA DIEZ VESES MÁS ÉPICA.

Blud hizo un saludo militar pero dark le enseñó el dedo xq s un tío guay y dark se fue a casa **[¿Blud puede trasladar a la gente a través del espacio?]** y pilitó la estación de batalla. Era como una estación de tren pero los trenes tenían pistolas **[¿Qué dices?]**.

-BLud dijo que me haría rey de los shinigami si ganamos esta pelea así que ahora tenemos que LUCHAR DOBLE.- le gritó a to dos porque era el líder y esta es la parte de la película donde tol mundo está como "VAMOS A PERDER" y dark está como "NI DE COÑA H-JOS DE P-TA" y todo el mundo aplaudió excepto que esto no es una película ES LA VIDA REAL excepto que nu xq es un fanfic y todo el mundo zabían que van a ganar **[Gracias por la reflexión]**! Pero aplaudieron de todos modo porque el discurso fue bueno y tenían que hacerlo o dark los cuaderno de muertearía en la cara **[Claro, justo antes de una pelea en la que los necesita]**.

 **PERO DE VUELTA AL PLANETA BLUD ( que es lo que él llama su bajo del cielo xq él vive ahí! Es un gran planeta hecho de costras de sangre y rocas puntiagudas y huesos y hay pistolas en el fondo que disparan sangre cumo super soakers [#NotSponsored] y todo el mundo corre y girta cuando pasa vlando xq lo mancha to do de sange)**

NO PUEDO CREER QUE SE HAYA TRAGADO ESO aulló blud pegando su cara en una bañera de plátanos de sangre.

-Lo sé ha sido muy estúpido por su parte.- dijo otro misteriozo shinigami de pie en un rincón tras una montaña de sangre.- cuando L y Dark se maten el uno al otro seremos capaces de conquistar el mundo JUNTOS **[Como al final resulte que Blud estaba de parte de Dark desde el principio, como siempre, me voy a enfadar]**!

-y yo también ayudaré.- dijo ryuk comiendo una manzana de sangre. Era asquerosa xq estaba hecha de sangre barata asquerosa que blud nu quería. Entonces el misterioso shinigami se acercó a ryuk y le quitó la manzana de sus garras de un puñetazo. La manzana explotó por todas partes y ruk estaba incluso cubierto de más sangre **[Mira, si vas a usar a Ryuk para esto, mejor déjalo en el olvido, que allí estaba mejor]** (ya había alguna sangre sobre él xq las duchas en el planeta blud están llenas de sangre

-para qué has hecho eso.- dijo con la cara más triste de la historia.)

El otro shinigami se quitó la cabeza y era…. TIOSEAFJ. Sin embargo ahora parecía más sexy **[¿Sin la cabeza?]** xq usó un cuaderno de sexo que le dio pelo amarillo y un gran pecho y una de esas cosas de chaleco sexys que las señoritas llevaban en tiempos de Shakespear con los tórax y la sintura **[¿Un corsé?]**.

-Porque tú uyo eres larguilucho y harás lo que te digamos!- dijo pero de un modo muy sexy y ryuk se puso todo cachondo pero no podía hacer nada xq era solo un shinigami normal no el rey de los shinigami que tiene permitido sexar **[Los shinigami no tienen sexo]**.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO DE VUELTA EN LA TIERRA**

EL NASCAR SE ESTABA ACERCANDO CADA VEZ MÁS Y AHORA HABÍA EXPLOSIONES FUERA DE LA VENTANA CADA VEZ QUE APLASTABAN OTRO COCHE EN LA CARRETERA **[¿Qué necesidad hay de ser tan violentos? ¿Os aporta algo?]**. SE ESTABAN ACCERCANDO CADA VEZ MÁS Y MÁS Y MÁS Y LAS ALARMAS ROJAS SE VOLVIERON MÁS ROJAS.

Cyber takada se asomó por la ventana con un lanzacohetes y disparó un cohete al cielo. Nu golpeó la casa yagami sino que en su lugar se fue al espacio.

-Uzf estamos a salvo vamo a sexar sayu.- dijo misa.

-No tan rápido!- replicó Sayu!- NO CREO QUE ESO SEA LO ÚLTIMO QUE SABRMOS DE ELLOS.

 **MEINTRAS TANTO EN CADA BAJO MILITAR DEL MUNDO**

-GENERAL ESTÁ PASANDO ALGO.- estaban gritando los soldados disparando sus pistolas por todas partes por si eso ayudaba **[Tienen retraso]**. Ellos también tenían alarmas rojas y sirenas y muchachitos con voces sexy diciendo **"DIEZ SEGUNDOS ANTES DE QUE SE DISPARE EL COHETE"**.

-QUÉ P-TA MIERDA ESTÁ OCURRIENDO?- replicó el general limpiándose el dulce*.

-TODOS NUESTROS NUCLEARES SE VAN A LANZAR!

-HA SIDO CYBERTAKADA!- gritó otro soldado mirando la pantalla.- DISPARÓ UN COHETE HACKEADOR DE COHETES Y HACKEÓ NUESTRO COHETE.

- **NUEVE SEGUNDOS ANTES DE QUE SE DISPARE EL COHETE [¡Si que dijeron cosas en un segundo!]**.- dijo la voz sexy de nuevo.

-DETENEDLA!

- **UN SEGUNDO ANTES DE QUE SE DASPIRE EL COHETE [Vale, ese era el lento del regimiento]!**

-NO! NO! N O OO O O O!- chilló el general como una chica mientras los nucleares se lanzaban y eso fue por todo el mundo. Todos los nucleares en América y Rusia y francia e Inglaterra y japón hicieron FIU hacia el cielo y entonces hacia el espacio **[Los misiles nucleares no funcionan así]**. Allí todos se unieron al cohete hackeador de cohetes y formaron un equipo **[No]**! Todos unieron fuerzas para hacer EL MAYOR NUCLEAR DE LA HISTORIA DEL MUNDO. Entonce se jiraron e hicieron FIU hacia la ciudad lights y pasaron zumbando el PLANETA BLUD donde blud estaba sexando TIOSEAGH y ambos estaban como "WAU" mientras pasaba y ryuk lo vio y pintó con spray "TOMAD ESTO LIPOLLAS" en el lado con sangre con las pistolas de sangre.

El cohete fue más rápido y más rápido y más rápido y rompió la barrera del sonido y SEGUÍA YENDO MÁS RÁPIDO hasta que que ardió por ir demasiado rápido y la sangre ardió para hacer fuego de sangre que es rojo como la sangre **[El fuego YA es rojo]** y es ALUCINANTE.

Light miró arriba y mojó los pantalones.

-OH NOooo.- lloriqueó.- WTF ES ESO?

-Es obviamente el mayor nuclear del mundo Y VIENE DERECHO A POR NOSOTROS.- dijo Dark clamadamente. Disparó un par de balas del tren bala (LO PILLÁIS? NU ES CUMO UN TREN BALA JAPONÉS SINO UN TREN HEXO DE BALAS EN SU LUGAR!) contra él pero eso nu parecía hacer nada.- Hmm qué hacer…

-TENGO UN CUADERNO DE ESCUDO **[A ver, merluzo. En tu universo ya existe un Cuaderno de Todo. Deja de inventar cuadernos para gilipolleces porque me estás hartando]**!- dijo night y escribió los nombres en el cuaderno de escudo tan rápido como pudo pero entonces el cohete les golpeó! Fuego nuclear salió zumbando en todas direcciones prendiéndole fuego a todo en mil kilómetros y estallando edificios y convirtiendo el suelo en desiertos e incluso el cielo ardió también y toda la cosa azul se quemó revelando las estrellas detrás de eso **[1. NO. 2. Entones voy a suponer que el equipo mágico de Watari ha muerto, porque se habían acercado con el taxi. Hace falta ser idiotas]**. El coche padres lights fue completamente aplastado y las ventanas se rompieron. La luna empezó a arder también y blud tuvo que mover el planeta blud a marte solo no se quemase.

-OH PELOTAS.- gritó night.- NU TUVE TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR TODOS LOS NOMBRES! ALGUNAS PERSONAS NO TUVIERON ESCUDOS A TIEMPO Y SE HABRÁN QUEMADO HASTA LA MUERTE! PERO QUIÉNES? DESCÚBRELO LA PRÓXIMA VEZ EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPTOLO EXSITANTE DE LUZ Y OSCURIDAD LAS AVENTURAS DE DARK YAGAMI **[¿Night sabe que estamos aquí y que esto es una historia?]**!

 ***Ha escrito "sweet" (dulce) en lugar de "sweat" (sudor).**


	38. Capítulo 38: Mierda Yagami

**Capítulo 38.**

 _ **HABÍA UN PROBLEMA CON UN CAPI ANTIGUO QUE HE TENIDO QUE SOLUCIONAR EN ESTE ASÍ QUE NO PASA MUCHO AL PRINCIPIO LO SIENTO**_

El humo y el polvo y el fuego y los escombros y el vapor y el gas y las rocas salieron volando. Por todas partes en un millón de kilómetros en cada dirección era desierto.

Night miró abajo. Había un agujero a través de la tierra y recorría todo el camino hasta el sol **[El sol no está en la Tierra]** y la luz del sol pasaba a través iluminando el sitio. También había algo de lava saliendo y provocando incendios otra vez así que los fuegos tuvieron que salir volando otra vez **[¿Qué?]**.

-HOSTIA P-TA.- gritó. Se había cuaderno de escudeado a sí misma pero había olvidado cuaderno de escudear sus trapos y ahora habían desaparecido Y ESTABA DESNUDA **[¿Esta era la cosa tan importante que tenías que arreglar al principio del capítulo?]**.

-Ey ques el ruido?- dijo day. Estaba todo quemado y retorcido y parecía una HERMOSA FANTASÍA MACABRA OSCURA ( _ **LO PILLÁIS***_ )- la gnt está sobrevivida?

-vale así que te cuederno de escudeé **[¿Tú crees?]**.- dijo night.- A quién más he cuaderno de escudo **[1. ¿Cómo puedes no recordar los nombres que escribiste? 2. Lee el Cuaderno de Escudo y sal de dudas]**.

-Me cuaderno de escudeaste!- dijo mamá lights. Había puesto algo de maza de galleta en la mesa y el nuclear lo había cocinado en galletas **[NO]**! Se comió las galletas y le dio una a soichiro que también estaba no muerto y se escondió bajo la mesa por seguridad.

-Y a mí!- rodaron por el suelo de la risa Misa y sayu. Querían sexar pero tenían cosas más impotentes que hacer ahora mismo como SALVAR EL MUNDO **[¿Salvar el mundo de qué?]**.

Blud vio todas las cosas locas que se desarrolaban en su TELEVISIÓN HD en su bajodelcielo.

POCO SE IMAJINA ELLA QUE MI INTELIGENTÍSIMO JOVEN MAESTRO DARK YAGAMI HA FALLADO EN VIVIR EN EL INFIERNO HERVIDO rió blud llenándose la cara de Doritos **[#NotSponsored]** xq no le quedaban plátanos de sangre.

-Aquesto es muy triste.- grimió TIOSEFAJ.- Murió alguouno más?- Se quitó su traje temporal para demostrar que estaba buena ( _na ESE TAL ZOMBIE DE TVTROPES DICE QUE NO ES SEXY LO CUAL NU ES CIERTO. VISITA MI TWITTER #REALDARKYAGAMI PARA VER LOS FANARTS QUE HE DIBUJADO DE ELLA_ **[Prefiero no verlos, gracias]** _)_

SÍ Y VAMOS A DESCUBRIR QUIÉN AHORA MISMO dijo blud.

-Dawn murió también!- gritó night. A nadie le importaba realmente xq Dark ESTABA MUERTO!

-Eso no es un problema le cuaderno de videaré de vuelta a la vida.- dijo misa buscando en su sujetador.

-no puedes!- gritó sayu.- Tus trapos ardieron y se quemaron y tu cuaderno de vida estaba en ellos **[Espera, que sí era esto lo que tenías que solucionar. Si no tienen los Cuadenos de Vida la amenaza es real. Por una vez has hecho algo inteligente]**.

-Noooooooo.

Justo entonces light empezó a actuar todo raro. "Yo…. soy… un…. fant….a…a….a…aaaa..s….ma". Parecía todo posehido como la (SPOILERS) tía de paranormal activity **[#NotSponsored]**. "He sido poseído por el fantasma de …. DARK YAGAMI. AHORA MI NOMBRE ES UNA MEZCLA DE LIGHT Y DARK POR LO QUE SOY…. GREY YAGAMI excepto que llamadme solamente dark yagami xq eso suena como gay yagami **[Ya empezamos]** y los tíos se burlarán de mí en la escuela.

-Vale así que eso significa que light está muerto en tu lugar.

-Sí **[Qué mala persona es Dark. Le matan y se aferra a la vida con uñas y dientes, aunque eso suponga robarle el cuerpo a su propio hermano gemelo]**.

-Entonces en lugar de eso debemos salvarle a él.- dijo night.- Afortunadamente puedo clonarlo xq seguimos teniendo su cuerpo aquí **[Ya lo has clonado una vez y no salen réplicas exactas]**!- dark y night y day fueron al laboratorio de clonación **[Que aparentemente no explotó]**. Pusieron ADN darks que era realmente lights en la máquina de clones y la encendieron.

-Esto es bueno porque esta vez he pulsado todos los botones correctos y NADA va a salir mal **[Va a salir mal]**.- juró night y maldijo xq cada vez que clonas algo algo siempre va mal!

La máquina hizo ding y la puerta se abrió.

-OH M-ERDA LO PUSE EN MODO PERRO **[1. Eres idiota. 2. ¿Por qué tiene modo perro?]**.

Salió un perro. Tenía colmillos y cuernos y en lugar de ojos había ametralladoras donde deberían estar los ojos que disparaban balas que parecían ojos y podían ver cosas así que podía dispararlos x 1 esquina y asustar a la gnt. Zuz garras eran bolígrafos así que podía cuaderno de muertear a la gente **[¿Qué acabo de leer?]**.

-Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.- aulló el perro.- Soy light yagami pero he sido atrapado en el cuerpo de un perro y mi nombre es MIGHT YAGAMI ( _NA releed el capi en el que luchan contra yotsuba pero básicamente might yagami es su perro y entonces me di cuenta de que realmente nu tenía sentido que su perro se apellidase yagami así que ahora ze explica_ **[Y pensar que por un momento creí que habías usado el cerebro para algo…]** _!_ ) Todo el mundo se rió.

De todos modo mientras todas esas cosas divertidas estaban pasando el coche se estaba acercando **[A todo esto, Dawn está muerto y a nadie le importa. ¿Y qué ha pasado con Twilight?]**! Pararon fue ra y aparcaron y sacaron todas sus armas. La casa yagami se había convertido en un castillo hecho de hierro así que sería difícil entrar **[1. ¿Cómo sobrevivieron exactamente a la explosión si todo en un millón de kilómetros se había convertido en desierto? 2. ¿Por qué la casa se convirtió en un castillo? ¿Qué está pasando?]**.

Afortunadamente las manos cybertakadas estaban hechas de imanes. "Bip lo escalaré" dijo ella. Se quitó sus trapos para ser más ligera y empezó a disparar al muro. "No hay agujeros!"

-Entonces yo haré uno!- dijo Tío guay sonriendo. Era bueno con los golpes de karate así que lo que hizo fue que hizo un golpe de karate giratorio y su mano se convirtió en un taladro para cortar el metal **[El karate no funciona así]**.

-Gracias tío guay!- dijo cybertakada. Imaneó a través del agujero entonces fue a la puerta principal y la abrió.

 **[A lo mejor yo soy tonta, pero creo que la cosa podría haberse resuelto de formas más sencillas:**

 **1\. C usa su taladro karateka para abrir un túnel hacia el interior por el que pasan todos.**

 **2\. Cybertakada usa sus imanes para ascender por el muro y abrir la puerta desde dentro.**

 **Ambas cosas a la vez son redundantes y estúpidas]**

Todo el mundo entró excepto near xq tenía que quedarse en el coche para nu ser multados pero le dieron un ipod **[#NotSponsored]** y tenía a justin beiber en él xq a Near le gusta música tonta como esa.

Hal escuchó realmente fuerte. "Están en la habitación nights arriba **[¿Cómo sabes eso?]**! RÁPIDO!"

Subieron las escaleras tan rápido que las escaleras se cayeron y cybertacada tuvo que imantar las paredes otra vez.

-Ey pareces spiderman pero una mujer desnuda!- rió samanther.

-Ja ja muy divertido.- dijo cybertakada puñetazo.

-Au!

 **DE VUELTA EN EL BAJODELCIELO**

Blud estaba ahora tan emocionando por la lucha que seguía bailando en círculos alrededor del planeta para liberar su energía. LIGHT YAGAMI ES UN PERRO METRALLETA Y DAWN ESTÁ MUERTO Y CYBERTAKADA ESTÁ DESNUDA QUÉ MÁS PODRÍAS QUERER cantó pasando junto a Ryuk y enseñándole mucho el dedo xq su tío estaba muerto.

-Me placearía también que dark estuviere desnudo.- jadeó TISIOSFAJ.

MÁS TARDE MI JAMOR dijo blud de vuelta CUANDO LA PELEA TERMINE NOSOTROS… LE TRAICIONAREMOS Y LE HAREMOS NUESTRO ESCLAVO Y PUEDE ESTAR DESNUDO SIEM PRE QUE QUIERAS. DE TODOS MODO VEN A LA TELEVISIÓN XQ LA LUCHA ESTÁ EMPEZANDO

-Bienavenida cosa que aquesto no sea de pago.- dijo ella y ambos rieron muy fuerte.

EN TELEVISIÓN

Todos los tíos malvados esperaban silenciosamente detrás de la puerta xq escucharon gnt en el otro lado.

-Qué hacemos?- dijo tío guay peinándose el pelo tan fuerte con miedo que su pelo se convirtió en diamantes **[¿Qué?]**

-He calculado que si abrimos la puerta silenciosamente en 1.342358236529128 segundos GANAREMOS SEGURO.- dijo samanther matematicando el lugar con números y mierda **[¿Mierda?]** por todas partes.

-ENTONCES VAMOS A MALDITO CESPEANTEMENTE HACER ESTE MOCO!- rugió watari y entonces miró a su reloj y entonces golpeó la puerta silenciosamente. Lo hizo a tiempo!

NO HAY FORMA DE QUE PUEDAN PERDER! O LA HAY? Preguntó blud masticando todo por encima de él Doritos con sabor a plátano de sangre **[Qué asco de ser]**.

-No me lo cuestionéis a mí.

 **ADEMÁS SE EN TELEVISIÓN HACEN UNA COSA DONDE DICEN "LA PRÓXIMA VEZ EN LO QUE SEA" ASÍ QUE AQUÍ ESTÁ LA PRÓXIMA VEZ EN DARK YAGAMI!**

-SON DEMASIADO PESADOS! VOI A MORIR!- dijo samanther.

-Yo te salvaré!2 dijo dark yagami saltando su rescate. Rompió los trozos del tejado que se estaban cayendo con faz.- Te he salvado! Ahora tienes que unirte a mi bando.- gliñó porque ESE ERA EL PLAN DESDE EL PRINCIPIO porque SAMANTHER ERA SU ESPOSA!

 **LO SÉ! LEE MÁS EL PRÓXIMO MES PARA VER COMO PASA LA COSA ÉPICA [¿Nos jugamos algo a que esto no aparece en el próximo capítulo?].**

 ***Ese es el título de un disco de Kanye West.**


	39. Capítulo 39: Batalla real

**Capítulo 39.**

Twilight estaba mordiendo* el tiempo en el ático. Con sus poderes psíkickos podía ver a los tíos malvados subiendo por las escaleras y apunto de abrir la puerta de un puñetazo. Le dieron un puñetazo Y ERA HORA DE EMPEZAR

Cayó como un ladrillo desde el ático y aterrizó en la cara de hal.

-AU! M-ERDA **[Típica reacción a que alguien te caiga en la cara]**!- gritó y empezó a pegar puñetazos por todas partes.

-Ay caramba!- gritó mamá lights mirando al puñetazeado en la puerta. Hal estaba pegándole una paliza a Twilight pero twilight era más fuerte y seguía bebiendo su sangre y mordiéndole y salía sangre a chorro por todas partes pintando la casa de rojo excepto que ya era roja xq ese era el color favorito Bluds **[¿Y por qué pintaron la casa de su color favorito? No vive allí y parte de la familia no puede verlo u oirlo]**.

-TUYO VAS A MORIR- cantó tío guay rockeando con su acha. Era un acha de verdad con una cuarda de gitarra pegada así que podía tocar música con **[¿Cómo se supone que toca con una sola cuerda?]** y empezó a hachear el sitio. El sofá y la televisión y la mesa de café favorita soichiros quedaron reducidas a pedazos. Ray pember se unió a la fiesta y rompió un libro **[Buen trabajo]**.

-VAMO EQUIPO! TENEMOS QUE LUCHAR POR LA VICTORIA!- grito dark quitándose la camisa como un tío de película de acción.

-SAAA!- respondieron todos. Night empezó a abofetear a samanther xq eran chicas y es de ley que cuando un montón de tíos de película luchan las chicas tienen que luchar la una contra la otra solas p orsí deciden empezar a sexar **[Que alguien lo mate ya]**. Night y samanther nu empezaron a sexar pero solo porque samanther no era una lesbeana y también por otra razón que es un secreto por ahora! Night tenía su piel de cuaderno de muerte pero samanther tenía un cuaderno de muerte propio así que estaban iguales **[No. Night tiene que tatuarse el nombre y Samanther solo tiene que escribirlo. Además, probablemente Samanther sí sepa el nombre de Night pero esta no debe saber el de Samanther]** y un shinigami llamado magnetario que era un caballo parlante con el poder de los imanes en sus zapatos **[Creo que está intentando comunicarnos que el shinigami de Samanther es el tal Magnetario]**! (GRACIAS A JENNIE SHORTELL DE TWITTER POR EL NOMBRE!")

Sin embargo había algunas lesbeanas xq Misa y Sayu estaban allí así que se desnudaron y corrieron contra cybertakada que ya estaba desnuda xq estaba lista para la batalla **[Estar desnudo en una pelea es, probablemente, lo peor que te puede pasar]**.

-SOLO HAY UNA FORMA DE DECIDIR QUIÉN GANARÁ.- roboteó cybertakada.- SOY DEMASIADO FUERTE Y TENGO BRAZOS PISTOLA DE ROBOT ASÍ QUE SI LUCHAMOS GANARÉ LO QUE NO SERÍA JUSTO. EN LUGAR DE ESO…. Sexaremos con Misa por turnos! Quien sea mejor sexando… GANA **[1. Si eres más fuerte que ellas, que se fastidien. Esto es una guerra, no un torneo medieval. 2. Eres tan tonta que eliges como árbitro a Misa que está de parte del enemigo. 3. ¿De verdad váis a tener sexo en mitad de una batalla campal? No lo veo buena idea]**.

Soichiro se enmejillonó y sacó su pistola de policía. Era una pistola de policía especial xq él es el chef** y nu disparaba coches de policía **[Insisto: las pistolas de policía normales tampoco lo hacen]** sino tanques y portaaviones y trenes de policía **[¿Qué?]**. Tenía un bigote así que tenía que luchar contra watari que sacó una taza de té. "YO DIGO VIEJO COMPADRITO TE GUSTARÍA LAMER ALGUNOS BOLLOS SANGRIENTOS?"

SOichiro nu contestó sino que disparó un tanque con la pistola y aterrizó con un splash sobre watari pero era un tío duro y lo apartó de un puñetazo.

Cybertakada y misa se estaban enrollando super fuerte y el nuclear en el pecho gigantesco de cybertakada estaba girando a un millón de kilómetros por hora. Misa empezó a gritar un poco con feliz y entonces empezaron a sexar!

Dark miró a L que una vez había sido su mejor amigo hasta que le había traicionado descorazonadamente en la casa de watari disparando a su mejor amigo mello y a su abuelo **[1. El que hizo todas esas cosas fue Dark, no L. 2. Entonces, ¿quién era el mejor amigo de Dark? ¿L o Mello? 3. En todo caso, esto podría haber sido interesante entre Light y L, que eran amantes. Ahora que lo pienso, Dark está dentro del cuerpo de Light. ¿Lo sabe L? ¿Va a actuar como si no pasase nada? Seguro que sí]**.

-Es una pena que hayamos llegado a esto.- Dark sacó músculo y las luces explotaron.- Porque soy el mejor tío del mundo pero tú eres cumo el segundo mejor y juntos podríamos haber sumado haber sido la tercera mejor persona en el mundo **[Matemáticas aplicadas]**! PODRÍAMOS GOBERNAR JUNTOS A ESOS TONTOS HUMANOS **[¿No sois humanos?]**.

-Eso es cierto excepto que no puede ser.- L empezó a llorar y se sonó la nariz en una tarta de navidad y se la comío **[¿Qué?]**.- Pues entonces quién atraparía a kira?

Dark asintió. "Entonces debes morir."

-Estoy de acuerdo **[Se le han quitado las ganas de vivir]**.- dijo L y saltaron el uno contra el otro con espadas samrai

Day se zentía dejado de lado y quería ver qué estaba haciendo near. Near estaba hambriento así que la mamá Lights HIZO ALGUNAS TOSTADAS PARA EL CAPOLLO _(ADORO ESA CANCIÓN)_ pero eran tostadas envenenadas y near murió **[La madre de Light es la mejor jugadora del equipo]** sobre todo el coche.

 **DE VUELTA EN EL PLANETA BLUD**

QUÉ C-JONES ESTO ES TODAVÍA MÁS ÉPCIO DE LO QUE FENSABA QUE SERÍA rugió Blud a su Televisión. Una fuente de plátano de sangre masticado salía volando cada vez que rugía salpicando la habitación con plátano de sangre aplastado **[Blud ha pasado de tonto a asqueroso]**. QUIÉN GANARÁ ESTE ENFRENTAMIENTO?

-apuesto a que será L y resultará que samanther no es la mujer de dark **[¡Se ha acordado de lo que puso en el capítulo anterior!]**.- susurró ruyk.

CREO QUE TE EQUIVOCAS Y TENDREMOS UNA APUESTA. Blud se sacó una barra de oro del tamaño del empire satate building de sus pantalones **[¿Dónde la tenías escondida?]**. SI TIENES RAZÓN TE DARÉ MI FORTUNA PERO SI TE EQUIVOCAS TE CONVERTIRÁS EN UNA TÍA Y SEXARÁS CON TIOSEAFJ MIENTRAS MIRO **[Blud no sabe apostar. Pase lo que pase, siempre pierde o se queda igual]**.

-tenemos un trato.- dijo ryuk y entonces se dio cuenta de que era un idiota **[¿Por qué? Si gana, tendrá una fortuna. Si pierde, podrá acostarse con TIOSEAFJ, como deseaba en el capítulo anterior]**.

 **EN EL PLANETA AL QUE LLAMAMOS TIERRA!**

Hal y twilight estaban rodando por el pasillo y twilight estabamordiendo a hal y bebiendo su sangre así que Hal tuvo que empezar a morderle de vuelta para poder bebelr de nuevo su sangre y no morir **[No]**. Rodaron y ENTONCES HAL TUVO UNA IDEA! Rodaron hacia la habitación darks y hal saltó y cogió el maletín de plátanos de sangre lleno de plátanos de sangre. Los cogió todos y corrió hacia la cocina y los metió todos a la fuerza en la máquina de sorbetes e hizo un sorbete! A Twilight le encantaba la sangre así que se lo bebió pero entonces recuerda que son venenosos y murió **[1. ¿Cómo sabía Hal que tenían plátanos de sangre y que estos son venenosos? 2. ¿Desde cuando el veneno afecta a los vampiros? 3. ¿Por qué Hal tiene un conocimiento tan preciso de una casa en la que no ha estado nunca antes?]**. UN TÍO EN CADA BANDO ESTÁ MUERTO AHORA **[¿Y qué pasa con Light, el perro-ametralladora?]**! QUIÉN SERÁ EL SIGUENTE?

Cybertakada estaba sexando tan fuerte con sus partes de sexar robóticas que misa casi murió de toda esa felicidad. Era el mejor sexamiento de la historia de la humanidad! Sin embargo Sayu estaba mirando y haciendo su plan…

Night y samanther pararon de pegarse bofetadas la una a la otra xq eran las chicas más listas de América e Inglaterra **[Pues tan listas no serán si llevan una hora dándose bofetadas sin caer en que pueden resolverlo de otra manera]**! En lugar de eso hicieron un examen de ciencia y todas las preguntas eran super difíciles como QUÉ ES EL ÁTOMO y DÓNDE ESTÁ EL SOL y POR QUÉ EXISTEN LOS PÁJAROS **[1. Esas preguntas son muy sencillas. 2. ¿Quién les ha puesto el examen? ¿Y quién lo va a corregir? 3. ¿Por qué existen los pájaros? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?]**. Magnetario quería ayudar pero era solo un caballo imán y eso es básicamente inútil para un concurso de ciencia y se quedó enganchado a la nevera **[Sí que es inútil, sí]**.

Watari estaba abriendo una lata de patea traseros (XQ ES BRITÁNICO) sobre soichiro haciendo todos estos locos puñetazos y patadas en el aire. Aprendió su estilo de lucha del tal Príncipe William en persona xq estaba en el ejército y ahora está casado con una tía así que tiene las mejores habilidades de combate de Uropa **[Estar casado aumenta tu fuerza]**. Sin embargo Soichiro sacó su cuchillo de policía y era el doble de grande que un no cuchillo de policía lo que lo hacía imparable en peleas así que estaban igualados **[Si el cuchillo le hace imparable, ¿cómo pueden estar igualados?]** y cada vez que watari le pegaba un puñetazo a soichiro le arrancaba la mano del puñetazo pero soichiro cortaba su mano de vuelta y realmente pronto se quedaron sin manos **[¿Cómo se perdió la última mano exactamente?]**.

L y dark seguían mirándose el uno al otro tan fuerte que las cosas a su alrededor a veces ardían. Los fuegos golpearon una tubería de gas y la habitación explotó! Trozos de fuego empezando a cayendo sobre la gnt e hiriéndolos **[El fuego no funciona así]**. Rocas gigantes y trozos de electricidad cayeron del techo **[¡Que no!]** y empezaron a dirigirse hacia samanther!

-SON DEMASIADO PESADOS! VOI A MORIR!- dijo samanther.

-Yo te salvaré!2 dijo dark yagami saltando su rescate. Rompió los trozos del tejado que se estaban cayendo con faz.- Te he salvado! Ahora tienes que unirte a mi bando.- gliñó porque ESE ERA EL PLAN DESDE EL PRINCIPIO porque SAMANTHER ERA SU ESPOSA!

 **EN EL PLANETA BLUD**

Ryuk se despertó y era una tía.

-m-erda.- lloró y entonces ze dio cuenta que podría sexar con la shinigami más sexy del planeta **[Te ha costado]** y entonces estuvo contento por primera vez en su vida.

 _S TODO PREPRASIÓN PARA LA PELEA FINAL QUE DECIDIRÁ AL GANADOR DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS! LO SÉ SOY EL MEJOR!_

 _ESTOY EN TWITTER REALDARKYAGAMI ASÍ QUE VOTADME_ **[El giro final de la historia es que su autor es Donald Trump]** _!_

 ***Ha escrito "biting his time" (mordiendo el tiempo) haciendo un juego de palabras con la expresión "beating his time" (matando el tiempo) y "bite" (morder) por aquello de que es un vampiro.**

 ****Ha puesto "chef" (chef) cuando quería poner "chief" (jefe de policía).**


	40. Capítulo 40: Empate técnico

**Capítulo 40.**

 _ESTE NO ES UN ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD XQ LA ACCIÓN ES muy trepidante PERO IMAGINÁOS QUE LO ES VALE? TODAS ESTAS COSAS PASAN COMO EN NAVIDAD O AGLO Y WATARI ESTÁ VESTIDO CUMO UN ÁRBOL O NO SÉ USAD VUESTRA IMAGINACIÓN!_

Todo el mundo salió de los escombros EXCEPTO RAY PEMBER XQ FUE APLASTADO HASTA LA MUERTE POR LOS ESCOMBROS! Noami **[¿Qué pinta esta mujer aquí?]** empezó a llorar que su verdadero marido estaba muerto pero no les iba tan bien te todos modo x su cosa de hombre y dark era mejor sexando y ray vendió el perro Naomis para pagar sus deudas de juego.

-Oh Dark!- lluró directamente en su cara salpicando lágrimas por todas partes.- Mi marido está muerto y ahora no tengo a na die que me ame caliente y suavemente durante la friamente oscuramente noche **[Córtate un poco, que el cadáver de tu marido todavía no se ha enfriado]**.

Un gran sudor anime apareció en la cara Darks e hizo la cosa relajada con su codo en su cabeza y la sonrisa de boca abierta y sus ojos cerrados.

-ja ja esa sería una buena idea pero si tuviese una esposa que no la tengo entoncesno me dejaría LO ZIENTO NOMES :P!

-REALMENTE DARK- dijo samanther con un gran sonrojamiento anime en su cara también y guiño.- si tuvieras una mujer *guiño* que no la tienes *guiño* y no zoy yo *guiño* entonces le encantaría mientras pudiese unirse también *guiño guiño guiño*- guiñó **[No soy sospechosa]**.

-VALE.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL OTRO LADO DE LA HABITACIÓN**

Watari y Soichiro habían estado viendo sexarse la una a la otra a Cybertakada y Misa. Ellos también habían fensado en sexar para resolver su pelea **[¿Qué?]** pero eran demasiado viejos y arrugados así que no pueden **[Insisto, ya llegarás a su edad]** y además eran mejores luchando que sexando que es por lo que la mamá lights tenía tantos ligues. en lugar de eso tuvieron que hacer hacer con darse patadas el uno al otro porque se habían quedado sin manos.

-ERES EL MOCO MALDITO MÁS DIGNO CON EL QUE HE LICHADO NUNCA.- jadeó watari pegándole una patada a soichiro en la tripa.

-Bueno tú eres MÁS DIGNO!- grunió soichiro de vuelta dándo un cabezazo justo en la cara de watari. Se tambaleó hacia atrás y salió un montón de sangre de su nariz y pintó una bandera de Inglaterra por toda su camisa azul **[Todo el mundo sabe que, cuando un inglés sangra, su sangre crea una bandera de Inglaterra. De hecho, la bandera se inspira en este extraño fenómeno]**.

-PAGARÁS POR ESO!- aulló Watari poniéndose guantes de boxeo llenos de nucleares donde solían estar sus manos **[¿Cómo hizo eso exactamente?]**. Empezó a pegar a soichiro tan fuerte que sus gafas se rompieron **[¿Por qué?]** y las de soichiro se rompieron también y HABÍA SANGRE EN LOS BIGOTES DE AMBOS! D: D: D:

Cybertakada se alejó de Misa y el sexamiento era tan bueno que misa se quedó sentada en el suelo como 5 minutos para recuperar el aliento y detener su botamiento de pecho.

-VALE Sayu Es Tu TurnO Pero No Tienes Esperanza Porque Me Aseguré De Que Mis Motores De Sexamiento Estuviesen Al 100% de potencia!

-Entonces simplemente la sexaré al 101% de potencia **[Recordemos que Sayu pasó todo el capítulo anterior pensando en un plan para superar a Cybertakada. Esto es todos lo que se le ha ocurrido]**!

-AJ JA JA AJ!- rió malvadamente cybertakada pero no muy malvadamente xq le acababa de dar a misa el mejor sexamiento de su vida que es bastante bueno recordáis!- 101% de potencia de sexamiento La MATARÍA!

-M-erda!- dijo sayu.- ENTONCES DEBO ENCONTRAR UN MODO O MI NOMBRE NU ES SAYU YAGAMI!

 **EN EL PLANETA BLUD 1 VEZ MÁS**

TSIOEFAJ y ruyk que era una chica y ahora se llama buytt estaban sexando por toda la cama de sangre. Buytt era una shinigami fea pero aún así era bastante sensual sexando xq TSIOSEFAJ puso una bolsa en cabeza buytts y balones pintados bajo su camiseta para que pareciesen tóraxes. Blud no estaba viendo eso AÚN ASÍ ERA LA COSA MÁS SEXY QUE HABÍA PASADO NUNCA EN EL PLANETA BLUD **[Pues ya es triste]** xq lo que estaba pasando en la televisión era TODAVÍA MÁS SEXY.

 **QUÉ HABÍA EN LA TELEVISIÓN?**

 **VAMO A VER!**

 **EXCEPTO QUE ES UN FANFIC ASÍ QUE TENDREMO QUE LEERLO ASÍ QUE ESO NU SERÁ TAN SEXY ASÍ QUE SOLO CREEDME!**

Sayu y misa estaban apoyadas contra la nevera sexando realmente fuerte y misa estaba gritando xq los cuernos de magnetario no dejaban de pincharla **[¿Qué?]**.

-97%!- jadeó sayu subiendo las apuestas.

-No… voy… a! …a CONSEGUIR…. LOOO.- chilló misa **[¿Esta chica es consciente de que solo necesita mentir para que su bando gane?]**.

-98%!- jadeó sayu. Se estaban frotando tan fuerte que estaban generando relámpajos y su pelo estaba de punta y lleno de chispas.

-OMGGG.

Cybertakada sacó su metro de sexo que era como las gafas de dragonball z. "S MÁS DEL NOVENTA Y NUEVE PORCIEE~EENTO!" gritó como en ese vídeo que le guta a todo el mundo en internet por alguna razón **[Eres muy tonto]**

-ESTAMOS SEXANDO AL CIEN POR CIEN.- dijo misa entre éxtasis.

-LO SÉ!- dijo sayu.- AHORA DEBEMOS SUBIRLO TODAVÍA MÁS.- y entonces puso una mano en los bultos pechosos de misa **[Solo con leer esto, vuelvo a ser virgen]**.

-OH NO ESTO ES DEMASIADO BUENO!- gritó.- ESTO AHORA ES COMO EL 100.9% DE SEXAMIENTO. SI NO PARAS ME MATARÁS.

-Maldita sea…- dijo sayu.- Debo encontrar OTRO MODO **[Pero si ya has ganado]**.

 **DE TODOS MODO CÓMO TA EL HÉROE DE ESTE CUENTO ÉPICO?**

Dark y L estaban viendo a samnather y night hacer la ciencia **[¿Por qué estas dos siguen compitiendo? Ya ha quedado bastante claro que Samanther está del lado de Dark]**.

Eso es realmente muy aburrido así que VOLVAMOS CON LAS LESBEANAS!

 **LAS LESBEANAS**

Sayu sacó su Cuaderno de Todo **[Que podría haber usado antes para TODO]** y escibió "MISA RECIBE UN SEXAMIENTO AL 200% SIN MORIR" Instantáneamente misa cayó en el rodando por todas partes golpeándose los brazos contra las paredes

-OH TÍOOO ESTO ES MUUUY BUEEENO!- chilló. Era tan bueno que todos los químicos del sexo hicieron crecer su pelo super largo y sus trozos pechosos fueron el doble de grandes.

-Ey Eso Es Trampa!- dijo cybertakada convirtiendo sus brazos de robot en pistolas.- Los Tamposos serán Castigados!

Entonces Sayu hizo un baile sexy para cybertakada y empezaron a sexar **[Para este hombre el sexo tiene preferencia sobre todo lo demás]**. "OH ESTO ES MUY BUENO! ESTAMOS SEXANDO AL 101%!" gritó. "SIGUE ESTO ES DEMASIADO BUENO COMO PARA PARAR INCLUSO SI MUERO"

Cybertakada explotó y partes de robot cayeron en la maza de galleta de mamá lights **[¿Se ha puesto a hacer más ahora? Porque la anterior masa ya fue horneada y comida]**. TRES TÍOS MALVADOS ESTÁN MUERTOS PERO TAMBIÉN LO ESTÁN DAWN Y TWILIGHT! **QUIÉN SERÁ EL PROCSIMO?**

Samanther y Night entregaron sus exámenes a soichiro **[1. ¿Por qué a Soichiro? Que yo sepa, el no tiene ni idea de ciencia. 2. Ahora mismo no tiene manos. 3. Que no puedes poner de árbitro a alguien de uno de los dos bandos]** que los corrigió pero primero tuvo que invocar al fantasma de einstene xq las preguntas eran demasiado difíciles.

-MMM he corregido todas las respuestas y lo hicísteis bien excepto TÚ night **[Solo son dos]**! Tienes la pregunta 72348 mal! LA TIERRA TIENE UNA LUNA ESTÚPIDA **[En serio, deja de intentarnos hacer creer que esas preguntas son complicadas]**.

-OH SA? MIRA ESTO PERDEDOR.- gritó night de vuelta golpeando al inteligente fantasma con un escopio. Miró a través y vio EL PLANETA BLUD **[Me duele decir esto pero… bien pensado]**!

-OH NO TIENES RAZÓN! ESE MISTERIOSO MUNDO QUE HA APARECIDO EN NUESTROS CIELOS ES UNA LUNA COMO UN ANGLE VENGADOR DE LA MUERTE DE SANGRE ES UNA LUNA **[Le ha sentado un poco mal la muerte a Einstein]**! YO ESTABA EQUIVOCADO Y TÚ TENÍAS RAZÓN!- se inclinó ante night y mandó a samanther a sentarse en el banquillo durante el resto de la pelea.

TA TODO IGUALADO DE NUEVO **[No. En el bando de Dark han caído Dawn y Twilight mientras que en el bando de L ya van Samanther, Ray, Cybertakada y Near]**! NO POR MUCHO TIEMPO! Rugió blud. ALGUIEN MÁS ESTÁ A PUNTO DE MORIR!

TISOEFAJ fue a ver y dejó de setsar a buytt xq no era muy buena en ello y la bolsa no dejaba de caérsele no fue realmente una buena idea así que Blud convirtió a buytt de nuevo en ruyk.

Watari y soichiro estaban exhaustos y jabían dado demasiadas patadas a la cara así que estaban hechos un desastre.

-ESTOY TAN SANGRANTEMENTE SANGRANTE LO PILLAS **[La pérdida de sangre le está afectando]**?- rugió watari.

-YO TAMBIÉN!- aulló soichiro.

Ambos un dieron un paso atrás y corrieron el uno contra el otro e hicieron un salto a la carrera en el aire. Prepararon zuz pies para una última patada.

-ESTA CESPEANTEMENTE SERÁ LA ÚLTIMA MALDITA CESPEANTE PATADA PARA DECIDIENDO ESTE BASTARDEANTE F-LLAREINAS DE PELEA COMADREJA!- rugió Watari pero estaba equivocado. TENÍAN LA MISMA FUERZA. Las patadas se encontraron en mitad del aire Y AMBOS MURIERON **[Entonces tenía razón. Ambos están muertos, pero la pelea ha terminado]**.

-Noo!- gritó light.- Papá!

-También papá **QUIERO DECIR ABUELO**!- chirrió L. _(NA UPS SE ME FUE_ **[¡Pues bórralo!]** _!)_

-Los dos tíos con bigote han muerto!- sonrió dark.- ESPERA M-ERDA TAMBIÉN ERA MI PADRE **[Eres lento]**! POR QUÉ MUNDO CROEL POR QUÉ?

 **EN EL PLANETA BLUD FLOTANDO SOBRE LA ACCIÓN EN EL ESPACIO**

Blud lloró una sola lágrima que era tan grande que cayó a la tierra e inundó sueecia.

QUÉ SERÁ LO SIGUIENTE? Hipó. SOLO QUEDAN UNOS CUANTOS TÍOS. Solo por diversión disparó un rayo sobre tío guay y le mató xq no estaba haciendo mucho de todos modo **[Pero que Blud ha apostado por el equipo de L. No puede ser tan idiota]**.

 **EL MARCADOR POR AHORA**

 _DAWN murió a manos de CYBERKATAKDA!_

 _TWILIGHT murió a manos de HAL!_

 _EL PECECITO SOICHIROS murió a manos de TÍO GUAY MEANDO EN LA PECERA_ **[¿Qué?]** _!_

 _CYBERTAKADA fue sexada hasta la muerte por SAYU!_

 _SOICHIRO y WATARI murieron a manos de ELLOS MISMOS_

 _SAMANTHER fue sobreceInceada por NIGHT!_

 _RAY murió a manos de ESCOMBRO!_

 _NEAR murió a manos de DAY_ **[No. Lo mató la madre de Light envenenándole]** _!_

 _TÍO GUAY murió a manos de BLUD REY DE LOS SHINIGAMI!_

 _Además Day recibió un puñetazo de L_ **[¿Cúando?]** _mientras se ataba los zapatos_ **[Ah, vale]** _!_

 _El Equivo Malvado tiene 5 puntos y el equipo Dark tiene 5 puntos también_ **[En realidad van 3 a 6]** _! ES UN EMPATE_ **[¡Que no!]** _! MORIRÁN MÁS TÍOS?_

 **MÁS TÍOS MORIRÁN LA PRÓXIMA VEZ! QUIZÁ ANTES DE NAVIDAD**


	41. Capítulo 41: Traición indiscriminada

**Capítulo 41.**

Arriba en el planeta Blud Blud se estaba VISTIENDO para LA BATALLA **[¿Por qué?]**! Se puso un sombrero del ejército. Sonriendo con sangre **[Háztelo mirar]** cogió una ametralladora y se la pegó a la espalda con sangre!

-ey tío qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Ruyk mirando las pistolas y los rebotantes pecho TIOSEAJFs.

A TI NO TE IMPORTA UNA M-ERDA! Rugió blud y le disparó a ruyk en las alas!

-au ese duele.- lloró ruyk como una niña pequeña que acababa de perder su muñequita y estaba hecha de caramelos y un coyot la robó **[Ryuk es el nuevo Light]**. Estaba sangrando por todas partes pero nadie se habría dado cuenta xq este era el PLANETA BLUD y había sangre por todas partes. Eventualmente se quedó sin sangre y murió **[Dudo mucho que un shinigami pueda morir así]**.

OTRO TÍO HA MUERTO!

 **ABAJO EN LA TIERRA EN EL YERMO RADIACTIV Y QUEMADO LLENO DE ZOMBIS QUE UNA VEZ FUE AMÉRICA**

Hal y Mello **[¿Qué hace él aquí?]** y L miraron a la destucción a su alrededor llena de fuego y gente muerta. Muchos de sus amigos y de sus enemigos habían perdido la vida en este día oscuro y mortal y nunca olvidarían zuz sacrificios y también samanther estaba allí pero no estaba muerta estaba solo en el banquillo **[Me gusta que todo esté desierto, en ruinas y con gente muerta pero que haya un banquillo para poder sentarse]**. PERO AHORA ERA EL MOMENTO DE VENGARLOS A TODOS Y CONVERTIR A L EN EL REY DE ESE QUEMADO TROZO DE QUEMADURA QUE ERA LO QUE QUEDABA DEL MUNDO.

-SAAAA!- rugió Mello acelrando su motosierra.

-SSSSA!- rugió Hal cogiendo los brazos de cybertakada y usándolos como pistolas.

-SSAAA!- rugió L sacando su bate de béisbol hecho de caramelos duros.

Empezaron a correr gritando por la habitación blandiendo todo a su alrededor para dar miedo.

En el otro lado de la habitación mamá Lights estaba ocupada en el horno cocinando ALGO QUE DESCUBRIREMOS MÁS TARDE. Todos los demás estaban asustados de muerte xq los tíos malvados se estaban acercando y tenían pistolas y caramelos y otras cosas terroríficas excepto dark xq no le tenía miedo a nada excepto a ser comido por un león y todos los leones habían muerto por los nucleares.

-Qué vamos a haceeeer?- chilló Light.- Sálvame Misa!- dijo abrazando muy fuerte a su novia **[Su cuñada, querrás decir]**.

-LIGHT YA NO SOY TU NOVIA!

-QUÉ!- gritó light.- Estás rompiendo conmigo **[A ver, Light. Lleva casada con Sayu casi desde el principio de la historia y tú tenías una relación con L. ¿Qué te pasa ahora? ¿Te has quedado tonto? ¿Y sigues siendo un perro? Porque ya no lo tengo claro]**! Pero ni siquiera hemos sexado nunca!

-Sí eso estoy haciendo.- dijo Misa furiosamente. Sus tóraxes botaron como locos mientras lo decía.- Sabes Light estoy enamorada de una sola persona y esa persona es Sayu Yagami!

-Bueno al menos no estás casada porque eso sería una cosa realmente triste xq entonces me estarías poniendo los cuernos **[Pues tengo una mala noticia]**!

-En realidad Light…- sauy enrojeció haciendo la cosa de pedir disculpas con las manos **[¿Qué cosa es esa?]**.- nos hemos casado y ahora vivimos juntas y sexamos TODO EL TIEMPO y una vez lo hicimos en tu cama **[Eso ya es recochineo]** y soy tu hermana en caso de que lo hayas olvidado **[¿Qué quieres decir con eso?]**.

-M-ERDAA!- gritó light.- AHORA ESTE ES EL PEOR DÍA DE MI VIDA **[Aprovecho para recordar que toda esta conversación tiene lugar mientras tres tíos armados corren hacia ellos para matarles]**!- y murió de tristeza porque sus lágrimas le ahogaron.

-Sé lo que hacer!- sonrió dark con su boca poniéndose super abierta y los dientes siendo todos puntiagudos y afilados **[¿En qué se está transformando?]**.- necesitamos una distracción **[A nadie le ha importado que Light haya muerto]**!

-Qué tipo de distracción?- preguntó Night pero entonces vio demasiado tarde la sonrisa malvada que estaba toda aplastada en la cara Darks. Él la agarró y cogió un bolígrafo y escribió "CONVIERTE EN UNA BOMA" en su piel Y SU PIEL ERA UN CUADERNO DE MUERTE RECORDÁIS **[¿Y tú recuerdas que un Cuaderno de Muerte solo sirve para matar?]**? Así que ella se convirtió en una bomba.

-COMEOS ESTO CHUPACULOS.- rugió dark haciendo rodar la bomba como una bola de bolos contra los tíos malvados **[Ellos serán "malvados" pero tú has convertido a tu hermana en una bomba y la has sacrificado]**. Paró con un bump junto al pie Ls.

-YO TE SALVARÉ.- rugió mello y entonces saltó sobre la bomba!- ESTO ES PORQUE… TE… Q.- y entonces las boma explotó y zarpicó trozos de mello por todas partes. Las paredes quedaron cubiertas de chocolate fundido porque estaba hecho de chocolate **[Por supuesto]**.

Ahora solo quedaban Ha tenían que luchar contra Misa Y Sayu Y mamá lights Y dark y eran las cinco prsons más fuertes del planeta **[Si te refieres a todos son 6 y si te refieres solo al bando de Dark son 4]**! En ESTE planeta de todos modo…

 **Mientras tanto en el planeta de sangre que es conocido como PLANETA BLUD por insignnificantes mortales como vosotros!**

-A dónde vas mi sexy sexy marido?- preguntó TIOSEAFJ. Se puso medias y un vestido sexy de enfermera para Blud **[Me gusta que son seres sobrenaturales con fetiches humanos]** y meneó la aguja a su alrededor toda estilo senseual porque normalmente eso le hacía querer sexar pero no hoy!

DEBO MATAR A TODO EL MUNDO replicó blud y le quitó la aguja a TIOSEAFJK!

-Por qué quieres querer hacer eso?- dijo haciendo morritos con sus labios pintalabieados.

PORQUE SOMOS SHINIGAMI Y ESO SIGNIFICA DIOS DE LA MUERTE Y LOS DIOSES PUEDEN HACER LO QUE SEA ASÍ QUE DEBEN HACER QUE TODO MUERTO y entonces clavó la aguja en un plátano de sangre y sacó para fuera la viscosa sangre de dentro.

-Esa es una buena idea **[En realidad no. En la serie, los shinigami se alimentan de los años de vida que le arrebatan a los humanos al matarlos prematuramente. Si os quedáis sin humanos, moriréis]** y una vez que los hayas matado a todos tendremos muchísimo sexo para celebrarlo!- celebró poniéndose toda cachonda por pensarlo.

Blud puso cara de malvado y TIOSEJAF se arrepintió. TÚ ERES TODO EL MUNDO! Rugió y le clavó la aguja y le inyectó plátano de sangre. Los venenos la hicieron morir rápidamente **[Los plátanos de sangre son venenosos para los humanos, no para los shinigami]** después de que dijese sus últimas palabras que fueron "Blud… Tú eres el shinigami que conocí mejor en sexar….. pero no la persona mejor en sexar. Esa persona es Dark yagami y obtuve de él lo que nunca obtuve de ti y tu cuerpo asqueroso hecho de sangre asquerosa **[¿Por qué tanta necesidad de hacer que Dark sea especial? ¿Intentas compensar algo?]**. Adiós PRINGADO!"

NOOO! Rugió Blud pero él era más fuerte que light así que descubrir que su único amor que el ziempre amó le había engañado tan injustamente no le mató sino que LE LLENÓ DE ASESINATO.

DEBO MATAR A TODO EL MUNDO **[¿Y entonces qué? ¿Suicidarte? ¿Vivir eternamente solo?]**! PERO DARK YAGAMI SERÁ EL ÚLTIMO Y SERÁ EL PEOR! Rugió saltando del planeta blud y disparándole así que explotó y trozos de meteoro cayeron y mataron cada país del mundo excepto América.

 **DE VUELTAE N LA CASA YAGAMI**

Hal empezó a disparar a todas partes y salpicando la habitación con balas. Todo el mundo tuvo que agacharse por seguridad detrás de la encimera y el tarro de las galletas fue aplastado así que dark se comió una galleta.

-Bueno por lo menos si nos qeudamos aquí estaremos seguros para siempre **[No]**!- suspiró sayu abrazando con fuerza a misa.

-NO TAN RÁPIDO.- Ahora había un brillo malvado en los ojos de misa.- Sabes mi dulce idiota sayu! Mi único y verdadero amor no eres tú después de todo. ES….. L **[Que alguien me explique de dónde viene esta relación y porqué decide hacerla pública ahora]**!

-Z verdad.- dijo L asintientemente.

Se enrolló con Sayu pero era tan fuerte que sacó besando el aire de los pulmones de sayu **[¿Qué?]** y ella murió feliz.

-M-erda!- rugió Dark!- Todo el mundo en mi equipo está muerto o es malvado o a veces es malvado y muerto! Qué haré ahora!

-Lo que p-to QUIERAS ANTES DE P-TO MORIR PEDAZO DE M-ERDA!- xilló Hal sacando un uchillo.

Hal corrió contra él y sacó un uchillo y lo preparó para apuñalar. Dark se puso las manos sobre la cara y se preparó para bloquearle xq él incluso él podía parar y tío malvado con un cuchillo **[¿Qué?]**. De pronto! BUM!

Dark abrió sus ojos. Donde una vez había estado un hombre calvo furioso ondeando los brazos robóticos de su dos veces muerta esposa lesbiana como armas gritando mardisiones ahora había un conejo!

-WTF!- dijo todo el mundo.

-Ja aj! Vosotros violines os habíais olvidado de mí!- era mamá Lights! Y tenía una pistola conejo hecha de brownies que había horneado en el horno antes **[1. ¿Qué? 2. ¿Convierte a la gente en conejos o dispara conejos asesinos? 3. Pásame la receta]**!- P-TA!- le rugió a Misa y esta era la primera vez en su vida que había estado furiosa así que maldijo un poco.

-Qué he hecho dijo toda dulcemente!?

-Has matado a mi hijo y a mi hija y has sexado con ella en la cama lights y te has corrido en mi casa toda desnuda y Y NO TE HAS LAVADO LAS MANOS ANTES DE CENAR.- apretó el gatillo y salió un láser excepto que era realmente un láser de conejo que se llama cáser y Misa también se convirtió en un conejo!

-Ahora señor Lsworth Lsington **[Voy a suponer que este es el nuevo nombre de L]** creo que usted y yo tenemos una violinosa cita con la pistola de conejo!

Antes de que pudiese apretar el gatillo L saltó sobre el arma y se la comió. Ella no tenía armas así que huyó **[En realidad esta señora es la mejor del encuentro. Ha matado a tres personas y del equipo contrario]**.

-Ahora dark esto es solo ENTRE TÚ Y YO!- eructó L eructando trozos de brownie y conejo.

 **LA PRÓXIMA VEZ! LAS PELEAS FINALES QUE DECIDIRÁN ESTA HISTORIA DE UNA VES POR TODAS! EL FINAL ESTÁ CERCA!**

 **MIENTRAS TANTO! Fuera en el parque [¿No había terminado?]**

Había zombis por todas partes pero la mamá light olía a galletas así que nu querían comérsela.

-Uf! Aquí estoy a salvo!- suspiró entonces empezó a llorar xq todo el mundo al que cunocía estaba muerto excepto su hijo favorio Dark pero sus niñitos desfavoritos y su marido estaba muerto.

Entonces relámpago la golpeó y murió.

AHORA TODO EL MUNDO EN EL PLANETA ESTÁ MUERTO **[Dark, L y Samanther siguen vivos]** … envolvió Blud pintando palabras feas en los muros xq los polis estaban muertos y no podían detenerle AHORA DEBO IR A LA CASA YAGAMI… PARA LAS PELEAS FINALES QUE DECIDIRÁN ESTA HISTORIA DE UNA VES POR TODAS!


	42. Capítulo 42: El poder del amor

**Capítulo 42.**

 _LO HABÉIS PEDODI! AHORA LO TENÉIS! LA BATALLA CON ACCIÓN TREPIDANTE ENTRE DARK YAGAMI Y L QUE DEICIDIRÁ DE UNA VEZ PORTODAS_ _ **EL MUNDO**_

 _TAMBIÉN HABRÁ UNA APARICIÓN SORPERSA DE BLUD_ **[¿Qué sorpresa? Si ya sabemos que ha llegado a la Tierra y su objetivo es eliminar toda vida humana]** _!_

Dark mir le miró de vuelta y entonces Dark le miró más y ganó el concurso de miradas.

-Vale!- chilló L.- Nu ganaremos esta guerra con un concurso de miradas xq eso es aburrido y NECESITAMOS ACCIÓN.- dijo sacando una ametrallespada. Era una ametralladora pero en lugar de pistolas había espadas **[No sé si sabe lo que es una ametralladora]** que jiraban y jiraban disparando pequeñas espadas por todas partes y una cayó en los cheerios Darks.

-Crees que puedes accionar bueno dos pueden jugar a ESTE JUEGO!- rugió dark pero secretamente estaba enfadado xq Dark también tenía una ametrallespada y estaba orgulloso de la muerta de ella y L la acababa de comprar en el ejército de salivación así que en su lugar dark sacó un ballestillo. Esto era una ballesta excepto que en lugar de flechas disparaba martillo **[Que alguien lo mate, por favor]**.

-RUGIDO.- rugió L cargando contra Dark ametralladoreando por todas partes y golpeando agujeros en las paredes y apuñalando todos los zombis. Fue una lástima porque los zombis habrían aprendido a ser gente normal otra vez **[¿Cómo?]** pero ahora NUNCA LO HARÍAN porque estaban DOBLEMENTE MUERTOS. Espadas cortaron contra dark y le hicieron un corte de pelo y había cicatrices x toda su cara **[¿Cicatrices? ¿Cómo se le curaban las heridas tan deprisa?]** pero le hacían parecer INCLUSO MÁS DURO y L se asustó y soltó la espada **[Lamentable]**.

AHORA ERA EL TURNO DARKS. Nu se molestó en usar su ballestillo porque sus puños eran más duros y le empezó a soltar una lluvia de pulpa **[¿Qué?]** contra L. Trozos de caramelos estaban explotando por todas partes y cubriendo las paredes de azúcar y might yagami empezó a chuparla **[No. Habíamos quedado en que Might Yagami era la mente de Light metida en el cuerpo de un perro con metralletas en lugar de ojos. Y Light está muerto]**. Desaforuntatadamente todo el caramelo se volvió duro y pegajoso sobre L e hizo armadura **[No]**!

-WTF!- escupió dark. Empezó a chupar el caramelo para derretirlo por a L le gustó y empezó a gemir y ponerse contento **[El homoerotismo ha vuelto]** así que dark paró.- OH COMO SEA SIMPLEMENTE TE CUADERNO DE MUERTEARÉ **[Haber empezado por ahí]**.- gritó dark y cogió su cuaderno de muerte y escribió L **[Esta es, por lo menos, la décidima vez que comete este mismo error. EL probre es tonto y no entiende que eso solo funciona con el Cuaderno de Muerte Real]**.

No pasó nada.

-Estás muerto?- preguntó dark.

-LOL NO.- rió L enseñándole el dedo a través de la armadura.- Tengo un cuaderno de vida real en la base y hay un robot escribiendo mi nombre en él 100000 veces por segundo **[1. Sería más útil que escribiese tu nombre solo una vez por segundo. 2. Ese no es el motivo por el que sigues vivo]**! SOY INMATABLE!

-ESO ES MALVADO **[¿Malvado? Usar un Cuaderno de Vida no es malo]**!- jadeó dark porque lo era.- Por qué harías una cosa así de malvada?

- _ **por esto**_.- sonrió L malvadamente excepto que dark nu podía ver su cara así que no podía ver su sonrisa malvada así que pensó que L estaba triste de la muerte **[De su tono de voz ni hablamos]**.

Los trozos de caramelo empezaron a agrietarse y un malvado brillo rojo salió entre grietas y humo y olor huevoso como si L acabase de tirarse un pedo lo cual hacía x los caramelos pero no esta vez! Los músulos Ls estaban ablutándose como músulos nunca vistos y palpitaban con eléctrico y magica y fuerza. Los trozos de caramelo se derritieron y ardieron y L que ahora era como dos centímetros y medio más alto **[¡Eso sí que es un cambio!]** se revolcó hacia delante cubierto de fuego y lava y su pelo era todo salvajes y dos fuegos ardían en sus ojos que dolían un poco pero ahora era un monstruo así que nu le importaba.

- _ **ESTA ES MI VERDADERA FORMA**_.- dijo L.- _**HICE UN PACTO MALVADO CON EL DEMONIO SHINIGAMI QUE ES MÁS MALVADO QUE EL DEMONIO NORMAL. ME DIO OJOS DE SHINIGAMI Y OREJAS DE SHINIGAMI Y CUERNOS DE SHINIGAMI**_ **[¿Para qué sirven los cuernos de shinigami?]** _ **Y UNA COSA DE HOMBRE DE SHINIGAMI.**_ \- dijo desabrocándose los pantalones y enseñándola. Era muy puntiaguda y de aspecto malvado pero también bastante grande pero seguían no siendo tan grande como la d dark así que estaba como decepcionado **[¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Dark se la ha sacado para comparar? ¿Le has visto desnudo? ¿Hay algo que no nos estéis contando?]** y cuando matase a dark iría a ver al demonio shinigami y pediría el reembolso.- NO TIENES OPORTUNIDAD!- sonrió y sus dientes eran tan afilados que accidentalmente se comió sus propios labios **[Bravo]**.

-Nu puedes matarme!- gritó Dark.- Sabía que este día iba a llegar y para salvar el mundo puse un nuclear en mi corazón **[Eso es justo lo que el mundo necesita ahora, más explosiones]**!- hizo la cosa sonriente y señaló su corazón porque L nu tenía uno así que nu sabía dónde estaba **[Hace menos de diez segundos era tan humano como tú]**.- Si me matas el nuclear explotará y AMBOS MORIREMOS!

-N _ **O ME IMPORTA**_.- malvadeó el gigantecomo hombre champiñón brillante moviendo sus brazos de tofe en llamas como fuegos artificiales. Golpeó su brazo dentro del pecho Darks y sacó el nuclear **[Dark acaba de morir]** y se lo comió! El nuclear explotó en su tripa pero todo lo que hizo fue hacerle como hulk e incluso más fuerte!

Saltó sobre Dark y con sus malvados poderes de shinigami dados por el diablo y el poder pecaminoso de los nucleares era realmente MÁS FUERTE QUE DARK YAGAMI **[Que debería estar muerto]**! Dark era duro así que no lloró mientras L le daba un cabezazo en la cabeza Y en el culo **[¿Qué?]** pero realmente dolió y siempre que Dark intentaba pegarle a L solo se quemaba la mano por el azúcar ardiente que burbujeaba como lava sobre el cuerpo Ls.

Un largo camino lejos hubo un bum como un robot explotando pero nadie lo oyó así que siguieron.

-VAMOS A LLEVAR ESTA PELEA AL CIELO!- silbó L mientras volaba hacia el cielo. Dark nu podía volar así que fue al cuerpo nights **[Que había explotado]** y robó su jetpack y sumbó hacia el cielo. Intercambiaron algo de ponche y lo bebieron **[¿Qué dices?]** y entonces se centraron en el combate.

L hizo que su pelo se volviese todo puntiagudo como los super sayenes e intentó apuñalar a Dark con los trozos puntiagudos. Dark tuvo que cortar su pelo con tijeras hechas de oro **[1. ¿Por qué llevas encima tijeras de oro? 2. Insisto en que el oro es un metal blando. Brillante, sí, pero poco útil]**.

Dark dio una patada a la cosa de hombre Ls pero era tan pequeña que falló.

L le escupió a Dark y su escupitajo ardijó pero eso fue solo un accidente **[¿Entonces solo quería escupirle sin más?]**.

Dark le pegó un puñetazo realmente fuerte a L en la nariz y salpicó sangre por todas partes.

L hizo un puñetazo por veinte donde le crecieron 20 brazos y todos le pegaron a dark al mismo tiempo. La onda de choque fue tan grande que cortó los océanos en dos como una piel de naranja y los peló del planeta y todo lo que quedaba eran los tiburones y las anguilas eléctricas y evolucionaron en tiburones eléctricos y se comieron a los zombies que quedaban **[No, en serio, este chico necesita hacérselo mirar]**!

- _ **CÓMO ES QUE SIGUES VIIIIIVO!- preguntó**_ cuando se despejó el polvo.

-Porque tengo el poder del amor en mi corazón **[No. Eres un monstruo, una mala persona, un niñato sin sentimientos ni lealtades que solo busca su propia diversión sin importar lo que les pase a los demás. Has matado a tu propia hermana, te has reído de tu hermano con bromas crueles y abusivas e incluso has mantenido relaciones sexuales con tu madre. Eres un ser despreciable. El poder del amor es uno que queda MUY lejos de tu alcance]** Y NADA PUEDE DERROTARLO!- y entonces su jetpack se quedó sin gasolina.- oh culos.- maldijo dark mientras caía como un asteroide hacia el suelo.

- _ **JA JA JA YA TE TENGO DARCUS TAYLOR YAGAMI**_.- gimió L mientras se lanzaba hacia el suelo. Sacó su ametrallespada pero la convirtió de nuevo en una espada normal para mayor efecto dramático y la sostuvo sobre el globo ocular darks permaneciendo sobre él y sacando sangre por sus cuernos.- _**LAMENTARÁS EL DÍA EN QUE TE METISTE CON LIND L TAYLOR EL DETECTIVE MÁS GRANDE QUE HA VIVIDO JAMÁS Y SU ABUELO LOCO BRITÁNICO WATARI**_.- dijo L.

-NO TAN RÁPIDO!- y una estaca de vampiro atravesó el pecho Ls y lo medio mató! Paró de ser malvado y los cuernos desaparecieron y su cosa de hombre dejó de ser puntiaguda.

- _ **QUE ME ACABA**_ DE pasar.- gritó L y entonces dejó de ser malvado.

-YO ACABO DE PASAR H-JO DE P-TA.- gritó Samanther apuñalándole de nuevo en el otro lado de su corazón.

-Gracias esposa **[Sigo esperando a que alguien me explique de qué va todo esto]**!- dijo Dark levantándose y dándole un sexy enrollamiento.- 2Gracias por explotar el robot de cuaderno de vida!

-Sin problemas marido! Eso ha ido TAL Y COMO LO PLANEAMOS.- dijo ella poniendo sus manos en los pantalones de ambos y poniéndose contenta **[Va al grano]**.

VOSOTROS INSIGNIFICANTES HUMANOS Y VUESTRO SEXAMIENTO explotó de risa Blud! CREÉIS QUE HABÉIS EXPERIMENTADO LA ALEGRÍA DEL ACTO SEXAMIENTAL PERO DE HECHO TENÉIS RANGO DE PRUNCIPIANTES COMPARADOS CON UN DIOS DE LA MUERTE COMO YO PORQUE YO HE PROBADO LAS FRUTAS DEL VERDADERO SEXAMIENTO QUE SOLO PUEDEN SENTIRSE SIENDO UN DIOS **[Blud ha pasado de ser simplón a dar disertaciones]**! PERO YA BASTA. DARK. TÚ Y YO! DEBEMOS…

LUCHAR **[¿Alguien más piensa que ha intentado dar a entender que iba a pedirle que se acostasen?]**!

 _OMG! ESO! HA! SIDO! ÉPICO! INCLUSO YO ESTABA EMOCIONADO Y YO ERA EL TÍO ESCRIBIÉNDOLO! ESTAD ATENTOS A LA PRÓXIMA VEZ PARA SABER QUÉ PASARÁ Y TAMBIÉN PARA MÁS COSASSEXY!_


	43. Capítulo 43: No poseerás mi alma

**Capítulo 43.**

 _EY TÍOS. LA BATALLA FINAL ESTÁ CASI AQUÍ! HABRÁ UN GIRO TODO CHULO AL FINAL Y LU TENGO TODO PLANEADO PERO NO DIRÉ NADA! QUIZÁ WATARI ES ZU PADRE O L ERA BUENO TODO ESTE TIEMPO O DARK ERA UN FANTASMA COMO EN EL CLUB DE LA LUCHA_ **[No hay ningún fantasma en el Club de la Lucha]** _. QUIÉN SABE?_

-RES TÚ!- declaró Dark poniendo una cara arrugada.

SÍ MI APPRENDIZ dijo Blud **[De un tiempo a esta parte el autor ha dejado de usar signos de puntuación para determinar cuando habla Blud. ¿Es que acaso él es el narrador?]**. ERES EL HOMBRE MÁS FUERTE DE PLANETA **[Y también el único]** Y POR ESO DEBEMOS LUCHAR. TÚ ERES EL PROPIETARIO DE MI CUADERNO DE MUERTE REAL Y LO QUIERO DE VUELTA PORQUE PUEDE QUE POSEAS MI CUADERNO PERO JAMÁS POSEERÁS MI ALMA **[JA JA JA JA]**

-Ey tío!- gritó Samanther y se echó el pelo hacia atrás e hizo la cosa de los dedos Británica con dos dedos.- Por qué no te un comes un plátano de sangre y te relajas c-pullo!

LOS PLÁTANOS DE SANGRE SE HAN EXTINGUIDO POR EL FUEGO Y LOS VOLANCANES Y LA DEVASTACIÓN QUE HA TRAÍDO LA NEUTRALIZACIÓN EXPLOSIVA DE LOS PEDAZOS ROTOS DE LA COSTROSA ESTACIÓN ESPACIAL QUE UNA VEZ FUE MI HOGAR Y ME HE COMIDO EL RESTO.

-Podemos llegar a un acuerdo!- gritó Samanther.

LE IBA A PEDIR A ESE MALÁVOLO CLON QUE TÚ LLAMAS NIGHT YAGAMI QUE CLONASE PARA MÍ MÁS DE ESAS DELIFICENTES FRUTAS PERO AY DE MÍ HA SIDO ASESINA POR BOMBA **[No. La mató Dark en un ataque de cobardía y traición]**

-Sa como sea.- escupió Dark su chicle y golpeó a Blud en su cosa de hombre (o cosa de shinigami LO PILLÁIS **[1. ¿Por qué Blud llevaba el pene fuera? 2. ¿Por qué no puedes dejar de pensar en penes? ¿Quieres contarnos algo?]** ). Ardió y se derritió y chicle derretido salió volando por todas partes.

-Patea su trasero.- dijo Samanther porque s británica.- Véncele y te dejaré sexarme por primera vez porque soy una vergen **[Espera. ¿No estábais casados?]**!

-OJ JO JO! ERES TO UN SEDUCTOR NU MI COMPADRILLO DE PELO ACEITOSO? Rió Blud mientras miraba entrecerradoramente el pecho de Samanther. Era el pecho más grande del mundo **[Y también el único]** pero no se lo contaba a la gente xq podían pensar que se estaba chuleando. ESOS SON UNOS BUENOS PEXOS NIÑITA. ME GUSTARÍA HACER COSAS SEXYS CON ELLOS.

-Vete a la mierda asqueroso!- maldijo Samanther.

-Deja en paz a mi esposa enfermo!- Dark se estaba enfadando tanto que si el mundo no estuviese ya en llamas habría explotado OTRA VEZ.

PERO CUANDO TE MATE ELLA SERÁ MI… ESPOSA! NU ES VERDAD ESPOSITA QUERIDÍSIMA?

-Sa xq serás el único tío que quede en el planeta **[Aunque sea el último, no tienes por qué casarte con él]** PERO COMO SEA! Eso nu pasará xq mi atractivo marido te pateará el trasero y entonces sexaré con él **[De hacer tú algo ni hablamos]**!

MUY BIEN. HEMOS CHARLADO SUFICIENTE MI TÍO INTELIGENTEMENTE LLAMADO QUE ES DARK POR SU NOMBRE… PERO TAMBIÉN POR NATURALEZA Y TAMBIÉN POR EL COLOR DE PELO. EL MOMENTO HA LLEGADO ESTA VEZ DE NUEVO PARA LA NEUTRALIZACIÓN VIOLENTA QUE SERÁ EL FIN PARA UNO DE NOSOTROS Y EL SEXAMIENTO MÁS SENSUAL DE LA HISOTRIA PARA EL OTRO QUE NO HAYA MUERTO.

Dark se desgarró la camizeta y reveló sus musculosos abdominales. Fruía sangre por sus vanas. A Blud le gustaba chupar sangre y cuando matase a Dark le iba a sacar la sangre y clonarla porque era la mejor sangre como vino y sabía como algodón de azúcar hecho de uñas **[¿Qué?]**.

-Vamo a hacer esto!

Dark corrió tun rápido como puede contra Blud y le pegó un cabezazo en el pecho. Sin embargo el pecho Bluds estaba cubierto de pinchos y arañas **[Gran estrategia, Dark]** y le picaron a Dark y Blud estaba a salvo! El siguiente era el turno bluds. Sus nudillos estaban hechos de puños americanos pero puso más americanos en ellos para estar seguro y le lanzó un puñetazo a Dark y lo lanzó hacia el aire.

-WTF.- gritó Dark y sacó un cohete y se lo pegó en la espalda. Apretó el botón de TURBO y dos jets nucleares le enviaron zumbando de vuelta a Blud. Le dio un cabezazo de nuevo **[Porque no aprende]** pero esta vez consiguió una cara llena de sangre mouhicana y blud **[¿Qué?]**.

BU JA JEE JO MI PERPLEJO E INEFICIENTE COMPADRE BATALLADOR exclaimó Blud. NU PUEDES VENCERME PORQUE TENGO LA FUERZA DE MIL ÁNGELES RUTILANTES. Para probar su poder escupió en le suelo **[Estáis ultimamente de un pesado con eso de escupir que parecéis llamas]**. Su escupitajo burbujeó y silbó como grasa de bacon en una sartén y además se fundía como eso **[¿El escupitajo se fundía?]**. Entonces disparó como ácido hacia el núcleo tierras! El núcleo ardió y se hinchó como un globo y la tierra estaba desgarrada en jirones y se convirtió en un agujero negro **[No]**. El agujero negro era absorbente (LO PILLÁIS?) porque había destruído el mundo y entonces el resto del universo se estaba absorbiendo en él como agua en el agujero de la ducha pero no era agua ERA TIEMPO Y ESPACIO Y PLANETAS Y ESTRELLAS Y GALAXIAS Y PALOMAS TODO MURIENDO.

Dark agarró a Samanther y coheteó lejos del gran agujero en el espacio que chupaba como una aspiradora poseída por satán pero estaba chupando tan fuerte que cazi no podieron escapar!

-Asesino!- gritó Dark agitando su puño pero Blud simplemente se rió y se comió la galaxia plátano de sangre.

YO SOY EL ASESINO? LAMENTO DESENTER. QUIÉN ANSENSINÓ A NIGHT YAGAMI A SANGRE FRÍA? QUIÉN LE DISPARÓ A WATARI CON UNA PISTOLA LÁSER **[K]**? QUIÉN ALIMENTÓ A NEAR CON UNA TOSTADA ENVENENADA **[La madre de Light]** Y LE LANZÓ DENTRO DE UNA CAJA LLENA DE POLILLAS VENENOSAS **[Eso ni siquiera pasó]**? CREO QUE DESCUBRIRÁS QUE FUISTE TÚ **[No. Es triste porque estoy totalmente de acuerdo en que Dark es un monstruo que merece morir, pero es que la mayoría de estas cosas no las ha hecho él. ¿Qué podíamos esperar de Blud el "especial"?]**!

-Pero tú explotaste LA TIERRA MONSTRUO!

Samanther dijoalgo tmbn pero estaba en el espacio y en el espacio nadie puede oírte gritar **[Entonces voy a suponer que Blud y Dark están hablando por telepatía]**!

A JA JA BUENO COMO SEA AHORA TODO LO QUE QUEDA POR HACER ES VER A TU ESPOSA DE SENOS GENEROSOS CAER EN EL AGUJERO NEGRO **[¿No te querías acostar con ella? Era tu premio por ganar. Es que eres tonto]**.

-No tan rápido!- dijo samanther y dijo un hechizo de portal **[Ahora es maga]** y portaleó al mundo de los shinigami. Aterrizaron con un bum y los otros shinigami se giraron para mirarles. No habían visto a un humano antes que no estuviese muerto **[Los tienen que ver vivos antes de matarlos]** y todos les rudejaron y despeinaron el pelo de él.

-TU ESPOSA ES MUY BONITA **[¿Cómo sabes que es su esposa?]**.- Dijo uno gordo que parecía una vaca hecha de lápidas.

-PUEDO COMERME TUS PULMONES?- dijo otro que era baboso y oloroso y olía como baba.

-TE VIA DEJA TERMINAR PERO YOTSUBA ERA EL MEJOR KIRA DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS!- bromeó otro shinigami que era kanye west **[Tienes una obsesión malsana con ese hombre]** porque había escrito todas sus canciones en un cuaderno de muerte y por eso lo borda!

Ckira también estaba allí porque TSIOSEAFJ le llevó allí para salvarle antes de morir excepto que fue después porque ella puede viajar en el tiempo **[Por mucho que pueda viajar en el tiempo, dudo que pueda hacer nada estando muerta]** pero él era un tío viejo cubierto de arrugas así que solamente se quedó en un lado aplaudiendo.

Blud aterrizó en el mundo de los shinigami. Aquí él era más débil xq no podía hacerlo explotar **[Ha hecho explotar la Tierra para demostrar su fuerza, no porque ese sea su único poder]** y crecían plátanos de sangre por todas partes así que se dedicaba a masticárselos en la cara y olvidándose de pelear.

Tonces se acordó. Todo el mundo fue al RING DE BATALLA que era un estadio de fútbol pero el césped estaba cortado y reemplazado con SANGRE.

El demonio shinigami tocó la campana Y ERA HORA DE LUCHAR.

Blud saltó sobre Dark y empezó a darle una palisa con una pala real y dark se estaba viendo reducido a pulpa.

-No Dark! Noo!- gritó samanther.

LO MEJOR SERÁ QUE TE PREPARES PARA NUESTRA BODA gritó Blud. Llamó a un shinigami que tenía un trapo de muerte y cosía nombres en él para matar gente y le hizo hacer un traje de novia con él. ESTARÁS TAN GUAPA Y BAILAREMOS DURANTE TODA LA NOCHE Y HAREMOS EL DULCE Y APASIONADO AMOR POR ENCIMA DE TODO EL RING DE BATALLA QUE SERÁ RENOMBRADO EL RING DE SEXO Y LLENADO DE VINO Y TODO EL MUNDO MIRARÁ **[Le gusta que le miren]** Y SE PONDRÁN TODO CACHONDOS TAMBIÉN.

-No tan rápido COMPADRE.- rugió Dark y le dio un rodillazo a Blud en la cosa de hombre. Blud chilló como una niña pequeña y bailó por todo el ring de batalla. Él cogió algo de la sangre y le dio la forma de una jabalina **[¿Cómo?]** y se la lanzó a Blud. Se le metió por un ojo y le salió por el otro ojo **[¿CÓMO?]** y Blud gritó.

OMG rugió Blud.

-Ahora nu serás capaz de ver el sexy cuerpo mi esposas!

ESTE ES EL PEOR CASTIGO lloriqueó sujetando su herida cosa de hombre. POR ESTO DARCUS YAGAMI PAGARÁS.

Corrieron el uno contra el otro y saltaron **[Pero si Blud está ciego. No sabe hacia donde va]**!

 _QUÉ PASARÁ?_

 _Pasará una pelea!_

 _NO OS LA PERDÁIS_

 _Por cierto esto fue tan épico que Ckira murió de un ataque al corazón_ **[Eres tontísimo]** _!_


	44. Capítulo 44: Fetichismo extremo

**Capítulo 44.**

 _LO SIENTO JA PASADO ALGÚN TIEMPO. ESTADO PLANEANDO EL GRAN FINAL! SE ACERCAN MÁS GIROS! DESCUBRIREMOS EL MISTERIO DEL BIGOTE_ **[¿Qué misterio? ¿Qué dices? ¿Ese es el misterio, que no se sabe cual es el misterio?]** _?_

Blud se estaba comiendo a Kanye Wset porque había pasado muchísimo desde el último capi y estaba muerto de hambre **[Este chico cree que, entre capítulos, sus personajes están parados esperando]** y los plátanos de sangre son un buen aperitivo pero tenía demasiada hambre así que se comió a Kanye y salió disparada sangre por todas partes y Blud la chupó ( _IBA A HACER UNA BROMA SOBRE TOSTADAS PERO YA HE HECHO UNA_ **[¿Qué tiene que ver una tostada con nada?]** _! ASÍ QUE EN SU LUGAR KANYE PUSO A BLUD GORDO DE LA MUERTE Y TUVO QUE USAR EL PROGRAMA DE EJERCICIOS KANYES PARA PERDER PESO DE NUEVO_ **[¿Qué te pasa en la cabeza?]** _)._

-Has terminado?- despreció Dark poniendo su boca toda girada y sarcastika.- O quiere el pequeño bebé que le den de comer haciendo el avión con el bibe?

COMO TE ATREVES A INSULTAR EL RESPETADO OFICIO DE REY DE LOS SHINIGAMI rugió blud escupiendo algunos huesos y algunas plumas xq se había comido también a la tía pájaro que salía en runaway. TE ARRANCARÉ LA NARIZ Y LA CONVERTIRÉ EN UN JARRÓN **[Dark debe de tener una nariz enorme]** PARA LAS MUCHAS FLORES PUNTIAGUDAS QUE COMPRO PARA SEDUCIR A TU MEGAPECHACULAR ESPOSA Y ESTORNUDARÁS PARA SIEMPRE X EL POLEN.

Secretamente Dark estaba también muerto de hambre porque él tampoco había comido nada! Pero afortunadamente como Samanther tenía los tóraxes más gigantescos del mundo tmb tenía toda la leche del mundo **[No me gusta por donde vas]** y Dark podía bebérsela cuando estaba sediento y esto ENFADÓ TODAVÍA MÁS a blud porque Dark podía tocar sus botantes bultos ( _NA SÉ QUE SUENA ASQUEROSO_ **[Porque lo es]** _E INVENTADO PERO NO LO ES. ASÍ ES COMO FUNCIONAN LOS TÓRAXES_ **[No]** _! LO APRENDIMOS EN CLASE DE BIOLOGÍA_ **[Vas a suspender]** _! LO ZE MOLA!_ ). Había pasado tanto tiempo que le había empezado a salir un bigote desordenado.

MUY BIEN. BASTA DE COMER. VAMOS A COMBATIR VIOLENTAMENTE UNA VEZ MÁS POR EL UNIVERSO **[El universo ya no existe]**!

Blud se sacó los huesos de los brazos **[¿QUÉ?]**. SE los había afilado especialmente para la ocasión y los pintó oro y les había pegado empuñaduras y calaveras y había escrito en ellos palabras traviesas como "C-ÑO" y "G-LIPOLLAS" y "P-TO" para más fuerte porque eran ESPADALABROTAS **[Todo eso está muy bien pero, ¿me explicas cómo las vas a usar sin huesos en los brazos?]**.

Levantó su espadalabrota por encima de su cabeza y apuñaló a Dark en la cabeza pero falló y en su lugar se golpeó un pie. OH PELOTAS gritó blud dando saltitos por el ring sujetándose el pie y gritando como Misa recibiendo un buen sexamiento y todo el mundo se rió xq era gracioso.

Ahora era el turno de Dark. Mientras blud daba saltitos como loco dark le pidió a Samanther que le hiciese un batido especial agitando sus partes lechosas **[Me estás dando un asco…]**. Esta era la cosa más sensual que había pasado jamás en el mundo de los shinigami **[No]** y los hombres shinigami murieron todos de sensualidad. Las mujeres se convirtieron todas en lesbianas y murieron también! Afortunadamente estaban en la tierra de los shinigami así que volvieron a la vida pero muertos y murieron de nuevo y de nuevo y de nuevo pero no podían dejar de mirar.

Hizo un hechizo mientras meneaba sus bultos así que salió oro y brillante y Dark se lo bebió le hizo convertirse como en un super sayan excepto que no xq esto no es dragonballz. Sin embargo era como eso xq se volvió rubio y podía volar como superman **[Me dan ganas de golpearme la cabeza contra una pared]**.

Dark gritó realmente alto y le salió una bola de fuego de la boca! Entonces estornudó y salieron dos más de su nariz y todas ellas golpearon a blud y hicieron arder su mouhicano.

OH CAPOLLO gritó blud metiendo la cabeza en un cubo de agua. Ahora estaba calvo y todo el mundo se rió INCLUSO MÁS ALTO cuando no se estaban muriendo ( _IMAGINADLO! ES BASTANTE GRACIOSO_ **[No. Bueno, un poco sí. Pero no]** ) En venganza se sacó los huesos de las piernas que eran realmente cañones y cadauno tenía en él el aguijón de una abeja del tamaño de un remolque. Disparó y los aguijones golpearon a dark en cada brazo y le clavaron clavaron al muro.

El veneno hizo que sus brazos se quedaran todos egoistas **[¿Qué?]** y apestosos pero afortunadamente era lo suficientemente fuerte para chupar todo el veneno y escupírselo a Blud. Falló pero le pasó de largo y golpeó la plantación de plátanos de sangre!

NO NO MI PRECIADA TIERRA AGRICULTURTAL QUE UNA VEZ FUE EL BRILLANTE HOGAR DEL HUMILDE PLÁTANO DE SANGRE gritó blud mientras veneno caía sobre ellos y los convertía en plátanos de veneno hechos de veneno **[Los plátanos de sangre ya eran venenosos]**. NU PUEDO COMER MIS PRECIADOS TESOROS AHORA QUE HAN SIDO PERPLEJADOS CON VENENO EGOISTA

-Te está bien empleado c-pullo!- gritó Samanther y esto distrajo a blud y le hizo mirar. De pronto vio sus rebotantes rebotando y se distrajo! Sacó sus alas y voló hasta Samanther.

HOLA SEÑORITA dijo Blud chupando hacia ella y sujetando una rosa hecha de sangre (era una rosa desastrosa y salió sangre por todas partes pero es la intensión lo que cuenta!) YO DIGO QUE ES UN BUEN OSCILAMIENTO DE LECHE EL QUE VOS TENÉIS AHÍ **[Se nos ha puesto medieval]**

-Sa bueno ya sabes lo que dicen!- Samanther golpeó a blud en los ojos con ambas manos y le envió de vuelta a la arena ardiendo como una bola de fuego.- MI BATIDO ATRAE A TODOS LOS SHINIGAMI HASTA LA ARENA **[Creo que esta es la primera vez que se usa esta frase en la historia de la humanidad]**.

NOOOOOOOOOO rugió blud mientras aterrizaba con un pum. Samanther saltó y aterrizó sobre él y el peso de su pecho le hizo sentir como si hubiese sido golpeado por un tren de carga.

-ADEMÁS MI LUCHAMIENTO ES MEJOR QUE EL TUYO! IA TE DIGO QUE ES MEJOR QUE EL TUYO

-Puedes enseñarme?- dijo dark pero solo como una broma xq conocía todos sus movimientos xq él se los había enseñado todos en las largas noches calurosas de duro entrenamiento de batalla en el campo de batalla **[1. ¿Entrenaban durante la guerra? 2. Me gusta que Dark siempre tiene que ser mejor que los demás]**.

-PERO ME TIENES QUE PAGAR. _(BUSCAD KELIS SI NO LO PILLÁIS PERO ES UNA CANCIÓN SOBRE CALENTAR BATIDO Y USARLO PARA LLENAR TU PATIO TRASERO CON CHICOS ASÍ QUE LE ENSEÑAN A LA GNT COMO HACER BATIDOS POR DINERO SUPONGO_ **[Creo que no ha pillado el "sutil" mensaje de la canción]** _?)_

-Vale en lugar de eso vamos a patearle.

Ambos empezaron a patear a blud y él estaba rodando por el polvo cubriéndose de polvo y gritando "ay!" cuando le pegaban en las partes de hombre lo cual pasaba mucho porque había usado para sus poderes de shinigami para darse cientos de ellos por todo el cuerpo **[¿Por qué haría alguien una estupidez como esa?]** lo cual era bueno para sexar a las muchas reinas shinigami pero no era tan bueno para no ser golpeado!

-Ja! Ahora no eres tan fuerte no!- dijo samanther y le pegó con la bota en la boca e hizo que se le cayeran los colmillos de vampiro **[¿Qué colmillos de vampiro? ¿Qué dices?]**.

AU! NECESITABA ESOS MORDEDORES PARA DEVORAR LA SANGRE DE LAS VERGINES VIVIENTES. AHORA TENDRÉ QUE SER UN VEGETARIANO EXCEPTO QUE TAMBIÉN MATASTEIS TODOS LOS ÁTANOS DE SANGRE! POR ESTO NO HAY COMPENSACIÓN ALGUNA!

Blud se arrastró hasta ponerse de pie y se arrancó las costillas. Eran todas garras de lobezno y las puso en sus manos y empezó a lanzar cuchilladas por todas partes como un loco (LO PILLÁIS? BLUD HACE CUCHILLADAS!) Un golpe acuchilló a Dark en los ojos y le dejó un poco corto de vista así que tuvo que llevar gafas.

Dark sacó su cuaderno de muerte real y escribió blud en él solo por si acaso pero nu puede matar shimigamis **[O sea, que perdió el tiempo]**. Entonces intentó engañar a blud para que matase a otro tío para salvar su vida como pasó con la tia chicosa de misa que cuaderno de muerte murió **[¿Ahora esto forma parte de la historia? ¿Rem existió y mató a L? Entonces, ¿por qué L estaba vivo desde el principio? ¿Y por qué Blud no murió todas las veces que salvó a Dark?]** pero nu funcionó porque NO HABÍA NADIE MÁS A QUIEN MATAR.

Blud tenía la mano ganadora LITERALMENTE! Xq se quitó la mano **[Blud se va a suicidar sin darse cuenta]** era una granada de mano! (LO PILLÁIS!)

DEJA QUE TE ECHE UNA MANO! rugió Blud y le lanzó la mano a Dark. Explotó y la mano le abofeteó y volvió volando a Blud. TE HA GUSTADO ESO?

-No me ha gustado.- dijo Dark sinceramente frotándose el trozo abofeteado.

HAY MUcHAS MÁS DE DONDE VINO ESTA rugió blud pero eso no era verdad realmente xq solo le quedaba una mano… **[Pero si la otra volvió volando]**

Usó la otra mano contra Samanther y xq sentía lastima por él le dejó tocar sus trozos de tórax y partes de señorita **[Pues sí que se deja tocar]** y se puso contenta.

-Oh! Blud! Este es el mejor magreo que he tenido nunca!- gritó Samanther mientras la mano bailaba sobre ella como un bailador loco hecho de sangre teniendo sexo con la pista de baile que era su cuerpo en este caso **[¿Qué dices?]**. No olvidéis que Samanther era una vergen y nu sabía como era el sexamiento! Dark se puso todo celoso! Blud que solo era un patético rey de todos los shinigami estaba desflorando A SU PROPIA ESPOSA **[¡Cuidado con esos dedos!]**!

Dark estaba tan enfadado que usó su ATAQUE FINAL y le hizo KO a Blud JUSTO EN EL CEREBRO.

Blud murió y cayó al suelo gritando.

MI… VALIENTE… JOVEN… HAPRENDIZ… Jadeó Blud. ASÉRCATE… A.… MIIIIII…. PARA QUE PUEDA… CONTARTE… LOS… SECRETOS DE MI GENTE

-Cualquier cosa por ti mi sabio maestro quien ay de mí se volvió malvado cuando deberíamos haber sido mejores amigos y gobernado este universo como uno!- lloró dark poniéndose de rodillas **[Qué dramáticos nos hemos puesto de golpe, ¿no?]** y no notando la sonrisa malvada salpicada por toda la boca bluds.

ACÉRCATE…. MÁS…. HIJO MÍO.

-por supuesto!

CONJURO DE NINGUNA MEMORIA MENTAL DE LA OLVIDACIÓN MÁGICA! Susurró Blud que eran las palabras para la magia de borrar cerebro! Cualquiera que las escuchase tendría zu cerebro todo borrado y olvidarían quienes eran.

-NO!- gritó Dark!- He sido engañado! Estoy olvidando cosas **[¿Cómo sabes eso? No deberías poder darte cuenta de que estás olvidando cosas]**! En solo una hora lo habré olvidado todo! DEBO MATAR A BLUD ANTES DE QUE ZEA DEMASIADO TARDE!

-Y YO DEBO AYUDARTE!- gritó Samanther!

Y YO DEBO NO MORIR PARA PODER SEXAR CON SAMANTHER Y CATAR SUS LUCIOSOS OFRECIMIENTOS. Dijo Blud.

 _FINAL ÉPICO! PRÓXIMA VEZ! SERÁ EL ÚLTIMO DARK YAGAMI DE LA HISTORIA! Excepto que habrá uno más después pero eso es un epílogo que es una cosa que realmente no cuenta y a nadie la importa leerlos PERO LEED ESTE XQ SERÁ ÉPICO. HABRÁ UN GIRO NO LO OLVIDÉIS!_


	45. Capítulo 45: Inesperado Yagami

**Capítulo 45.**

 _ÚLTIMA PARTE! ES UN MOMENTO TRISTE PERO ALEGRE XQ FINALMENTE PODRÉ ENSEÑAR EL_ _ **GIRO ASOMBROSO**_ _._

-NOOO SE ME ESTÁN CAYENDO LOS SESOS!- gritó Dark pero no era realmente cierto pero le daba esa impresión xq sus recuerdos le supuraban por las orejas como baba saliendo de una cosa babosa.- Ayuda nu puedo recordar lo que pasó! Samanther dame los ditalles!

-Bueno! Al principio viviste en Casa Watari y entonces te adoptó de vuelta la familia Yagami xq eres el hermano gemelo lights! Encontraste un cuaderno de muerte real un día cuando estabas explorando una cueva **[1. ¿Ah, sí? Es que nunca llegó a explicar cómo conoció a Blud. 2. Lo estás contando como si esto hubiese pasado DESPUÉS de haber sido readoptado por los Yagami y me gustaría recordar que para ese momento él ya tenía el cuaderno en su poder. 3. ¿Por qué Samanther sabe tantas cosas? ¿Desde cuando es su mujer?]** y te convertiste en un kira pero había muchísimos tíos kira **[Sigue sin saber qué es Kira]**. Entonces conseguiste un cuaderno de muerte real **[¿Otro?]** y te convertiste en rey del mundo **[Esa línea temporal quedó anulada]** y entonces pasaron un montón de cosas con el tío siniestro y entonces mataste a todos **[Eso lo hizo Blud]** y ahora tienes que vencer a blud de UNAS VEZ POR TODAS.

Dark se levantó. Podía recordar a Samanther xq era la señorita tetosa pero no a blud! Apuntó a la cosa gigante que parecía un murciélago cubierto de sangre y que era del tamaño del tipo de casa que una persona medio rica pero no demasiado rica tendría.

-Eso es blud?

-Eso es mi marido **[Esa falta de comas nos da grandes momentos]**! Ahora ve y mata! Por victoria!

Dark corrió contra Blud con sus puños fuera. Blud estaba casi muerto por el ataque especial Darks pero seguía teniendo suficiente fuerza vital como para rechazar el ataque y las ondas expansivas salieron disparadas en todas direcciones y el mundo de los shinigami empezó a astillarse en un billón de billones de billones de trozos.

JA JA JA POBRE TÍO troleó blud mientras golpeaba a dark en la cabeza una y otra vez. La fuerza de los impacto hizo arder el pelo darks y el humo y las cenizs lo volvieron gris. NI SIQUIERA PUEDES RECORDAR POR QUÉ LUCHAS CONTRA MÍ

-Sé que tú eras un tío malo Y ESO ES SUFICIENTE.- Dark giró sus brazos como molinos e hizo un doble gancho en la barbilla bluds. Todos sus dientes se rompieron pero como era un vampiro le crecieron de nuevo **[1. Un shinigami no es un vampiro. 2. En el capítulo anterior, Samanther le arrancó los colmillos y él se quejó de que no podría volver a comer, es decir, que en ese momento no le crecían de nuevo]**.

CREES QUE YO SOY MALVADO? POBRE AMIGO ENPAÑADO. NUNCA TE LO CONTARON VERDAD?

-Contarme qué monstruo bañado en sangre!

HE ESTADO DE TU PARTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO **[¿Este es el giro? ¿OTRA VEZ? Así ardas en el infierno]**. SAMANTHER ES LA MALVADA.

-QUÉ! ESPOSA ES ESO CIERTO?

-No! Está mintiendo pa zepararno!

-COMO TA TREVE!- rugió dark y mordió a blud realmente fuerte. Blud no tenía sangre dentro así que en su lugar salieron disparadas natillas **[¿Qué?]**.

AUUU gritó blud mientras su sangre de natilla se terminaba. JEJ JEJ JEJ BUENO QUIZÁ HAYA MUERTO PERO TÚ DARK… NU SIQUIERA PUEDES RECORDAR EL NOMBRE DE TU ESPOZA!

-Eso no es verdad!- jadeó dark y entonces blud le dijo que buscase en sus sentimientos y lo hizo y lo era.- Su nombre es… Sa… Sa… NU PUEDO RECORDARLO **[Si eso es todo lo que has olvidado, no te preocupes. Puede volver a decirte su nombre en cualquier momento, es gratis]**!

Blud rió y murió de verdad y su cuerpo se convirtió en puntos de experiencia.

-Sally? Sandra? Sandy? Sakura? Sarah? Salope? NU PUEDO RECORDARLO.

Con eso todos los recuerdos salieron del cerebro de dark e hizo pum en el suelo.

-DARK!- gritó samanther y corrió hacia él.

NO TAN DEPRISA SEÑORITA dijo el fantasma de blud usando sus poderes de fantasma para ver a través de su camiseta. EL CONJURO MÁGICO HIZO UNA BOMBA EN EL CEREBRO DARKS. SI ALGUNA VEZ RECUERDA QUIÉN ES O QUIÉN ERES TÚ SU CABEZA EXPLOTARÁ **[Menudo hijo de puta]**.

-Entonces qué debo hacer?- lloró samanther llorando lágrimas de tristeza.

INVENTA UNA NUEVA VIDA PARA ÉL. HAY UNA MÁQUINA DEL TIEMPO EN MI PALACIO. ÚSALA Y EMPIEZA DE NUEVO **[¿Por qué les estás ayudando? ¿Qué pretendes? Yo si fuese ella no creería una sola palabra]**. Entonces blud se desvaneció para siempre para ir al cielo **[¿Al cielo? Pero si ha matado, engañado y traicionado sin piedad. Además, en las normas del Cuaderno de Muerte advierten de que todo el que lo usa no irá ni al cielo ni al infierno]** donde estaban todos los plátanos de sangre de la historia y fue feliz de nuevo.

Samanther asintió valientemente y llevó el cuerpo sin memoria darks hasta el palacio. Había algo que blud no sabía… ELLA Y DARK SE HABÍAN QUEDADO EMBARAZADOS MIENTRAS BLUD ESTABA INCONSCIENTE **[¿Han fornicado con un monstruo inconsciente a su lado?]**.

Los meses pasaron y dark continuaba en coma y samanther le tenía que alimentar con sopa todos los días **[En todo caso tendrías que ponerle suero. No puedes comer si estás en coma]**. Su barriga se hacía más y más grande mientras los bebés se hacían también más grandes.

Mantenía a Dark en la cocina porque era la única parte del palacio que no estaba muerta pero como blud nu comía mucho era sobre todo solo plátanos de sangre **[1. ¿Qué? 2. ¿Por qué no has usado la máquina del tiempo todavía? Es mejor que le crees una nueva vida antes de que despierte, ¿no?]**. Mientras dark se comía toda la sopa ella tenía que comer cheerios y salsa de soja que sabía asqueroso (NA: LO HE PROBADO Y LO HACE).

Un día antes de que diese a luz dark despertó.

-Dónde… dónde estoy? Quién soy? Cuándo estoy? Por qué soy **[Lo normal cuando pierdes la memoria]**?- respiró mirando sus manos con asombro. Había pasado muchos meses dormido y ahora era gris y bigotoso y seguía llevando gafas y era más alto **[Acabo de tener una revelación de cual va a ser el giro final y no sé si es maravilloso o desastroso]**.

-Mi esposo, D…- dijo samanther y entonces recordó la bomba.

-Qué me has llamado?- preguntó el tío que no podía recordar su nombre.

Samanther miró el bol que había dejado en un lado xq era asqueroso. -Soja…. Cheerios… Soichiro **[Jamás pensé que diría esto pero… me quito el sombrero]**!

-Soichiro… eso suena como un nombre policeidoso. Seré un poli!- dijo y cogió una gorra de policía **[¿Había una gorra de policía en el palacio de Blud?]**.- Cuál es mi apellido?

En ese momento Might Yagami entró ladrando. No estaba muerto después de todo!

-Yagami! Por el perro **[Yagami YA es su apellido]**!

-Y qué pasa contigo esposa? Cuál es tu nombre?

-Yo soy… aRGHHHH.- gritó samanther mientras empezaba a dar a luz. LLÉVAME AL HOSPITAL RÁPIDO.

-No hay hospitales en el mundo de los shinigami **[¿Cómo sabes dónde estás y qué hay o deja de haber?]**!- preguntó dark que ahora era soichiro **[Qué pregunta más rara]**.- Pero yo te ayudaré sabes con mis poderes policeidosos!

 **CINCO MINUTOS DESPUÉS [No. Eres primeriza y tienes un embarazo múltiple. No es posible] (No quería escribir sobre el nacimeinto xq eso sería asqueroso y todo sería gritos y sangre)**

Soichiro miró a los bebés porque eran trillizos. -Cómo los vamos a esposa?

SAmanther miró al bebé más feliz que tenía pelo marrón claro. -Este bebé será LA LUZ DEL MUNDO algún día así que le llamaré Light.- Cogió al otro.- Y este otro debería llamarse dark para que hagan juego.- Cogió al último.- Además salieron de noche así que el último se llamará NIGHT **[Night era un clon]**.- Abrazó a los bebés con fuerza. Algo encajó en la memoria de Soichiro.

-Sé tu nombre!- rugió Soichiro.- Es Sa… Sa… Sa…- la bomba en su cerebro empezó a hacer bip.

-Olvida mi nombre!- gritó Samanther que no quería que su marido explotase.- De ahora en adelante puedes llamarme… mamá Lights. Venga vamos a ir a la ciudad y comprar una casa y tener AVENTURAS!

Todos fueron a la habitación de la máquina del tiempo y Soichiro y mamá Lights y Light y Dark y Night y Might todos fueron al pasado! A POR AVENTURAS!

 **[Sinceramente, este final me ha sorprendido para bien. No es perfecto ni mucho menos, pero tiene gracia y coherencia. Ha sabido sacar partido al hecho de que no recordase el nombre de la madre de Light y ahora tiene sentido que decidiesen enviar a Dark de bebé a una institución en Inglaterra, porque es posible que su nombre reactivase los recuerdos de Soichiro y ella prefiriese no arriesgarse. Y también explica la orgía y la necesidad de esa madre de acostarse con su hijo. No deja de ser algo asqueroso y moralemente cuestionable, pero tiene más sentido ahora.**

 **Veremos qué tiene que decir en los TRES epílogos que todavía nos faltan]**

 _NU HA TERMINADO TODAVÍA! ÉCHELE UN VISTAZO AL EPÍLOGO SALDRÁ PRONTO!_


	46. Epílogo 1: Watari en el tiempo

**Epílogo 1.**

 _SIENTO QUE ME LLEVASE TANTO PERO ESTE TROZO TAMBIÉN ES LARGO ASÍ QUE TODO SALE BIEN AL FINAL! S TAN LARGO QUE HE TENIDO QUE HACERLO EN DOS PARTES CUMO LAS ELICUAS DE LA MUERTE O AMANECER (OMG BELLA ES UN VAPIRO?)_

 _EXCEPTO QUETO VA A SER TODAVÍA MEJOR QUE HARRY POTTER Y CREPÚSCULO JUNTOS_ **[Yo diría que Harry Potter gana sin Crepúsculo]** _XQ TENDRÁ TRES PARTES_ **[¿No acabas de decir que eran dos?]** _XQ DE OTRA MANERA NU PODRÍA EXPLICARLO TODO! SERÁ SUPER LARGO ASÍ QUE COGED UNA TAZA DE TÉ O CURFÉ O CHOCO CALIENTE O AGUA CALIENTE_ **[Mejor no]** _Y SENTÁOS EN UN GRAN SILLÓN OREJERO CON UN FUEGO Y UN CUERVO Y ALGUNA MIERDA COMO ESA Y DISFRUTAD!_

En Inglaterra era el pasado. Watari (era el tío britanicoso recordáis! Tenía pistolas y un helicóptero en el futuro pero nu es el futuro todavía así que MANTENED LA CALMA UFFFF **[Me parece que tú eres el único que está nervioso]** ) era un chaval (niño en británico!) y estaba caminando por todas partes xq el coche no se había inventado todavía. La reina pasó por su lado en un gran carruaje con ruedas hechas de diamantes y caballos hechos de partes de robot **[¿Qué?]** y puertas que eran en realidad gnt a la que ella pagaba para mantenerse en el hueco de la puerta y parar el viento **[¿QUÉ?]** que estaba lleno de lluvia y nieve y aguanieve y granizo y todas esas cosas húmedas. Las ruedas pasaron sobre un charco e hicieron SPLAAAAAAAASH y agua marrón maloliente saltó por todas partes y golpeó a watari y le mojó entero.

-DIO MIOH ESA ES LA MASOSA MALEDUCADA GOTA QUE COLMÓ EL VASO!- aulló saltando sobre su sombrero.- AHORA TOY TAN CESPEANTEMENTE ENFADADO! ESTE DÍA NO PUEDE IR MÁS ABATIDO PEOR.

PERO LA REINA LE OYÓ.

Empujó la puerta y con eso quiero decir que emujó al tío puerta y este cayó en el charco y también hizo SPLAAASH y mojó todavía más a Watari.

-Watari Bumblesnoot Tercero (NA: TIENE APELLIDO WATARI? SI NO LO LLAMARÉ BUMBLESNOOT)!- rugió ella golpeándole en la parte de arriba de la cabeza con su gran palo real **["Cetro" es la palabra que estás buscando]**.- Deberías tenerle más respeto a tu propia madre!

-TUYO NO MI MAMÁ VALE?- gritó Watari tan alto que incluso tíos del futuro pudieron oirlo.- DIOS OJALÁ NUNCA ME HUBIESES ADOPTADO. CUANDO SOY MAYOR ME REVENGARÉ Y EL CULO BURROSO MUNDO TEMERÁ EL NOMBRE DE WATARI BUMBLESNOOT **[¿Este es su verdadero apellido o el que adoptó de la reina? ¿Y por qué es el "tercero"? No hay muchos Watari en la casa real inglesa, por no mencionar que uno no adquiere número hasta ser rey]**.

La reina le dio otra bofetada **[Antes le había pegado con el cetro]** y él cayó en el charco y se mojó entero. Ella carretera lejos en la húmeda carretera embarrada sapicando a toda la gnt que paraba para arrodillarse ante ella.

Watari se fue caminando murmurando palabras malsonantes británicas como "MALEDUCADO" e "IDIOTA" y "CAPOLLO" tan alto como pudo **[¿No estaba murmurando?]**. Entonces hubo un sapicado detrás de él.

Se giró… y había un LIBRO N EL SUELO?

QUÉ RAYOS SIGNIFICA ESO? ESPERO QUE NU SEA UN LIBRO QUE MATA TÍOS CULLOS NOMBRES ESTÁN ESCRITOS EN ÉL! ;) ;) ;)

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN JAPÓN**

No estaba pasando nada ahora mismo pero…

 **EN EL JAPÓN FUTURO**

Un tío estaba en su apartamento viendo animes. Todo su apartamento estaba hecho de caramelos y había más caramelos en la nevera y un mountain dew.

-Aunque soy el tío más listo de América **[Querrás decir de Japón]**.- dijo el tío.- Me alegro de no ser un detective porque eso significa que pudo ver mis animes en pas!- rió mientras un tío disparaba a otro tío con poderes mágicos.- Sí es buena cosa que todos los crímenes fuesen eliminados hace mil años por el misterioso KIRA ANTIGUO del que hablan las leyendas **[1. Si esto pasó de verdad, ¿por qué sigue existiendo el concepto de "detective"? ¿Hay siguiera policía? ¿Y por qué iba a haber un nuevo Kira, si ya no hay crímenes? 2. ¿Qué edad tiene exactamente Watari?]**!

Hubo un golpe en la puerta. El tío se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo y super gordo xq todo lo que hacía era ver la televisión y comer azúcar y había abejas en las paredes haciendo miel así que si se comía una pared simplemente la volvían a hacer de miel **[Los panales no funcionan así]**! Se puso una camiseta y algunos vaqueros y se abrió camino hacia la puerta haciendo karate (TENÍA QUE HACER KARATE PARA APARTAR A LAS ABEJAS DEL MEDIO).

En la puerta había un hombre mayor con gafas y un bigote. Entró y fue picado por todas las abejas **[Y murió]** así que tuvo que empezar a hacer karate. No pararon de hacer karate así que simplemente recordad que están hacendo karate durante toda la escena VALE!

-Konnycheewar!- dijo el tío no-desnudo **[Ambos están vestidos]** en Japonés (SIGNIFICA HOLA **[No, significa "buenos días". Además, está mal escrito]** )

-Ey.- karateó el hombre bigote.- Necesito que me ayudes a COMBATIR EL CRIMEN.

-Pero no existe tal cosa como el krimen ikadaymasu!- dijo el tío gordo mordisqueando su lavadora (también estaba hecha de caramelo así que se derretía si le ponías agua así que era inútil para cualquier otra cosa que no fuese comer!)

-LO HARÁ MI LISTAMENTE COMPADRE LO HARÁ!

Y con eso se DESVANECIÓ **[Watari nunca demostró tener esta clase de poderes]**!

El tío dulzoso estaba impactado y se comió todo su apartamento para asegurarse de que el tío del bigote no se estaba escondiendo PERO HABÍA DESAPARECIDO.

 **EN LOS NUVENTA**

Eran los nuventa en América. Todo el mundo estaba viendo Friends y ecuchando Nirvana y Backseat Boys en discos y conduciendo motocicletas y llevando chaquetas de quero por todas partes y siendo todos guays y viendo películas como Cabrafatasmas y el Señor de los anillos **[No. El Señor de los Anillos salió en 2001]**! No había tal cosa como internet todavía así que en su lugar la gnt tenía que descargarse cosas de su televisión **[No]**.

Apareció una máquina del tiempo y paró en mitad de la carretera! Un coche se cochó con ella y la atravesó y acabó en el pasado!

 **EN EL PASADO (ZABREMOS MÁS DE LA MÁQUINA DEL TIEMPO EN EL FUTURO PERO AHORA S EL PASADO DE NUEVO LO ZIENTO TÍOS)**

-DIO MIOH ESA ES LA SEGUNDA MASOSA MALEDUCADA GOTA QUE COLMÓ EL VASO!- aulló Watari de nuevo saltando sobre su sombrero de nuevo.- TOY TAN CESPEANTEMENTE ENFADADO AHORA DE NUEVO! ESTE DÍA NO PUEDE IR MÁS ABATIDO PEOR DE NUEVO.

Entonces el coche aterrizó y pisó el chirco y le splasheó DE NUEVO. Dock Brown (TIENE EL MISMO NOMBRE QUE EL TÍO DE PELO BLANCO DE REGRESO AL FUTURO Y SE PARESE A ÉL PERO NU ES ÉL ERA SOLO UNA COINCIDENCIA) salió. Poco se imajinaba que su coche había sido convertido en un COCHE DEL TIEMPO.

-Gran escocés!- dijo porque estaba en Escocia (LO PILLÁIS **[Sí, eres muy sutil, gracias]**!).- Lo siento! Te puedes quedar con mi coche como compensación **[1. Me parece un poco excesivo darle tu coche a alguien porque le has salpicado sin querer. 2. ¿Este señor que conducía por una carretera de América no se sorprende de estar en mitad de un camino embarrado en Escocia? 3. ¿Cómo sabe que está en Escocia?]**!- dijo dándole a Watari las llaves.

Watari miró al tío pero estaba demasiado ocupado leyendo su libro como para verle. No había nada escito en él pero lo estaba leyendo de todos modo solo para asegurarse **[¿Cómo puedes leer palabras que no están escritas? ¿Te las imaginas? ¿Miras muy fuerte el papel a ver si aparece algo?]**. Entonces vio la portada! Decía "EL HUMANO CUYO NOMBRE ES ESCITO EN ESTE LIBRO MORIRÁ **[Esas son las instrucciones, no el título]** ".

-MALEDUCADO QUÉ?- aulló watari. Su grito fue incluso más fuerte esta vez y se convirtió en un hombre **[¡Ha evolucionado!]**.- ESTOY TAN CESPEOSAMENTE ENFADADO QUE QUIERO DESTRUIDO MATARTE! DIME BUEN SEÑOR! CUAL ES TU SANGREANTE NOMBRE?

-Soy Dock Brown!- dijo el tío y Watari lo escibió en el libro con una pluma xq era el pasado y el tío murió!

-VEO QUE FUNCIONA.- jadeó watari robando el coche del tío y cogiendo las llaves **[1. Él ya te había dado las llaves. 2. Tú no tienes ni puñetera idea de qué es un coche]**.- AHORA HA CONVERTIRSE EN… KIRA ANTIGUO **[Te odio]**.

 **DE VUELTA EN LOS NUVENTA**

-Qué molestos violines ha sido eso.- Samanther que ahora era llamada Mamá Lights xq era la mamá lights. Tenía tres bebbes felices: Light Dark y Night que eran todos felices pero sus pañales apestaban **[A ver si los limpiáis o algo, ¿no?]**.

-No lo sé mi amada eposa!- Soichiro (REALMENTE DARK RECORDÁIS! PERO NU LO PORQUE BLUD HABÍA BORRADO SU CEREBRO).- Pero este es un buen sitiio! Vamo a vivir aquí!- así que compraron una casa con todo el dinero de la policía Soichiros y se asentaron y Soichiro consiguió un trabajo como policía **[Espera. ¿Cómo había ganado dinero como policía si todavía no era policía? ¿Y no hemos quedado en que no hay crímenes?]** y mamá Lights ganó competiciones de horneado y consiguió millones de dólares **[No sabía que podías ganar tanto dinero haciendo tartas]**.

Entonces un día el timbre dijo "DING DONG" y abrieron para encontrar a un hombre con un bigote.

-Qué quieres?- escupió Soichiro a la cara del hombre xq estaba enfadado de la muerte xq había estado sexando con Samanther y era la mujer más sexy no-lesbeana del planeta. Samanther zabía que el tío era watari pero no se lo podía contar a soichiro x la bomba del cerebro.

-EL MEJOR DE LOS DÍAS PARA TI MI MEJOR DE LOS SEÑORES.- britaniqueó tan fuerte que todo el césped del jardín se convirtió en una bandera británica y los pájaros empezaron a cantar DIOS SALVE A LA REINA **[¿Qué?]**.- SOY EL DIRRECTOR DE UNA BRILLANTE ABURRIENTE NUEVA CUELA EN LA ZONA **[Querrás decir en Inglaterra]** Y QUIERO QUE TUS TRES CHAVALES SE CONVIERTAN EN MIS APRENDICES!

-Oh lo siento tío.- dijo Soichiro aplastando una toalla en la cara Wataris para limpiar el escupitajo.- Sí eso suena como una buena idea. Cuales son tus dineros?

-CIEN LIBRAS AL AÑO **[Pues está muy bien, Soichiro, no lo dejes escapar]**.

-Dinero británico! Nu me lo puedo de pirmitir **[1. Sí que puedes. Son 113 euros o 140 dólares al año. Solo en comida y ropa te gastarás mucho más si no los envías con él. 2. Te recuerdo que tu mujer gana millones en concursos de cocina]**!- respondió soichiro tristemente.- He usado gastado todo lo que tenía suelto en esta casa!

-BUENO ENTONCES CUÁL ES TU HIJO MÁS TONTO?

-Light.- respondió Soichiro rápidamente.- Es un tío denso e intentó casarse con la televisión aquella vez y otra vez dibujó su cara en el váter y lo llamó Fart Yagami*.

-ESO ES MEGA CESPEANTEMENTE BOBO (NA: ESTÚPIDO EN BRITÁNICO).- chilló watari de vuelta.- NO LE QUEREMOS PORQUE SIMPLEMENTE APESTARÍA EL LUGAR.

-Vale puedo enviar a los otros dos.

-EXCELENTE.- Mr. Burnsneseó.- SOLO HAY CUNDISHIUN.

-Lo que sea!- jadeó Mamá Lights **[Los trillizos eran demasiado trabajo para ella]**. Nunca había visto a Watari cuando era juven y era un tío increíblemente apesto sin su super envejecimiento. Escibió su nombre en su cuaderno de sexo que no era un Cuaderno de Sexo de verdad sino un libro con tíos con los que tener sexo **[Curiosamente, sabemos que tuvo sexo con él años después, cuando ya era un anciano]**. Hasta ahora solo tenía UN NOMBRE EN ÉL: DARK YAGAMI! Qeu tuvo que tachar y escribir soichiro en su lugar.

-TENÉIS QUE NO CONTÁRSELO A LIGHT POR SI SE VUELVE MALVADO O ALGO.

-Lo haremos!- saludó soichiro como un tío policía.- Vamos niñitos!- le Dio Dark y Night a Watari quien los agarró y los apretujó en una caja llamada "COSAS ABURRIDAS NO RAYOS X **[1. No es sospechoso. 2. Qué manía con meter a gente en cajas para viajar]** ".

-A dónde van Dark y Night papi?- preguntó Light que seguía siendo un bebé intentando pegarse a sí mismo en el espejo.

-A una escuela mágica hijo!

-ES HOGWARTS PAPÁ **[No deberían saber qué es Hogwarts todavía]**?

Soichiro miró a Watari.

-Es tu escuela Hogwarts?

-NO S P-TO HOGWARTS.- chilló de vuelta.

-Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiio entonces no me importa.- dijo light y empezó a morder el espejo por si fuese un vampiro de espejos.

Fueron a aeropuerto. Los hombres de aeropuerto sospechaban porque un extraño chico que hablaba a la antiguilla dijo que llegaría un hombre viejo con algunos niñitos y que era MALVADO.

-Eres el hombre malvado?- le preguntaron a watari. No sabían que era él xq eran los nuventa y no era viejo todavía así que los engañó **[Me están entrando unas ganas de gritar…]**!

-NO MIS WENÍSIMOS SINIORES!- respondió watari.

-Hay niños en tu caja?- dijeron todos los tíos de seguridad al mismo tiempo xq todos tuvieron la misma idea y olía a bebés.

-NO S UN COFRE DE DESGRACIADOS PAÑOS DE CAGAR (NA: PANIALES EN BRITÁNICO).

Todos dijeron ugh y decidieron no mirar dentro xq los pañales eran asquerosos **[1. Peor seguirdad de la historia. 2. ¿A nadie le extraña que lleve un arcón lleno de pañales sucios?]**.

El avión hizo fiu en el aire y entonces hizo fiu de nuevo hacia abajo en el Aeropuerto Internasional de Gales. Salieron y watari fue a su casa. Había un montón de niños allí quí tan los ditalles!

 **MELLO** : estaba comiendo chocolate y a veces se ponía un vestido y se llamaba a sí mismo lady gaga **[¿Estás dando a entender que Mello es Lady Gaga?]** y era mundialmente famosa como la mejor cantante que jamás había cantado una canción sobre caras de póquer y su papá que se llamaba Ratzy xq era realmente una rata con cerebro humano.

 **KHAOS** : tenía un montón de novias robot y todas se llamaban Karen y katasha y Kloey y Kim y todo eso cumo las kardashians xq un día se harían super famosas por algo y saldrían en la televisión o algo. Era el dueño de Ratzy y esto significa que Mello era su esclavo!

 **SAMANTHER** : crecerá para convertirse en la mamá lights pero ahora mismo solo era una niña y resolvía problemas matemáticos realmente difíciles como E=mc2 **[Esa es una fórmula, no un problema]** y Sudoku y piezágoras.

 **TÍO** GUAY: en ese momento le llamaban TÍO NO GUAY xq tenía granos y no sabía deletrear "GUAY" todavía y en su lugar seguía escribiendo "NO GUAY" **[Para poder escribir "no guay" hay que saber escribir "guay"]**.

 **MATT** : xq eran los nuventa estaba jugando a pokemon rojo en su megadrive y sacó una alta puntuación **[1. Pokémon Rojo, Azul y Amarillo solo salió para Game Boy. 2. Pokémon no es un juego en el que saques puntuaciones]** y caturó a mewtwo.

 **NEAR** : **t** odo el mundo le odiaba así que estaba atado en un rincón y amordazado y seguía intentando gritar pero todo lo que decía era "M MM MMMMMM MMMMMM. MMMM MMMM MM MMM MMMM MMM MMMMMMM MMMMM MMMM MM MM MMMM MM MM MMMM!"

 **BEYOND BIRTHDAY** : nunca era su cumpleaños así que estaba triste.

 **ROGER** : no era un niño sino el cuidador y todo lo que decía era "ODIO A LOS NIÑOS" todo el tiempo y se reía como un hombre malvado y no les daba más a la hora de la comida y hacía cosas siniestras con su perro (MIRAD LA OTRA HISTORIA HE OLVIDADO CUAL PARA LOS DITALLES).

-BIENVENIDOS A VUESTRO NUEVO HOGAR.- cantaron todos como cumpleaños feliz (menos Brithday que lloró por el cumpleaños y Near que cantó "MMMMMMM MM MMMM MMM MMMM"

-Muy interesante.- dijo Dark haciendo que sus ojos pareciesen todo malvados.- Ahora qué pasará a continuación…

 _DESCUBRIDLO PRONTO! DESCUBRID COMO DARK SE CONVIRTIÓ EN KIRA Y POR QUÉ TODOS ODIAN A NEAR Y EL EXTRAÑO OREGEN DE WATARI BUMBLESNOOT. EL UNIVERSO DE DEATH NOTE NUNCA JABÍA SIDO TAN RAL! SI HABÉIS OLVIDADO QUIENES ERAN ESTOS TÍOS MIRAD MI TWITTER REALDARKYAGAMI QUE LO EXPLICA TODO. ENTONCES LEEDO DE NUEVO XQ ES MUY BUENO!_

 **[Este epílogo me ha dejado con más preguntas que respuestas:**

 **1\. ¿Cuál es exactamente la edad de todos estos niños? Porque unas veces los representan como bebés y otras casi como adolescentes. Por no mencionar que Near era un niño cuando Dark ya era adulto.**

 **2\. ¿Por qué Watari ha reclutado a estas personas en concreto? Ha viajado hasta Estados Unidos solo para conseguir a Dark y Night, pero no entiendo por qué. De hecho, parecía que no se había informado de cómo eran, porque no sabía que el más tonto de los tres era Light.**

 **3\. Durante la historia, esta "escuela" servía para formar a los candidatos a ser el nuevo L. Aquí L ni siquiera existe todavía.**

 **4\. Watari viene del pasado. Visita a L, que es un adulto, en el futuro, pero nosotros sabemos que su padre le dejó con su abuelo (el propio Watari) cuando era un bebé. Además, Khaos, el hermano de L, aparece en la "escuela" cuando se supone que se crió al margen de todo. ¿Qué coño pasa aquí?]**

 ***La broma es que "fart" (pedo) se parece mucho a Dark. Me he pasado tres minutos riéndome a carcajadas. Light es un genio. Soichiro es incapaz de verlo porque, en el fondo, sabe que él es Dark.**


	47. Epílogo 2: Inconsistencia temporal

**Epílogo 2.**

EY TÍOS! SEGUNDO ASAAAALTO! ESTÁIS LISTOS? MÁS VALE QUE LA RESPUESTA SEA SÍ XQ YA VAMOS IGUALMENTE! HE IDO A LONDRES EN INGLATERRA POR AÑO NUEVO Y ENTONCES A ALGÚN SITIO LLAMADO MANCHESTER PARA VER A MI TITA Y COMIMOS COMIDA INDIA QUE ESTABA BIEN PERO ERA RARA XQ LOS INDIOS SON DE LA INDIA NO DE AMÉRICA COMO LOS INDIOS AMERICANOS DE ACCIÓN DE GRACIAS. DE TODOS MODO AHORA QUE HE VISTO COSAS BRITÁNICAS LOS BRITÁNICOS DE MI FIC SERÁN **TODAVÍA MÁS REALES**! MANTENEOS ATENTOS!

 **Así que de todos modo allí en Casa Wammy en los 90s por la noche**

-IDOS A LA CAMA CRIAJOS MALOLIENTES O CONVERTIRÉ VUESTROS TRASEROS EN pollo tikka masala (s una comida India britanicosa! S roja COMO LA SANGRE. QUIZÁ ES SANGRE **[Son especias]**?) Y OS LO SERVIRÉ EN UN PLATO HECHO CON LOS SOMBREROS REINAS.- rugió roger pero todos ellos le ignoraron y se marchó murmurando sobre esos molestos niños.

-Vamos a jugar a verdad o atrevimiento!- garabateó Mello sacándose una botella de los pantalones donde la guardaba para fingir que tenía una gran cosa de hombre **[Son niños. A un niño le importa muy poco el tamaño de su pene]** cuando realmente era la más pequeña de Europa.

-Yupi!- dijeron todos excepto near (estaba CASI atado! Realmente estaba totalmente atado pero su nombre es Near no Total*. O SÍ LO ES **[No, no lo es]**?). Se sentaron en círculo y Mello giró la botella primero. La giró demasiado fuerte y voló por el aire y abofeteó a near en los labios como un campeón.- EY NEAR VERDAD O ATREVIMIENTO.- rugió mello rodando por el suelo de la risa mientras sangre explosomaba como un arcoíris si todos los colores menos el rojo hubiesen sido robados por un malvado leprecorn y en lugar de una olla de oro tuviese una olla llena de gorriones muertos pero no estuviesen muertos fuesen zombis y aterrorizasen irlanda **[¿Qué dices? ¿Te encuentras bien?]**.

-MMMMMMMMMMMM.- dijo near que era atrevimiento porque tenía doce letras **[Eso lo puedes saber si lo lees, no si lo oyes]**.

-VALE Entonces! Jadeó Mello.- Te reto a… HACER EL PINO DURANTE DIEZ HORAS **[Pues menudo aburrimiento]**.

Near hizo eso pero después de como diez segundos se cayó xq sus manos seguían atadas y tuvo que hacer peni tencia quitándose una piesa de sus trapos.

Ahora Matt cogió la botella y la giró y señaló a Matt.

-Matt te reto a ser alucinante!

-VALE HE GANADO.- dijo matt. Entonces Dark le señaló que no era alucinante para nada xq jugaba al Rodeo de Barbie Poni Caballitos d Barbie o algo tonto en su 3DS **[1. #NotSponsored. 2. Esa consola no existía en los 90]** así que matt se quitó las gafas de aviador.

Giró la botella de nuevo y golpeó a Dark.

-VERDAD O ATREVIMIENTO DARK.

-Verdad!- dijo Dark nublemente. Creía en la verdad porque era AMERICANO y ahora era el momento de PONERLO A PRUEBA.

-Eres kira antiguo?- preguntó Matt de pronto. Nu sabía por qué lahabía hecho – sintió como si un fantasma de un pasado oscuro le hubiese poseido… O UN FUTURO OSCURO.

-nop.- dijo Dark y cogió la botella y la giró. Señaló a Beyond Birthday.

-Atrevimiento!- dijo BB

-Te desafío a convertirte en un tío malo algún día **[¿Qué mierda de reto es este? No, en serio. Estás estropeando el juego. Vete a la cama de una puta vez, Dark. Por eso nadie quiere jugar contigo]**.

-VALE.- dijo BB (LO VÉIS! AHORA TODO TNE SENTIDO **[No]**!)

Birthday cogió la botella y apuntó con ella a samanther **[No se juega así]**.

-Atrevimiento!

-Te desafío a besarme.

Birthday era asqueroso xq era L pero más asqueroso **[¿Qué?]**. Su cara estaba llena de caramelos británicos como un surtuido de caramelos de licor (ASQUEROSO) y crujiente (NO ASQUEROSO).

Samanther hizo su cara toda estilo crujiente pero nu quería hacer peni tencia xq hoy se había olvidado de ponerse la ropita interior y si se quiteaba su ropa la gente podría ver sus trozos pechosos o partes de señorita **[Es una niña pequeña. Basta]**. Besó a Birthday y él le metió la lengua en la boca y era asqueroso y empezó a tocarle sus trozos pechosos.

Dark saltó y le pegó a Birthday. "LA SEÑORITA HA DICHO NO **[Aunque esto me estaba dando mucho asco, debo recalcar que en ningún momento dijo "no"]**!"

-Gracias dark!- dijo ella desmayándose. Ningún hombre la había salvado tan fuerte antes. Podía sentir una sensación vibreante en su corazón. Esto era… AMOR? Y ambos tuvieron zu primer beso juntos **[1. No es por quitaros la ilusión, pero a ella la acaba de besar otro tío. 2. ¿No se había desmayado? ¿Quieres decir que Dark ha visto su oportunidad y la aprovechado, el muy rastrero?]** y fue tan romántico que Birthday tuvo que ir al baño y ponerse contento **[Este chico es asqueroso]**.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN JAPÓN**

El tío gordo había buscado a kira antiguo por todas partes en su apartamento y no estaba bajo el sofá ni nada. Solo quedaba un sitio por mirar… FUERA **[Ah, bueno, entonces ya lo tienes]**. Se vistió por primera vez en 20 años y salió fuera. Estaba tan gordo que tenía que correr **[¿Qué?]** y el ejercicio le libró de la grasa pero seguía estando todo arrugado **[L nunca ha estado arrugado]** y por eso se convirtió en L **[¿Qué dices?]**!

Los árboles estaban contentos y los pájaros lo estaban también y la gente Japonesa caminando alrededor diciendo cosas. Comió un pocky (s una cosa larga picuda hecha de barquillos y chocolate!) y miró debajo de todos los árboles. Hubo un pum detrás de él. Miró abajo **[El golpe fue detrás, merluzo]** … Y VIO UN LIBRO

La portada decía "CUADERNO DE MUERTE ANTIGUO" y de hecho lo estaba cantando una y otra vez **[¿El libro canta?]** al ritmo de dulce navidad como

CUADERNO DE MUERTE ANTIGUO

CUADERNO DE MUERTE ANTIGUO

CUADERNO ANTIGUO DE MUERTE

OH QUÉ DIVERTIDO ES MATAR

Y A LA GNT ENFERMAR **[¡Ey!]**

Lo cogió y apareció un shinigami. Era realmente bajito y chillón y tenía un mouhicano hecho de sangre y calaveras pero solo sangres y calaveras realmente pequeñas como ratones o algo.

 _ **EY SOY JOVENBLUD PRÍNCIPE DE LOS SHINIGAMI**_ dijo abrochándose su chaqueta de piloto.

-Hola San-Jovenblud **[¡Lo han canonizado!]**!- dijo L estrechando su mano **[Espera. ¿Sabes lo que es un shinigami? ¿Te parece normal que aparezca un monstruo así de la nada?]**.- Estoy buscando a kira antiguo. QUIEEEEEEEEEEEEERES ayudar?

 _ **SÍ PERO ZE YA QUE YA LE HAS ENCONTRADO**_ dijo jovenblud sacándole brillo a sus pantalones de quero.

-SPOILERS.- rodó por el suelo de la risa L y empezaron a mirar alrededor.

-Vale quién es kira antiguo.- dijo L **[Que no cambies de renglón cuando hable el mismo personaje, joder. Llevo toda la historia repitiéndotelo. Haz el favor de hacerme caso aunque solo sea una vez]** xq realmente estaba aburrido y quería ir derecho a la trama en lugar de tener hilarantes payasadas donde miraze bajo las faldas de muchachitos buscando a kira o algo.

 _ **ERES TÚ**_! bumeó Blud y todo el mundo en Tokyo le oyó! Estaban furiosos porque había estado matando a tíos durante siglos y todos formaron una gran turba para matarlo y comérselo **[1. ¿Comérselo? 2. ¿Por qué querría alguien matar a la persona que erradicó el crimen a nivel mundial hace siglos?]**.

-Cómo ha pasado esto?- rodó por el suelo de la risa L mientras les enviaba a sus abejas asesinas y los mataba a todos.

 **COMO PASÓ… EN EL PASADO**

 **El pasado de Inglaterra quiero decir**

Watari escibió el último nombre en su cuaderno de muerte. Cada tío malvado en el mundo estaba muerto. Ahora na die podría tener niños malvados **[La maldad no es puramente genética]** y vuestro día estaría salvado.

Pero un día aparecería un nuevo mal de un meteoro o algo! Sabía que ese día llegaría… pero cómo podría evitarlo? Tenía un plan! Usó su cuaderno mágico **[¿Qué cuaderno mágico?]** para invocar un nuevo cuaderno en el futuro (te era el cuaderno de muerte antiguo y ya sabéis como fue eso)! Entonces fue al mundo de los shinigami. Allí encontró un iracundo bebé abandonado por zu padre el REY DE LOS SHINIGAMI **[1. ¿Cómo sabía él que ese era el hijo del rey? 2. Dejando a un lado que los shinigami no pueden tener hijos, ¿cómo podría un rey abandonar a su sucesor sin que se supiese? 3. ¿Cómo pudo entrar en el mundo de los shinigami? ¿Por la puerta?]**.

-UN SALUDO MI MALDITO PATO.- dijo watari golpeando al bebé en el golpe de nariz para despertarlo.

 _ **Waa waa waa**_ dijo el bebé.

-TE CRIARÉ PARA QUE CONTINÚES CON MIS LABORES CUANDO MUERA QUE SERÁ NUNCA PORQUE TENGO LA PIEDRA FILOSUFUAL Y LA USARÉ PARA SER INMORTAL **[Entonces sigue tú con tus "labores" y deja en paz a la pobre criatura]** ASÍ QUE LA ÚNICA FORMA DE MATARME SERÁ UN COMBATE INDIVIDUAL CON UN OPONENTE DIGNO Y ADEMÁS TENDRÁ UN BIGOTE **[Eso o un disparo por la espalda, lo que llegue antes]**.- rugió Watari y se lo llevó a casa y fundó una escuela mágica como Hogwarts para criar al bebé él mismo **[Para eso no necesitas fundar una escuela]**.

-TE LLAMARÉ COMO TU COMIDA FAVORITA **[Y cambiaré de renglón aunque sigua hablando yo]**!- chilló watari sacando paredes a puñetazos del suelo con sus manos desnudas.- SANGRE! EXCEPTO QUE NECESITA SER MÁS MOLÓN ASÍ QUE SE DELETREARÁ BLUD.

Blud fensó que eso era realmente alucinante pero x era un bebé lo único que pudo hacer fue se tiró un pedo.

 **DE VUELTA EN AMÉRICA**

Light ahora era un adolescente e iba a la escuela. Además ahora tenía una hermana llamada sayu y estaba tan buena que Light tenía que pegar a todos los tíos que intentaban ser su novio cuando realmente era una lesbiana pero él no lo sabía pero afortundamente él era un capullo así que golpeaba a los novios de todos modo.

Encontró un cuaderno de muerte y ryuk estaba en su interior y bla bla ya lo habéis visto. Pero entonces las cosas cambiaron! ESCRIBIRÉ MÁS MAÑANA

ES MAÑANA Y ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO MÁS ASÍ QUE ALLÁ VAMOS **[¿Por qué escribes esto? ¿Es que crees que te estamos leyendo a tiempo real? Porque eso explicaría que nunca edites nada, incluso cuando cambias de idea en el mismo capítulo]**!

Un día Light se despertó e hizo sus estiramientos y se dio una ducha y batió mantequilla en sus abdominales para hacerlos más brillantes y fingir que tenía abdominales y se vistió y fue a kirear algunos tíos malvados… PERO HABÍA DESAPARECIDO!

-DÓNDE PUÑETERO PENE ESTÁ MI CUADERNO DE MUERTE?- maldijo y mamá Lights llegó y le echó la bronca por maldecir y le dio un culo cacheteado en el culo **[¿Qué?]**.

Una risa miterioza saqueó a través de la ventana como limonada humenando sobre el agujero del iceberg del titanic **[¿QUÉ?]**.

-He cogido tu cuaderno de muerte.- dijo la voz.- Te lo devolveré cuando mis malvados actos se hayan completado… O NO?

-Vale **[Madre mía, Light, qué manera de dejarle las cosas claras. ¡Así se hace!]**!- dijo light y sacó su game cube y jugó a sonic xq era el pasado pero la voz malvada… sonaba Japonesa fensó mientras hacía que sonic hiciese un giro.

 **De vuelta a la fiesta de pijamas en los 90s!**

Todo el mundo ahora estaba dormido **[Entonces ya no es una fiesta de pijamas]**. Near estaba desnudo xq había perdido todas sus peni tencias y todo el mundo había rodado por el suelo de la risa por su cuepo feo. Mello había sido desafiado a pegarse al techo así que estaba atrapado ahí por ahora. Tío Guay se había emborrachado con la cerveza Rgoers y había empezado a besar a matt que también estaba borracho **[Que son niños]** y todo el mundo había rodado por el suelo de la risa TODAVÍA MÁS.

Pero ahora estaban dormidos.

Hubo un rap en la ventana (NO COMO KAYNE LOL QUIERO DECIR UN RUIDO!). Dark se levantó y fue a la ventana. La abrió. Fuera vio una sombra sombreada sombreándose en las sombras. Dark se puso los calzoncillos **[¿Estaba desnudo?]** y salió fuera para investigar.

Había un montón de caramelos en el suelo y hacían una larga línea hacia el bosque alrededor de la casa Watari. Era el bosque de Sherlock y en tiempos antiguos Robin Hood y sus hombres felices habían rondado por allí matando a tíos por zu dinero y enterrándolo en zu cueva del tesoro **[1. Es el Bosque de Sherwood, no de Sherlock. 2. Robin Hood robaba, no mataba. 3. Robin Hood no se quedaba el dinero, lo repartía entre los pobres]**. Nadie sabía donde estaba esta cueva del tesoro y cuando los niños no estaban aprendiendo álgebra o siendo super alucinantes super agentes de L **[La figura de L todavía no existe en esta continuidad, merluzo]** iban aquí para buscar tesoro.

Dark siguió los caramelos pero estaba hambriento así que empezó a comérselos. Poco podía imuginar… QUE ESTABAN DROGADOS.

Siguió masticando y caminando y preguntádose por qué estaba teniendo todas esas locas alusinasiones de tíos hechos de sombra oscura con ojos hechos de sangre y dedos hechos de calaveras de presidentes muertos y una boca forrada de billones de tiburones todos mordiendo. Fensó que era alusinasiones… PERO NU LO ERAN **[¿Entonces por qué estaban los caramelos drogados? ¿Era para confundir al lector?]**!

Eventualmente consigió casa Robin Hoods. Nunca nadie había estado aquí antes porque Robin había hecho un hechizo que significaba que solo la gnt que estaba toa drogada podía verla **[No]**. Detrás de ella podía ver una extraña luz saliendo de una cueva…

Entró en la cueva y había más oro apilado a su alrededor del que había visto en toa su vida como mucho oro. Había monedas y tazas y espadas y cascos y collares y lanchas motorasy tanques y tuberías y pirámides **[Deja ya de comer caramelos, que te están sentando mal]** y mesas y sillas y cuchillos y tenedores y cucharas y estatuas de señoritas desnudas y caballos y un tren y cuatro flechas. Eran los tesoros antiguos de sir robin de hood!

En el centro de la habitación Dark fensó que había visto a un gran tío oscuro del tamaño de una ruca realmente grande con un mouhicano **[No. Los segmento de L y Dark son simultáneos y has dicho que Blud era pequeño cuando encontró a L]** hecho de sangre y calaveras y colmillos y epadas samuri y una chaqueta de cuero que estaba hecha con cuero humano y estaba sujetando a un tío payaso malvado más pequeño por el cuello **[Suelta a Pennywise ahora mismo o te juro que te abro en canal, shinigami retrasado]**.

El tío payaso malvado estaba llorando pero sus lluros nu pararon el trangulamiento.

-Bájame.- balbuceó y el agua de sus ojos y nariz salió volando por todas partes.

- _ **NO PORQUE NECESITO TU CUADERNO DE MUERTE PARA UN PLAN MALVADO**_.- dijo el tío grande.

Dark ignoró todo esto xq fensó que estaba alusinando… PERO NU LO ESTABA. De hecho no había drogas en los caramelos en absoluto **[¿Y cómo vio la casa de Robin Hood entonces?]** y Dark solamente fensó que las había xq fensó que los shinigami eran alusinasiones! OS ENGAÑÉ **[1. No. 2. Aunque hubiese tomado drogas, sus alucinaciones le parecerían reales. Nadie se quedaría tan tranquilo viendo algo así, y menos un niño]**!

El tío grande empezó a echar raices en los trapos del pequeño tíos y sacó un libro negro. Decía CUADERNO DE MUERTE en la tapa porque era un cuaderno de muerte.

El tío malvado iansó lejos al tío pequeño e hizo splash en una gran pila de epadas y empezó a llorar más.

- _ **CÁLLATE RUYK O TE METERÉ UN MAYO**_ ** _ **EN LA CABEZA Y HARÉ QUE LOS NIÑITOS BAILEN SOBRE TU CARA.-**_ dijo el tío grande y entonces sacó su propio cuaderno de muerte pero este decía CUADERNO DE MUERTE ANTIGUO y seguía cantando villancicos y esta vez era rudloph el reno de nariz roja.

CUADERNO DE MUERTE ANTIGUO

TENIA UN MALVADO PODER

Y SI ALGUNA VEZ ESCIBE EN ÉL

UN TÍO MALVADO SIN DUDA MORIRÁ

TODOS LOS DEMÁS SHINIGAMI

SOLÍAN REIRSE DE ÉL E INSULTARLO

NUNCA DEJARON QUE EL POBRE JOVENBLUD

SE UNIESE A LOS JUEGOS DE SHINIGAMI

ENTONCES UN DÍA NERBLOSO EN EL MUNDO DE LOS SHINIGAMI

EL REY DE LOS SHINIGAMI SE ACERCÓ PARA DECIR

"BLUD CON TU CUADERNO TAN PODEROSO

POR FAVOR NU NOS MATES ESTA NOCHE"

ENTONCES TODOS LOS SHINIGAMI MURIERON

TODOS GRITARON Y ENTONCES MURIERON

"CUADERNO DE MUERTE ANTIGUO

NOS HAS HECHO MORIR A TODOS"

- _ **Y ASÍ ES COMO ME CONVERTÍ EN EL REY DE LOS SHINIGAMI**_.- rugió Blud.- _**Y AHORA PARA HACER EL CUADERNODEMUERTE QUE SERÁ LA SALSA**_ *** _ **DE MI PODER MALVADO**_.- dijo aplastando el cuaderno de muerte antiguo y normal juntos para crear… UN CUADERNO DE MUERTE REAL **[No]**.

 **DESCUBRIREMOS QUÉ PASA DESPUÉS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO PERO AQUÍ OS DEJO UN ADELANTO!**

 **-** _ **HICE LO QUE ME DIJISTE MI COMPAÑERO DE PELO NEGREANTE**_.- dijo Blud haciendo una reverencia Japonesa.

-Bieeeeeeeen.- dijo L malvadamente.- Todo ha ido JUSTO COMO LO PLANEÉ.

 **JADEO!**

 **PONEDLO LA PRÓCSIMA VEZ PARA LA ÚLTIMA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA ESTA VEZ DE VERDAD!**

 **[Tengo varios problemas con este epílogo:**

 **1\. Hay una inconsistencia muy grave en las edades de los personajes. En este mismo capítulo ha admitido que en los 90 Dark era un niño y L un adulto de al menos 20 años. Sin embargo, en el capítulo 14 nos había dicho que Dark tenía 17 años y L 26. ¿Cómo ha pasado Dark en solo 6 años de bebé con pañales a adulto?**

 **2\. Además, hemos visto que alguien le quitaba su cuaderno a Light cuando este era adolescente pero el robo en sí del cuaderno pasó cuando Dark todavía era un niño. ¿En qué quedamos? Son gemelos.**

 **3\. ¿Qué ha pasado con Night? Lo último que supimos de ella era que entraba en la escuela con Dark y los demás pero ahora ya no está.**

 **4\. Si Ryuk había perdido su cuaderno de muerte, ¿por qué al principio de esta historia Light lo seguía teniendo? Porque en el capítulo 1 Dark y Light comparan sus cuadernos.**

 **5\. Se supone que Blud ha matado a todos los shinigami, pero Ryuk y TIOSEAFJ aparecen durante la historia (y en este mismo epílogo). Por no mencionar que el mundo de los shinigami estaba lleno todas las veces que algún personaje lo ha visitado.**

 **6\. No entiendo por qué le ha entrado esta manía de darle "sentido" a todo. Al final está estropeando lo que había escrito antes y creando muchos más problemas de los que ya tenía la historia]**

 ***La broma consiste en que ha puesto "nearly" (casi).**

 ****Un mayo es un palo alto con varias tiras de colores atadas. Cada niño coge una cinta y baila a su alrededor.**

 *****Ha escrito "sauce" (salsa) en lugar de "source" (fuente).**


	48. Epílogo 3: Dark Yagami

**Epílogo 3.**

 _EY TÍOS Y SEÑORITASTÍO_ **[¿Tías?]** _Y OTRA GNT QUIZÁ? ESCRIBESTO PERO ENTONCES TUVE QUE RESCIBIRLO MUCHO PARA CONVERTIRLO EN_ _ **EL VERDADEROSO FINAL ÉPICO A LA MAYOR HISTORIA EN LA HISTORIA DEL MUNDO! :-P**_ _Ziento que me llevase tanto pero espero que ameeeeeeeeeeeeeis este FINAL PARA ACABAR TODOS LOS FINALES_ **[A partir de ahora, cualquier historia que leáis acabará así. Siempre]** _!_

Blud miró el cuaderno de muerte real que estaba sentado en sus manos como un libro malvado sentado en sus manos **[1. Un libro no puede sentare. 2. Este es, probablemente, el mejor símil de todos los tiempos]**. Ruyk lo miró todavía más fuerte y era tan p-to guay que empezó a bailar en le sitio y se cayó y aterrizó en una montaña de heroína con sabor a manzana! (NA: POR ESO LE GUSTAN TANTO LAS MANZANAS XQ TIENE UNA DICCIÓN.) Dark empezando a reirse **[Recordemos que Dark es un niño que acaba de ver a dos seres monstruosos y sobrenaturales. Probablemente ha perdido el juicio]** y la cabeza Bluds se giró entera como la chica del exorcista y había una expresión enfadada en su cara y sus ojos eran tan grandes que eran cumo dos dirigibles explotando fuera de su cara en llamas y su sonrisa estaba hecha de dientes tan afilados que cada vez que mordía separaba nucleares y hacía pasar explosiones!

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL ESPACIO**

El cometa iba FIUUUUUUUUUUUU hacia la tierra! Yotsuba se puso de pie en el tejado mirando hacia abajo hacia el planeta. El cometa no era un cometa real xq venía de otro planeta y tenía un cohete en la parte de atrás.

-C-ÑO REALMENTE QUIERO UN PERRO **[Quiere dejar todos los cabos bien atados]**.- gritó yotsuba pero en el espacio NADIE PUEDE OIRTE GRITAR! Así que nadie zupo que quería un perro y estaba solo de la muerte que es por lo que estaba yendo a la tierra.

El cometa se ESTRELLÓ contra el mar y nadie supo qué era xq era como una nueva isla así que la llamaron AUSTRALIA **[Todo el mundo sabe que Australia apareció repentinamente en los 90]** y se fueron a vivir allí PERO POCO PODÍAN IMAHINA que yotsuba estaba allí siendo malvado y mierdas **[Pero si Yotsuba fue aliado de L]**!

 **DE VUELTA EN LA CUEVA**

Blud miró al cuaderno de muerte real de nuevo solo por si acaso seguía allí **[¿Esperabas que fuese a alguna parte?]** y entonces miró a dark.

- _ **PARECES UN ESTÚPIDO INOCENTÓN! CHICO!**_ \- gruñó Blud. Dark simplemente rodó por el suelo de la risa y se arrancó la camisa **[1. Iba en calzoncillos. 2. Eso debe de ser la heroína en el ambiente]**.

-Un estúpido inocentón haría ESTO?- preguntó y Blud miró todo hacia abajo y susurró " _ **no**_ ".

Dark le sacó el dedo a Blud y empezó a coger todo el oro robin hoods para poder venderlo. Era más rico que Michael felps (SI NU SABES QUIÉN ES MIRA LAS NOTICIAS LOL!) xq felps tenía 18 oros pero ahora dark tenía como 500 **[1. El "oro" al que te refieres son medallas, no lingotes. 2. Por aquel entonces, Michael Phelps no era famoso]**. _**"ESPERA TENGO UN PLAN PARA TI CHICO"**_ esnifó Blud y escupió un montón de moco pegajoso en el suelo y su moco era también un shinigami y de ahí es de donde viene el shinigami viscoso **[No hace falta que nos expliques el origen de TODO]**!

-Cuál estúpido gordo hombresangriento? Tu plan para mí es que te consiga un biberón para el bebé que eres tú!- dijo Dark **[Te estás jugando la vida muy tontamente, tú verás lo que haces]** y su corte fue tan radical que los demás shinigami se rieron de Blud **[¿No estaban muertos?]**.

- _ **ETNGO UN PLAN MEJOR.- espió blud.- COGE ESTE LIBRO Y ESCRIBE NOMBRES DE TÍOS MALVADOS EN ÉL…**_

-Pero no hay tíos malvados!- jadeó Dark.- Kira Antiguo los mató a todos en tiempo shakesperosos!

- _ **OH EN SERIO…**_ \- hubo un BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM tan alto que sonó como el infierno pero si el infierno tuviese un agujero negro en el centro y estuviese explotando-a-la-inversa y todos los nucleares del mundo estuviesen explotando a la vez para intentar salvarlo pero no era suficiente mientras el comenta BUUUUUUUUMEABA dentro del mar y era AUSTRALIA y yotsuba estaba allí y ya zabes. _**JUSTO A TIEMPO!**_

-Qué ha sido eso?- sonó Dark tratando de sonar todo tranquilo xq realmente estaba bastante tranquilo **[Eres idiota]**.

- _ **EL MAL VOLVIENDO…**_ \- sonrió Blud.- _**ASÍ QUE TE ACABO DE CONOCER Y ESTO PUEDE PARECER UNA LOCURA PERO AQUÍ ESTÁ EL CUADERNO DE MUERTE REAL PERO QUIZÁ MATA A TODOS ESOS TÍOS MALVADOS!**_ \- COMO LA CANCIÓN*!

-ALE!- dijo Dark y volvió corriendo a la casa wammy con un montón de oro apretado en sus pantalones **[En los calzoncillos, en todo caso]**.

 **PERO ENTONCES SE DESPERTÓ**

-Tío todo eso fue un sueño?- suspiró Dark.

-Nop!- dijo Mello xq seguía pegado al techo (MIRAD EL CAPI ANTERIOR SI HABÉIS OLVIDADO POR QUÉ PERO BÁSICAMENTE FUE RETADO A PEGARSE A SÍ MISMO AL TECHO ASÍ QUE SE PEGÓ A SÍ MISMO AL TECHO Y AHORA SIGUE PEGADO AHÍ XQ USÓ UN PEGAMENTO REALMENTE PEGAJOSO PARA PEGARSE).- Hiciste toda esa mierda loca **[¿Y tú que sabes? Solo le viste irse y volver]**!

-Eso está bien!- dijo Dark y encontró el cuaderno de muerte real bajo su almohada.- Ahora ha hacer algunas COSAS!

 **DE VUELTA EN LA CUEVA QUE SOLO FUE SUEÑO… O NO LO FUE [Ya nos has dicho que fue real, merluzo]?**

Un hombre coppión de culo arrugado con un chocolate en cada zapato y otro en su boca entró en la cueva frotándose las manos.

 **-** _ **HICE LO QUE ME DIJISTE MI COMPAÑERO DE PELO NEGREANTE**_.- dijo Blud haciendo una reverencia Japonesa.

-Bieeeeeeeen.- dijo L malvadamente.- Todo ha ido JUSTO COMO LO PLANEÉ.

-Cuál es tu plan.- preguntó Ruyk xq era demasiado estúpido para recordar cosas difíciles como planes y números de teléfono.

-Mi plan… ES CONSEGUIR UN TRABAJO COMO EL MAYOR DETECTIVE MUNDOS!- rió fuertemente L.- HABÍA PLANEADO ESTO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO! ENVIÉ UN MENSAJE AL PLANETA MALVADO HABLÁNDOLES DE UN PERRO MUY ESPECIAL **[Matadme ya]** …

 **EN AMÉRICA**

Hubo un ding dong. Mamá lights abrió la puerta Y UN DISPARO DE PISTOLA Y UNA BALA DISPARARON A TRAVÉS DE ELLA Y VOLÓ SANGRE POR TODAS PARTES! Afortunadamente no golpeó sus órganos e hizo splash en el muro así que estaba bien y no se dio cuenta **[Llámame loca, pero creo que notaría que me han disparado, incluso aunque no me hayan dado en ningún órgano vital]**.

-Hola.- dijo quitándose el vestido xq Soichiro no estaba allí y quería SEXO!

-Holaaaaaaaa.- zaludó el hombre en la puerta guardando su pistola.- He oído que tienes un perrooooooo.

-Por qué sí lo tengo!- dijo mamá lights.

-Me lo puedo quedaaaaaaaaaaar?

-Solo si me sexas ahora mismo **[A ver, es un buen trato para él: consigue un perro y además sexo]**!- dijo mamá Lights así que sexaron allí mismo en los pasillos así que la Mamá de Light pudo escribir un nuevo nombre en su cuaderno de sexo… YOTSUBA **[Acabo de caer en una cosa. Yotsuba solo ha venido a la Tierra porque quería tener un perro; el perro de la familia Yagami. Es obvio que sabe dónde encontrarlo. Entonces, ¿por qué su nave/asteroide ha aterrizado en mitad del Océano Pacífico?]**. Era batante bueno en sexar pero no tan bueno como cualquier otro con el que hubiese sexado antes.- Aquí está el perro!- dijo y le dio a Might Yagami! (DE AHÍ SACÓ AL PERRO **[Estás de un pesado con el perro…]**!)

-Graaaaaaaaaaaaaacias.- dijo el hombre y cerró la puerta… pero antes de marcharse COGIÓ EL CUADERNO DE MUERTE LIGHTS **[Que ya no existía]** Y LO PUSO EN EL ESCÁNER Y SE LO ENVIÓ A SÍ MISMO!

-Espera de dónde ha salido toda esa sangre?- cacareó la mamá Lights.

 **En los tiempos antiguos**

Watari era un niño y estaba andando por las calles de Londres. Miró al suelo y vio un bebé triste. El bebé esta triste porque era japonés y japón no había sido inventado todavía **[1. Si es japonés, obviamente Japón tiene que existir. 2. Japón es uno de los países más antiguos del mundo. 3. Obviamente ese niño es L, así que el tema de las edades se nos complica todavía más]**!

-HOLA MI PEQUEÑITO BALBUCEANTE CUBO DE CEBO?- dijo Watari.- TIENES UN PAÑO DE CAGAR (PAÑAL EN INGLÉS!) LLENO DE MIERDUSCA.

El bebé sonrió y miró fuertemente a Watari. Ay fue cuando Watari zupo… QUE ESE BEBÉ ERA L **[¿Qué?]**.

El L adulto salió de un charco de un salto.

-Ey abuelo!- dijo y agarró a watari y lo ató en una cuerda y en su propia corbata. Robó el cuaderno de muerte de watari y se lo tiró al bebé.- Veo que te has topado con mi PEQUEÑO PLAN.

Entonces un clon de watari salió del charco que era realmente un portal temporal **[¿Qué?]**. Se quedó de pie al lado de Watari y eran iguales! Excepto por el bigote…

-QUIÉN ERES EN NOMBRE DE LOS TROZOS PECHOSOS REINAS?- dijo Watari y alguien le pegó por ser malo con la reina.

-Este es tu clon. Es CASI igual que tú…- sonrió L.- Así que le llamaré… NEAR **[No. NO. ¡NO! ¡Te odio a ti y a tu estúpida historia de mierda! ¡Nos veremos en el infierno, ¿me oyes?! ¡EN EL INFIERNO!]**.

L sacó una sierra mecánica y DESTRIPÓ el bigote de Watari **[Watari era un niño en ese momento]** tan fuerte que todo el pelo cayó y lo ATESTÓ en la cara del clon.

-Bueno ahora él ES watari y TÚ eres near **[No]**!- rió L.- CASI MUERTO ES DECIR!- rió tan fuerte que empezó el incendio de Londres. L y nuevo near que era viejo watari saltaron en el charco del tiempo para escapar justo antes de que las llamas les atrapasen **[1. ¿Eso quiere decir que el clon y el L bebé han muerto? 2. ¿Por qué cambiar un Watari por otro? Es lo mismo]**!

 **EN INGLATERRA**

Near permaneció atado durante años y por eso todo lo que dijo en el Epílogo 1 fue "M MM MMMMMM MMMMMM. MMMM MMMM MM MMM MMMM MMM MMMMMMM MMMMM MMMM MM MM MMMM MM MM MMMM!" que realmente significa "SOY REALMENTE WATARI! NEAR ME ATÓ Y SE LLEVÓ EL CUADERNO DE MUERTE ANTIGUO PARA HACER EL MAL PA PODER GOBERNAR! (na: estoy super sorprendido de que nadie se diese cuenta! ERA OBVIO **[No]**.) Al final olvidó todo sobre watari y L le hipnotisó con legos así que empezó a amar los legos TANTO y fensó que los legos eran sexy e intentó sexarse a una señorita de lego una vez de lo que en el futuro Night se dará cuenta cuando lea su mente! No había razón para esto pero L fensó que sería divertido ver a watari besándose con lengua hasta la tercer base con un muchachito de lego. Y LO ERA.

Y POR SO TANTO wATARI COMO NEAR TIENEN EL MISMO COLOR DE PELO **[Has montado un lío enorme y estúpido solo para explicar una tontería a costa de estropear y enrevesar todavía más la trama]**! :O :I :O :I :O

Así que mientras tanto near que fingía ser watari estaba dominando la casa watari y usando todos sus poderes para entrenar a Dark para L y enviando mensajes a mundos alienígenas llenos de maldad para que así viniese más maldad a la tierra y entonces habría maldad y entonces la gente miraría a cosas y diría "salvadnos" y L estaría como "Ey tíos es bueno que tenga una escuela llena de detectives JUSTO PARA ESTO ;)" y le llamarían héroe Y TODO HABÍA FUNCIONADO **[No. En el primer epílogo vimos que fue Watari quien se presentó ante L y le encomendó la misión de ser un gran detective]**. Así que pasó eso.

 **PERO QUÉ PASA CON EL BEBÉ?**

De vuelta en Inglaterra antigua el bebé miró a los restos de Londres después del fuego y zupo que no había nada para él en Inglaterra. Así que el bebé creció y construyó un barco y navegó por todo el mundo hacia el océano vacio. Entonces sacó su Cuaderno de Muerte Antiguo y escibió "JAPÓN" **[Y Japón murió]** en él y un cometa salpicó en el mar y japón estaba allí y ahora tenía un hogar!

Quedaban cientos de años hasta el futuro así que el bebé PRACTICÓ y emprezó a aprender todo lo que existía para que algún día fuese el mejor detective del mundo.

 **AHORA TODO TIENE SENTIDO [Nada de lo que has escrito tiene sentido y, cuanto más escribes, más lo empeoras]**

Dark tenía su cuaderno de muerte real y estaba kireando tíos. Por error Ruyk consiguió un cuaderno de muerte para sí mismo y se lo dio a light. ESE ERA EL FALLO EN EL PLAN DE L. Cómo? DESCUBRIDLO.

-L!- rugió Watari.- TENEMOS UN MALDITO PELUCHOSO PROBLEMA!

L miró a la pantalla. -Un tío murió!- rodó por el suelo de la risa.- Y qué?

-QUE… DARK NO LE KIREÓ **[¿Y no podría haber muerto por causas naturales?]**!

QUÉ! L golpeó la mesa tan fuerte que no pasó nada porque era débil de la muerte.- CÓMO!

-Tenemos que encontrar al verdadero kira antes de que nos kiree!- paniqueó Watari presionando todos los botones a la vez. Accidentalmentt golpeó el botón de enseñar historial y apareció todo su historial de internet y había muchachitos desnudos en él **[¿Qué?]**! Pero ese no era el momento para muchachitos desnudos **[Nunca es el momento para ver pornografía infantil]** así que hizo click en salir poniéndose colorado y rojo y L le perdió el respeto **[Y no me extraña]**.

-Haré una conferencia de prensa!- dijo L e hizo la cosa de Lind L Taylor y murió como en el animey entonces fue cuaderno de videado de vuelta **[Que no era él, coño. Era un preso fingiendo ser él]**. (EL CUADERNO DE VIDA VINO DE UN CASTILLO MÁGICO QUE ADEMÁS ERA UN DRAGÓN EN CHINA **[1. ¿El castillo mágico era un dragón chino? ¿Qué? 2. En el capítulo 6, Blud dice que él le había dado el Cuaderno de Vida a L]** NU ES UNA HISTORIA INTERESATNE VALE).

Watari miró la lista de sospechosos. -LO HE REDUCIDO A UN SOLO TÍPO **[Explícame cómo]**.- watareó.

-Quién.

-LIGHT MELVILLE YAGAMI!

-Menuda coinksidenksiak! Tengo aquí a su hermano y también es kira! ENVÍALE PARA ACTUAR COMO UN ESPÍA!

PERO DARK LO OYÓ E JIRRUMPIOH!

-Qué has dicho!- dijo estando de pie sin camiseta delante de la bandera Americana que Watari tenía en su oficina por algún motivo incluso aunque él es Inglés.- Nunca traicionaré a mi familia **[Dice el que sacrificó a su hermana y humilló durante meses a su gemelo]**!- y volvió a su litera. Entonces vio a Mello!

Mató a Mello y Watari cumo en el Capítulo 2! TODO TIENE SENTIDO **[No. De hecho, si esto fuese como en el capítulo 2, Dark tendría que llevar una bata y L estaría al otro lado del mundo sin tener idea de lo que estaba pasando. Y, en cualquiera de los casos, matar a Mello era algo totalmente innecesario]**!

Volvió a América y decidió que haría todo lo que estuviese en su poder para derrotar a ese corrupto y malvado hombre que a veces se llamaba L **[Por aquí si que no paso. No me intentes vender a Dark como un paladín del bien y la justicia, porque todos sabemos que es el mayor hijo de puta de toda esta historia]**. Sería duro pero con un poco de ayuda de sus amigos y un poco de valor y un poco de corazón y una cosa de hombre grande quizá… PODRÍA SALVAR EL MUNDO **[Recordemos que esta es la misma persona que intentó destruir el mundo en más de una ocasión]**!

 _ASÍ QUE HABÉIS LEÍDO EL RESTO DE LA HISTORIA Y SABÉIS COMO ACABÓ ESO. DARK DERROTÓ A L… PERO PAGÓ UN PRECIO. UN PRECIO QUE TODOS TENDREMOS QUE PAGAR ALGÚN DÍA… EL PRECIO DE_ _ **DESTRUIR EL MUNDO Y TAMBIÉN EL MUNDO DE LOS SHINIGAMI**_ **[Pues por mí no hace falta que derrotes a L. Prefiero un dictador a la destrucción total]**

 _Pero hay una cosa que no habéis visto…_

 _Y empieza…_

 _Como_

 _Así…_

Light estaba perdiendo su verginidad! Estaba en su cama con la chica del autobús y no estaban sexando muy fuerte xq no eran muy buenos en ello. Pero eran lo suficientemente buenos… para embarazarla? :O

Nueve meses después EL MUNDO EXPLOTÓ EN LA LUCHA EMOCIONANTE. Pero hubo un superviviente que saltó al portal temporal en el charco a londres antiguo **[No. No, que te veo venir. No. BASTA]**! Y su nombre era… SAMANTHER. ALIAS LA CHICA DEL AUTOBÚS!

Porcue el bebé era uno que iba a traer mucho mal y muerte al mundo. -Te llamaré Light Jr.- dijo excepto que estaba tan exhausta de dar a luz que todo lo que pudo decir fue "Te… llamaré… L!"

Golpeó un relámpago e hizo bum a su alrededor mientras decía esas malvadas palabras.

 **[Le veo varios fallos a esta "revelación":**

 **1\. Aquí dice que Samanther dio a luz a L durante la batalla final, pero recordemos que ella participó y nadie mencionó en ningún momento que estuviese embarazada.**

 **2\. Si acababa de dar a lu viajar en el tiempo, ¿se supone que volvió al presente para acostarse con Dark y volver a quedarse embarazada en el mismo día?**

 **3\. ¿Con cuántos de sus hijos se ha acostado esta mujer? Ha tenido sexo con Light y Dark tanto cuando eran de su edad como cuando eran sus propios hijos.**

 **4\. Si ella era la chica del autobús todo este tiempo, ¿en serio Dark no la reconoció? Porque pasó la infancia con ella y llegaron a casarse.**

 **5\. ¿Se acostó con Light estando casada con Dark?**

 **6\. ¿Se acostó consigo misma en la orgía del capítulo 7?**

 **7\. Si cuando ya era mayor tenía un cuaderno de sexo donde apuntaba a todos los hombres con los que se había acostado, ¿por qué no aparecía ahí el nombre de Light?**

 **8\. ¿De dónde salió el portal exactamente?**

 **9\. ¿Qué parte de todo esto le da a L la capacidad de no envejecer?**

 **10\. Quiero recordar que fue Samanther quien mató finalmente a L atravesándole el corazón con una estaca.**

 **11\. ¿Por qué L se llama L? Sí, él ha intentado explicarlo, pero quiero recalcar que lo abandonó cuando era un recién nacido. Es imposible que recordase su nombre. Además, en varias ocasiones nos ha dicho su verdadero nombre, que no es L.**

 **12\. ¿Por qué L es japonés si ninguno de sus dos progenitores lo es y, además, el nació en América?**

 **13\. Espera. Light y L estuvieron liados durante mucho tiempo. Eso quiere decir…**

 **14\. Por no mencionar que Tío Siniestro convertido en mujer se acostó con Night en el capítulo 30 y L también se acostó con ella en el capítulo 16**

 **15\. ¿No dijo Samanther que era virgen? ¡Y ya había dado a luz la muy mentirosa!**

 **16\. Acabo de recordar que Tío Siniestro era exactamente igual que L, solo que un poco más alto. ¿Desde cuándo es Light así?]**

 **QUINIENTOS AÑOS DESPUÉS**

L y Dark habían tenido su batalla final. Samanther miró tristemente a su hijo golpeándole hasta la muerte. CÓMO HABÍA ESTADO TAN MAL PARA HACER AL BEBÉ MALVADO? Tenía una espada e hizo explotar el robot cuaderno de muerte **[Era un Cuaderno de Vida]** y apuñaló a L (COMO EN EL CAPÍTULO 42). Pero no le mató…

-Quién eres!- jadeó L.

-Tú madre!- lloró samanther **[Se supone que acaba de dar a luz y ha dejado al bebé recién nacido en el pasado. ¿Cómo sabe que ese es precisamente su hijo? ¿Y qué está haciendo Dark mientras tanto?]**.

-Acaba conmigo!- El color se le estaba desvaneciendo como una camisa en la lavadora.

-No hijo mío has cometido errores pero mereces otra oportunidad!- Él empezó a encoger también com una camisa en la lavadora. Pronto fue un bebé **[¿Por qué?]**. Samanther le dio un último beso.

-Antes de que me vaya… dime una cosa.- dijo L.- Quién es mi padre?

-Light!- dijo Samanther y le tiró otra vez de una patada dentro del portal al antiguo Londres.

-Esperaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaa.- dijo L pero ahora era un bebé **[Lleva varias frases siendo un bebé]**.

ASÍ QUE AHORA TODO TIENE SENTIDO **[En tu cabeza]**

EXCEPTO…

-Tío siniestro era mi padre…- pensó L antes de convertirse en bebé watari **[¿Qué?]**.- Eso significa que Light… ERA TÍO SINIESTRO!

LIGHT RIÓ MALVADAMENTE

-SÍ! PLANEÉ ESTO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO! TODOS ERAIS MIS PEZONES EN ESTE JUEGO DEL GATO Y EL RATÓN Y YO LA LLEVO!- brilló la cara Lights y era obvio que él también había sido contaminado por los poderes del cuaderno de muerte! Pues su cara que una vez había sido humana y pielosa era ahora shinigami y escamosa! Se recolocó el Mohicano **[NO. Otra revelación estúpida no]** hecho de sangre y calaveras y saltó sobre la moto hacia el pasado para encontrarse con watari **[Watari le encontró cuando era un bebé en el mundo de los shinigami]**. (NA: PORQUE SE HABÍA CONVERTIDO EN BLUD PORQUE HABÍA SIDO BLUD DESDE EL PRINCIPIO **[Eso no tiene sentido]**! HE AÑADIDO ESTA NA XQ LA GNT NO LO PILLABA **[Demasiado complejo para nosotros]**!)

Y entonces todo empezó de nuevo…

FIN

 **[Acabo de darme cuenta de una cosa:**

 **El padre de L es Light, que ha resultado ser Tío Siniestro. Tío Siniestro es hijo de Watari. Light es hijo de Soichiro. Por lo tanto, tanto Soichiro como Watari son la misma persona. Y todos sabemos que Soichiro es Dark.**

 **Al final, todo el mundo en esta historia es Dark Yagami]**

 _ESPERO QUE HAYÁIS DISFRUTADO ESTA HISTORIA! Si no decídmelo y la cambiaré ;_; PERO ES DEMASIADO BUENA PARA CAMBIARLA ASÍ QUE MEJOR QUE OS P-TO GUSTE!_

 _ **FIN x2!**_

 _ **ESCRITO POR D'ARKYAGAM'I**_

 _ **BASADO EN LA SERIE DEATH NOTE PERO MEJORADO POR D'ARKYGAAM'I**_

 _ **IDEAS DE ALGUNOS TÍOS DE TWITTER Y DE LAS CRÉTICAS A VECES! GRACIAS POR LEER TÍAS Y TÍAS CHICOSAS! VISITAD REALDARKYAGAMI EN TWITTER PARA MÁS DATO DIVERTIDO DE DARK AYGAMI!**_

 _ **DIRIGIDO POR D'ARKYAGAM'I**_

 _Las series de televisión hacen esas cosas donde pasan cosas graciosas después de los créditos así que ALLÁ VAIS_ **[Déjanos ir ya, por favor]** _!_

Dark estaba en la cocina comiendo un sándwich. Blud entró!

- _ **TENGO UN CHISTE!**_ \- aulló Blud tan fuerte que el sándwich se convirtió en un sándwich tostado.

-Cuál es?- dijo Dark.

- _ **TÚ MADRE.**_

Todo el mundo se echó a reir. Todos ellos hacen una reverencia para VOSOTROS la AUDIENCIA por ser tan alucinantes y se cierra el telón **[Esto no es una obra de teatro]**!

 **FIN x3**

 **FIN… XSIEMPRE**

 **Quizá :P**

 **[Y por fin hemos llegado al final.**

 **Lo que más me fastidia de esta historia, dejando a un lado que con los epílogos ha matado toda la gracia que pudiese tener el final sorpresa, es que el autor sabe mucho de Death Note. Ha visto la serie varias veces, ha visto las películas y leído las novelas y además conoce muy bien su propia historia, porque recurda pequeños detalles muy tontos que a los demás nos pasarían por alto. Pero nada de eso le vale. Aunque sabe las cosas, no las entiende, así que crea situaciones y deforma todo hasta hacerlo ridículo, cuando podría haber creado algo más interesante**

 **En fin. Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la historia. Para mí ha sido divertida e insufrible a partes iguales.**

 **Un saludo y os espero la próxima vez]**

 ***Se refiere a la archiconocida "Call Me Maybe".**


	49. Bonus 1: Sinsentido en Las Vegas

**Bonus 1.**

 **[Antes de empezar, me gustaría aclarar que estos bonus son capítulos únicos totalmente separados de la historia principal pero escritos por el mismo autor e involucrando a los mismos personajes. Tomáoslo como si todo esto estuviese pasando en un universo paralelo]**

 **CUADERNO DE APUESTAS** **~ Dark v a LAS VEGAS**

 _EY ESTE FIC ESTÁ BASADO EN UN ANIME LLAMADO KAKEGURUI SOBRE UNA ESCUELA DE APUESTAS Y NECESITÁIS VERLO AHORA MISMO_

Dark fue a Las Vegas. TA EN EL TÍTTULO! Allí había montones de casinos y Paris **[¿Te refieres a la reproducción de la Torre Eiffel?]** y cerveza y gnt que perdió todo su dinero y otra gnt que lo ganó todo.

-Lo que pasa en las Vegas se queda en las Vegas!- Dark soltó una risita. Samanther y Sayu y Light y Misa y Cybertakada que estaban en la limusina con rieron todos. Watari también estaba allí por skype xq nu hay las vegas en inglaterra **[¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con que él pueda o no viajar a Las Vegas con ellos?]**.

-BUENO MIS ESTADO AMERICANOSOS AMIGOS OS ENVIARÉ TODAS MIS LIBRAS BRITÁNICAS PARA QUE APOSTÉIS.- chelló en el skype y todo el mundo en la limusina tuvo que cubrirse los oídos xq era demasiado alto y los oídos de light empezaron a sangrar **[Watari es una banshee]**.

Todas las libras salieron del skype y todas ellas tenían la cabeza de la reina en ellas **[1. Las transferencias no funcionan así. 2. No sabía que Skype tenía esa función. 3. ¿Cómo se supone que váis a jugar con libras si estáis en Estados Unidos?]**.

-APOSTAD BIEN MIS BUENOS COMPADRES.- dijo marchándose haciendo bip.

Sayu cogió un puñado de libras y se las puso en las braguitas.

-Ey misa.- runruneó.- Ven y coge tu dinero.

-Tíos tíos tíos!- gritó Light.- Tendréis tiempo para sexxar después. Ahora mismo tenemos que GANAR EL CASINO para detener el PLAN MALVADO j-kiras.

-Quién es j-kira?- preguntó Cybertakada **[Esta mujer me representa]**

La limusina se detuvo. Y la conductora se dio la vuelta.

-ME PREGUNTO QUIÉN SERÁ.- guiñó ella **[No soy sospechosa]**.- Mi nombre es Yumeko Jabami escrito con J como j-kira **[Pegadle un tiro y acabad con esto, por favor]**.

-Jabami suena como Yagami!- dijo Near sorprendentemente. Estaba atado al techo así que nadie podía oirlo y solo estaba allí xq le necesitaban PARA EL PLAN.

-Qué plan?- preguntó Yumeko **[¿Ella puede oir al narrador?]**.

-Bamos a entrar en el casino y apostar y ganarlo todo y entonces j-kira que ama apostar aparecerá y podremos luchaRRRR!- replicó Light y Dark le dio una bofetada.

-NU LE CUENTES EL PLAN A LA GNT!- rugió y cribió Light en el cuaderno de muerte diez veces así que murió y desmurió diez veces **[No]**.

Llegaron al casino y to2 salieron.

-Puedo ayudaros a derrotar a Jkira xq me encanta apostar!- dijo Yumeko..

-Claro!- dijo samanther mirándola de arriba a abajo y viendo que ella también era lesbiana. Entraron y había una gran rueda **[¿Te refieres a una ruleta?]**.

Dark cogió todas la libras y las apostó todas al negro **[1. Gran estrategia. A ver si lo pierdes todo a la primera por idiota. 2. En los casinos se juega con fichas, no con dinero real]**.

-APUESTO TODAS LAS LIBRAS BRITÁNICAS AL NEGRO **[¿Todas? ¿Incluso las que no son tuyas?]**.

El malvado hombre de la rueda giró la rueda y paró…. EN EL ROJO

-JA JA HAS PERDIDO TODAS LAS LIBRAS!- dijo.

-ERROR! MIRA DE NUEVO.- y señaló a las libras que estaban realmente en el rojo NO EN EL NEGRO XQ LES HABÍA ENGAÑADO **[¿Me estás diciendo que Dark ha sido tan listo como para, sabiendo que el casino hace trampas, decir que apostaba a un color cuando realmente estaba apostando al contrario? No me lo puedo creer]**.

-M-ERDA.- y así s como derrotaron al malvado hombre de la rueda **[¿Qué?]**.

A continuación el black jack!

-Eres negro?- dijo Near

-No.- dijo black jack

-Eres jack?- dijo Near

-No.- dijo black jack

Y azi fue como supieron que algo iba mal **[¿Qué estoy leyendo?]**.

-Pégame!- dijo Cybertakada y black jack lo hizo. Pero cybertakada era más fuerte y le pegó de vuelta tan fuerte que él se convirtió en átomos y sus átomos volaron hacia el espacio y explotaron y volaron MARTE **[¿QUÉ?]**

Bajo la mesa estaba el verdedero Black Jack atado con cuerda de apuestas!

-GRACIAS POR LIBERARME TOMAD ESTAS FICHAS.- dijo y la segunda ronda estaba ganada **[No estoy entendiendo NADA]**.

Ahora solo quedaba un juego… EL PÓQUER

-M-ERDA.- dijo Samanther.- ESTE ES EL ÚLTIMO JUEGO QUE QUEDA. SI JKIRA NO APARECE AHORA NUNCA LE MATAREMOS **[1. Dilo más alto, a ver si no te ha oido. 2. ¿No se suponía que primero teníais que ganar al casino y luego aparecería J-Kira? 3. Vaya mierda de casino, que solo tiene tres juegos]**.

-Nu te preocupes.- sonrió Yumeko como un gato malo que lo era.- Tengo el presentimiento de que Jkira está más cerca de lo que pensáis….

Se sentaron en el póquer. Light fue con todo y perdió y desapareció. Sayu y misa se fueron a darse un meneo al hotel **[1. Están muy implicadas en el plan. 2. ¿Para qué demonios las han traído exactamente?]**. Cybertakada necesitaba recargada por el golpe. Near fue lanzado de vuelta a la limusina porque su parte estaba hecha **[Sinceramente, si le llevásteis allí solo para que dijese tonterias podríais haberle sustituido cualquiera de vosotros]**. Samanther nu podía jugar porque sus partes pechosas eran demasiado grandes y golpeaban sobre sus fichas. Entonces todo estaba en manos de DARK Y YUMEKO

-Apuesto…. TODAS LAS LIBRAS!- sonrió Dark. Yumeko jadeó y se puso colorada y se agarró sus partes xq las apuestas la hacían querer sexxar (ESTO ES VERDAD VED KAKEGURUI!)

-Oh hablo yo!- jadeó frotándose sus bultos pechosos y girando las cartas.- JA TENGO UNA ESCALERA REAL!- gimió poniéndose contenta

-BUENO YO TAMBIÉN!- dijo Dark girando sus cartas. ERA UN EMPATE **[Para los que no tengáis idea de póquer, esto es prácticamente imposible. Una escalera real consiste en tener el as, el rey, la reina, la j y el diez de un mismo palo. Es la mano más improbable y aquí ha salido dos veces]**

-Conozco tu secreto!- graznó Dark.- tú eras secretamente Jkira DESDE EL PRINCIPIO **[¡Qué sorpresa tan inesperada!]**!

-Bueno yo ze tU SECRETO!- dijo Yumeko.- tu esposa samanther estaba aquí para distraerme pero en lugar de eso…. YO LA HE DISTRAIDO A ELLA!

Dark miró bajo la mesa y SAMANTHER ESTABA ALLÍ SEXXÁNDOSE A YUMEKO

-Ta bien!- rugió él y se unió y el sexxamiento fue TODAVÍA MEJOR y TODO EL MUNDO ESTABA CONTENTO

 _O NO_

-Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja!- bramó Near en el asiento de atrás de la limusina.- Todo el mundo cree que Yumeko es Jkira pero realmente… ERA YO! Y NADIE ME DETENDRÁ AHORA **[Bien jugado]**!

Pero realmente Yumeko lo sabía y por eso él estaba atado en el coche y nadie volvió allí jamás y murió **[¿Qué?]**.

Y ASÍ ES COMO JKIRA FUE DERROTADO

 **FIN**

 **[No, espera. Necesito explicaciones:**

 **1\. ¿Cuál es el problema con J-Kira? Porque se habla de derrotarle y no sé qué, pero no sabemos por qué es una amenaza exactamente.**

 **2\. ¿No se suponía que a J-Kira le encanta apostar? ¿Cómo se ha podido resistir?**

 **3\. Si Dark envió a Near de vuelta al coche solo, ¿cuándo lo ha vuelto a atar Yumeko?**

 **4\. ¿Cómo descubrió Yumeko la verdadera identidad de J-Kira? ¿Es agente del gobierno? Porque voy a dar por sentado que no es casualidad que ella fuese la conductora de la limusina. ¿Y Dark contrató ese servicio de limusinas y pidió que ella fuese la conductora porque pensaba que era J-Kira desde el principio?. Y, en cualquiera de los dos casos, les habría bastado con arrestar al sospechoso en le momento, no necesitaban entrar en el casino.**

 **5\. ¿Yumeko ha dejado morir a Near a sangre fría?]**

 _VED KAKEGURUI OMG_


	50. Bonus 2: Los Memos del Hambre

**Bonus 2.**

 _EY TÍOS. LEO LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE Y ERA BUENO DE LA MUERTE Y QUERÍA ESCRIBIR UN FANFIC! Pero todavía no los he leído todos_ _LO SÉ. DE TODOS MODO QUÉ PASARÍA SI… DARK YAGAMI ESTUVIESE EN LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE! Esta es una historia corta como un capítulo único mientras escibo el epílogo así que DISFRUTAD! NU OS AZUZTÉIS AUNQUE S BASTANTE TERRRORÍFICO. ADEMÁS ESTE FIC ESTÁ AMBIENTADO EN EL FUTURO ASÍ QUE CATNISS TIENE COMO 20 AHORA._

Los pájaros en el distrito 12 estaban cantándose los unos a los otros y soltando flechas sobre la gnt así que era un baño de sangre **[Empezamos fuerte]**! Gnt estaba muriendo en todas partes y Catniss zabía que solo había una forma de sobrevivir. Tenía que… VOLVER A LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE **[Que alguien me explique la lógica de esta frase, por favor]**

Afortunado hoy era el día de los juegos del hambre y Effie estaba allí con sus pelotas y ahora estaba DESNUDA POR MODA **[Puede parecer una locura, pero esto es algo que Effie realmente haría]**. Catniss merodeó sigilosamente y cambió todos los nombres por su nombre **[¿Y por qué no se presenta voluntaria y se deja de tonterías?]**. Los pájaros seguían soltando flechas y matando tíos así que esa fue su distracción.

-Bienvenidos! Vamo a elegir un tío y una tía para JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE!- dijo effie y se aseguró de enseñar su pecho para las cámaras.- La tía va a ser… CATNISS EVERGREEN **[Se llama Katniss Everdeen]**.- Catniss subió al escenario e hizo un saludo y todo el mundo aplaudió.- Y el tío será… PEETA **[Peeta no tiene apellido, por lo que se ve]**.

-ESPERA!- gritó un atractivo extranjero. Estaba cuadrado y tenía tatoajes con TÍO en un mazado biceps y GUAY en el otro. Todas las señoritas se desmayaron y algunas de ellas tuvieron que correr a casa para ponerse contentas en el baño.- Me presento VOLUNTARIO.- dijo apartando a peeta de su camino y aterrizó en un montón de pan o algo XQ LE GUSTA EL PAN LO PILLÁIS **[No es que le guste el pan, sino que ES panadero]**!

-Para!- dijo peeta.- Catniss es mi piva!- cogió dus panes Franceses y los sostuvo como padas. Cortó alrededor cortando al hombre sexy pero no le hizo daño **[A ver, es que le está intentando apuñalar con pan. Esto no va a salir bien]**. Incluso lanzarle rollos de pan a la cabeza no le hizo nada. El hombre mejillonesco* cogió un pan para él y le cortó la pierna a peeta pero era su pierna robot así que estaba bien **[Voy a aprovechar este momento para recordar que Peeta tiene una fuerza bruta extraordinaria y podría partir por la mitad a Dark en cualquier momento]**.

-MI NOMBRE ES DARK YAGAMI Y ME PRESENTO VOLUNATRIO PARA LOS JUEGOS DEL HAAAAAAAAAAAMBRE!- rugió como un comentarista de lucha libre.

Catniss estaba alucinada! Iba a metuerse en eso con el hombre sexy **[Creedme cuando os digo que ella preferiría mil veces ir con Peeta porque ya tiene experiencia y confía en él]**! Empezó a planear cómo matar a la otra gnt con sexo **[No]**. Pero primero tenían que ir al capitolio **[Entonces, ¿el problema de los pájaros y las flechas ya se ha solucionado o qué pasa?]**!

 **EN EL CAPITOLIO**

Los tíos de la moda estaban allí. Cinna tenía una idea para OTRO FUEGO XQ NO TIENE NUEVAS IDEAS Y S UN IDIOTA POR QUÉ LE GUSTA A LA GNT **[Porque es un hombre del Capitolio que se ha dado cuenta de la basura de sociedad en la que vive y lo que muchos tienen que pagar para que unos pocos, él entre ellos, vivan como reyes. Es loable que una persona que lo tiene todo de su vida por el bienestar de los demás y por lo que considera justo]** pero catniss tenía una idea mejor **[Dime que no van a salir desnudos]**.

-Quizá deberíamos entrar desnudos **[Le voy a matar]** para mostar que nuestros poderes sexys combinados serán imparables!

Cinna estaba triste xq le gustaba el fuego pero zabía que esta era una idea imparable. Eran tan sexys que cuando en desfile ambos gnt del distrito 7 se pusieron cachondos tan fuerte que murieron.

-DOS MUERTOS Y DIEZ POR CAER.- rodó por el suelo de la risa Dark **[Vamos a ver si sabemos contar, Dark. Si participan 12 distritos y cada distrito aporta 2 participantes, ¿cuántos enemigos tienes en total? Y acuérdate de contar a tu compañera, que ahora os reís mucho pero luego os váis a tener que matar el uno al otro]**.

Las otras gnt en los juegos eran estos tíos

Del distrito 1 eran un chico llamado near que olía raro y una chica llamada samanther

Del 2 eran mello y matt (mello estaba vestido de mujer)

Del 3 eran hal y cybertakada

Del 4 eran L y la mujer del mostrador

Del 5 eran Watari y Takada normal **[¿Qué?]**!

Del 6 eran Misa y Ckira

Del 7 eran unos tíos aleatorios que estaban muertos

Del 8 eran mamá lights y light!

Del 9 eran Rue y Comadreja (DEL PRIMER LIBRO SALIERON DEL LOS JUEGOS VIVAS XQ COMADREJA ENCONTRÓ UNA MÁQUINA DEL TIEMPO **[Lo normal. Por no mencionar que ambas son mujeres]** )

Del 10 eran Naomi y Khoas

Del 11 eran la chica del autobús y Blud

Y del 12 eran nuestros buenos amigos dark y catniss!

 **10**

 **9**

 **8**

 **7**

 **6**

 **5**

 **43**

 **2**

 **1**

 **QUE EMPIECEN LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE!**

Khoas fue el primero en morir xq se le olvidó cómo coger un cuchillo y lo agarró por el extremo equivocado y sangró hasta la muerte **[Por mucho que te hayas hecho un corte en la palma de la mano, dudo seriamente que te puedas desangrar por ahí]**!

Rue y Comadreja sacaron su máquina del tiempo y se fueron volando de nuevo **[1. No es así como funciona una máquina del tiempo. 2. ¿Y los organizadores no les requisaron la máquina antes de empezar? 3. Si la tenían desde el principio, ¿para qué llegaron siquiera a la arena?]**!

Mamá lights intentó hacer galletas venenosas pero se le olvidó decírselo a light y él chupó la cuchara y él también murió!

Samanther y Dark zabían que tenían que hacer equipo pero dejaron que Catniss se les uniese también xq la única cosa que la gnt de la tele quería ver más que un romance era un trio sexy!

Blud apuñaló a la chica del autobús y se la tiró a near pero near era un nenaza y salió corriendo y ella cayó y aplastó a hal. Matt y Mello intentaron traicionarse el uno al otro pero ambos se traicionaron el uno al otro al mismo tiempo y se apuñalaron el uno al otro y murieron.

-ESE ES UN MALDITO MONTÓN DE MOQUEANTES MUERTES.- dijo watari mirando a la cartagería con una lágrima en su ojo xq alguien se lo había apuñalado.- ME PREGUNTO QUÉ BOLLO CESPEANTE HACEEDOR DE BASTARDOS SERÁ EL SIGUIENTE.- pero entonces fue apuñalado y fue él.

Cybertakada estaba ocupada enrollándose con hal pero se enrolló demasiado fuerte y lo aplastó **[Esta es la segunda vez que Hal muere por aplastamiento en lo que llevamos de capítulo]**. Estaba tan triste que se suicidó con galletas venenosas.

Mamá lights murió de vieja **[Por supuesto]**.

Khaos encontró las avispas y era el rey de las avispas y le mandaba hacer el trabajo sucio **[1. Khaos ha sido el primero en morir, a menos que Khaos y Khoas sean personajes distintos. 2. Supongo que te refieres a las avispas mutadas genéticamente que aparecen en el primer libro y ducho MUCHO que nadie las pueda controlar]**! Pero no eran avispas de verdad así que le picaron hasta la muerte **[¿Qué?]**.

Ckira sacó su cuaderno de muerte PERO NU TENÍA UN BOLÍGRAFO! Así que cogió la sangre de Watari y cribió con ella y mat la mujer del mostrador y a takada normal y entonces intentó matar a catniss pero nu lo sabía escribir y cribió ckira en su lugar y murió **[1. ¿Cómo ha llegado de "Catniss" a "Ckira" exactamente? 2. ¿Es "Ckira" su verdadero nombre? 3. Entonces supongo que "L" y "mujer del mostrador" son nombres reales también]**.

Dark y Samanther y Catniss estaban ocupados teniendo un trio y peeta estaba mirando enfadado pero cachondo y de pronto zupo que la había perdonado por esto xq lo estaba haciendo para sobrevivir y aprendiendo nuevos movimientos sexys para usarlos con él después!

Light fue disparado por las bolas de fuego **[Pero que él había muerto envenenado]** y Naomi pisó un bomba y murió y Misa intentó lavarse el pelo pero se ahogó.

Así que solo quedaban unos cuantos tíos!

Dark Samanther y Catniss terminaros su trio y salieron corriendo para ver qué hacer a continuación! Entonces una flecha golpeó a samanther en el hombro y murió **[Nadie muere de una flecha en el hombro. A no ser que esté envenenada, claro]**.

-NU HE SIDO YO LO JURO.- jadeó catniss **[¿Cómo ibas a ser tú? Estás a su lado]**. Dark vio a un tío de pie como a un metro rodando por el suelo de la risa.

ERA NEAR. Y ESTABA CERCA!

-JA JA TU SEXY MUJER TETA HA SIDO FLECHEADA EN LA TETA **[¿No era el hombro?]**.- chelló near y los otros pájaros se le unieron y eso tornó loco a dark así que apuñaló a near en el estómago y salió sangre por todas partes.

-Has visto eso catniss!- murmuró Dark pero se giró Y CATNISS ESTABA MUERTA. Blud estaba de pie allí partiéndose de la risa y golpeándola con su pada una y otra vez para hacer que hiciese ruidos graciosos.

-PAJARÁS POR ESTO!- rugió dark y puso cuchillos en sus manos como lobezno y corrió contra blud para pegarle un puñetazo. Blud levantó su pada… Y CORTÓ LA CABEZA DARKS

 **QUÉ?**

Near se despertó en su habitación en casa watari.

-GUAU TODO ESO FUE SOLO UN SUEÑO LOCO.

Entonces miró hacia abajo y vio el cuchillo en su estómago y entonces zupo que realmente no era un sueño!

 **QUÉ DE NUEVO?**

Entonces dark se despertó y realmente había sido un sueño xq los juegos del hambre no son reales recordáis!

 **TODAVÍA** **[Sorprendentemente, estoy de acuerdo contigo]**

 _Yuju eso ha sido divertido!_

 ***Ha escrito "mussely" (mejillonesco) cuando quería poner "muscular" (musculado).**


	51. Bonus 3: Terrorífico Yagami

**Bonus 3.**

 **DARKER YAGAMI! DARK YAGAMI SE VUELVE OSCURO!**

 _S HALLLLLLLLLOWEEN! Halloween es el momento más terrorrífico del año xq s el momento del año que da miedo y fantasmas y mierda. Todo el mundo talla calubazas como en caras pero nolas hacen lo suficientemente terroríficas xq siempre son dos ojos y una boca y no como una rana o algo_ **[¿Te dan miedo las ranas? Qué triste]** _. Así que x DARK YAGAMI es la HISTORIA MÁS TERRORRÍFICA DE TODOS LOSTEMPOS tiene que ser 6666x MÁS TERRORRÍFICA PARA HALLOWWEEN! Preparados_

 _Listos_

 _Fataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasma*!_

Un día (y ese día era Halloween) Dark Yagami estaba con el móvil comiendo PASTA SINIESTRA** (LO PILLÁIS?) y whatassapeando con muchachitos sexys y enviándoles fotos de su cosadehombre **[¿QUÉ?]** lo que le llevó mucho tiempo xq era grande y difícil de descargar **[¿Tan fea es?]**. Entonces APARECIÓ UN NUEVO MENSAJE

-hola lol soy un muchachito sexy.

Así que Dark le envió su cosadehombre **[Va directo al grano]**.

-TE PILLÉ EN REALIDAD SOY L.

-M-ERDA.- maldijo Dark como un libro parlante con palabras feas en él como m-erda.

-Ey ahora que tengo tu ATENSHIOUN hay una COSA que me gustaría enviarte **[¡Cuidado, Dark!]**.

-Esi terrorrífico xq s Halloween sabeh y ese es el momento más terrorrífico del año excepto el DÍA DE BLUD que es tan terrorrífico que no lo ponen en los calendarios normales solo en los catalogadosX **[¿Qué?]**.

-quiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiizaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.- whatssapeó L de vuelta. Envió también una foto de su cosadehombre pero era tan pequeña que Dark fensó que era un emoticono de una calubaza y eso la hizo extra terrorífica.- lee la historrrrrrria y podría hacerte cagarte en los pantalones como un bebbé incluso aunque no eres un bebbé.

-Como sea dijo Dark y clickeó el link.

 _ **NO-LUZ Y MÁS OSCURIDAD LAS AVENTURAS DE DARKER YAGAMI**_

 _Era un día caluroso y No-Light vino a casa de la escuela_

-Me parto recuerdo esto **[Claro, porque ver caminar a Light bajo el sol es lo más divertido que nos ha pasado nunca]**.- se partió Dark y puso un emoticono de me parto para mostrar lo mucho que se estaba partiendo en ese momento que era el partimiento más fuerte de la historia de los partimientos **[¿Qué dices? ¿Estás bien?]**.

 _-Mmmmmmmm, O NO?_ \- dijo L y Dark fensó que se estaba riendo de la gente que nu pueden recordar bien y se enfadó.- _Sigue leiendo mi colega de nariz bulbosa solo sigue leiendo…_

 _Caminó en la puerta principal para encontrar a su padre Soichiro y su madre (NA: nu puedo recordar su nombre lo siento_ **[No empecemos]** _!). La cabeza Soichiros era una CALAVERA y estaba toda agrietada como un huevo cuando golpeas con una cuchara y trozos de cerebro y sangre y yema estaban goteando en llamas y había caras malvadas en el fuego y cada cara tenía una docena de sirenas en su boca pero estas eran el tipo de sirenas malvadas que tenían colmillos de vampiro y podían cantar canciones buenas de la muerte para hacer que los barcos se volviesen locos y matar gente_ **[¿Qué?]** _. La mamá de Light no estaba allí xq era REALMENTE FRANK EINSTEIN (NA: Pensaba que Frank Einstein era un hombre monstruoso verde con tornillos pero la gnt dice que es un doctor así que supongo que ella es un hombre doctor verde_ **[Si no lo sabes tú]** _?) Parecían sorprendidos de verle._

 _-Mamá papá qué está pasando?- les preguntó Light_ **[¿No se llamaba "No-Light"?]** _._

 _-Light tenemos algo que contarte.- dijo su padre mientras jugaba con su bigote que estaba hecho de PELO DE BRUHA!._

 _-Este es tu hermano gemelo ~ Darker Yagami.- dijeron ambos juntos, y señalaron al tío en el rincón de la habitación._

-QUÉ C-JONES!- dijo Dark excepto que eran palabras en su teléfono y no en su boca que estaba SECA DE TERROR.- Eso nu pasó xq Soichiro tenía piel y mamá lights no era Einstein xq él apareció después para el jeto científico entre Samanther y Night **[1. Relájate, que solo es una historia que ha escrito L. No hace falta ponerse nervioso. 2. ¿Cómo sabe L todo esto? Porque él no estaba allí cuando pasó y, quitando las partes "terroríficas", todo es igual. 3. Este chaval cree que Einstein y Frankenstein son la misma persona]**!

La pantalla dijo "L está escribiendo un mensaje TERRORRRRRÍFICO" y entonces "lo terrorrífico? Esto todavía ESTÁ POR LLEGAR!" replicó L.

 _Darker era exactamente igual que No-Light excepto que él tenía pelo ROJO SANGRE y estaba vestido como Mello (PORQUE HABÍA ABIERTO A MELLO EN CANAL Y LO USÓ COMO TRAPOS TRAS SACAR TODO EL CHOCOLATE ). Se levantó y caminó a través de la habitación._

Relámpago hizo CHASHASHASHSAHHHASSHHH fuera pero fue solo una coniencedencia.

-Vale eso ha sido bastante terrorífico de cagarse.- admitió Dark pero entonces el relámpago hizo CHASHAHSHCHASSHHHHAS de nuevo y las luces EXPLOTARON POR TODAS PARTES y una golpeó el coco Darks y lo tuvo que tirar por el retrete y coger otro pero entonces en lugarde tirarlo en el váter lo voció en la almohada lights como un troll e hizo la cara de problem. PORBLEM **[No, es "problem"]**?

Ahora estaba oscuro y los lobos estaban aullando en el cementerio que soichiro había puesto en el jardín para ahorrar **[Explícame como ahorras teniendo un cementerio en tu jardín, por favor]** y misteriosos dedos babeaban arriba y abajo por la espalda darks haciendo baba en su espalda **[¿Qué?]**.

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigue leyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeendo o los dedos se volverán más babuhosos….- dijo L y Dark tuvo que seguir leiendo xq etos dedos eran lo suficientemente asquerosossss ya **[¿Has probado a intentar quitártelos? Como idea]**.

 _-Hola hermano! Soy Darker!- dijo salpicando sangre desde sus colmillos venenosos y ofreció la mano de Mello para que se la estrechase._

 _-Cómo habéis podido no contarme esto?- vampirogriteó No-Light como loco._

 _-Le enviamos a un orfanato de alto secreto en Gales (s una ciudad en Inglaterra) donde aprendería a ser el siguiente L. No se lo podemos contar a nadie xq s alto secreto y kira podría averiguarlo y Kira podría intentar matarlo.- dijo Frank Einstein. (NA NO HE PODIDO HACER ESTO MÁS TERRORÍFICO_ **[Por si no os habíais dado cuenta ya, la historia de L es en realidad el primer capítulo de la historia principal copiado palabra por palabra pero cambiando algunas cosas para que sean más "terroríficas"]** _)_

 _Light estaba loco y golpeó a UNA MUJER MAYOR TAN FUERTE QUE SE CAYÓ._

 _-Me voy a mi habitación! Vamos Slayu (NA como Sayu pero como la banda Slayer)!- dijo y Slayu (la hermana MALVADA de Light lol!) le siguió por las escaleras._

 _-Lo siento no-light quería contarte lo de Darker pero SATÁN puso una MALVADA maldición que hacía que si decías su nombre morías y por eso todo el mundo que ha dicho DARKER ahora está muerto_ **[¿Por qué tú sigues viva? Y tus padres también han pronunciado su nombre y parecen estar bien, dentro de lo que cabe]** _._

 _-No pasa nada!- replicó No-Light.- Tuyo mi hermana y sé lo mucho que me odias!_

 _-Gracias Light!- se abrazaron_ **[Terrorífico]** _._

 _-Espero no estar interrumpiendo nada!- Era Darker._

 _-Ven Darker tengo algo que enseñarte.- dijo No Light y entraron en su habitación (los padres de Light habían convertido el ataúd de light en un doble ataúd (sé lo que estáis pensando psikópatas hay MUCHO acercamiento! ACERCAMIENTO CON CUCHILLOS ES DECIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR!))._

-SI PILLO AL CICLÓPATA QUE CRIBE ESTA MIERDA MALA PONDRÉ SU CABEZA DENTRO DE LA BOCA D UN ZORRO **[¿Qué culpa tiene el pobre zorro?]**.- gritó Dark y los murciélagos gritaron con él.

-oj jo jo jo- dijo L de vuelta como un santa malvado aunque s muy pronto para navidad. (NA SANTA Y SATÁN TIENEN LAS MISMAS LETRAS? ES SANTA COMO SATÁN O UNO PLAGIÓ AL OTRO COMO ESAS PELÍCULAS QUE VES EN EL LA TENDA COMO LARRY POTTER? LE DIO SATÁN ZU NOMBRE PARA QUE LA GNT PENSASE QUE ERA SANTA Y DEJASEN ENTRAR EN SU CASA AL SINIESTRO HOMBRE ROJO AUNQUE FUESE LA ÚLTIMA COSA QUE HARÍAAAAAN **[Lo hemos perdido]**?)- lee más y lo encontrarás.

-Vale pero voy a saltar al trozo bueno.- dijo Dark y fue a las lesbeanas.

 _Mientras tanto de vuelta en la habitación de Slayu Slayu y Misa estaban ambas en rupa interior. Sayu llevaba un montón de tatuejes y pendientes y calaveras en cada caja torácica y Misa llevaba un bikini con purpurina en él que decía "TE(ta)ASUSTO". Misa se soltó el pelo y le dijo a Slayu "estás muy buena de un modo siniestro_ **[Por supuesto]** _"_

 _Sayu se inclinó y empezó a enrollarse con Misa de un modo siniestro_ **[¿Cómo se hace eso?]** _. Rapidamente desabotonó el bikini de Misa y se cayó al suelo dejándola en tetas. Sayu se quitó entonces sus propias calaveras y estaba desnuda por debajo. Misa chilló mientras Sayu empezaba a bajar y vampiro muerdear su cuello._

 _De pronto hubo un golpe en la puerta. Slayu maldijo y fue a la puerta. Abrió la puerta a y era… Darker!_

 _Parecía contento y dijo "mi hermana es lesbiana!" (NA: ES EL FUTURO AHORA ASÍ QUE LA GNT ESTÁ CONTENTA SOBRE LA GNT LESBEANA Y GAY) Sayu se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda y cerró la puerta de golpe de un modo siniestro_ **[¡Pero si es ella la que se ha llevado un susto!]** _._

 _-QUE TE J-DAN PERVERTIDO! FRANK EINSTEIN Y SOICHIRO NUNCA DEBERÍAN HABERTE VUELTO A ADOPTAR.- gritó._

 _-Lo siento Misa pero tendremos que hacer esto en otro momento.- dijo Sayu._

 _Misa le guiñó de vuelta y dijo "Eso espero" y sonrió. Cogió sus trapos y se los puso y ahora era un vampiro así que voló por la ventana gritando para que nadie la viera_ **[Pero oirla seguro que la oyeron]** _._

-Eso sigue estando muy bien.- murmuró Dark y fue a más lesbeanas **[Céntrate, que tu objetivo es dar miedo. ¡No te dejes llevar!]**. Si hubiese mirado sus notificaciones de whatssap jubría vesto "O NO :-["

 _Slayu y misa estaban apoyadas en la nevera sexando realmente fuerte_ **[Lo hemos perdido]** _y misa estaba gritando xq la cornamenta magnetarios hecha de biblias puestas del revés la seguía empujando._

 _-97%!- jadeó slayu subiendo las apuestas._

 _-No… podré…!...HACER… LOOO- chilló Misa._

 _-98%!- jadeó slayu. Estaban frotándose tan fuerte que estaban haciendo relámpagos y los relámpagos deletreaban palabras que daban MIEDO como MIEDO y ASUSTADO y SOY UN FANTASMA en el cielo y DIECISIETE BOY SCOUTS murieron de MIEDISMO._

 _-OMGGG._

 _Cybertacada sacó su metro de sexo que era como las gafas de dragonball z. "S MÁS DEL NOVENTA Y NUEVE PORCIENTOOO~OOOO!" gritó de un modo siniestro como en ese vídeo que le guta a todo el mundo en internet por alguna razón pero siniestro_

 _-ESTAMOS EN UN CIEN POR CIEN DE SEXAMIENTO.- dijo misa entre siniestros grititos._

 _-LO SÉ!- dijo sayu.- AHORA DEBEMOS ELEVARLO MÁS TODAVÍA.- y puso una mano cubierta de tatuajes en los bultos pechosos de misa._

 _-OH NO ESTO ES DEMASIADO BUENO.- gritó.- ESTO ES COMO 100.9% DE SEXAMIENTO AHORA. SI NO PARAS ME MATARÁS._

 _PERO SLAYU NO OYÓ A TIEMPO. LLEGARON AL 101% POR CIENTO DE SEXAMIENTO Y LOS TROZOS PECHOSOS MISAS SE ENCENDIERON COMO UNA BOMBA NUCLEAR. HUBO UN BUM Y ENTONCES SALIERON ONDAS DE SEXO CON TROZOS DE SANGRE Y TAL Y MATÓ A TODO EL MUNDO. DARKER ESTABA DESPEDAZADO COMO UN RASCACIELOS HECHO DE TELAS DE ARAÑA EN EL DÍA DEL TORNADO. MAMÁ LIGHTS SE ESTRELLÓ EN EL MURO. TODOS LOS DEMÁS TAMBIÉN MURIERON_

 _-AJ JA JA!- dijo… BLUD_

-Hostia puta.- dijo Dark como su madre.

-te estás asustaaaaaaaaaando?- escupió L?- Están tus braguitas llenas de váteres **[¿Qué dices? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quieres hablar de ello?]**?

-Como zea. Están secas como un deserto **[¿Acaba de confirmar que sí lleva braguitas?]**. La única gnt que se está azutando aquí eres tú.

-sigueeeeeeeeeeeee leyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeendo.- dijo L pero realmente no había lido más así que solo estaba zuponiendo que se ponía siniestro de la muerte **[Entonces, ¿esto no lo ha escrito L? Pensaba que sí]**. PERO LO HACÍA.

 _-QUÉ HA PASADO?- dijo TIOSEAFJ mirando el big bang (LO PILLÁIS? BANG COMO SEXAMIENTO PERO TAMBIÉN COMO EXPLOSIÓN PERO TAMBIÉN COMO LA SERIE THEORY XQ SHELDER TAMBIÉN ESTÁ MUERTO AHORA)_

 _-Lo he hecho! He matado a darker yagami con su única debilidad, lesbeanas…._ **[Bien jugado, Blud, bien jugado]** _\- dijo Blud.- Y ahora he GANADO! GANADO! GANADO! GANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADO!_

 _Para celebrarlo abrió todos los grefos de sangre del planeta blud y pronto todo el universo estuvo lleno de sangre y todo el mundo murió menos blud que estaba a salvo de los venenos del plátano de sangre._

 _EL SINIESTRO FINAL._

-Oh vete a la m-erda eso no daba miendo en absoluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuto.- escribió Dark y tuvo que presionar mucho la U para escribir todas las Us **[Fascinante]**.

-Mmmmmmmm….. tú ganas.- escribió L de vuelta.- Deberías llamar a L para decirme que no era terrorífico **[*suspiro*]**.

-LO HARÉ O MI NOMBRE NU ES DARK YAGAMI.- y marcó L.

-HOLA SOY WATARI CÓMO PUEDO SERTE DE ASERVENCIO **[Hombre, pues si me dijeses qué significa "aservencio" yo te lo agradecería]**?- chilló Watari en el teléfono como un gritador loco.

-Sí Me Gustaría hablar con L para decirle que es un TONTO que se asusta con HISTORIA DE BEBbÉS.

-ESTOY REALMENTE APENIFADO MI MARAVILLOSO CHAVALO PENDIENTEADO DE CUCHILLO PERO L….

-qué…..?

-L…. ESTÁ MUERTOOOOOO **[Madre mía, qué sorpresa tan inesperada]**!

-AJAJAJAJAJJAJA!- dijo el fantasma en whatssap y entonces dark vio que no era whatssap! ERA EL CUADERNO DE HABLAR A TÍOS MUERTOS **[¿Me puedes explicar cómo demonios has confundido un móvil con un puto cuaderno?]**! Y ENTONCES EMPEZÓ A SALIR SANGRE DE SU MÓVIL **[Pero, ¿no estabas hablando por el cuaderno?]**! Y SE DERREMÓ POR TODAS PARTES INCLUSO EN SUS PANTALONES! NADÓ PERO HABÍA DEMASIADA SANGRE Y NO PODÍA RESPIRAR! Y ENTONCES SUPO…. QUE LA HISTORIA ERA CIERTA. XQ ÉL NO ERA DARK YAGAMI

ERA

 _ **DARKER YAGAMI**_

 _ **BU!**_

 _ **EL FINAL MÁS SINIESTRRO POSIBLE!**_

 _ **Ziento si ha sido demasiado terrorífico Si lo ha sido imaginad que llegó un hada y la sangre era toda un sueño**_ **[¿Y para qué queremos al hada entonces?]** _ **PERO NO LO ERA REALMENTE**_

 **[Bueno, si algo hemos aprendido con este capítulo es que, si envías fotos de tu pene a desconocidos, te pasarán cosas malas. Tenedlo en cuenta]**

 ***Originalmente ha puesto "here you gost" y, aunque "ghost" (fantasma) está mal escrito, ha hecho un buen juego de palabras a partir de "here you go" (allá vais).**

 ****Para el que no lo sepa, un "creepy pasta" es una historia de terror. Aquí ha querido hacer una broma con que está comiendo "pasta siniestra", porque es Halloween, y coincide con el nombre de esta clase de historia. Creo.**


	52. Bonus 4: Con escotes y a lo loco

**Bonus 4.**

 _Ey! ASÍ QUE NETFLIX ESTÁ HACIENDO UN DEATH NOTE! PELÍCULA! pero ellos nu tienen al TÍO MÁS IMPORTANTE xq appppppstan. EY NETFLIX CUANDO HAGÁIS LA SEHKGÜELA TENÉIS QUE INCLUIRLE_ **[Sinceramente, creo que Dark tiene demasiada clase como para salir en esa mierda]**

 _ASÍ QUE CRIBÍ ESTE FIC PARA MOSTAR LO QUE PUDE HACER DARK YAGAMI! PREGUNTÉ A LA GNT DE TWTITER (ZOY REALDARKYAGAMI XQ JAY UNO FALSO!) Y DIJERON HAZ UN CUADERNO DE TETA ASÍ QUE AQUÍ ESTÁ!_

 **EN UNA CUEVA EN JAPÓn**

Un montón de gnt entra en una cueva con trajes espaciales y robots y qué están haciendo?

ESTO

-PUEDO VER EL OBJETIVO RECIBIDO CORTO **[Creo que no has entendido como funciona el lenguaje militar]**.- dijo un soldado

-ACTIVAD LAS AGARRADERAS! REZUBUDO!- dijo hal linder que era el jefe de la misión

-AGARRADERAS INISHIADAS!- y salió una agarradera y agarró un MYSTERIOSO CUADERNO

-CON CUIDADO!- radieó Hal linder y la agarradera soltó el libro sobre un bolígrafo y cribió HAL LINDER **[¿Qué me estás contando?]**

-OH NO! ATENTOS!- dijo el soldao y agarró el libro de nuevo pero era demasiado tarde.

-QUÉ C-JONES?- dijo Hal pero seguía siendo demasiado tarde **[Ni que soltar un taco fuese a solucionar algo]**!

Porque tenía…..

TETAS

porque era…..

 **CUADERNO DE TETA**

Imaginad que la O es una teta o algo.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL BAJO SECRETO DE L**

L estaba sentado en su silla estampando caramelos de mierda en su boca que estaba abierta con cortes como la jokers para poder ponerse más dulces dentro. Watari llegó sinverguenceando como un sinverguenza sosteniendo su té xq s británico. "ARMO L! chilló "HAY UN NUEVO KIRA

-qué sorpresa.- gruñó L tragándose una ballena asesina de chocolate.- s otro yagami. Siempre s un p-to yagami.

-NO ESTA VEZ MI JOVEN PANZADULZOSO DESESPERANZADO!- y le enseñó a L un whatssap de los yagamis que decía yo no **[Eso suena a prueba irrefutable]**.- Y ESO NO S TODO! MIRA LA TELEVISIÓN.

y encendió la televisión pero estaban en anunsios y tuvieron que esperar a que las noticias volviesen después deltiempo.

-Bienvenidos de nuevo a las noticias!- dijo una presentadora de televisión que era una señora a uno que era un hombre.- ahora hay noticias de un nuevo kira y s totalmente una lokura. Todo el mundo lo llama kiRACK* como una broma (LO PILLÁIS?)- dijo ella.- Ahora os enseñaré lo que hace.

-Eso suena mal.- dijo el hombre de las noticias poniéndose todo sudado.

-Alguna vez has hecho un crimen?- dijo la mujer de las noticias y el hombre de las noticias dijo no.- ESO S UNA MENTIRA PORQUE LANZASTE UN PEZ DESDE UN CAGACIELOS SOLO PARA VER COMO SE APLASTABA Y GOLPEÓ A UN NIÑO Y EL NIÑO SE VOLVIÓ EN PARTE PEZ **[1. ¿Qué? 2. Si lo sabías, ¿por qué no se lo contaste a la policía en su momento?]**!

todo el mundo en el estudio de noticias jadeó.

-no!- dijo el hombre de las noticias.- nu me hagas esto!

-Kirack dale a este hombre una lección **[Esta mujer ha hecho una acusación pero no ha presentado ninguna prueba. Yo solo lo digo]**.

-Nooo-o-o-o.- dijo el hombre de las noticias y entonces hubo un bum y TENÍA BUSTOS REBOTANTES.- Sí j-der en realidad esto s genial.- dijo bamboleándolas. La mujer de las noticias le dio un puñetazo en la cara y entonces FUE CUADERNO DE TETEADA TAMBIÉN y las suyas se volvieron el doble de grandes además.- así que estoes lo que kiRACK hace y s muy guay y si quieres- y la palabra fue pitada porque era la televisión.- como yo entonces comete todos LOS CRÍMENES.

Watari apagó la televisión.

-ASÍ QUESE ES EL ROLLO D ESE MOLESTOSO KIRARK **[Eso parece, pero tú ya lo sabías, ¿no? Recuerda que fuiste tú quien informó a L de todo el asunto]**. HACE QUE LOS TÍOS MALOS TENGAN MENEANTES Y HACE SUS MENEANTES MÁS GRANDES SI YA TIENEN MENEANTES.

-Eso nu suena tan mal.- dijo L. Cogió dos blobulos de caramelo y se los estrelló en la camisa.- Mira ahora tengo tetas lol.

-EL MALDITO PROBLEMA ES QUE TODO EL MUNDO QUIERE GRANDES TROZOS PECHOSOS. CAMARADAS Y CABASEÑORAS ESTÁN HASIENDO CRÍMENES PARA QUE KIRACK LOS ENCUENTRE Y LOS TETEE **[Me gusta que el autor está confesando sus más profundas fantasías en este capítulo]**.- dijo Watari y entonces hizo un PUÑETAZO BRITÁNICO en la CARA LS.

Hubo un sonido como de cajas torácicas creciendo y entonces watari las tuvo también **[¿Cómo ha sabido Kirack que le has pegado un puñetazo a L? ¿Os está espiando?]**.

-LO VES?

-M-ERDA! VAMO!- dijo L y sacó su coche de policía que era realmente un uber pero él cribe policía en la puerta y una señora policía lo conducía cepto que ya nu era una señora policía xq había grafeteado LOS ELEFANTES APESTAN en un zoo para poder tener mayores bolsas rebotantes y funcionó. Mientras conducían L miró fuera a todo el caos (PERO NO KHAOS LO PILLÁIS? XQ ESTÁ MUERTO? O NO **[Cállate]**?)

había una señora mayor golpeando una estatua del tío que inventó los libros y cada golpe hacía que sus tetillas se volvieran más y más grandes **[No, en serio, ¿el tal Kirack es omnisciente?]**. Había un tío de sándwiches poniendo tomates en los sándwiches cuando la gente decía "SIN TOMATES" solo para poder tener redonbotantes lo sufisientemente grandes como para poder usarlas como una mesa y ahorrarse dinero en mesas **[¿Quién iba a querer comer sobre las tetas de un hombre?]**. Había un basurero prendiéndole fuego a todos los contenedores pero a nadie le importó xq era un basurero y nu era un crimen **[Sí que lo es]** y él nu tuvo las tetillas que tenía todo el mundo.

 **ENTONCES EN LOS ESTUDIOS DE TELEVISIÓN**

Fueron al estudio de televisión y L salió en la televisión como en el principio de DEATH NOTE **[Por enésima vez: ese no era L, sino un convicto que fingía serlo por orden suya para poder confirmar sus hipótesis sobre Kira]**!

-Vale kiRACK este es EL PREBLEMA!- dijo L.- Voy a arrestarte! A no ser que me des trozos tetillosos qué espero que nu pase!- entonces pasó.

-JA!- rió rió L como un leprekorn detective pringoso con burbujas que lo era.- TE HE ENGAÑADO! Fensabas que este mensaje televisado iba para el mundo hentero pero realmente solo estaba yendo A UN SITIO…. EL BAJO SECRETO DE K ALIAS KHAOS **[1. Khaos es su nombre y K su alias. 2. ¿Me puedes explicar cómo has deducido que el culpable era Khaos? 3. ¿Cómo has podido emitir solo a una base secreta? Porque es secreta, ya sabes. 4. Si el equipo de Hal Linder fue el primero en encontrar el cuaderno, ¿cómo lo consiguió Khaos? Porque es cierto que se cayó y le dio tetas a Hal, pero eso no le impediría quedarse el cuaderno]** MI HERMANO MALVADO! O mi clon o algo no me acuerdo lol.

Así que volvió al uber de policía pero nu se pudo subir xq los pechitos conductoras eran tan grandes que ahora llenaban todo el coche. Si L nu arreglaba esto pronto TODO EL MUNDO ZERÍA CUBIERTO POR TETAS Y MORIRÍA

Así que en su lugar tuvo que coger un helicóptero y aterrisó en la casa Ks y bajó por la chimenea como santa PERO MOLÓN Y TETACULAR

-TÚ!- dijo Khaos con miedo ante la himuagen del pálido hombre tembloroso cubierto de azúcar **[¿Eso te da miedo?]** con pistolas de policía **[Ah, vale]**.- QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES?

-Quiero arrestarte por ser un kira incluso aunque nu hayas matado gnt.- dijo L destrozando cosas como un poli malo.

-Pero no estoy hasiendo nada malo!- dijo Khaos de vuelta.- Todo el mundo quiere tener montañas de leche y le estoy dando a la gente lo que quiere **[A ver, razón no le falta]**!

-Pero tuyo estás haciendo que cometan crímenes!

-So es xq….. EL CRIMEN ES BUENO!- garabateó Khaos y sus ojos se igualaron **[¿Es un camaleón?]** y empezó a escribir en su cuaderno.

-QUÉ C-JONES.- dejo L y soltó sus pistolas. Ca yeron al suelo y empezaron a rodar mientras se convertían en glándelas mamarias

-Mi plan malvado- dejo Khaos.- el cuaderno de teta puede convertir cualquier cosa en teta. Y cuando todo el mundo está contento con sus cajas torácicas escibiré….. LA TIERRA **[Te voy a decir una cosa. Si convertir la Tierra en una teta era tu objetivo, ¿por qué no lo has hecho desde el principio?]**!

-No!- dejo L pero era demasiado tarde! Khaos cogió un lápiz y escibió

LA TIERRA

podía sentir el mundo temblando como un terremoto pero sexy. Todo se volvió todo tembluroso. Khaos se estaba riendo por todas partes incluso cuando la casa empezó a derrumbarse. L corrió fuera de la casa. Todo lo que podía ver era temblequeantes hasta el horizonte y en el borde había una montaña gigante que era el trozo medioso **[¿El pezón?]** .

-Noo he fallado.- dijo tristemente pero entonces llegó watari meneando sus meneantes.

-NU ME HAS MALEDUCADO FALLADO COLEGA TAMBALEANTE.- dijo feliz.- TODO EL MUNDO ESTÁ CONTENTO AHORA. AHORA NO HAY GUERRA O CRIMEN O TRISTEZA XQ EL MUNDO ES UN SENO (NA he buscando palabras británicas para cajas torácicas!) Y NU PUEDES ESTAR ENFADADO CUANDO TAS MIRANDO UNA DOMINGA.

y era cierto. El mundo era perfecto y lleno de pas y todo el mundo construyó una gran estatua de K. todo el mundo estaba triste de que muriese cuando su casa se derrumbó y deseaban haber podido sexar con él pero ese era un pequeño precio que pagar

 **FIN [Espera un momento. Habías empezado este capítulo diciendo que lo escribías para demostrarle a Netflix lo que Dark Yagami es capaz de hacer, pero no ha aparecido en ningún momento. Esta es una historia sobre L]**

 **PERO ESPERA! OS OIGO PREGUNTAR!**

 **DÓNDE ESTABA DARK YAGAMI [Exactamente]?**

la cámara hace zoom en algunos escombros. De pronto aparece una mano! Khaos sale escalando! Y se quita su máscara! Y S

DARK

P-TO

YAG

P-TO

AMI!

Sonríe a la cámara y dese "ME ECHÁBAIS DE MENOS!" y hay una GUITARRA ROCKEANDO!

 _ASÍ QUE GNT DE NETFLIX! ESA DEBERÍA SER LA PELÍCULA DE DEATH NOTE_ **[Habría estado mejor que lo que hicieron, desde luego]** _. S TAN P-TO GUAY! HA HECHO LA PAS MUNDIAL Y BULTOS PECHOSOS Y HE VISTO UNA TETA EN VUESTRAS SERIES ORIGINALES ASÍ QUE TENÉIS PERMITIDO TENERLAS EN NETFLIX!_

 ***Kirack es un juego de palabras entre Kira y "rack" (escote).**


	53. Bonus 5: Cañón de culo de vacío

**Bonus 5.**

 **CUADERNO DE KEIJO! DARK YAGAMI Y LA CAJA TORÁCICA MALDITA**

- **Era hallowe** en y aunque la casa **[¿Aunque la casa qué? ¡Termina las frases, maldita sea!]**

No había ni una criachura removiendo ni siquiera…. un fantasma.

Near se meó en los pantalones tan fuerte que se derritieron.

-WTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTF.- chelló mientras era eyectado a través la ventana por un chorro de pis.

-ME PARTO.- se partió Dark partiéndose. Pero no se partió durante mucho tiempo. Xq Near… MURIÓ **[Conociendo a Dark, en realidad eso le haría reirse todavía más]**

-Y esto es lo que pasó hace un año esta misma noche!- le dijo Dark con una sonrisa malvada… A NEAR

-WTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTF.- chilló el fantasma Nears y también fue eyectado a través de la ventana y doble murió y se convirtió en dos fantamas **[Por supuesto]**.

Y AHÍ ES DONDE LA HISTORIA PUEDE EMPEZAR DE VERDAD!

IMAGINA AQUÍ LA CACIÓN DE EXPEDIENTEX

TUURIIRUURIIRUURUUU

RUURIIRUURUURUURUUUU

Y ENTONCES ENTRE EL TÍTULO VOLANDO TODO

 **DARK**

 **YAGAMI**

 **Y**

 **LAS**

 **CAJAS**

 **TORÁCICAS**

 **MALDITAS!**

Y SALE SANGRE Y ESCUCHAS UN GRITO DE MUJER… PERO UN GRITO DE TERROR O UN GRITO SEXY? ES UN MISTERYO… PORAHORA!

DEBES ESTAR ASUTADO PARA ESTE FIC ASÍ QUE DEBERÍAS QUITARTE LOS PANTALONES Y PONERTE UN SAPATO EN LA CABEZA Y ENTONCES TARÁS ASUTADO DE QUE LA GNT PUEDA ENTRAR Y VER TODO LOS NO PANTALONES Y CABESAPATO **[Yo no sé si esta señor es un genio o si sencillamente es idiota]**

 **UN AÑO DESPUÉS… EN HALLOWEEN!**

Samanther que tenía las cajas torácicas más grandes del mundo y Sayu que no las tenía pero seguía no estando mal y Misa que también era una lesbeana estaban tallando caluvazas en la cocina. Todas las caluvazas eran terroríficas excepto aquellas que eran sexys. Había una con un vampiro en ella y una con Blud en ella haciendo el dedo y una con cajas torácicas de mujer.

-LOL Sabéis qué sería gracioso?- preguntó Samanther chupandose zumo de caluvaza de los dedos toda sexy.

-Un chiste?- dijo Misa **[Sacrificadla ya]**.

-Si hacemos una luija y traemos de vuelta el fantasma de Near que doble murió hace un año esta misma noche?- dijo Sayu **[Que extrañamente específica]**.

-Iba a decir un chiste pero eso suena p-to genial!- dijo Samanther y cogió otra caluvaza y la talló como una luija y entonces encendieron todas las caluvazas como velas **[Querrás decir que encendieron las velas de dentro de las calabazas, porque la fruta no arde]** y se cojieron las manos pero no por razones sexys solo para traer de vuelta los fantasmas de near.

-NEAR….. LEJOS….. DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTÉS? [LO PILLÁIS. ES UNA BROMA BASADA EN **TET** -ANIC* [LO PILLÁIS? COMO CAJAS TORÁCICAS DE MUJER? ELLO UN DOBLE CHISTE!]- Hubo un arañazo en el texo como si un montón de ratas estuviesen masticando en el tejado. Todas las velas se volvieron terroríficas y llegó el viento y se quedó oscuro y en la oscuridad…. ESTABA NEAR!

-LOL Esto es increible.- dijo Misa pero entonces Near hizo la cosa en la que giraba su cabeza en redondo justo para mirar a Misa

- _Tú tú tienes tienes bonitas bonitas cajas torácicas de mujer cajas torácicas de mujer-_ dijo porque era un doble fantasma y decía cosas dos veces

Su cabeza giró incluso más lejos para mirar a Sayu e hizo "WHOA WHAO" y legos salieron disparados de sus orejas

- _TÚ TÚ TIENES TIENES LOS LOS AÚN AÚN MEJORES TROZO TROZOS PECHOSOS PECHOSOS_ **[Mira, la idea es original pero abandona el barco, por favor]** _!_

-Lol chúpate esa MISA **[Te recuerdo que es tu mujer]**.

Pero entonces la cabeza Nears se puso aún más gireante como una p-ta serpiente o algo xq quería ver….. SAMANTHERS

Tuvo un doble sangrado de nariz y el chorro casi le eyectó por la ventana para convertirse en un 3-veces fatasma PERO NO LO HIZO **[Pues menos mal]**

 _-PIPITO PIPITO GRILLO GRILLO ESAS ESAS SON SON LAS LAS P-TAS P-TAS MEJORES MEJORES CAJAS TORÁCICAS CAJAS TORÁCICAS DEL DEL MUNDO MUNDO._

Samanther le zacó un dedo a Sayu y un dedo a Misa por un totla de dos dedos **[¿Qué dices?]**.

- _PUEDO PUEDO MIRARLAS MIRARLAS MÁS DE CERCA MÁS DE CERCA?_ \- preguntó el doble fantasma Nears y a Samanther le dio pena porque era un doble fantasma y nunca había visto antes lechebotantes y además ella estaba contenta de la muerte xq había dicho que las suyas eran las mejores y siempre puedes fiarte de un doble fatasma.

-Sa mirad a ESTAS perdedores [NA es una broma pero todavía no lo sabéis **[Ahora ya sí]** ].- dijo arrancándose la camisa y era un sujetador hecho por la nasa debajo xq eran la única gnt que podían construir un sujetador que pudiese sujetar sus meneantes xq eran tan grandes que tenían gravedad.

Near se acercó a mirar Y SE PERDIÓ EN SU GRAVEDAD [NA esa era la broma **[Felicidades]** ]. Un fantasma EN CADA DOMINGA!

 **AHORA EMPEZARÍA LA MALVADA MALDICIÓN**

Dark estaba en su habitación con Night haciendo ciencia mágica en el superordenador. Light estaba mirando y estando todo como "EY KE ES ESO?" "EY ES ESO MATRIX?" "EY PUEDO JUGAR A MIITOMO EN ESO?" xq es un idiota y ni siquiera tenía ningún amego en miitomo de todos modo xq nadie juega a miitomo ahora así que s estúpido.

Sonó un ESPECTÁCULO [ESO TAMBIÉN ES UNA BROMA. ES UN SECRETO EL POR QUÉ PERO DARÉ UNA PISTA: ESPECTA-CULO ;] **[Sutil]** ] y Dark fensó que era solo Light siendo un idiota de nuevo

PERO NU LOE RA

Quiero decir que en parte lo era porque Light estaba asustado y se le cayó la estrella de la muerte de lego nears que llevó como 2 semanas construir incluso aunque solo era una pelota de fútbol con la cabeza darth vaders pegada **[¡Entonces no era de lego!]**

Dark cogió su Cuaderno de Todo por seguridad y Night cogió su Cuaderno de Sexo por sexedad y Light cogió su cuaderno de muerte y todos

uferon ecaleras abajo y lo que vieron era aluciante **[¿Por qué has cambiado de renglón a mitad de frase?]**

Samanther estaba en la mesa solo con su bikini de la NASA y Sayu y Misa también estaban vestidas para la piscina **[En mitad de la noche de Halloween, en Octubre. Por supuesto]**. Saltaron y giraron sus culos para empujar a Samanther fuera de la mesa **[¿Qué?]**.

Pero Samanther hizo una voltereta y presionó su caja torácica hacia fuera y Sayu y Misa salieron rebotadas como globos de un tren del terror [lo pilláis? HALLOWEEN!] y rebotaron en las paredes y se quedaron KOEADAS

-Ke pasa?- picó Light

-Están haciendo… KEIJO!- sonricionó Dark

-Qué es eso?

 **PAUSA**

ASÍ QUE AQUÍ ENTRO YO! YO! EL VERDADERO DARK YAGAMI! EN TWITTER SON REALDARKYAGAMI! Y COJO UNA SILLA Y ME REPANTINGO COMO UN TÍO GUAY Y COJO UN PROYECTOR Y DIGO ESTO

-ESTOY AQUÍ PARA DAROS LA INFORMACIÓN SOBRE KEIJO EN UNA SUPER NA!

-ASÍ QUE ESTE ES EL TEMA **[Que no cambies de renglón si sigues hablando tú]**.

HAGO CLICK Y APARECE UN POWERPOINT DE NOZOMI Y SAYAKA LUCHANDO CULOS LA UNA CONTRA LA OTRA

-KEIJO ES EL MEJOR ANIME Y DEBERÍAS VERLOS AJORA MISMO PARA ENTENDERLO Y QUIZÁ PONERTE CONTENTEADO ;) ;) ;) :0 PERO SI NU PUEDES ENTONCES S SOBRE UN DEPORTE JAPONÉS DONDE MUCHACHITOS TIENEN QUE LUCHAR CON SUS CULOS Y CAJAS TORÁCICAS PERO TIENEN SUPERPODERES COMO CAÑÓN DE CULO DE VACÍO O HIPNOSIS DE TETA (PUEDO DECIR TETA EN FANFICNET **[Ya lo has hecho]**?) Y MANOS SIKIKAS DE CULO Y CELERACIÓN DE TIRAR DE LAS BRAGUITAS Y TAL.

HAGO CLICK DE NUEVO Y VÉIS A NOZOMI HACER UN CAÑÓN DE CULO DE VACÍO Y EL VACÍO ES TAN FUERTE QUE LOS TRAJES DE BAÑO DE TO2 LE SON ARRANCADOS Y POR ALGUNA RAZÓN ZUZ PECHOS NO TIENEN LOS TROZOS CIRCULARES EN EL MEDIO **[¿Los pezones?]** PERO ZIGUE SIENDO COMO SEXY

ENTONCES LA RUBIA HACE UNA HIPNOSIS DE TETA Y ESO ES TODAVÍA MÁS SEXY

-ASÍ QUE ESO ES! QUE OS VAYA BIEN PERDEDORES ME SALGO PARA CRIBIR MÁS DEATH NOTE PARA NETFLICKS!- Y ME VOY VOLANDO EN MI HELICÓPTERO ESPACIAL DE NETFLICKS

 **DESPAUSA**

-Wow gracias Real D'ark Yagam'i **[O sea, que los personajes sí pueden oir al narrador]**!- dijo Night y miró a Samanther.- Por qué acabas de keijoar a nuestras amegas?

-Nu he podido evitarlo!- gimió Samanther.- Hay un doble fatasma poseyéndome y me hace keijoar a to2 y si no le detenemos CONQUISTARÁ EL MUNDO XQ NO HAY TETORRAS (PUEDO DECIR ESO? ELLO NO TETAS) EN EL MUNDO QUE PUEDAN DRRUTAR A LAS MÍAS.

-No tan rápido!- alegreó Dark y cogió el cuaderno de todo y cribió "HAZ QUE NIGHT TENGA MEJORES BULTOS PECHOSOS QUE SAMANTHER"

PERO EL CUADERNO DE TODO EMPEZÓ A ARDER

-M-ERDA SE ME HABÍA OLVIDADO QUE EL CUADERNO DE TODO ARDE SI LE HACES HACER COSAS IMPOSABLES **[1. Llevas toda la historia usando el Cuaderno del Todo para hacer cosas francamente imposibles. 2. Si es un Cuaderno del Todo debería poder hacer cualquier cosa. 3. Si sabes eso es que ya lo has hecho arder antes y, por lo tanto, ya no deberías tenerlo]**. I S IMPOSABLE QUE HAYA MEJORES BULTOS PECHOSOS QUE LOS SAMANTHERS! POR ESO ELLA MI NOVIA TE QUIERO NENA.

-Pero qué podemos haceeeeer?

Mamá Lighst entra y había sido keijoeada también aunque ella futura Samanther xq tenía que esconder sus meneantes para que la bomba del cerebro de Dark nu explotase **[El que tiene la bomba en el cerebro es Soichiro y voy a suponer que habrá visto desnuda su mujer alguna vez]**.

-TENGO UNA IDEA…- jadeó Night mientras cogía el cuaderno de todo **[Que ha ardido]**.- QUIZÁ MIS CAMPANIÑAS NUNCA SEAN TAN MEJORES QUE LAS SAMANTHERS…..PERO NO DECIR NADA SOBRE MI CULO.

Así que ecribe "HAZ QUE NIGHT TENGA LOS MEJORES TÉMPANOS **[¿Témpanos?]** DEL MUNDO" y el Cuaderno del Tojo hizo zuz malvadas pero no malvadas chispas y las chispas volaron alrededor de sus piernas y su parte de atrás se convirtió en la mejor del mundo y NO Z no zoy un hombre de culos pero a to2 parece gustarles kim cardassian así que era cumo el suyo SUPONGO y to2 hicieron fotos y ROMPIEÓ INTERNET! Pero televión estaba allí para que la gnt pudiese seguir viéndolo e iba a ser LA PELEA MÁS SEXXXXXXXY DESDE QUE SAMANTHER HIZO L BATIDO **[No me recuerdes eso, por favor]**!

Night se puso un traje de baño y se subió a la mesa con Samanther (NA EN KEIJO A ESTO SE LE LLAMA TIERRA!) y dijo "Ven a por mi p-ta!" y ella veaporelleó.

Samanther la golpeó con sus cajas torácicas y fue como ser atropellado por un camión de leche excepto que era suave y hecho de piel y salió volando pero seguía estando en la tierra **[Pues menuda mesa más grande]**. Ahora Night hizo un culo metrelleta que es cuando un montón de culos salen de tu culo **[¿Qué?]** y apalearon a Samanther y casi se cayó pero nu

-Tendré que hacer SUPER PODER.- dijeron ambas a la vez e hicieron poder de tirar del bañador y se volvieron TAN RÁPIDAS que la gnt nu podía ver nada y tuvieron que traer cámaras super rápidas solo para ver la acción sexxxxxy

Entonces Samanther…. HIZO LA HIPNOSIS DE TETA. Meneó sus meneantillas de lado a lado y to2 tuvieron que parar para mirar Y CAYERON BAJO SU HECHIZO

-No…. ME ESTOY PONIENDO….. HIPNÓTICA!- gritó Night pero entonces tuvo una idea. Se giró e hizo UNA FIGURA DEL 8 CON EL CULO y se estaba meneando por todas partes con un meneo y Samanther se quedó HIPNÓTICA DE ELLA **[No sé si entiendo este combate, pero continúa]**.

[NA ESTO ES DEMASIADO SEXXXXXXXXY! ;] ;0 ;/ ;P ]

-ORA DE….. MI MOVIMIENTO FINAL!- y Night izo…. EL CAÑÓN DE CULO DE VACÍO

Y el vacío era tan fuerte que le sacó los faotasmas Nears y los eyectó por la ventana y ambos fantasmas murieron y entonces hubo cuatro fatasmas! Y eso pazó…. HACE UN AÑO ESTA MISMA NOCHE **[Bien jugado, bien jugado]**!- acorraló Dark.

-WTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTF.- se mearon los cuatro fatasmas Near y fueron eyectados por la ventana en cuatro chorros de pis de fatasma y murieron y entonces ocho fatasmas Near

Y TODOS MURIERON FELICES Y COMIERON PERDICES + + + + - es un cemen terio **[Bravo]**

 ***Originalmente ha escrito "NEAR…. FAR…. WHEREEVER YOU ARE" que es parte de la letra de la conocida canción de Titanic.**


	54. Bonus 6: Algo pasa con Vernon

**Bonus 6.**

 **[Vale, este capítulo no trata sobre Death Note o Dark Yagami, pero creo que merece la pena que lo leamos]**

 **PUNTÚA Y CRITICA POR FAVOR! QUIERO ALGUNAS CRÍTICAS! POR FAVOR SED BUENOS PERO SI TUYO NO POR FAVOR CRITICA IGUAL** **[Ha llegado un punto en que ya le da igual todo]** **!**

 **Quién Es El Padre Voldemorts? Los Relatos de Vernon Dursly y Alguna Magia!**

 _NA: He estado teniendo algunos problemas al escribir mis fanfics de Deathnote así que cribí esto en su lugar. Es realmente bueno espero si no por qué lo estás leyendo lol_ **[¿Cómo voy a saber si es bueno o no sin leerlo, merluzo?]** _!?_

Eran las siete en unto solo que no realmente pero el reloj tío Verons estaba todo roto. Lo miró y dejo "p-to reloj está roto otra vez!"

Salió del coche y se encontró a sí mismo **[Alcanzó el nirvana]**. En mitad de un aparcamiento.

- _Me alegro de que te hayas reunido conmigo aquí cuando te te he enviado esas cartas anónimas._ \- dijo una voz misteriosa viniendo misteriosamente de los autobuses alrededor del aparcamiento **[¿La voz viene de todos los autobuses a la vez? Sí que es misterioso, sí]**.

-No ha sido un problema.

- _eso está bien._ \- dijo el hombre mientras salía saltando del arbusto*.

-TUYO VOLDEMONT **[¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? Vernon Dursley es un muggle que, además, no quiere saber NADA del mundo mágico]**!- gritó Vernon saltando hacia atrás y pisando a un gato que gritó bastante alto y entonces huyó.

- _NO SOY SOLO VOLDEMORT! SOY TU….. HIJO!_

-Cómo puede ser esto **[Buena pregunta, porque sabemos exactamente quienes son los padres de Voldemort y, además, él es mayor que Vernon]**!- disparó.- Tengo solo tengo do hijos y son Dudly y Harry **[1. Harry es su sobrino, no su hijo. 2. Vernon JAMÁS consideraría a Harry como a un hijo]**.

Entonces voldemort agarró su larga varita que estaba bajo su túnica en sus pantalones. Estaba hecha de madera del sauce boxeador que la hacía supper poderosa **[Creo que se refiere a la Varita de Saúco que, efectivamente, es muy poderosa. Sin embargo, me gustaría aclarar que el Sauce Boxeador se plantó en Hogwarts mucho despúes de que Voldemort terminase sus años de estudiante, así que es imposible que su varita estuviese hecha con esa madera]**.

Sacó su varita y apuntó con ella a vernon y un largo disparito de cuerdas de magia blanca salieron volando de la punta y aterrizaron en algunas cosas **[¿Soy yo o acaba de hacernos una metáfora muy preocupante?]**.

- _Puedo hacer magia igual que Harry_ **[Entonces todos los magos del mundo deben ser hijo de Vernon]** _. Creías que era un motivo_ **[¿Qué?]** _?_

-No había pensado en eso.- Vernon confeti mientras se limpiaba las pegajosas magias que estaban en to do.

- _Pero tú eres el mago más podaroso de todos ellos. Como incluso más poderoseado que dumbeledore y ese tío con la cosa de turbane juntos!_

Vernon miró en sus sentimientos y encontró que todos ellos eran ciertos **[¿Sus sentimientos?]** incluso aquellos que tan solo unos días antes habrían parecido una locura para un alto y atractivo hombre bigotioso como él mismo **[Jamás habría descrito a Vernon Dursley así]**.

Zacó su varita y apuntó con ella a Voldemort **[¿Por qué tiene una varita? Si se acaba de enterar de que es un mago]** que lo estaba mirando alucinado y gritó "muere pedaso de m-erda!" y "Avrakadavra" y un rayo mágico de cosas (NA qué dispara de todos modo? Nadie lo sabe xq s magia ;-) ) salió y golpeó a Voldemort en la cara explotó en un montón de cenizas chillando " _T atraparé aún Tío Vernon_ **[¿Qué?]** _!_ "

Vernon miró hacia abajo impactado a su varita y la magia goteando de la punta contaba un millón de historias como nada jamás podría. Saltó sobre otro coche dentro de su propio coche y pisó a fondo los frenos y gritó fuera del aparcamiento riéndose cumo un manico.

 **MIENTRASTANTO EN HOG WARTS!**

Dumbeldore miró a la carta que estaba escribiendo en su máquina de escribir mágica. Decía algunas cosas sobre magias realmente complicadas y eran demasiado complicadas para cualquier muggle como para entenderlas **[Un muggle no puede entender NADA de magia]** incluso como Einstine u Obama **[No sabía que era un científico famoso]** o el tío con la zilla de ruedas.

De pronto miró a su magicómetro que estaba ocupado bailando sobre su escritorio como un hombre en llamas excepto que no estaba en llamas estaba bastante contento y cantando pa sí mismo **[En honor a la verdad, esta es la clase de cosa que Dumbledore tendría en su mesa]**.

-HAY UNA PERTURBACIÓN EN LA FUERZA **[Te equivocas de franquicia]**!- gritó saltando sobre sus pies como si no fuera un tío barboso como de las edades media o lo que sea.

Saltó en su coche que era un Audi Catro de 1961 en rojo brillante con algunas partes rosa también donde habían explotado magias. Lo había hecho con magia así que tenía como un millón de caballos de potencias en los frenos **[Que alguien le explique a este chico que los coches aceleran con el acelerador. El freno es para frenar]** y algún propulsor de cohete también.

Hizo fiu realmente rápido y pasó disparado junto a algunos polis pero él era magia y la pistola radar no funcionó incluso aunque eran polis mágicos con una pistola radar mágica xq simplemente era así de bueno en magia.

Adelanteó al autobús noctámbulo y ese tío alto con los granos gritó "ten cuidado p-to psikópata!" y le pitó pero Dumbledore tenía una pegatina de pita si tás cachondo y pensó que estaba cachondo **[¿Qué estoy leyendo?]**.

Llegó a Vernon rápido y griteó!

-MORIRÁS.- dijo mientras usaba su varita para conjoinar una pistola ametralladora bazuka de cañon doble que era el arma más poderosa de la historia excepto una bomba nuclear que no podía hacer porque no tenía ningún nuclear con él **[1. La magia puede crear cualquier cosa. No necesitas tener los materiales a mano. 2. Entonces la magia aquí funciona como el Cuaderno de Todo, ¿no? 3. ¿Por qué quiere Dumbledore matar a Vernon si este ha matado a Voldemort? Por no mencionar que Dumbledore no sabía a dónde ir ni qué estaba pasando, por mucho que notase una "perturbación en la fuerza"]**.

Lo disparó contra Vernon y explotó porque él conjura un hechizo en su pistola que bloqueaba el cañón y fueron al revés incluso aunque intentó pararlo xq falló!

-NOOOOOOOOOOO ~~~~~~~~~O!- gritó mientras explotaba y trozos de berba salpicaban por todo su coche que pasó a ser d vernon ahora porque se había dejado las llaves y Vernon las podía rubar y usarlas para ir conduciendo a donde quisiera. Incluso el mar. Porque era magia.

-Ahora me vulveré el nuevo diretor de Hog Warts y habrá unos cuantos cambios por aquí déjame decirte…

 **4 días y como 15 horas o algo después**

-Presentando a vuestra nueva cabeza profesores, VERNON DURSLY!- gritó Snape en un micrófono **[Los aparatos electrónicos no funcionan en Hogwarts]** en el gran baile.

Vernon saltó al escenario y agarró el micrófono y también una guitarra y su varita. Empezó a saltar y menear la cabeza al ritmo de chasing cars** (porque habían estado persiguiendo coches antes lol!) y pronto todo el mundo se le unía y fue realmente bueno y alguna gnt incluso empezó a saltar y menear la cabeza en el escenario y tuvo que entrar la seguridad y bajarlos.,

Harry estaba ecatado de que su padre finalmente le hubiese aceptado por lo que era ~ un tío mágico **[Creo que no ha entendido NADA de la historia]** ~ y saltó meneando la cabeza más fuerte que nadie incluso aunque sus gafss se le cayeron y se aplastaron y alguien saltó sobre ellas y entonces llegó un pájaro y las robó.

Ginny se le acercó y empezó a morrearle (NA: S besarse con lengua en Inglés!) realmente fuerte como zi nunca hubiese morreado antes que no lo había hecho porque era una vergen o por lo menos casi una por aquella vez que había tocado a ron **[¡ES SU HERMANO!]** pero eran primos así que realmente nnnu cuenta.

Más tarde se fueron arriba al punto de enrollamiento e hicieron algo de sexo en el viejo coche vernons.

 **10 años despuéss!**

(NA: ESTO PASA EN LUGAR DE ESE ESTÚPIDO TROZO AL FINAL DE LAS ELIJIA DE LA MUERTE)

Vernon estaba enfadado con harry por haber dejado toda embarazada a ginny siendo una adolescente y tal pero entonces miró al lindo bebé en su mano y zu corazón se derritió y le salió por la boca en forma de una sonrisa y también baba.

-Este es un día feliz para todos en la familia Dudley y la familia Wesley y la familia Potter le gritó a todo el mundo en la fiesta **[¿Me estás queriendo decir que Ginny ha estado embarazada 10 años y que ha dado a luz en una fiesta?]**.

-PUEDES CANTAR POR LOS VIEJOS TIEMPOS!- gritó Arthur que lo estaba petando en la pista de baile.

Así que Vernon se subió al escenario y cantado aquella canción que había hecho al bebé y todo el mundo estaba contento excepto ron que estaba un poco celoso pero también feliz **[Has clavado a Ron]**.

- _Si yazo aquí! Mentirías conmego i simplemente olvidar el mundo.- cantó_

 **FUERA DE LA FIESTA!**

-Hemos vuelto y unido fuerzas y más fuertes que nunca.- dijeron voldemort y Dumbledore a la vez

OH NO!

QUÉ PASARÁ DESPUÉS!?

PROBABLEMENTE NADA XQ ESTE ES UN CAPI ÚNICO LOL **[Te odio]**!

 ***Ha escrito "bush" (arbusto) en lugar de "bus" (autobús). Lo que no sé es si quería escribir una cosa o la otra.**

 ****Supongo que es el título de una canción que, traducido, sería "persiguiendo coches".**


	55. Bonus 7: Los paralímpicos

**Bonus 7.**

 **LOS KIRA OLÍMPICOS**

 _¡HEY FELIZ HALLOEEN! ESTA HISTORIA NO ES TAN ESCALOFRIANTE… ¡S SUPERESCALOFRIANTE! ¡NU LA LEAS SI ALGUNA VEZ TE JA COMIDO UN FATASMA_ **[Se supone que los fantasmas te dan sustos o te poseen, pero no sabía que podían comerte]** _!_

-¡IO SOY EL MEJOR KIRA! HE MATADO A UN MILLÓN DE TÍOS.

-¡NO IO SOY EL MEJOR KIRA! ¡YO HE MATADO DOS MILLONES DE TÍOS Y A CADA CABRA DEL MUNDO **[Pues tú quedas descalificado por listo]**!

-DEXO IO SOY EL MEJOR KIRA XQ YO HE MATADO DIEZ MILLONES DE TÍOS Y UNO DE ELLOS ERA DRÁCULA.

Eza es la clase de cosa que todos los kiras alrededor del mundo gritaban cada ves que hacían un skype. ¡Solo había una última cosa que probar! ¡LOS KIRA OLÍMPICOS!

Todos los kiras alrededor del mundo fueron al gran estadio olímpico en mitad del océano construido en la isla flotante privada de Blud hecha de sangre **[Este shinigami tiene unos gustos muy caros y extraños]**. Estaba toda hecha de costras pero allí había hierba roja y palmeras rojas y una playa pero toda la arena estaba hecha de trozos de sangre seca pero era roja y a todo el mundo le gustaba xq quedaba guay para selfys en la playa **[No te voy a negar que una playa con arena roja sería algo digno de ver. De hecho, hay una playa así en Hawaii, pero el color de la arena se debe al hierro que contiene, no a que esté hecha de sangre]**.

¡De todos modos aquí hay algunos kiras!

KIRA AMERICANO **[Te la meto por el ano]** \- ¡Light Yagami!

KIRA JAPONÉS **[Te la meto del revés]** \- ¡Mikami!

KIRA BRASIL - ¡Beyond Birtday!

KIRA BRITÁNICO - ¡Night Yagami!

KIRA RUZO - ¡Ckira! (S RUZO EN LAS PELÍCULAS ¿VALE? **[¿Cómo puedes saber tanto de una saga y al mismo tiempo no ser capaz de respetarla?]** )

KIRA CANADA - ¡Chica Siniestra!

KIRA MEXICONO - ¡Misa!

KIRA FRANCÉS - ¡Noomi!

KIRA DE ROBOTLANDIA - ¡Cybertakada!

KIRA FUTURO - ¡Kaos!

KIRA LESBEANO - ¡Sayu!

KIRA INDIO - Alguien que no habéis conocido antes pero s llama… ¡Killy! ¡Xq mata*!

 **[Me encanta que se acaba de inventar o cambiar la nacionalidad de más de la mitad de sus propios personajes. Y, ya que estamos, ¿me puede alguien explicar por qué estos supuestos kira van a competir representando a distintas nacionalidades? Pensaba que solo era una cuestión de ego, dejando a un lado que dudo mucho que los países representados quiera ligar su imagen a una panda de criminales]**

Ellos hicieron el primer evento. ¡Dark era el mejor kira pero él era KIRA MUNDIAL así que nu pudía tomar parte y era el comentarista **[Entonces esta competición no tiene ningún sentido]**!

-¡DUMAS Y CABALLEROS AQUÍ VIENEN LOS KIRAS!- rugió y todos los demás rugieron tmb y ze arrancaron las camisetas **[1. ¿Es que tienen público? 2. Ese público está MUY entregado]**.

El primer evento era matar 100 tíos el más rápido. Night había clonado un millón de nears **[Nunca he visto a nadie odiar a un personaje con tanta intensidad]** y los llamó a todos Legoman Apestington así que era una pelea josta **[No]**.

-¡PREPARADOS!- chilló Dark y todo el mundo tuvo listos sus bolígrafos

-LISTOS.- jadeó **[1. No cambies de renglón cuando habla el mismo personaje. 2. ¿Por qué jadea?]**

-¡YA!- y disparó la pistola y mató a un near pero nu contó **[Hay que quererle]**

Todos escriberon rápido ¡PERO ENTONCES BEYOND BIRTDAY MURIÓ!

-Oh no WTF.- paniquió todo el mundo.

-¿Cómo… zabías q…. Mi nombre riel….. era legoman apestington **[Aunque su nombre real fuese ese, ellos estaban pensando en la cara de Near, así que no debería haber funcionado. Y, además, si todos los clones se llaman igual y, al ser clones, tiene la misma cara, ¿no deberían haber muerto todos a la vez?]**?- boqueabierteó con su último aliento.

Así que era un empate **[No]** y todo el mundo consiguió una medalla de oro **[¡No!]** excepto Birtday que fue torado al mar y comido por un tiburón fatasma **[A eso lo llamo yo un entierro digno]**.

¡SIGUIENTE! ¡EL MARATÓN!

-TODO EL MUNDO TIENE QUE CORRER CIEN KILÓMETROS SOBRE UN CUADERNO DE MUERTE GIGANTE SUJETANDO UN BOLÍGRAFO GIGANTE Y ECRIBIR EL NOMBRE DE UN GIGANTE **[Ay, mira, de verdad]**. EL PRIMERO EN MATAR AL GIGANTE SE LLEVA EL ORO. EL PRIMERO EN MATAR A SUS ABUELOS SE LLEVA LA PLATA **[¿Qué?]**.- explicó dark. ¡Todo el mundo se preparó **[¿Y para conseguir el bronce qué hay que hacer?]**!

¡Y fueron! Estaban corriendo por todo el sitio haciendo diferentes lenguajes y en japonés había uno que parecía un pretzel. Entonces BOOOOM el suelo se agiteó.

-¡UN GIGANTE ACABA DE CAER I HA APLASTADO EL MONTE EVERIST!- dark se partió el culo de la risa esparciendo partimiento de culo por la habitación.- HA SIDO… ¡INDIA!

Killy hizo una reverencia.

-¡Y hay más cuando de eso salió, ijos d pota!

-¡Ha hecho trampas!- lloriqueó ckira gritando sus pulmones fuera así que salpicaron en la sangre **[¿QUÉ?]**.- ¡El nombre de los gigantes en Indio es A pero Fafjaksfsaoifjs en Ruzo! ¡Eso muy fácil para ella **[Bueno, técnicamente eso no es hacer trampas]**!

Dark cogió una pistola y disparó a ckira en la cara **[Eso ha sido un poco radical]**. Salió volando a cien kilómetros y el fantasma de Fafjaksfsaoifjs se lo comió.

-¿ALGUIEN MÁS SE QUIERE QJUAR CUMO UN NIÑO PEQUEÑO?- boomeó dark y su cosa de hombre se puso tan dura como una pistola que disparó en el espacio como un cowboy **[1. Me ha hecho mucha más gracia de la que debería. 2. Le pone cachondo matar]**.- ¡JEJ EZO PENZUBA PERDEDORES!

El siguiente evento era sexar. Todo el mundo se puso en parejas y empezaron. Misa y Sayu eran tan sexy que consiguieron oro, plata y bronse. Noomi y Cybertakada consiguieron un troso de papel que decía "no un metal pero sigue estando bien" y Killy y Mikami sacaron "Mejor no lesbeana" pero Killy hizo todo el trabajo y Mikami simplemente horenó algún pan **[Se nota la pasión desde aquí]**. Light y Kaos intentaron conseguir "Mejor gay" pero L estaba TAN ENFADADO de que su nuvio le estuviese poniendo los cuirnos que su fatasma se los combió a ambos **[1. Pero si era una competición, hombre, no te pongas así. 2. ¿L está muerto? 3. Hagamos notar que el autor solo ha formado una pareja heterosexual]**.

-¡ESO ES TODO POR HOY! CORREOS DE VUELTA MAÑANA PARA LA FINAL QUE DECIDIRÁ DE UNA VEZ Y POR TODAS QUIÉN ES EL MEJOR KIRA excepto yo lolll purdedores.- Dark se comió el micrófono xq estaba gritando muy alto **[JA JA JA JA]**

-¡Pero primero!- Mikami sonrió.- Tenemos algo que anunceoar…..

-¡NOS VAMOS A CASAR!- carcajeó Killy.- ¡Y TOY EMBARAZADA **[¿Cómo pudes saber que estás embarazada si han pasado menos de 10 minutos desde que has tenido sexo?]**!

Todo el mundo dijo "¡WOOO!" y "felicidades" menos Chica Siniestra que también estaba embarazada pero tenía una bebé fatasma y se la comió **[¿Qué?]**

Todo el mundo fue al ayuntamiento y se preparó para la boda.

Killy entró y llevaba un vestido de boda invisible así que todo el mundo podía ver sus trozos pechososo y sus trozos culosos también **[1. Veo hasta lógico que la muchacha vaya desnuda: ha ido todo tan rápido que no ha tenido tiempo ni de encontrar un vestido. 2. ¿Hay un ayuntamiento en la isla privada de Blud?]**. Mikami llevaba un traje hecho de pan y le pidió a todo el mundo una nueva máquina para hacer pan como regalo de boda para poder hornear pan suficiente para construir una casa **[Qué obsesión con el pan]**.

-¿Tiene alguien alguna razón por la que killy y mikami nu debrían hacer el azunto sagrado de cosa de dinero?- dijo el sazurdote que era Cybertakada **[En un ayuntamiento no te casa un sacerdote]**

-¡YO LA TENGO!- halle linder cañoneó fuera del público con un cañon.- ¡XQ ESTÁS MUERTA!- y disparó a cybertakada pero la pistola explotó y le mató así que su fatasma se la comió en su lugar **[¿Pero qué demonios está pasando? ¡BASTA!]**

-¡Bueno besémonos!- Killy soltó una risita mientras el musculoso fatasma buenorro intentaba rellenar dentro del agujero de su espeluznante boca a la sexy robot secrtaria y lo hicieron **[Me encanta que estos dos pasan del drama y se centrarn en su boda]**.

Todo el mundo aplaudió y se fueron a la cama.

EL DÍA SIGUIENTE

-NOSOTROS LISTOS PARA EMPEZAR.- bramó Dark tan alto que murieron astronautas.- ¡PERO ESPERAD! ¿DÚNDE ESTÁ LA GRAN LA ÚNICA MISA Y SAYU? ¡POR QUÉ SEXARON TAN FUERTE QUE SUS ARMAS SALIERON DE SUS CUERPOS Y SE COMIERON LA UNA A LA OTRA POR ERROR **[¿Y no os habéis dado cuenta hasta ahora?]**! HORRIPILANTe.

Solo quedaba un evento. ¡Night y Noomi y Mikami y Killy tenían que cribir el nombre los unos de los utros en el cuaderno de muerte! ¿Quién era más rápido? ¡Y QUIÉN ESTABA MUERTO!- merodeó Dark golpeando la mesa hasta que se convirtió en dimantes **[¿Qué?]**.

¡Noomi muerta!

¡Night muerta!

-Esposa…..- lloró Mikami.- No puedo hacerlo. No puedo matarte **[El drama]**.

-Lol yo sí puedo **[Se nota que le quiere de verdad]**.- dijo Killy haciendo el azezinato.

-Nooo.- murmuró Mikami.

-¿Oh qué está pasando?- aulló Killy y alguna agua se rompió (¿qué significa eso lmao? ¡Nu puedes rompar el agua! ¡S blanda **[Eres tontísimo]**!)- ¡Mi bebé está aquí **[Pues o esta es la gestación más rápida de la historia o Killy ha estado embaraza de 9 meses todo este tiempo y nadie se había dado cuenta]**!

Miró en sus pantalones. Había un bebé allí…. Y ESTABA SUJETANDO UN PEQUEÑO CUADERNO DE MUERTE **[No]**

-¡Lo siento mamá!- balbuceó eso escribiendo el nombre de ella en él. ¡Killy murió y el bebé ganó los Olímpicos!

-Bueno por lo menos no jemos sido comidos por un fatasma.- dijeron Mikami y killy en el cielo partiéndose de risa

Pero…..

LO FUERON **[Pero si ellos mismos SON fantasmas]**

 _FIN_

 _¡FELIZ HALLOEEN!_

 ***Es un "juego de palabras" con la palabra kill (matar).**


	56. Extra: Entrevista a Dark Yagami

**Extra.**

 **[No, no habéis leído mal. Lo que vais a ver a continuación es una entrevista real que he tenido con el autor original de esta historia, Dark Yagami. A partir de aquí voy a reproducir y traducir esa conversación indicando con una "D" (Dark) cuándo habla él y con una "E" (Edelweiss) cuándo lo hago yo. Espero que lo disfrutéis]**

 **E:** Hola, Dark. Mi nombre es Edelweiss, soy de España y he estado traduciendo tu historia. Eres una gran estrella en mi país y a todo el mundo le encanta tu historia. Si quieres, me encantaría preguntarte un par de cosas sobre tus ideas creativas para copartir tus opiniones en España. Muchas gracias por tu tiempo. Con cariño.

 **D:** ¡ME GUSTA ESPAÑA!

 **E:** ¿Así que podría entrevistarte para tus seguidores españoles?

 **D:** Sí la gnt necesita saber sobre dark Yagami.

 **E:** Perfecto. ¿Por qué decidiste escribir sobre Death Note? ¿Y cómo creaste a Dark?

 **D:** Ecribo sobre death Note xq me encanta Death Note PERO PODRÍA SER MEJOR. POR EGEMPLO. ¡NO HAY SEXAMIENTO EN DEATH NOTE! ASÍ QUE MI HISTORIA TIENE MÁS DE 20 SEXOS Y ALGUNOS SON LESBEANOS. Y SOLO HAY CUADERNO DE MUERTE EN DEATH NOTE. YO TENGO CUADERNO DE MUERTE y CUADERNO DE MUERTE REAL y CUADERNO DE VIDA y CUADERNO DE SEXO y CUADERNO DE TODO y CUADERNO DE ENFERMO y UNA IMPRESORA DE MUERTE y TATUAJES DE MUERTE. ASÍ QUE HE HECHO MI HISTORIA MEJOR QUE EL ANIME. Cree a dark imaginando el tío más guay del planeta y entonces dándole tatuajes y una moto y una cosa de hombre gigante.

 **E:** Y también cambiaste al shinigami protagonista. Blud, el rey de los shinigamis.

 **D:** Síiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Es tan grande como un tren y diez veces más malvado. Come plátanos de sangre y tiosefaj es su novia.

 **E:** Ella me encanta.

 **D:** BIEN. A MÍ TAMBIÉN.

 **E:** Los plátanos de sangre. ¿Cómo imaginaste eso? ¿Por qué un plátano en lugar de una manzana, como en el anime?

 **D:** Ryuk come manzanas. ¿Qué es más guay que una manzana? PLÁTANOS. HECHOS DE SANGRE. Los plátanos son guays. ¿Quién necesita más?

 **E:** Buen argumento. Otra cosa que me gusta es que tienes un gran conocimiento de Death Note y decidiste usar algunos personajes menores. Pero mi favorita es la señora del mostrador de la comisaría de policía.

 **D:** A mí también me encanta. ¡Es sexy pero puede luxar contra el crimen como un poli! La saqué de un suenio que tuve sobre una policía sexy señora del mostrador.

 **E:** ¿Y por qué odias tanto a Near? Siempre está sufriendo.

 **D:** NRER APESTA. EGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG. APESTA. SUENA COMO UN GILÍ. JUEGA CON LEGOS PERO NO LEGOS GUAYS COMO STAR WARS. SOLO CUADRADOS.

 **E:** Pero realmente te gustan los hombres masculinos, como Soichiro o Watari. Son los mejores en la historia.

 **D:** ¡Tienen bigotes! Pero Light hace ballet y puede matar a gnt también. Nu TIENES que ser masculino. S el cuaderno de muerte lo q cuenta. ¡Sayu es la mejor y nu es un hombre en asoluto!

 **E:** Watari nunca tuvo un cuaderno de muerte pero pateaba traseros como loco.

 **D:** Lolllllllllllllllllllllll WATARI MOLA. UNA VEZ LE PEGÓ UN PUÑETAZO A LA ESTATUA DE LA LIBERTAD TAN FUERTE QUE SE VOLVIÓ VERDE Y POR ESO ES VERDE.

 **E:** ¡Y tienes razón sobre Sayu! De hecho, eres muy abierto de mente. Tienes a mujeres haciendo cosas locas, como Cyber Takada o Sayu, y parejas homosexuales como Sayu y Misa o Light y L. Eres muy valiente.

 **D:** Es fácil ser valiente cuando tú historia.

 **E:** Me gustaría saber cómo se te ocurrió la idea del final. Todas esas pequeñas cosas teniendo sentido con Soichiro siendo Dark pero de otra línea temporal y tal.

 **D:** ¡ESTABA CLARO! SOICHIRO…. ¡SOJA CHEERIOS! S CANON.

 **E:** Lo sé. Pero quiero saber cómo se te ocurrió. ¿Cuándo decidiste que eso iba a pasar?

 **D:** Ohhhhh e verda. Simplemente cribo cosas que fienso pero sabía que tenía que haber máquinas del tiempo así que planeé eso. Cuando me di cuenta de que Koas era DEMASIADO FUERTE y le maté en el pasado planeé el futur y para que eso nu volviese a pasar y dark ganaría y volvería atrás en el tiempo. Así que…. Entonces zupongo.

 **E:** Fue un final FANTÁSTICO, si me preguntas a mí. Otra cosa que quiero saber es de dónde sale tu amor por las máquinas del tiempo y los nucleares. Porque hay un MONTÓN de nucleares en tu historia.

 **D:** ¡Son las máshinas más poderosas que existen! ¡Un nuclear puede explotar y explotar un tanque! BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM. ¡Y te puede convertir en un zombi!

 **E:** ¿¡De verdad!? ¿Y qué piensas de la película de Death Note de Netflix? Porque es muy distinta del anime pero tiene algunas cosas que me recuerdan a tu historia. Quizá lo leyeron y usaron algunas de tus ideas.

 **D:** SE LO ENVIÉ POR CORREO. HICIERON ALGUNAS IDEAS PERO SAYU NU ERA UNA LESBEANA. Me gutó la película y L era un tío guay pero necesitaba un plátano de sangre y tetas.

 **E:** Totalmente de acuerdo. ¿Hay algo más que quieras decirle a tus seguidores españoles?

 **D:** VOSOTROS CHICOS Y CHICAS MOLÁIS pero dilo estilo español. I GRACIAS POR LA ENTREVISTA I QUE TENGAS UN BUEN DÍA EN ESPAÑA. ¿O ES DE NOCHE? A VECES S DE NOCHE EN OTROS PAÍSES.

 **E:** Son las 00:51 a.m. Gracias a ti. Eres muy amable. ¡Que tengas un buen día!

 **[Y esto es todo, amigos. Como podéis ver, es un tío majísimo. No en vano es mi autor favorito de todas las traducciones que he hecho. Larga vida a Dark Yagami (y larga cosa de hombre)]**


End file.
